<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Bit of Love Goes a Long Way by ramimedley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023143">A Little Bit of Love Goes a Long Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley'>ramimedley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Usage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Job, Child Abuse / Physical Fight between Father and Adult Son, Hand Job, Kisses, M/M, Masturbation, mention of domestic disputes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Eugene from across the room Snafu contemplated why he was so aloof to him.  Usually he had no problem charming people into doing what he wanted, but Sledge never even batted an eye in his direction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell "Snafu" Shelton &amp; Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a chapter fic I was working on before fictober started.  I included the prompt “you better leave now.”</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Characters based solely on the Pacific (TV).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving into an apartment off campus was a huge relief to Eugene.  After many conversations back and forth between him and his parents they agreed to him renting away from the university.  He had the whole studio to himself.  Although his mother grumbled that he should have rented one he could share with a roommate.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene liked his privacy.  His own space to retreat to when he wanted to be alone.  He’d finally gotten everything moved in and had shooed his parents off with a promise of a weekly phone call.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing around a big grin stretched across his face.  Finally some freedom he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing a commotion out in the hallway he debated whether to open the door or not.  He had a few things he still needed to put away, but a muffled “goddamnit” caught his attention.  Deciding to bite the bullet and open the door he was greeted with the sight of a short man manhandling a mattress into the apartment across the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping forward Eugene offered, “can I give you some help?”  Crossing over he gripped one end of the mattress as they pushed it into the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Cracking a smile, the other guy held out his hand.  “I’m Bill, looks like we’re going to be neighbors.”  Dragging the mattress into the bedroom he umcermimoniously dropped it down onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Following along behind him Eugene greeted him back.  “I’m Eugene, nice to meet you.”  Glancing around he took in the disarray of Bill’s haphazard boxes spread across the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you help me with one more thing,” Bill asked.  “I’ve got a couch down in my truck that I’m pretty sure there’s no way in hell I'm going to get up here by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging his shoulders Eugene responded, “sure, I’m game.” </p><p> </p><p>Following him down the stairwell they chatted amicably.  Bill learned Eugene was from Alabama and it was his first time living away from home.  Bill was from Brooklyn and was glad to have moved away.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you studying?” Bill asked while climbing up into the back of the truck.  “I’m undecided as of yet, maybe business though.”  Looking expectantly at Eugene he waited for a reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m studying biology.  I’m not totally set on which path I'm going to take but it’s a good place to start out.”  Eugene stated, helping Bill lift the couch down off of the truck.</p><p> </p><p>Dragging the couch up the stairs and down the hallway it took some creativity to cram it through the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“You want a beer?” Bill asked, swiping his hand across his sweaty neck.  “You’ve more than earned one” he chuckled.  Sauntering over to the fridge he grabbed two beers.</p><p> </p><p>Situating the couch in the corner Eugene flopped down on the cushion. “Sure, I’ll take one,” he commented.  “So you’re a long way from New York,” Eugene stated, reaching out to grab the offered beer.  “What brought you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“The fact that this isn’t Long Island is what brought me here.” Bill grinned.  “I was ready to move away and start out somewhere on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Picking at the label on his beer he continued.  “Plus it’s a bonus to get out of my house.  You’re looking at the built in babysitter right here,” he laughed. </p><p>“What brought you down here to the great state of Florida?”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing down Eugene smiled.  “It’s a pretty good distance from Mobile and I wanted to put some miles between wherever I was going and home.”  </p><p> </p><p>Sighing he decided he liked Bill, he was easy to talk to and oddly enough made him feel pretty comfortable.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got an overly clingy mother and needed a break.”  Taking a drink of his beer he watched Bill searching around the room, deciding where to put his things.</p><p> </p><p>Lifting a big flat screen television up onto the table across from the couch Bill set about opening boxes and searching.</p><p> </p><p>“Aha,” he exclaimed, pulling out a PlayStation 4.  “Now the fun can begin” he grinned, setting about connecting all the wires.</p><p> </p><p>“You a Call of Duty fan?” He questioned.  Setting the now hooked up console on a speaker next to the table the television was sitting on.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Eugene replied.  “Haven’t ever really been much of a gamer.”  He eyed Bill waiting for some type of response.  Sid had always given him shit about not playing.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, tipping his beer at Eugene he continued.  “We’ll get you there.” He burst out laughing at seeing the resigned expression on Eugene’s face.  “At the very least you can hang, have a beer and cheer me on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta hit the shower though, but you want to order a pizza later or something?”  He asked.  “Internet's supposed to be switched on today, so may the gaming begin” he winked.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing and shaking his head Eugene replied “yeah, just let me know what time.  I’ll be right across the hall.” </p><p><br/>Heading across the walkway he thought about his good luck at finding someone like Bill so early on.  Maybe this move was going to turn out to be a good one.</p><p> </p><p>Returning to his apartment Eugene started unpacking his books from boxes and placing them on the shelves of the bookcase.  Hearing his phone chirp he grabbed it settling into the recliner chair his Mom felt like he just had to have.  It was comfortable though, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Unlocking his phone he opened up his messages.  Seeing a message from Sid he scrolled through it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sid: You finally make it there?  Mama Sledge still standing guard? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: Haha, very funny.  They left a few hours ago.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sid:  What are you gonna get up to tonight?  Reading your bird books? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: No, actually I’m going over to a guy’s house I just met today. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sid:  Woo-hoo, finally getting out there.  Have some fun and get laid.  Take that stick out of your ass. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes he started typing his reply.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: Not looking for that right now, haven’t said anything to anyone about my preferences. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sid: Your preferences are fine Eugene.  You do you and every one else can fuck off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: yeah, but I’m going to work on making some friends first, then I’ll worry about that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sid: alright, but you better loosen up and go with the flow.  Maybe if you do you might just get your dick sucked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Exasperatedly.  Eugene typed again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene:  I’m exiting this conversation.  I’ll chat with you later. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sid:  Haha...remember to actually have fun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hearing a rap on the door Eugene opened it to a grinning Bill.  “What do you take on your pizza?” He asked.  Walking right through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, your place is pretty nice,” he commented, poking around. </p><p> </p><p>“So you down with coming over and knocking back some beers?” He questioned, plopping down on a chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Eugene smiled.  It was nice to meet someone so open and friendly.  Things were starting off great.  “I’m not really picky about pizza, just no anchovies.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can handle that,” Bill laughed heading back across the hall.  “Oh hey,” he called turning back around.  “There’s another guy a couple of apartments down that’s going to come.”  Pointing down the hall he continued.  “Name’s Burgie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” Eugene replied.  “I’ll be over in a few.”  Closing the door Eugene finished putting his last box of books away and then grabbed a hoodie in case they were going to be outside on the balcony.  His and Bill’s balconies were smaller, but the lucky folks that got the two bedroom ones were much bigger.  </p><p> </p><p>Heading across the hall he raised a hand and knocked.  “Come on in,” someone called.  Noting it wasn’t Bill’s voice he determined it must be the guy named Burgie.</p><p> </p><p>Swinging open the door and stepping in he noticed Bill on the floor leaned back against the couch PlayStation controller clutched in his hands, eyes intent on the screen.  The other man sat in the chair to the side of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Eugene sat down on the couch.  “I’m Eugene and you’re Burgie?” He questioned, taking in the other man’s appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, that’s me,” he answered.  “Ran into Bill down at the manager’s office.  Our water heater‘s busted.”  He rolled his eyes.  “Barely moved in and already having problems.”</p><p> </p><p>Eugene listened although he was stuck on Burgie saying the word our.  “You have a roommate?” He asked glancing over as Bill yelled “you fuckin’ moron” at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back from the T.V. Burgie smiled.  “Yeah, but he’s not coming till the end of the week.”  He shrugged his shoulders.  “He said he had some stuff to take care of at home first.”</p><p> </p><p>Mulling this turn of events over Eugene questioned. “How’s the two bedroom apartments compared to these,” he gestured around.</p><p> </p><p>“Not much difference really,” glancing at Bill as yet another stream of profanity left his mouth.  “Living room is a bit bigger.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back giving Eugene his undivided attention he grinned.  “Best thing is that my girlfriend is starting here this year too.  We’ve been planning this for awhile now.”  </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your girlfriend’s name?” Eugene questioned.  Shooting a look over at the television where Bill was ruthlessly shooting other players.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name’s Florence.”  He smiled.  “She has to live in the dorms though, so she’ll probably be over at me and Snaf’s place a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your roommate’s name is Snaf?”  Eugene asked, thinking about what an odd name it was.  Some kind of nickname, had to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s what everyone calls him, Snafu.”  Getting up from the chair he crossed to the fridge grabbing another beer.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is he called that?” Eugene wondered aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it stands for situation normal all fucked up,” Burgie chuckled.  “He’s a bit of a mess, but he’s a good guy.” </p><p>Plunking himself back in the chair he twisted off the cap of his beer, flicking his eyes towards the television screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s he moving in so late,” Bill asked, eyes still focused on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Burgie sighed.  “He’s pretty tight lipped about his life in New Orleans and he’s like a bull when it comes to prying info out of him.”  </p><p> </p><p>“He’ll show up before classes start.  It might be the morning of, but he’ll get here.”  Burgie responded.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Bill exclaim in the background, “take that you cocksucker” they both turned to watch him play.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>New Orleans</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grinding the cigarette butt under his shoe Snafu watched and waited.  Truck parked around the corner he just needed to grab his things so he could get the hell out.  He knew his Dad would be heading out to the bar anytime and then he could sneak in, get his stuff and be gone.  Seeing the door open and his Dad stumbling out he waited until he climbed into his truck and left.</p><p> </p><p>Hurriedly entering the house through the back door he began gathering his things, although it wasn’t much, it was still his.  Looking for the picture of him, his sister and his Mom he walked into the living room.  </p><p> </p><p>Lights flashed across the window as he heard his Dad’s truck pull up into the driveway.  “Shit” he muttered, urgently heading towards his bedroom to grab his things.  Usually he could avoid being in the house at the same time his Dad was, but he must have come back for something.  </p><p> </p><p>Hearing his Dad come inside he stayed in his room not wanting to have yet another fist fight.  He’d had enough of that shit.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you doin’ here?”  His Dad slurred, stumbling drunkenly. </p><p> </p><p>Piss drunk from the whiskey that he’d been downing all afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>“I kicked your ass out months ago.”  Walking unsteadily down the hallway he stopped in the doorway of Snafu's room; leaning heavily against the doorframe.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not stayin’” Snafu muttered.  “Just grabbin’ my shit and I’ll be gone.”  Taking a step backwards from the lumbering man he eyed him cautiously.  This wasn’t the first time he’d gone round with his Dad, but it was gonna be the last.</p><p> </p><p>“You ain’t got no shit to take from here,” his Dad yelled lunging towards him.  “You got money to go to that fancy college o’ yours then you got money to buy whatever the hell ya need.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everythin’ in this house belongs to me and you’re sorry ass betta’ get the fuck out.”  He pointed, almost losing his balance.</p><p> </p><p>Turning resolutely Snafu hurriedly started shoving things in his battered suitcase hoping to get out of this situation unscathed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, after today” Snafu ground out.  “You won’t have ta worry about me bein’ in your house.”  Grabbing his suitcase he tried to ease past and head towards the door, but that wasn’t going to be the case.</p><p> </p><p>“You betta remember it’s my house.”  His Dad muttered a fist slamming out hitting Snafu across the jaw and a second one quickly followed straight to his mouth.  Feeling his lip split and head snap back he barely was able to stay upright. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling blood dripping down his chin he threw a well aimed hit back hoping he’d knock him off his feet so he could get the fuck out.  No such luck.  Attempting to shove him out of the way and get to the door he felt one last punch across his ribs before stumbling over the kitchen chair and almost tumbling face first into the tile.</p><p> </p><p>Righting himself he heard his Dad trying to regain his balance.   Snafu managed to make it out the door without a glance back.  Feet hitting the pavement moving as fast as he could.  Ribs aching, jaw swelling.  Tasting the copper taste of his own blood in his mouth he spat it out, finally reaching his truck.  Throwing the suitcase into the passenger seat he quickly started the truck and pulled out into the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuckin’ dickhead he muttered, attempting to calm his racing heart.  Slowing down his speed as he pulled out of the city he let out a pent up breath.  He wasn’t going back to that house, ever.  His Dad had always been an asshole, but it had gotten worse after his Mom died and his little sister got put in foster care.  Finding an old napkin he blotted at the blood streaming down his chin.</p><p> </p><p>That man could rot in hell for all he cared, stupid bastard.  He mourned the loss of his city though.  It’d been home his whole life.  He’d spent many a night finding places to sleep after one of these big blow ups.  He didn’t have a lot of friends or family he was leaving behind.  He was heading to Florida, to meet up with Burgie and hopefully find a job and take some classes.  Leave it to Burgie to talk him into going back to school, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>He’d met Burgie years ago before his Mom died at some idiot summer camp she’d made him go to.  That was about the only good thing that had turned out of that stupid situation.  They’d kept in touch ever since, mostly him visiting Burgie or meeting him places.  Snafu never invited him to his house. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing a beep from his phone he looked down seeing a message light up the screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: When are you coming?  Got all my stuff moved in and met a couple guys from down the hall.  Classes start Monday, you better be here by then.  Hope nothing’s gone bad. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Burgie knew there was shit that went on in his house, but he’d never told him the truth.  Thinking up a story for the busted lip and more than likely black eye he was currently sporting he decided he’d just tell him he got into a fight over a poker game.  Easier than telling him his Dad liked to beat the shit out of him.  Plus, squaring his jaw resolutely he knew it wasn’t going to happen again.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling into a gas station he grabbed some cash he’d saved from odd jobs and headed in to grab some food and pay.</p><p> </p><p>Back in his truck he picked up his phone sending a message back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: On my way, be there in about 7 hours.  Don’t start a party without me.  See you soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Starting the truck he started the long drive to Gainesville.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gainesville, Florida</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eugene was enjoying his botany class.  He’d always liked the study of plants and flowers.  This was his one biology class this term in the midst of all his required courses that he felt excited about.</p><p> </p><p>Him, Burgie and Bill had been hanging out a lot and he finally felt like he had found his niche.  Sure he had to put up with those weekly calls from his Mom asking about his social life, but it was easier to handle being so far away.  She still kept asking him about finding a nice girl, but he wasn’t really interested in that right now.</p><p> </p><p>They’d been in classes for a week, but up to this point neither one of them had met the elusive Snafu, Burgie’s roommate.  Although Burgie made him out to be pretty interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“He's kind of rough around the edges,” Burgie said.  “He comes off as a jerk sometimes, but he’s really not.  Best not to corner him though,” he advised.  “He can be a mean son of bitch when he has to.”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his books at the end of class Eugene headed back to his apartment.  It seemed like he and Bill had one big apartment as much as they were at each other’s places.  He was looking forward to tonight.  He wasn’t  much on the party scene, but Burgie was throwing one and they were going to meet the girl Burgie kept going on about, Florence.</p><p> </p><p>Walking across campus he enjoyed the breeze fluttering through the trees.  He liked Florida.  The weather really wasn’t much hotter than Alabama and hopefully the winter wouldn’t get too cold.  Crossing the street he headed towards their apartment complex.  It was nice the college was within walking distance.</p><p> </p><p>Coming around the corner, cutting through the parking lot he went to go upstairs and get changed.</p><p> </p><p>As he glanced over he saw some guy leaning over into the front of a truck with the hood up.  Taking a minute to take it all in he noticed the guy was about his height, jeans slung low on his waist, white t-shirt riding up, black ink twisting out of the top of his jeans and up his side.</p><p> </p><p>As he stood there he heard a muttered “fuck” as he heard a pinging sound of something falling.</p><p> </p><p>Snafu was tired of fucking with this trash heap of a truck.  He was constantly fixing something and there wasn’t any way he was getting a different one anytime soon.  Staring intently down at the engine he felt eyes watching him.  Never being one to let his guard down he turned his head slightly to see if he could get a look at whoever had the staring problem.</p><p> </p><p>Catching a glimpse of a lanky red-head he smirked.  Shooting a look over his shoulder he cocked a brow, “like what cha see there, Cher?”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning he watched as the red head blushed and shook himself out of whatever trance he was in.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Eugene uttered.  “I hadn’t seen you here before.” </p><p> </p><p>Walking closer he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  “I’m guessing you’re Snafu?” He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning and deciding he was going to toy with this one for a bit he leaned back against the truck fully aware that his shirt had ridden up exposing the tawny skin underneath. </p><p> </p><p>“You’d be right,” he responded watching the red head’s gaze dart between his eyes and his hip.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling he ducked his head, a move he knew always made him look irresistible.  He knew exactly how to use his looks to get what he wanted.  Casting an eye up he noticed how uncomfortable the other boy looked.</p><p> </p><p>“And you are?” He drawled out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry” Eugene shook his head; a smile starting across his face.  “I’m Eugene Sledge, I live down the hall from you and Burgie.  Is he home yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t seen him,” Snafu lazily smiled.  “But you're welcome to join me if you like,” he purred, giving Eugene a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yeah,” Eugene stuttered out.  “I think I’ll go on up to my apartment.”  Casting a look over his shoulder he offhandedly replied “good luck with your truck” before heading up the stairs.  Without another glance back he trotted up to the second story.</p><p> </p><p>Snafu chuckled at this turn of events.  Things were about to get fun.</p><p> </p><p>What the hell was up with that guy Eugene thought.  Sure, he was attractive in a weird sort of way, but he’d looked pretty rough.  The fading black eye and bruised lip indicating he’d been in a fight recently.  Eugene was not into guys like that.  They just liked to mess with you and cast you aside when they were done.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene hadn’t ever really had a serious relationship.  His parents knew he liked men and didn’t give him too hard of a time about it.  They had balked at first and he thought he’d lost them, but his Dad had pulled his Mom around, although she still bugged him about finding a girl.  He’d decided to just let her talk.  He’d never had anyone to bring home to meet her and didn’t now.  He’d cross that bridge when he got there.</p><p> </p><p>As strangely attractive as Eugene found Burgie’s roommate he decided to steer clear of him, too unpredictable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Burgie and Snafu’s place was hopping by the time Eugene and Bill arrived.  Looking around the crowded living room in search of Burgie they moved towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the booze?” Bill called, making his way through the numerous bodies in the room.  </p><p> </p><p>“Depends on what you want,” Burgie called back.  “Hard stuff’s on the counter and kegs out on the balcony.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m headed to grab a beer,” Bill leaned over to talk in Eugene’s ear so he could hear him over the loud noise.  “You want?” He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Eugene replied, finding an empty spot at the table next to Burgie and who he assumed to be Florence since she was cozied up next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” she called smiling broadly. </p><p> </p><p>“Eugene, right?”  Leaning slightly across Burgie she continued.  “I’m Florence and since we just met you’ve got to take a shot.” </p><p> </p><p>Shaking the bottle half full of amber colored liquid she set about pouring three shots.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t do shots,” Eugene protested, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“One shot won’t hurt,” she barreled on.  Sliding it across the table she held her glass up.  “Cheers,” she called out downing the liquor.</p><p> </p><p>With a hesitant “cheers” Eugene tipped it back.  Feeling the warmth slide down his throat he began to feel more relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long getting over here?” Burgie asked.  “I figured you and Bill would be the first to show up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got into a long phone conversation that I couldn’t get out of.”  Watching Florence pour another shot he decided to just go with it.  What could it hurt to let go and have some fun?  He was literally just down the walkway to his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Catching a movement out of the corner of his eye he looked towards the living room.  Looked like Burgie’s roommate was chatting up some girl over by the balcony doors.</p><p> </p><p>Best of luck to her he thought, watching as she leaned towards him trying to talk above the noise. Watching him slide his hand along her hip Eugene looked away. </p><p> </p><p>Why did that guy make him so uncomfortable?  Burgie liked him well enough to live with him so he must have some redeeming qualities.</p><p> </p><p>Turning back to the conversation at the table he decided to just leave him to it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Watching Eugene from across the room Snafu contemplated why he was so aloof to him.  Usually he had no problem charming people into doing what he wanted, but Sledge never even batted an eye in his direction.  He was having fun messing with the girl in front of him, but she wasn’t really what he wanted.  Just a way to pass the time.  He decided Sledge was going to be a challenge and wasn’t it just great that he loved to win.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Taking in the mess around him Burgie sighed.  It was great having a party and all, but the clean up was the worst.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around for his partner in crime he finally stumbled over him as he went towards the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“Snafu,” he nudged him with his foot. </p><p> </p><p>“Get your ass up and help me clean up this mess.”  Staring down at him he knew it was going to be difficult to get him moving.  It was bad enough trying to wake him up when he hadn’t been drinking.  Let alone with a hangover.</p><p> </p><p>Cracking an eye blearily, Snafu muttered “what the fuck do you want Burgie?” </p><p> </p><p>Groaning he lifted a hand to his head.  Apparently he’d had more than he thought last night.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the one that decided to get blackout drunk.”  Burgie nudged him a little more forcefully.  “Take some tylenol and get up and help me.”  Moving a step away he waited for the inevitable complaining.</p><p> </p><p>“You do it” Snafu grumbled, turning his head away.  “If I get up I’m goin’ ta have ta run to the bathroom cause I’m gonna be sick.”  Groaning he rolled on his side, arms pillowing his head.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he’d had too much last night and it took a lot of alcohol to get him to the point where he couldn’t remember things.  Wracking his brain he just got bits and pieces of the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do anything stupid last night?” He questioned, hoping at the very least maybe he just passed out here on the floor.   He had a feeling though that wasn’t the case.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning Burgie looked down at his ailing friend.  “When do you not do something stupid when you’re drunk?”  He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I’ll just let Sledge tell you,” he said gleefully. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say I wouldn’t want to be you this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Sledge, Snafu thought “Tell me what the fuck I did Burgie or I swear to God I’m going to kick your ass.” </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t even remember talking to Sledge last night.  Just the couple of looks he’d shot his way that weren’t even returned.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning slightly he tried as hard as he could to fill in the blanks.  He remembered being out on the balcony, that girl tagging along.  Did Sledge come out there?  Fuck he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe next time you won’t down so much whiskey,” Burgie laughed, picking up trash and shoving it into the bag he was carrying around. </p><p> </p><p>Leaving the bag leaning against the couch he headed to the bathroom shaking out two Tylenol.  Grabbing a glass of water he took pity on Snafu and handed it over.</p><p> </p><p>“Take these and return to the land of the living.”  He teased, watching as Snafu shakily took the pills and laid his head back down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m giving you thirty minutes before I haul your ass up to help,” he called over his shoulder.  Resuming his task he laughed thinking how mortified Snafu was going to be when he figured out what had gone down.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later Snafu gingerly got up off the floor and slid himself down into a kitchen chair.  His head was pounding and he felt like death.  Looking around their apartment he noticed Burgie had pretty much cleaned everything up.</p><p> </p><p>Setting a sprite down in front of him Burgie raised an eyebrow.  “Drink it,” he ordered.  “It’ll help.”  Sitting down in the chair opposite Snafu, he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you laughin’ at Burgie.”  Snafu grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning his elbows on the table he dropped his head into his hands.  “Here I am dyin’ over here and you’re enjoyin’ it.”  Sighing deeply he looked up at Burgie straight in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what I fuckin’ did and stop being a dick about it.”  He demanded.  “I’m not gonna leave this apartment until ya do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you’ll be leaving anytime soon anyway,” Burgie laughed.  “You should see yourself, you look like shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Glaring at him as he took a drink of his sprite he demanded once again.  “Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright” Burgie replied exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>“So you know how you're missing some time from last night?  It’s because you and Florence were knocking back shots one after the other.” </p><p> </p><p>Leaning forward he continued.  “Florence had the good sense to stop, but you just kept going.”</p><p> </p><p>“And,” Snafu replied, gesturing for him to continue.  Dreadful pieces starting to fall into place.  He remembered sitting at the table.  Sledge was across from him, but his mind stayed stubbornly blank.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, apparently I never knew you had a thing for red-heads.”  He laughed.  “But Sledge sure knows now.”  Leaning back in his chair he crossed his arms.  He really shouldn’t draw this out, but he was having way too much fun.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Fuck” Snafu muttered.  “Shit” he sighed.  He was starting to remember some of it, mortification starting to set in, stomach clenching.  He thought he was going to be sick.</p><p> </p><p>“You starting to remember some of it?” Burgie questioned.  “Coming back to you?” He laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Bill’s never going to let you live it down.  You might as well get ready to be punished.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright” Snafu grumbled.  “I get it.  I fucked up.”  Raising his eyes to meet Burgie’s he asked “was it in front of everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” tapping his fingers on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“If you count everyone that was in the kitchen, then yeah.  It was in front of everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head wearily, Snafu waited for Burgie to continue.  It couldn’t be as bad as he was making it out to be, but fuck whatever it was he’d probably ran Sledge off for sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Burgie was finally going to give it up.  </p><p> </p><p>“You made several comments about how much you like redheads and when you headed to crack open another bottle, which you didn’t need, you tried to kiss him.”  Laughing out loud at the look of horror on Snafu’s face.  </p><p> </p><p>“I think you thought you were being all smooth” he cackled.  “But it was far from that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Snafu exclaimed, wincing at the pain in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I did not, you guys are just fuckin’ with me.  There is no way I did that.”  Hoping against hope that wasn’t the case but he had a sinking feeling that it was.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t believe me, ask him yourself or better yet let me drag Bill over here and he can tell you.”  The look on Snafu’s face was priceless.  It wasn’t often he caught him in situations like these, but when he did he loved to tease him unmercifully.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, Burgie,” he muttered.  “How the fuck am I gonna fix that?”  He questioned, big pale eyes unblinking.  He never got so drunk he did shit like this.  It had been ages since his last mishap which Burgie still liked throwing in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well really, Sledge was a pretty good sport about it,” he continued.  “You didn’t actually kiss him although you about tumbled into his lap.”</p><p> </p><p>“He knew how drunk you were and you’d been hitting on him all night, so I don’t think he was all that surprised.”  He shrugged.  “He pretty much laughed it off.”</p><p> </p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut, Snafu decided he was going to bed.  He didn’t feel like dealing with this shit right now and Burgie laughing at him wasn’t helping.</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging out of his jeans and shirt he landed face first on the bed.  He’d worry about this when he woke up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eugene was completely flummoxed.  The incident last night seemed a little surreal.  Hanging at Burgie and Snafu’s house had been really fun.  The shots had helped him relax and he’d had a good time. </p><p> </p><p>But what the hell was up with Burgie’s roommate?  He was like a puzzle.  One minute he’s totally ignoring him and then the next minute he’s making lewd comments about how much he likes gingers.</p><p> </p><p>Resting his head back against his pillow he laughed thinking about how the drunken man had pretty much almost fallen into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to make for an awkward situation for sure although Eugene still couldn’t quite shake that feeling of attraction he felt when Snafu leaned down, looked him straight in the eyes and said “you know I’ve always had a thing for gingers,” shooting him a wink. </p><p> </p><p>Next thing he knew he was leaning in close, eyelids slowly blinking shut and attempting to lay a kiss on him. </p><p> </p><p>Laughing he thought of his startled face when Eugene pulled back and he lost his balance.</p><p> </p><p>He was attractive with his dark hair and blue eyes, but so crude.  He definitely wasn’t the type Eugene would typically lean towards, but there was something about him he just couldn’t shake.  Flipping back the covers he headed to the shower.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bill barreled into Burgie and Snafu’s place laughing maniacally.  “Where is he?” He questioned scanning the apartment.  He could not wait to give him shit about last night.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in his bed still licking his wounds,” Burgie laughed.  “You’re taking your life into your own hands if you go in there.  He’s not very open to uninvited guests.”  </p><p> </p><p>Burgie flopped back on the couch picking up his phone calling Florence.  Waiting for her to pick up he called “good luck” grinning widely.</p><p> </p><p>Not bothering with formalities Bill shoved the door open taking in the pitiful form on the bed.  “Snaf!” He yelled loudly, fully expecting the kick that was coming his way.</p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck out, Bill.” He grumbled.  “I’m not in the mood for your bullshit.” </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing a pillow and shoving it over his face he turned away from Bill.  He was not ready for this.  He was too busy feeling sorry for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Bill climb onto the bed and start jumping he lunged up and with a solid shove to the chest he bounced him right off.</p><p> </p><p>Seething he eyed Bill who had landed on the floor and was hysterically laughing at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Laugh it up you cocksucker.  You better damn well be happy I’m feelin’ like shit or I’d kick your fuckin’ ass.” He grumbled.  Grabbing some sweats he slid them on, preferring to go shirtless, tattoos on full display.</p><p> </p><p>Running a hand through his hair he squeezed his eyes shut.  Willing this shit away.  Cracking an eye he saw Burgie standing in the doorway grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Bill attempted to hide his smile as he laughed out “you know I’ve really got a thing for gingers.”  He mimicked Snafu's drawl clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard.  “Here’s a better one” he continued cackling “Oh the things I could show you, Cher.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling around on the floor he was laughing so hard he was crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck out, mother fucker, right the fuck now.” Snafu raged.  “I’m not gonna sit and listen to this shit over and over again.  Glad you all think it’s so fuckin’ funny.  I was drunk off my ass, I’d have come on to anyone.  Sledge just happened to be in the line of fire.”</p><p> </p><p>Clenching his hands he prepared for a battle.  “One more fuckin’ word and I’m going to kick your ass all the way out the door.”  Stepping forward Burgie got in between.</p><p> </p><p>“Snaf, stop” he knew that look and things were going to get bad if he didn’t calm him down.  “Go take a shower and cool off.”  Pushing him away from Bill and out into the hall he watched him resolutely walk down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, look” Burgie sat down on the edge of the bed.  “He’s not really good with too much teasing.  He gets pissed and then he gets mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even though it was pretty hilarious,” he chuckled.  “We need to leave it alone for a bit until he stops feeling stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Listening to the shower running he urged Bill back to his apartment.  “I’ll shoot you a message when he’s ready for company, you better leave now.” </p><p> </p><p>Walking with Bill back into the living room he called over his shoulder.   “How’s Sledge this morning?</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine,” Bill replied.  Laughing he headed out the door.  “He thinks it’s funny.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Standing in the shower letting the heat soothe his anger away Snafu leaned his head against the wall.  He’d done dumb ass things before, but this was the worst.  He’d have rather gotten into a fist fight then act like such an idiot in front of Sledge.  He actually liked Sledge and he’d gone and fucked it up royally. </p><p> </p><p>What could he do?  Pretend like it didn’t happen and just go back to his usual saucy self?  He’d done that before and was thinking that might be the best course of action.  Avoid Sledge for a while until things were less awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Turning off the shower he decided that was the best thing he could do.  Play it off like he was just teasing, not that he actually did want to kiss Sledge, which he really did.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the shower slinging a towel around his waist he walked deliberately down the hallway, glancing into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“I sent him off,” Burgie smiled.  “We won’t have anyone over tonight, but you better figure out what you’re going to do about Sledge because I can’t keep them away forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Striding back to his room he pulled on a pair of jeans.  Throwing a t-shirt on Snafu came back through the living room grabbing his keys.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m goin’ out,” he declared. “Don’t wait up.” </p><p>Slipping out and down the stairs he made it without running into anyone.  Fuck he didn’t want to deal with this. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately the only way he knew how to deal with feeling like this was to drink or fight and he didn’t feel like fighting.  </p><p> </p><p>Pulling up through the liquor store driveway he grabbed a bottle of his favorite whiskey and drove out to the lake.  Nothing like a little hair of the dog.</p><p> </p><p>Winding down a dusty lane he parked the truck.  Leaning his head back he closed his eyes, opened the bottle and took a drink.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Bill,” Eugene sighed exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got to stop with this.”  Opening the fridge and grabbing a beer he looked over at his friend laying across his couch.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really not a big deal,” Eugene chuckled.  “He was so drunk I think he’d have hit on anyone.”  Moving around the couch he sat down on the chair opposite Bill.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have seen his face this morning” Bill chortled.  “He got so pissed when I brought it up.  I thought he was going to deck me.  Burgie sent him off to hit the shower but I’m going to lay low over there for a bit.  I’m pretty sure if he got the chance he’d rumble.”  Twisting the cap off his beer he took a long drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Bill,” Eugene rolled his eyes.  “Like you haven’t ever done anything while you were drunk that made you feel like an idiot.” </p><p> </p><p>Clicking on the T.V. he sent him a glance.  “Do I need to bring up the time you got caught pissing in a public place?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not funny Gene,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly my point,” Eugene replied.  “It’s not fun when you do something stupid and get shit for it.”  Flicking through the channels he continued.  “If I don’t feel like giving him shit over it neither should you” giving him a pointed stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine” he grumbled.  “I’ll leave it be, but you have to admit it was pretty hilarious.”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning Eugene smiled at him, “yeah, it really was.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his phone chirp he unlocked it and took a look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Burgie: Snafu left for a while, can I come over for a bit? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sledge:  Sure, we aren’t doing anything.  Just hanging out watching T.V. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie:  Good deal, I’ll be there in a few. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he called out to Bill.  “Burgie’s coming over.  You want to order Chinese or something?” He questioned looking into the fridge and not seeing much. </p><p> </p><p>“You know I think you eat over here more than you do at your place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know” Bill teased.  “What’s mine is yours and you know the rest.” </p><p><br/>He laughed, settling on a ball game to watch.  Bummer there was no gaming over here he thought in passing.  As hard as he tried he couldn’t get Eugene to budge and buy a system.  So when they were at his place it was movies and baseball.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m going to send Burgie a message and see if he wants to play.”  Leaning up off the couch he eyed Eugene.  “We can move this party to my place.”</p><p> </p><p>Shooting off a quick text to Burgie they decided it would be gaming for the night and Chinese take-out.</p><p> </p><p>Popping across the hall to Bill’s apartment Eugene ordered the food and prepared to wait.  Watching Bill settle in and begin playing his mind wandered to that little incident with Snafu.  Sure it was flattering, but he was so drunk he probably didn’t even remember it, so it didn’t really mean anything.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to get the image of those eyes staring at him as he moved sloppily in for a kiss.  He’d have kissed anyone around as drunk as he was.  It wasn’t anything special, but he didn’t like how the thought made his stomach jump. </p><p> </p><p>Guys like Snafu didn’t pick up guys like him.  They went for gorgeous and easy.  Never wanting anything more, just a fun time.  Eugene was certainly not like that.  He wanted to take his time and get to know someone before jumping into bed with them.</p><p> </p><p>As embarrassing as it was he’d never actually been with anyone.  He hadn’t been attracted to girls.  He had really tried, but it just wasn’t for him and with his parents' obviously shaky approval he hadn’t looked too hard for someone.  He would not have such an intimate act with someone who was just looking for a hook-up.  He was content right now to enjoy his new friends and his classes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Text from Burgie to Snafu: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are you?  You going to stay out all night?  Come on back, it’s no big deal.  Got takeout on the way.  Ordered your favorite. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Burgie waited patiently for a response, getting caught up in the game and time passed quickly.  Hearing the knock on Bill’s door he cracked his open and went to grab his and Snafu’s food.</p><p> </p><p>Checking his phone he still didn’t have a text.  It wasn’t uncommon for Snafu to ignore his messages, but he was in a snit when he left.</p><p> </p><p>He tried again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie to Snafu: come on back, foods here. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Laying back in the bed of his truck Snafu stared at the stars taking a long drink from the bottle.  He was ignoring Burgie’s texts.  He wanted to sulk by himself.  </p><p> </p><p>Seeing as how he was moving from tipsy to drunk he decided to text him back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu to Burgie: Leave me to drink in peace.  I’m not coming back to that apartment tonight and dealing with that shit show. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his phone beep Burgie quickly read the message.  “Damnit” he muttered. </p><p> </p><p>He’d dealt with these moods before.  He really did not like Snafu to be alone when he got like this.  The end result was never good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie to Snafu: where the hell are you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu to Burgie: doesn’t fucking matter.  I’m fine, quit texting me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There were really only a few places Snafu even knew around here.  Burgie doubted he was at a bar, although he could be.  More than likely he was off by himself getting obliterated.  He decided to give it some time before he started getting worried.</p><p> </p><p>A couple hours later still no messages from Snafu and he hadn’t come home yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie to Bill: hey, I’m going to go out looking for Snaf.  He’s been gone all day and I haven’t heard from him in hours. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bill:  you want one of us to come with? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: nah, that wouldn’t be a good idea.  I’ll catch up with you guys later. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bill:  keep us posted </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: will do  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing a hoodie and throwing it on he got his keys and went down the stairs and over to his car.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie to Snafu: alright, I’m coming looking for you.  You better tell me where you’re at. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu to Burgie: fuck off </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Burgie pulled out of the parking lot.  He drove around some backstreets, but didn’t see his truck.  He darted into a couple bars, but no Snafu.  Last place to look was out at the lake.</p><p> </p><p>Driving around he took a gamble and went down a dirt road.  Bingo, there it was, his truck sat at the end of the road bathed in moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling up behind him he mentally prepared himself for whichever Snafu he was going to get.  He’d seen them all, but was hoping he wouldn’t be like a spitting cat.</p><p> </p><p>Walking around and peeking through the window of the truck he saw no Snafu.  Hearing movement from the back he looked over the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Go the fuck away Burgie,” Snafu muttered.  “I’m not goin’ back to that apartment tonight.  I’m stayin’ right here and you can’t make me.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning against the side of the truck Burgie sighed.  “Snafu, you can’t stay out here all night; you’ll freeze to death.”  It was the beginning of Fall but it still got pretty cold at night.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean look at you,” he continued.  “You're just wearing a t-shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the bottle roll across the bed of the truck he looked down at a glassy eyed Snafu.  “Come on,” he gestured going around to the tailgate of the truck.  “Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I gotta be such a fuck up, Burgie” he slurred, eyes starting to drift shut.</p><p> </p><p>Climbing into the back of the truck Burgie manhandled him down to the edge of the tailgate hoping he wouldn’t pitch forward when he got him down.</p><p> </p><p>Gripping the other man tightly he haphazardly was able to get him into the passenger seat of his car.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a fuck up” Snafu murmered leaning his head against the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Snafu “ Burgie sternly added.  “You aren’t a fuck up and you’re making this a bigger deal then it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a sec and let me lock your truck up.”  Running back and grabbing the keys out of the ignition he made sure it was locked before climbing back into the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just go home and you can sleep it off.” He stated.  “Things will look better in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Driving along he glanced over at his friend; noting his mouth turned down in a frown.   Snafu blinked his eyes open trying to focus on Burgie. </p><p>“Here’s the thing though” he slurred.  “ I really like Sledge,” he whispered.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glancing over he noticed Snafu's head gently leaned against the window, eyes closed in sleep.  He knew there were delicate subjects he couldn’t bring up.  Snafu wouldn’t tell him about what went on when he lived at home; although he wasn't fooling anyone when he blew off his busted mouth and black eye as a fight.  Burgie knew better, but was not going to call him out on it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my second chapter in our boys adventure.  It picks up where chapter one left off.  I hope you enjoy it.  They’re finally starting to get it together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Driving back to their place Burgie was trying to figure out exactly how he was going to get a very intoxicated Snafu up two flights of stairs; of course they had to live on the second floor.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over he noticed Snafu's head gently leaned against the window, eyes closed in sleep.  He knew there were delicate subjects he couldn’t bring up.  Snafu wouldn’t tell him about what went on when he lived at home; although he wasn't fooling anyone when he blew off his busted mouth and black eye as a fight.  Burgie knew better, but was not going to call him out on it.  </p><p> </p><p>Snafu was locked up tight about some things and his past was one of them.  He always had a guardedness, even with Burgie.  Casting him another glance all he could think was that he looked so vulnerable; curled up, even breathing, relaxed.  He usually radiated agitation.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling into the parking lot he nudged him in the shoulder.  “Hey,” he called out.  “Can you walk?”  Watching for some kind of acknowledgement he eyed as he snuggled in closer to the window.  Great, all that was between him and getting Snafu safely inside were two flights of stairs he’d never be able to drag him up.</p><p> </p><p>Shooting a quick text to Bill he waited.  If he could get Bill to come down this would be a piece of cake; no worries.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: hey, I’ve got Snaf downstairs with me and he’s passed out in the car.  Need some help getting him inside. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Snafu moving around he glanced over.  “Burgie?” He slurred.  Looking around at his surroundings he sighed.  “Did it again didn’ I? He questioned; eyes downcast, looking glum.</p><p> </p><p>“Just lay your head back there Snaf, I’m just waiting for a message.”  Seeing him do as he was asked Burgie looked at his phone again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Seeing no response he contemplated whether he should text Sledge.  He was certain it would make him uncomfortable given Snafu’s behavior the previous night, but Burgie desperately needed help.  Taking a deep breath he quickly typed out a message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: hey, I hate to ask but I’ve got Snaf with me in the car.  He’s had a few too many and I need some help getting him up the stairs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Watching his phone and waiting for a reply he saw the screen light up with a new message.  Thank God, he thought.  He really did not want to leave him in the car all night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sledge:  sure, give me a sec. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing a jacket Eugene wondered about this turn of events.  It appeared as though the missing Snafu throughout the night had been out drinking.  Eugene wasn’t sure how he could have even choked down another one without getting sick.  He must have an iron stomach he thought in passing.  </p><p> </p><p>Heading out of his apartment and locking the door behind him he jogged downstairs.  Walking out into the parking lot he started looking for Burgie’s car.  Seeing it illuminated by one of the lights he quickly crossed over.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Sledge,” Burgie started.  “I tried to get Bill but he wouldn’t answer me back.”  Trying to read Sledge’s expression he waited to see just how tricky this was actually going to be.  It was a shame Sledge only got to see this side of Snafu.  Underneath he was a good guy; loyal beyond belief once you cracked through his rough exterior.</p><p> </p><p>“Bill crashed out on the couch.  He probably didn’t even see your text.”  Peering around Burgie, Eugene looked and saw a dark curly head leaning against the window.  Walking over to the car he peered inside.  Snafu's eyes were closed, a frown upon his face.  Eugene wondered what he might be dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do this,” Eugene uttered gesturing at the car.  “Between the two of us we should be able to get him upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s his truck?”  Eugene asked, glancing around the parking lot.  He knew Burgie had to have left it somewhere.  </p><p> </p><p>“I left it at the lake.  I’ll have to run him over to get it tomorrow.”  Gently opening the passenger door of the car he pushed Snafu away, making sure he didn’t fall out.  That’s all he needed was to have to take him to the hospital or something for cracking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Snaf” he stated; shaking his shoulder roughly.  “It’s time to go upstairs.”  Looking over at Eugene he grinned self-consciously.  He would have preferred Sledge not see Snafu like this two nights in a row.  He really wasn’t like this normally.  He just didn’t know how to deal with being overwhelmed and often made poor decisions when things got to be too much.</p><p> </p><p>Getting no response Burgie leaned in pulling him towards the door.  “Alright, I’ll grab him under one arm and you grab the other.  I think with the two of us we can make it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Eugene responded; moving into place to help Burgie pull him out.</p><p> </p><p>Lifting an arm around Snafu’s shoulder he eased him up to standing.  Watching Eugene quickly mirror his actions on the other side they pulled Snafu to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, he’s heavy.”  Eugene muttered, struggling to keep the drunk man upright.  Watching as Burgie used his other hand to grip Snafu’s face he heard him talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Snafu,” he demanded.  “It’s time to wake up.  We can’t carry your ass up two flights of stairs.”  Seeing his friend’s eyes sleepily open he breathed a sigh of relief.  This might actually work.  Once he got him inside it was all good.  He could pass out and Burgie could quit worrying about him.</p><p> </p><p>“Burgie,” Snafu asked confusedly.  “Where am I?”  Looking around at the parking lot he attempted to figure out why he was there.  Standing up a little straighter he glanced to his right.  Seeing Sledge there he squeezed his eyes shut.  Maybe he was just imagining it.  Blinking them open again he was once again faced with Sledge’s smile.</p><p> </p><p>Weaving unsteadily on his feet an impish grin spread across his face.  “Hi, Sledge.” </p><p> </p><p>Watching a myriad of emotions cross Snafu’s face Eugene waited for some crass or lewd remark.  Seeing him struggling to form a coherent sentence he waited.</p><p> </p><p>“M’ sorry,” Snafu muttered.  “Didn’ mean to mess with ya.”  Smiling he leaned in closer, body weaving.  Leveling Sledge with a genuine smile he blurted out “I think I’m gonna be sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit Snafu,” Burgie muttered.  “Like right here in the parking lot?”  Looking around he made sure no one was watching.  Noticing Snafu was getting paler by the minute they hurriedly got him to the grass.</p><p> </p><p>Slumping down to his knees Snafu retched; letting some of the alcohol he was currently swimming in to escape.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we going to do if he gets it all over himself,” Eugene asked, shooting a look Burgie’s way.  This was turning out to be more difficult than he thought and he was not going to think too closely on why his heart sped up when Snafu let loose with that smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll grab something just in case.”  Burgie replied jogging over to the car.  Searching for anything that might help, he finally found an old t-shirt.  Hurriedly bringing it back he looked over at Sledge who was currently standing silently by Snafu's side.</p><p> </p><p>Unsteadily climbing to his feet, Snafu fought to figure out which Sledge he was staring at.  Which one was the right one?  At the moment he was seeing two because he kept having double vision.  “Which one are you?”  He grumbled; wiping an arm across his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping Snafu's arm around his shoulders Eugene gave him the support he needed to remain standing.  “Good grief Snafu,” he grumbled.  How much do you weigh?”  He looked like he weighed a hundred pounds soaking wet.  Feeling that weight sag into his side Eugene wrapped his other arm around Snafu’s narrow waist.  “Are you going to help me with this Burgie?” He asked, waiting for him to come over to brace Snafu's other side.</p><p> </p><p>Moving into position they got him up and moving.  Reaching the base of the stairwell Burgie eyed what seemed like the tallest set of steps he’d ever seen.  Looking over at Eugene, he asked. “Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can walk damnit,” came weakly from Snafu's mouth.  “I don’ need no help.”  Pushing at them both he almost knocked himself backwards on his ass.  “I can hold my liquor,” he grumbled, trying to stay on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes Burgie guided him towards the stairs.  “We know you can walk.  We just want to make sure you get there okay.”  Struggling he watched as Snafu reluctantly started up the stairs, body swaying with the effort.</p><p> </p><p>Looking pointedly at Eugene he slurred.  “I’m sorry I was so fuckin’ stupid.”  Tripping on a step and almost taking them all down he regained his balance.  “Won’ happen again,” he added, childlike  “cross my heart.”  Wide eyes blinking slowly, grin traveling across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at the obviously very inebriated man Eugene chuckled.  “It’s alright, Snafu.”  Urging him to keep walking they finally got him up the stairs and into the apartment.  Manhandling him down the hallway they deposited him into his room.  Watching him fall across the bed fully dressed, Eugene chuckled.  “Burgie you’ve got your hands full with this one.”  </p><p> </p><p>Pulling Snafu's shoes off  Burgie gave him a worn out smile.  “Comes with best friend territory Sledge.  I’m sure you’ve got someone you would do this for.” </p><p>Grabbing the crumpled blanket from the bottom of the bed he pulled it up over the sleeping form.  Walking over to the doorway he gestured for Eugene to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of Sid he laughed.  “Yep, Burgie there sure is.  Although I don’t see him as much now.”  </p><p> </p><p>There had been endless times he’d had to help Sidney get home in one piece.  Eugene always being the one to keep things together and safe when they went out.  Laughing at a memory he smiled.  </p><p> </p><p>“Most notable one was when we were leaving a party and he got out without me seeing him leave.”  He chuckled.  “I found him in some strange woman’s car and she was furious she couldn’t get him out.”  </p><p> </p><p>Grinning he continued “Sometimes you just have to go with the flow.”  Walking across the living room he dug his keys out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we good?” He called out heading for the door; casting a glance over his shoulder.  He wasn’t sure if he should just leave Burgie to it or if he might need some help.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Sledge” Burgie thanked him.  “He’s really not like this usually.  I’m not sure what’s gotten into him.”  Checking his phone he saw some missed messages from Florence.  </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for helping me out.” He sighed.  “Couldn’t have done it without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out into the walkway Eugene replied, “no problem.”  Crossing over to his apartment Eugene changed into some sleep pants.  Well, at least he said he was sorry he thought.  Although he was pretty lit.  Chuckling Eugene laid back in bed switching off the light.  Snafu was making all of their lives interesting.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Waking to the sound of rain pinging off the window Snafu stretched out across the bed.  The last few weeks had been tolerable after he woke up from being on a bender.  He hadn’t spent a whole lot of time around the apartment since classes began and he started a part-time job.  His nights were usually full of work.  He’d been lucky to stumble across a place that would hire him with no experience.</p><p> </p><p>He really didn’t know anything about tending bar, but the woman that owned it had been nice enough to give him a try.  He was figuring it out slowly but surely; but his teasing nature gathered him a lot of tips.  He was saving for a new truck.  He was sick of the shit box he had right now.</p><p> </p><p>Working at night helped him avoid the messy situation with Sledge.  Sure, they’d talked and been at the same parties, but Snafu still wasn’t quite ready to discuss what had happened.  He knew to make it right he needed to, but how in the hell did you just bring up something like that? With a hey, sorry I said cheesy pick up lines and tried to kiss you?</p><p> </p><p>Climbing out of bed and throwing some sweatpants on he walked out into the living room.  Seeing Bill sprawled out across the couch he couldn’t help but yell as he went past “wake the fuck up, Leyden,” shaking his foot.</p><p>“Fuck you, Snafu” he groaned; heaving himself up off the couch.  “I’m going home.”  Grumbling he made his way to the door and went back to his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the kitchen Snafu smiled as he saw Burgie and Florence sitting at the table.  It was a regular occurrence for Florence to be there in the morning.  Staying at the dorms was probably hell.  Besides she didn’t bother Snafu any.  He’d never admit it to Burgie, but they were kind of cute together.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Snaf,” Florence welcomed.  “Tell Burgie to come shopping with me.”  Aiming him a pointed stare and gesturing at Burgie, she grumbled.  “He says he won’t come because he has stuff he needs to do.”  </p><p> </p><p>Crossing her arms she shot him a look.  “You and I both know Romus Burgin that you don’t have anything going on today.  You just hate shopping.”  </p><p> </p><p>Burgie was notorious about avoiding anything that had to do with running around gathering shopping bags.  He hated it.</p><p> </p><p>“You two havin’ a little lover’s spat already?” Snafu teased plopping down in the chair next to Burgie.  “Come on,” he grinned.  “Take the little missus shoppin.”  </p><p> </p><p>Grinning wickedly he waited to see what nonsense Burgie was going to come up with to avoid this little scenario.</p><p> </p><p>Shooting Snafu an irritated look he responded.  “Didn’t you say you needed my help today?”  </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Snafu’s smirk Burgie knew he was done for.  He’d be spending all of Saturday afternoon running around, carrying shopping bags and listening to Florence chirp with her friends.  Damnit, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to think of it Burgie,” Snafu started.  “That little task that I needed ya for has been settled.”  Leaning back in his chair he waited to see what else Burgie was going to try and come up with.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning he fished for his cigarettes out of the pocket of his jacket hanging on the chair.  “Looks like you’re all free for today.”  Laughing at the consternated look that Burgie shot his way he gave him a wink.  “Guess you’re going shoppin, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Rising to leave he heard Burgie grumble “jackass.”</p><p> </p><p>Stifling his laughter Snafu meandered over to the balcony.  It was nice to be able to sit outside and smoke.  They had a little table and chairs out there and it was mostly peaceful; being on the second floor helped.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping outside he mulled over what he was going to do for the rest of the day.  Surprisingly he didn’t have to work on Saturdays.  He figured it was probably because he was the new guy and the older ones wanted the Saturday night tip money.  Eventually he’d get there.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Burgie and Florence were going over to Bill’s place, but he didn’t know if he wanted to or not.  He was not getting stumbling drunk around Sledge.  That had been mortifying and it wasn’t going to happen again.  </p><p> </p><p>Although maybe he could test it out and stop by for just a bit.  Show Sledge he wasn’t a total creep.  Shuddering he thought about how bad his attempted pick up had actually been.  He was embarrassed by the fact that normally he was smooth with mostly the ladies, but he didn’t really care either way.  Guys, gals it was all the same to him, just came down to attraction and fuck he was attracted to Sledge.  </p><p> </p><p>It was ridiculous the amount of times he’d jerked off thinking about those eyes.  He’d love to drop to his knees and suck him off.  Jesus, he thought. He should probably stop with that line of thought.</p><p> </p><p>Snafu really wasn’t sure how to fix things though.  It had been weeks since that fateful night and it was past the point of not being awkward for a hey, I’m sorry I was a dick.</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling on his cigarette he chuckled hearing Burgie fussing with Florence.  Everybody knew he’d do whatever she wanted.  It was plain to see he thought she hung the moon.  He’d hear about that later he was sure, he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the door open he looked back into the living room to see who had arrived.  “Fuck,” he muttered; stubbing out his cigarette.  Sledge and Leyden had just walked through the door.  Here he was sitting outside, no shirt on, hair a mess of curls and Sledge was here.  Swiping a hand through his hair, hoping to smooth it down he took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to hide in his own apartment; he went back inside.  He was a chameleon when he wanted to be.  He could play this off.  Why would this time be different than any before?</p><p> </p><p>“Snafu, you dick” Bill greeted.  “How come you didn’t get roped into going on this little shopping excursion?”  Taking a seat on the couch he laid his head back against the cushion.  “I don’t know why all of us have to go if you don’t.”  He complained.  Grasping his phone out of his pocket he started messing around with it.  This was going to be a pain in the ass kind of day.</p><p> </p><p>“Y'all goin’ shoppin?”  Snafu asked, quirking a brow.  Turning he looked over at a disgruntled Burgie; frown evident upon his face.</p><p> </p><p> Laughing he threw out “what’s a matta?  Can’t go without some backup?”  Grinning he ambled back towards his room, trying to resist the urge to just hide in there.  Glancing up he took in Sledge’s profile.  Gorgeous, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep on laughin’ Snafu,” Burgie called out.  Crossing his arms; face lit up with glee.  </p><p> </p><p>“Cause guess what?  You’re coming too.”  Laughing he looked over seeing a scowl cross his friend’s face. </p><p> </p><p> “Turns out Florence wants us all to go.”  If she wanted everyone to go then by God Burgie was going to make it happen, plus then he’d have his friends for moral support on this long day.  He was going to need it and it was always fun to poke at Snafu.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, knowing full well that Snafu was hung up on Sledge he just had to throw out.  “And she’s got the perfect girl she wants you to meet.”  Watching the irritation settle across his friend’s face he struggled to contain a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m busy.  Can’t come,” he tried; just to see if maybe it would work.  They all knew that Burgie would make whatever Florence wanted happen, but damn he did not want to go parading around some mall all day with a bunch of giggling girls.</p><p> </p><p>“Get dressed fuckhead,” Bill demanded.  “The sooner we get this over the better.”  The fact that he had to spend a Saturday afternoon traipsing around the mall irritated the hell out of him.  But of course, he wasn’t going to be the one to say anything and it didn’t seem like Sledge cared either way.  </p><p> </p><p>It would be worth it tonight though because unbeknownst to Florence, Burgie had promised him and Sledge a case of beer for going.  He could put up with a little shopping for that treat.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning against the door Eugene took in the scene around him.  Of course trying to stop staring at Snafu with no shirt on was difficult; what the hell was wrong with him?  </p><p> </p><p>He’d wondered what the ink was when he saw him that first day, now he knew.  A twisted branch stretched up his side, a massive raven perched to take flight.  He didn’t even pay attention to the other tattoos.  He couldn’t stop looking at that one.  It was simply beautiful, details meticulous.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over and seeing Sledge eying him, Snafu tried to figure out what the hell he was looking at.  He wasn’t making eye contact and his gaze was focused elsewhere.  Finally it dawned on him where his eyes had strayed.  He was so used to his markings he didn’t even think of them anymore.  The raven was one of the bigger ones he had.  He grinned when he thought about the staring Sledge was going to do when he saw his back.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking he thought he’d see just what Sledge would do if he teased him a bit.  Raising his arms up pretending to stretch he watched to see Sledge’s reaction.  </p><p> </p><p>Watching as the redhead raised his eyes they made eye contact; Snafu shot him a grin.  He was rewarded with a hesitant smile in return.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe things were getting back on even ground between them.  He tried not to be let down that he felt like the other man was wary of him.  He could fix that.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he wanted someone that didn’t want him back.  This was new territory for Snafu.  He’d never had a problem with hook ups, but this time was different.  He didn’t want to dwell on the fact that he might want more than just a one night stand, that wasn’t his style.</p><p> </p><p>Heading into his room he quickly got dressed knowing there would be a bitch fest if he didn't hurry up.  Grabbing his phone and his wallet he headed out.  “Alright, fuckers” he yelled.  “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>After some complaining and finigaling they piled into Burgie’s car and Snafu's truck.  “You can ride with me Sledge,” he offered, averting his eyes.  If he was going to be rejected he’d rather not be looking right at him.  He was determined to put things to rights and was feeling more self-confident.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine, Snaf” Eugene answered offhandedly.  Climbing into the passenger side he wondered if this was going to be weird.  </p><p> </p><p>He felt relieved when Bill hopped in with them.  Eugene was used to small talk, given the amount of events his parents had dragged him to attend, so he was not worried about that, but it was nice to have Bill there to fill any voids.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s make this quick and painless,” Bill griped.  Pushing Snafu's shoulder he laughed.  “What are you getting out of this little excursion Snaf?”  </p><p> </p><p>Reaching up to change the radio station he waited for a reply.  Seeing a look of confusion cross his face Bill laughed.  It was quite obvious Snafu had been left out of him and Burgie’s little deal.</p><p> </p><p>“Gettin’ outta what?” He asked, not real sure what Bill was talking about.  Shooting a glance to the side he saw Sledge staring out the window.  Why wouldn’t he look at him?  Was he that indifferent to him?</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Bill teased.  “Me and Sledge are getting a case of beer for running around today.”  Leaning forward he could feel the uneasiness radiating off both men.  “Good grief,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Attempting to lighten the mood he stated “when we get there we need to hit the bar across the street.”  Rolling his eyes he knew he’d need a drink after the uncomfortableness in this truck.  </p><p> </p><p>He wished they’d just talk already and end this little snit.  Yeah, Snafu was a pain in the ass, but Bill liked hanging out at their apartment and was pretty sure Sledge felt out of sorts about going over there.</p><p> </p><p>“You two need to unwind.” He muttered under his breath.  It was obvious to Bill that there was something going on, but he wasn’t sure what was the deal.  He just assumed it was from the party night.  Maybe it freaked Sledge out when a guy hit on him?  He didn’t know, but it had taken him by surprise when Burgie told him Snafu wasn’t particular about whether he dated a girl or another guy.  Whatever floats your boat Bill thought.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing with relief when they finally parked at the mall he quickly got out, going to catch up with Burgie and Florence.  “I’ll see you guys later,” he called.  Whew, he was glad that was over.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we should run along too, Sledge” Snafu drawled.  “Don’ want them thinkin’ we’re in here makin’ out or somethin.”  Chuckling, he watched for Sledge’s response.  </p><p> </p><p>He was trying to break the ice the only way he knew how.  He didn’t talk about feelings; it wasn’t his thing.  He didn’t know what to say other than tease about it and hope to lighten the mood.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut it out Snafu,” Eugene replied, chuckling.  “I don’t think I have to worry about you putting the moves on me when you're sober.”  </p><p> </p><p>He was still embarrassed about being caught staring again.  He should have known Snafu would catch him looking at that tattoo.  It was really beautiful though and Snafu didn’t have any idea about Eugene’s love of birds.  </p><p> </p><p>Whoever the artist was that had completed it was immensely talented.  He’d caught the perfection of the feathers, leaned forward in flight, wings spread.  It was really quite stunning.  He wondered if Snafu knew what that bird represented.</p><p> </p><p>Looking over his shoulder as he started to get out of the truck Eugene called, “you coming?”  Noticing the pensive look on the other man’s face he questioned.  “Are you alright?”  Snafu clearly had a frown evident upon his face and seemed to be deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Snafu looked up, smirk back in place.  “Well let’s go then.” He grinned.  “Maybe Florence has got some pretty girl for you to meet,” he murmured, giving Eugene a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Bursting out laughing Eugene aimed a huge smile at him.  “If you only knew Snafu, if you only knew.”  Hopping down he sighed.  “Let’s go do this.  I’m kind of with Bill.  The sooner we get it over with the better.”</p><p> </p><p>Locking up his truck, Snafu worried over the words Sledge had teasingly said.  Why would he think he’d only hit on him if he were drunk?  </p><p> </p><p>Mulling these thoughts over he followed him inside.  This was not working out how he planned.  Apparently Sledge just thought he was drunk and hit on him for no reason.  Evidently his teasing, flirty manner wasn’t going to work this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Now this my friends,” Florence gleefully announced “is when things get fun.”  Grabbing Burgie’s hand she started dragging him from store to store collecting more and more shopping bags.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear God,” Snafu murmured.  “This is gonna go all day.”  He complained.  Following along behind Bill and Sledge he had plenty of time to worry over the words Sledge had so casually spoken.  </p><p> </p><p>He was going to make this right, one way or another.  Listening to Bill and Sledge chat he wandered along with them.</p><p> </p><p>Finally Florence gave up; finding a few of her girl friends to take some of the heat off Burgie’s back.  Collapsing onto a bench Burgie sighed with relief.  Thank God this was almost over.  If he never saw another shopping bag again it would be too soon.</p><p> </p><p>Watching as Sledge and Bill continued on down the walkway he was startled to see Snafu sneak up behind him.  “Jesus,” Snafu.  Don’t sneak around like that.”  </p><p> </p><p>Taking a good look at his friend he noticed something was up.  Snafu always exuded bravado, never vulnerable, always had his shield firmly in place.  </p><p> </p><p>Burgie wondered how many people had actually seen the real Snafu; the Merriell that lived underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“Spill it,” he commanded.  “What’s running around in that head of yours?”  Giving him his full attention he waited.  Snafu moved at his own pace and Burgie knew he’d have to give him time to gather his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Sledge said somethin’ in the truck that bugged me.”  Frowning Snafu continued.  “He said I’d only hit on him if I were drunk.”  Giving Burgie a quizzical look he asked.  “Why would he think that?”  It really bothered him that Sledge felt that way and wasn’t sure how to go about fixing it.</p><p> </p><p>Weighing his words carefully Burgie formulated his reply.  “It’s probably because he sees you hitting on people all the time.  Not being mean here Snaf, but it’s inevitable at every party we show up at you look for some little cutie to tease and flirt with, and they’re usually women.”  </p><p> </p><p>Shrugging his shoulders he continued.  “He probably thinks you were just messing with him that night because you haven’t done anything else.”  </p><p> </p><p>Watching for a response he saw Snafu frown.  He didn’t want to hurt his friend’s feelings, but he was speaking the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Burgie muttered.  “That’s just my take on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Waving his hand, Snafu blew it off.  “That shit don’ mean nothin’ to me.  Tis just for fun.”  </p><p> </p><p>Anyone that knew him had to be aware that he was a tease and a flirt, but never serious about any of it.  It was just a way to pass the time at parties and it was fun to see the different responses he got.</p><p> </p><p>Crossing his arms he leaned back against the bench.  “You know that’s what I do Burgie, but that doesn’t explain why Sledge would think I don’ like him.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes Burgie thought to himself that Snafu couldn’t find his way out of a dark room with a flashlight.  “You don’t get what I’m saying do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I do Burgie,” he mumbled.  “Jus’ give it to me straight.  No beatin’ around the bush.”  Sometimes Burgie could be so elusive.  He’d rather he just say it instead of trying not to hurt his feelings.  Whatever he said he wasn’t going to let it bother him he reassured himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Snafu,” turning to face him fully, Burgie laid it out.  “Sledge watches you hit on girls all the time.  Why do you think he might not expect you to hit on him?”  Waiting patiently Burgie watched for understanding to finally beat its way through that thick skull of his.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ know Burgie” he grumbled.  “That’s why I’m askin’ you.”  Looking at him imploringly he waited for Burgie to reply.</p><p> </p><p>“God Snaf,” he sighed exasperated.  “He probably thinks you aren’t into guys.”  Watching for a sign of realization Burgie finally saw understanding work its way across his friend’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you get what I’m saying?” He asked, wanting to make sure it hit home.  “You only came onto him when you were piss drunk and he’s only seen you chat it up with girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, Burgie” he ran his fingers through his hair.  He hadn’t flirted with Sledge anymore because he thought he was indifferent to him.  He couldn’t take any more rejection, especially from Sledge.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you have to admit it, Snafu,” Burgie added “you aren’t really a relationship kind of guy and I get the impression that Sledge is, so there you have it.”  </p><p> </p><p>Hoping he hadn’t  upset his friend too much he waited for him to reply.  Now that Snafu knew the issue maybe all this ridiculousness would stop.  </p><p> </p><p>Burgie was ready for things to get back to normal; have Bill and Sledge over without a cloud of awkwardness permeating through the room.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking it over Snafu tried to figure out what to do with this information.  He was going to have to change his game plan if he wanted a shot with Sledge, but how in the fuck was he supposed to do that?  </p><p> </p><p>He’d never deviated from his usual self.  Keeping his armor firmly in place through teasing and cockiness kept him from being hurt; it was his top priority.  He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him again.  He’d had enough of that in his lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Bill and Sledge headed their way, he resumed his cocky ways while trying to think of another strategy to win over Sledge.  “What’s the matter Leydon?”  He called out, grinning.  “Florence not have a little sweetheart for you?”  </p><p> </p><p>Watching Sledge sit down on the bench across from him he decided it was time to up the ante.  Shooting him a wink,” he called out.  “None for you either Sledge?” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>Making eye contact Sledge teased back “nope, none for me Snafu, but I hear she’s looking for you.”  </p><p> </p><p>Secretly he felt a little vindicated at throwing a comment right back at Snafu.  If he wanted to play his little games Eugene wasn’t going to let it bother him.  He could dish it right back out.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing down the walkway Snafu groaned.  Here came Florence with some girl dragging along behind her.  It was time to hit the road.  He was not falling into this double date shit and Burgie knew it, but he also knew he would try to talk him into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Burgie,” he called out a warning.  “I’m not doin’ any of this fix up shit.”  Deciding to stand up and head out before she got there he was surprised when Sledge stood up too.</p><p> </p><p>Throwing down an olive branch Eugene called out.  “If you're heading out Snafu, I could use a lift back to the apartments.”  </p><p> </p><p>Watching surprise settle across the other man’s face Eugene had to contain a grin.  He hadn’t seen that coming, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Looking between them both Bill was a bit flummoxed.  He wasn’t sure what had just gone down, but he decided he was riding back with Burgie and Florence.  He was not suffering through another ride with those two. “I’ll catch up with you guys later,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Walking swiftly towards the truck Snafu ignored Florence yelling along behind him.  Pretending not to hear her he hopped inside waiting for Sledge to slide into the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you don’t want to go back, Snaf?” Eugene teased.  “Maybe you should have been jogging, you were walking so fast.”  </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly it was fun messing with Snafu.  He didn’t know Eugene very well since he had been avoiding him every chance he got.  </p><p> </p><p>“You know Burgie’s going to make you take her out,” he laughed; obviously enjoying Snafu's discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny Sledge,” he grumbled.  “You and I both know Burgie’s going to have me go with them on some double date or some shit.”  </p><p> </p><p>Starting up the truck he glanced over to make sure she wasn’t following him.  Knowing full well Burgie was going to needle him until he gave in he sighed.  That’ll be a way to waste a night.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t think you’d care,” Eugene offhandedly commented.  </p><p> </p><p>Now what did that mean? Snafu thought.  Sledge must think he was some kind of ladies man, which granted he did tend to play the field.  But nothing took up as much of his mind as Sledge currently did.  It was all he could think about.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ think anyone likes bein’ fixed up,” he murmured.  “I’d rather be the one doin’ the pickin” he offhandedly remarked.  Glancing over he saw Sledge smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but” Eugene wasn’t really sure where he was going with this conversation but decided why the hell not.  “You seem to have lots of” running a hand through his hair “friends.”   He gave him a pointed look.  </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Sledge shoot a look over at him somewhat self-consciously he was caught by the darkness of those doe eyes.  Feeling his heart speed up a bit he tried to play it cool.</p><p> </p><p>“You got lots of friends too Sledge,” he returned, lighting a cigarette.  He knew where Sledge was going with this line of conversation and refused to admit he was embarrassed about it.  Once again, none of it had meant anything to him.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing Sledge replied.  “I don’t have “friends” like yours Snafu.”  Leaning his head against the window he closed his eyes.  Why was he so attracted to a man like Snafu?  He was guaranteed to cause nothing but heartache.  </p><p> </p><p>Eugene knew he wasn’t looking for anything even remotely resembling a relationship; or at least it didn’t seem so.  He’d run into Snafu too many mornings when he was heading out while Snafu was just coming back in; still in the same clothes he wore the night before.  </p><p> </p><p>They were two completely different types of people; destined to only be at the most friends, Eugene thought.  Irritatingly enough though he wished it could be more.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure what cha meaning there, Cher” Snafu mumbled.  </p><p> </p><p>He actually had a pretty good idea of exactly what Sledge was talking about, but didn’t want to think about it. </p><p> </p><p>Yes he’d done the walk of shame a couple of times and normally he wouldn’t care, but having Sledge catch him had actually made him embarrassed.  </p><p> </p><p>But that had been before he’d become so infatuated with Sledge, now he didn’t even think twice about it.  He knew it wasn’t going to happen again, but also now understood why Sledge thought he might be a little rough around the edges.  Scowling he tried to shut that memory out of his head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Coming out of his apartment to head to his early class Eugene almost plowed right into Snafu.  “Oh, sorry” he managed to get out before colliding solidly against him.  Reaching out to steady himself he grabbed Snafu’s shoulder.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Noticing he was still wearing the clothes he had on the day before Eugene glanced down at the floor.  Here he was again tongue tied around a man that obviously had plenty of lovers.  How did he get rid of this feeling? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No problem Sledge,” Snafu drawled, walking past towards his apartment.  Glancing back he saw the redhead hurry down the stairwell.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Frowning he thought about what Sledge must have thought.  He’d never felt bad about any of his late night excursions before, but didn’t really like the way running into Sledge made him feel. Frowning he put the key in the lock and opened the door. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Snaf” Eugene continued.  “You have lots of people you date,” shrugging his shoulders “I mean hook up with.”  Feeling a flush cross his skin he looked out the window.  He hadn’t intended to have this conversation with Snafu.  It really wasn’t any of his business, but he had to admit it had kind of bothered him.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, Snafu thought.  Sledge thought he was some kind of tramp.  How did he clear this up when he really didn’t have a leg to stand on?  </p><p> </p><p>Tapping his fingers on his knee he tried to come up with one of his usual snarky responses but found he was just too tired to be bothered.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not what you think, Sledge.” He whispered, turning into their parking lot.  </p><p> </p><p>Pulling into a spot he turned to look at Sledge.  Feeling his heart stutter he watched as the sun caught fire on those auburn locks.  What the hell was he going to do?</p><p> </p><p>“Really,” Sledge grinned.  “You’re not what I think?”  </p><p> </p><p>Feeling himself getting irritated Eugene subconsciously tucked his hair behind his ear.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re trying to tell me that you aren’t constantly looking for the next hook-up?”  Shaking his head he turned to open the door.  “You and I both know Snafu that you just like to play the field.”</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door and slipping out he shot the other man a glance.  “There’s nothing wrong with that.” He continued, shrugging his shoulders.  “I’m just not made that way.” </p><p> </p><p>He probably shouldn’t have said anything, but it wasn’t fair that Snafu teased him, hit on him when he was drunk, and overall occupied his thoughts when he knew it was just a game to him.  </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he turned towards his apartment.  He was done with today.  In fact, he really wasn’t even looking forward to going to Bill’s tonight.  He might skip out.  Not paying any attention to Snafu he missed the frown that crossed his face.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to salvage something of this conversation Snafu called out, “hey Sledge,” he nervously tapped his fingers.  “You goin’ to Leyden’s tonight?”  </p><p> </p><p>Giving him a half hearted smile Eugene replied “no, I don’t think I will.”  </p><p> </p><p>Backing away from the truck he gave an off handed wave.  “Thanks for the ride.”  </p><p> </p><p>Trying to figure out why he felt down he turned and headed towards his apartment.  His own little oasis where he could have some peace.  He really didn’t know if he would go to Bill’s tonight.  He wasn’t sure if he could deal with watching Snafu tease with some new random girl.  </p><p> </p><p>He felt angry that he was so attracted to him.  It was really ludicrous.  It’s not like he would change his ways and be someone Eugene could be romantically involved with; although it would sure be nice if he did.</p><p> </p><p>Watching him dash up the stairs Snafu felt at a loss.  What the fuck was up with this turn of events and why in the hell did he feel upset that Sledge wasn’t going?  </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get like this, never hung up on someone.  Usually it was the other way around.  He didn’t like this feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me,” he muttered heading up to his own apartment.  Looking down the hall he watched as Sledge grabbed his mail and slipped inside.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Looking in the mirror Sledge thought he looked okay to run over to Bill’s for a bit.  If nothing else he could sit around and shoot the shit with his friends.  He’d just ignore Snafu if he started flirting with someone.  He’d given himself a stern talking to and was determined to not let it bother him anymore.  He had great friends and wasn’t going to isolate himself just because of this situation with Snafu.  </p><p> </p><p>Surely  there was more to him than what he portrayed to everyone.  Burgie said he was a good guy.  So why did he go out of his way to make him uncomfortable?  Was it purposeful, or did he just not realize how it made him feel?  </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Snafu felt as uncomfortable as he did?  It was a vexing problem and Eugene was not sure how to fix it.</p><p> </p><p>Heading across the hall the party was already hopping.  Looking around he saw no sign of Snafu.  Feeling a little disappointed he went in search of Bill.  </p><p> </p><p>Not seeing him anywhere inside he stepped out onto the balcony.  Finding him sitting in one of the chairs Eugene plopped down beside him.  “Hey,” he smiled.  “You got a houseful tonight.” He stated.  “Hope everyone brought their own beer.”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning Bill replied “of course Eugene.  I’m not as nice as Burgie, college budget and all,” he winked.  “Where you been hiding out this evening?”  </p><p> </p><p>Leaning forward he pulled out a cigarette.  “I was starting to think you weren’t coming.”  Giving him a questioning look he waited for his friend to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t sure if I was to be honest,” he sighed.  Grabbing a beer out of the cooler he popped the top sitting back down.  Leaning his chin on his hand he picked at the label on his beer.  It felt good to just sit and talk with Bill.  They hadn’t been able to do that much lately.</p><p> </p><p>“This has got something to do with Snafu, doesn’t it.”  Waiting patiently for his friend to answer he tried to figure out exactly what was going on in Eugene’s head.  He kind of had an idea but didn’t want to make Eugene uncomfortable by asking about it point blank.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” he replied.  Deciding to test the waters and see how Bill reacted he plowed on ahead.  Taking a deep breath he uttered “I’m attracted to him and he’s not the kind of guy that goes after guys like me.”  </p><p> </p><p>Watching to see Bill’s response he didn’t see any change in his expression.  “I feel stupid because it’s obvious he’s totally different than I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Trying to be as nonchalant as possible Bill replied “I kind of thought that was it, but I didn’t want to say anything.”  </p><p> </p><p>Seeing relief wash across his friend’s features he felt glad that Eugene trusted him enough to share that information.  He knew it had to be tough to just put yourself out there like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Im guessing you haven’t talked to Burgie about it?” He questioned.  “He could probably give you a more in depth idea as to what Snafu is really like.  He’s known him a long time.”  Tapping an ash off to the side he watched for Eugene’s response.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel comfortable talking to Burgie about it.”  Eugene muttered.  “I’m assuming this stays here with me and you?” He asked, looking at Bill worriedly.  He really didn’t want Burgie or Snafu to know he was smitten with Snafu.  That was all he needed.  Then Snafu would have the upper hand and tease him about it.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I just asked Burgie about him in general?”  Bill wondered aloud.  “I don’t have to say anything about you liking him, but I bet I could get some dirt on him to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking it over Eugene thought that would be a pretty good strategy to find out what the deal was with Snafu.  He wouldn’t have to ask directly and Bill and Burgie talked all the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Eugene responded.  “That’d be great.”  Smiling warmly at his friend he felt lucky to have met him.  They’d clicked from the start and he really was good for him.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the sliding glass door Eugene looked up to see Burgie and Snafu trying to squeeze out on the tiny balcony.  Taking in the black t-shirt and jeans Eugene quickly glanced down.  He had been caught staring one to many times and was determined for it not to happen again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Bill” Burgie called.  “You got anything in this house besides beer?”  Squeezing into a chair against the railing, that left only one place for Snafu to sit down; right next to Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his head and giving him a pointed stare Snafu mumbled out “hey, Sledge.”  </p><p> </p><p>Bouncing his knee he felt nervousness creep up.  He was determined to show Sledge tonight that he wasn’t some tart that went around fucking every tail in sight.  </p><p> </p><p>“You need another beer?” He asked; a slight smile ghosting his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m good.”  Eugene replied.  “But there’s some in the cooler there if you want one.” He gestured to the little blue cooler crammed over next to the rail.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching over and grabbing a beer Snafu deliberately popped the top and took a drink; no whiskey.  He was not going to let tonight turn out like last time.  Sitting next to Sledge he felt his heart hammering in his chest.  He was so close physically, yet so far in every other category.  He was on a mission to get on even ground with Sledge.  Irregardless of what it took.  Although it scared him just how bared he might have to get.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Listening to Burgie and Bill talking Eugene started to relax.  This wasn’t so bad.  Although Snafu was uncharacteristically quiet.  Usually he was involved in any and all chit chat at the table.  </p><p> </p><p>Tonight’s topic of conversation was kind of funny though; Eugene couldn’t help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>“So Florence roped Snafu into going to the movies the other night and she brought along this girl Diana.”  Giggling Burgie looked over at Snafu.  It had been like pulling teeth to get him to go.  He’d had to make all kinds of promises to make him come with them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just come on, Snaf” Burgie begged.  “It’s just one night.  All you have to do is come and be nice.  It’s not like I’m asking you to marry her or something.”  Looking at him with hopeful eyes Burgie waited. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Burgie I don’t want ta go,” Snafu grumbled.  “You know I ain’t got no interest in running off to a movie with one of Florence’s fix me ups.”  Wandering into the kitchen he grabbed a soda. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You know I’m hung up on Sledge and this is just going to make me look worse than I already do.”   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Looking at him imploringly Snafu waited, really hoping he wasn’t going to have to go.  Burgie knew he’d do it just because they were friends. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Please, Snaf?” He questioned.  “Just this once, I promise.  I’ll get Bill to do it next time.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And that was how he got roped into a double date he had no desire to go on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“In all fairness,” Burgie continued.  “He did not want to go.”  </p><p> </p><p>Giving his friend an apologetic look he tried to throw some good points out for Sledge to hear.  </p><p> </p><p>“He was really great about it; even though we all know he had absolutely no interest in doing it.”  Clapping him on the shoulder Burgie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks a lot for that little story, Burgie,” Snafu replied irritated.  Could he not just get a fucking break here?  Why in the hell did Burgie bring that up?</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a nudge to his shoulder he looked over at Sledge, expecting some teasing remark, he was surprised when Sledge said “that was really nice of you to do.”  </p><p> </p><p>Tipping his beer back and taking a drink he missed the look of surprise that crossed Snafu’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I can be a good guy, Sledge,” he responded quietly.</p><p> </p><p>A little louder he called out “thanks a lot Burgie ya fuckin’ asshole.”  Shooting him a grumpy look he tapped a cigarette out of the pack.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya know I ain’t the one that’s whipped like a goddamn puppy dog,” he grinned, laughing.  </p><p> </p><p>“Florence says jump, you ask how high?”  Lighting up his eyes danced with glee.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you want to talk about whipped Snafu?” Burgie started.  “Maybe we should talk about..”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” Snafu growled.  That’s all he needed was Burgie spouting off about how infatuated he was with Sledge.</p><p> </p><p>Scooting back from the table Burgie and Bill mumbled about going in to play cards.</p><p> </p><p>“You in?” Bill questioned, pausing at the door.  He didn’t want to leave Sledge out there if he didn’t feel comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m good.”  He replied.  Glancing over he took in the strong jawline as Snafu flicked an ash to the ground.  He was stunning; so beautiful.  He was irresistible and Eugene felt compelled to give him another chance.</p><p> </p><p>Watching them enter the apartment he sat and watched as Snafu's cigarette glowed as he inhaled.  Trying to start a conversation he ventured out with a “so you didn’t have much fun last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Burgie’s always ropin’ me into these stupid situations.” He grumbled.  “He knows I’ll do it.  He’s pulled me out of so many scrapes it’s the least I can do.”  </p><p> </p><p>Glancing out of the corner of his eye he saw Eugene lean his arms on the table, staring off into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to just throw it out there he started “am sorry about the night I was so drunk.”  Gauging his reaction and seeing none he continued.  “I don’ usually get that wasted.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really fine, Snafu,” Eugene mumbled.  “I knew you didn’t mean anything by it.”  </p><p> </p><p>Running a hand through his hair he felt some of the awkwardness dissipate.  </p><p> </p><p>“Although it was pretty funny.” He laughed.  “I know you don’t remember much of it, but it made me laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling Snafu retorted.  “I rememba’ more than ya think.”  </p><p> </p><p>Turning to look at him face to face he tried to make sure Sledge knew he wasn’t totally blacked out.  He did remember some of it.  “And I wasn’t kiddin’ around.”</p><p> </p><p>Not really knowing how to respond to that statement Eugene took a drink.  “You weren’t kidding around, huh?”  Eugene questioned, scooting his beer around on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, wasn’t”  Giving Sledge his full attention he decided to lay it on the line.  “I tend to be flirty and tease a lot, but that’s not really me.”  </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he glanced down at Eugene’s chest.  “I don’ like puttin’ myself out there.  </p><p> </p><p>Shrugging his shoulders he glanced up to see the expression on Eugene’s face.  Was he going to think he was weak?  Did he think Snafu was lying?</p><p> </p><p>Eying the obviously uncomfortable man next to him Eugene appreciated his openness.  He got the impression that it was difficult for Snafu to share information.  </p><p> </p><p>“I understand, Snafu.”  Eugene whispered.  “How about we just start over and forget about that night.” </p><p>Watching a sigh of relief expel from Snafu’s chest he felt like they were taking a step in the right direction.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So what’s the deal?” Bill asked Burgie as soon as they were inside.  He was determined to get some information for Sledge and Burgie was just the man to get it from.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Burgie muttered, busily pouring himself a drink.  It had been a long day and he more than deserved one.  Glancing around he noticed Florence sitting on the couch with some of her girlfriends.  Watching her animatedly talking he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“The deal with Snafu,” Bill pursued.  Watching Burgie pour them each a shot he reached out and grasped one.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Bill.  I’m getting sick of this too.”  He sighed.  “Sledge caught him on a really bad night.”  </p><p> </p><p>Kicking back his shot he continued.  “He’s a drinker, no doubt but he’s not as much of a badass as he seems.”  Glancing over at Bill he watched him down his shot.</p><p> </p><p>Pouring them each another he tried to think of a way to explain Snafu without betraying his confidence.  As far as Burgie knew he was Snafu’s closest friend and didn’t want to reveal too much.</p><p> </p><p>“He had it really rough growing up,” sending Bill a pointed stare he continued.  “We’ve been friends for years and he’s never had me visit him even once.”  </p><p> </p><p>Deciding to opt for a beer he pulled one out of the fridge.  “He always came to my place or we met somewhere.”  </p><p> </p><p>Shrugging his shoulders he waited to see how Bill was going to react.  He was sharing some information, but not too much.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s interesting,” was Bill’s response.  “Why’d he mess with Sledge, then?”  Leaning back against the counter he saw Burgie shrug his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he really meant to mess with Sledge.  I think he got embarrassed by what happened and that’s how he deals with things.”  Pulling out a chair at the table Burgie sat down.  “He avoids them.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s why he’s so weird when we come over?”  Bill asked.  “He’s just embarrassed?”  </p><p> </p><p>That just didn’t seem to ring true to Bill.  There had to be more to it than that, but apparently that was all he was going to be able to pry out of Burgie.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sitting outside the air started to get cooler.  Pulling on his hoodie Eugene decided it was time to get to know the real Snafu.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw your raven tattoo,” he started.  “Whoever did it is an amazing artist.  It’s beautiful.”  Watching Snafu light up another cigarette he waited for him to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it done in a shop in Louisiana,” he replied.  “Hurt like a bitch, but it was worth it.”  Propping his chin on his hand he felt the tension leave his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what it means?” Eugene ventured, figuring he didn’t, but thought he would ask.</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling Snafu blew out the smoke slowly.  “Means death,” he muttered.  “Got it for when my momma died.”  </p><p> </p><p>Watching to see Eugene’s response he saw surprise flicker across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“It has other meanings too, you know.”  Leaning back in his chair Eugene uttered.  “It can also mean protection and light.”  </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Snafu inhale again he really took in his appearance.  Thin, narrow waist, dark curls, startling blue eyes.  No wonder he was so taken with him.</p><p> </p><p>“So do you have any others?”  Eugene asked, knowing he had a few, but it was a safe topic of conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a gamble Snafu shot him a smirk.  “I’d be happy to show em to ya if you like.”  </p><p> </p><p>Hearing Eugene laugh was like music to his ears.  Here was the response he’d been looking for; smitten by the grin lighting up Sledge’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to throw a few of his own surprises in Eugene stated, “better be careful, I just might take you up on that.”  </p><p> </p><p>Laughing at the startled look on Snafu's face he zipped his hoodie up.  He could have just as much fun as Snafu did.  At this point, what could it hurt?</p><p> </p><p>“You know I barely been drinkin’ tonight here Sledge,” he smiled “and am not gonna use any cheesy pick up lines, but I gotta say you take up a lot of space in my mind.”  Leaning a little closer his heart was hammering.  He still felt so close, yet so far away.</p><p> </p><p>This was the most serious Eugene had ever seen Snafu.  It had to mean something, right?  He didn’t look like he was teasing, wasn’t wearing his usual smirk, he looked like he meant what he was saying.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to take a gamble Eugene leaned a little closer; hazel eyes twinkling.  He could smell whatever cologne Snafu was wearing; it was tantalizing.  Staring into those blue orbs he whispered “well you know what?  I think about you too.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snafu forgot Burgie had borrowed his key because Florence had taken his.  As if this night wasn’t bad enough now he couldn’t even get into his apartment.  Sighing, he looked down the hallway.  Should he knock on Sledge’s door?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go with Chapter three.  Our boys are finally making some headway.  Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snafu had gotten upgraded to Saturday nights at the bar.  Finally some real money to be made.  It took up his time on the weekends, but he made way more money working nights.  Keeping an eye on two guys sitting at the bar he watched to see what would happen. They’d started out talking, but things were quickly becoming more animated.  Snafu hoped a fight wasn’t brewing, but put two drunk guys together talking about politics and something was certain to go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Taking orders and making drinks he continued to keep an eye out.  There weren’t many fights at the bar, but he’d had to bust a few up.  Usually the bouncers got there in time, but these two were sitting on bar stools right in front of him.  Seeing one of them wave him over for another drink he dutifully refilled his glass.  </p><p> </p><p>“You guys okay?” He asked, wiping up a wet spot on the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Waving dismissively the men continued their debate.  Snafu was working till midnight tonight and was already tired at just 10:00pm.  He was hoping the rest of his shift flew by quickly so he could go home.  He had a nasty headache brewing.</p><p> </p><p>Watching one of the guys shove the other he made his way to the end of the bar.  Trying to signal the bouncer, he sighed.  He was too busy talking to some girl to pay him any mind.  One of the guys stood up, yelling profanity at the other.  Snafu moved into position, ready to jump in if necessary.  Walking over he tried to persuade them to take it outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he called.  “No fightin’ in here.”  Both men looked towards him.  The blonde headed man snarling “shut the fuck up.”</p><p> </p><p>As he moved to take a step back one of them got up to leave.  The other man took a swing and connected.  Trying to get between them Snafu heard the bouncer yell as he ran over “break it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling them apart Snafu held one by the chest as the bouncer tried to grab the other, feet scrambling.  Just as the bouncer got there the blonde haired man threw a punch knocking Snafu upside the jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Goddamnit,” he yelled, wrestling them apart.  Letting the two bouncers take over he wiggled his jaw, not broken, thank Christ.  Walking back behind the bar he grabbed a towel and filled it with ice.  Placing it gingerly upon his face he winced.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his name called out he turned to see the owner approaching.  Eliza was a good boss, paid well and took care of her employees.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked, concern evident upon her face.  “Do you need to go home?”  Placing a hand on his arm she continued.  “I can have Jason take over if you need to go.  Frowning as Snafu pulled the towel away she noticed the beginnings of a bruise along his jawline.  “I think you should call it a night,” she murmured.  Grabbing the tip money out of the jar she placed it in his hand.  “Here, take this; consider it hazard pay.”</p><p> </p><p>Grasping the money Snafu grabbed his keys and headed out the door.  Crossing the parking lot he climbed into his truck; slipping the key in the ignition.  Another fuckin’ fight he thought.  Traveling home he heard his phone beep with a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: am out with Florence.  Not sure what time I’ll be back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Good, Snafu thought.  Less explaining to do.  Pulling into the parking lot he tiredly climbed the stairs to his apartment.  Grabbing his keys he looked down searching for his apartment key.  It wasn’t there.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he grumbled.  He forgot Burgie had borrowed it because Florence had taken his key.  As if this night wasn’t bad enough now he couldn’t even get into his apartment.  Sighing, he looked down the hallway.  Should he knock on Sledge’s door?  He could always go to Bill’s, but he didn’t really want to.  Striding down the hallway he resolutely knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing footsteps on the other side he waited for it to open.  Listening while Sledge unlocked the door felt like an eternity.  Nervously he bounced from foot to foot.</p><p> </p><p>Swinging open the door Eugene took in the sight before him.  There stood Snafu in the darkened walkway.  Moving out of the way he beckoned him inside.  “Come on in,” he greeted.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Snafu square his shoulders he came in through the doorway.  Walking in he ran a hand through his curls; an apologetic look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Sledge,” he started.  “Burgie’s got my key and I can’t get into my apartment.”  Keeping his bruised jaw turned away he watched as Sledge shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome to hang out here,” Eugene offered.  “You can crash on the couch if you’d like.”  Snafu was looking a little frazzled tonight.  Eugene wondered what had made him look so tired.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a seat on the couch Snafu heaved a sigh of relief.  At least things weren’t awkward between them anymore.  They’d been talking and Snafu hadn’t been hiding out in the apartment when they came over.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want something to drink or anything?” Eugene asked, running his fingers through his hair.  “Let me grab a pillow and a blanket.”  </p><p> </p><p>Returning to the living room, pillow and blanket in hand he noticed Snafu's lack of eye contact.  “Hey, are you okay?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Snafu turned and looked at Eugene fully, noticing the look of concern that flashed across his face.  “M’ fine,” he muttered.  ‘‘Twas a fight in the bar and I got hit tryin’ ta break it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need some ice,” Eugene stated, heading into the kitchen to grab a towel.  Opening the freezer he filled the towel up, twisting it on the end.  Walking back into the living room he held it out to Snafu. “That looks pretty painful.  Do you want some Tylenol or anything?”  He asked; ready to grab some if necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks and no.  It’ll be fine,” he replied.  Placing it up against his jaw it took away some of the throbbing.  “You don’t have to wait up with me,” he uttered.  “I know it’s late.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was up reading anyway,” Eugene gestured at an open book on the side table.  “Bill’s got a cold and didn’t feel like hanging out, so I’ve just been here by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Snafu's tight jeans he offered “let me get you some sleep pants to change into.  It won’t be very comfortable sleeping in your jeans.”</p><p> </p><p>Heading back to the bedroom he looked for one of his smaller pair of pants.  Snafu was so thin he’d need them.  Finally finding them he returned to the living room.  Tossing them across the coffee table at him he grinned.  “It’s impossible for you to stay out of trouble isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling back Snafu replied “yeah, I guess it kind of is.  It seems to follow me wherever I go.” Leaning back he rested his head on the back of the couch.  What a night he thought.  Work, a fight and now he was here with Sledge, nerves running wild.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you readin’ about?”  He asked, trying not to stare.  Sledge was already dressed for bed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt; he looked delectable.  Attempting to steer his thoughts away from all the possible scenarios that could happen tonight he waited for him to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I was actually studying for a test I have on Monday.”  Fiddling with the string on his pants he listened as Snafu regaled the exploits of the night.  Giggling when he heard him describe the fight that broke out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure if you could have seen the look on my face when that guy swung, you’d really be laughing.”  He enjoyed seeing Sledge smile.  He really was worn out though.  “I’m gonna go change,” he mumbled, getting up from the couch.  Shrugging out of his jacket he went over to the bathroom snapping the door shut behind him.  Looking down at the pants clutched in his hands he began to get undressed.  He usually slept in his briefs or bare assed naked, but that would not work here.  Slipping his jeans off he neatly folded them and pulled on the pajama pants.  Leave it to Sledge to have actual pajamas.  He’d have to keep his shirt on too.  He could only imagine the stares he’d get if Sledge saw the rest of his tattoos; although it might be a little fun to shake him up.</p><p> </p><p>Returning to the living room he smirked.  “Of course you have real pajamas.” He teased, flopping down on the couch.  Shoving the pillow under his head he watched as Sledge continued to mess with the string on his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, my Mom buys me a pair every Christmas, even though I never wear them.”  Laughing he commented “I don’t think those have ever even been worn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice,” Snafu grumbled.  “So I get ta break em in.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the clock he noticed it was going on 1:00am.  He knew Burgie wouldn’t be back tonight and even if he did come back he and Florence would be gettin’ it on and Snafu didn’t feel like listening to that racket; plus it was nice and cozy here at Sledge’s.  He could get used to this.  If only, he thought watching as Sledge grabbed a glass off the table taking it into the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want anything?” He asked again, glancing back over his shoulder.  He really should get to bed, but it was nice sitting and talking with Snafu; a rarity really.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m good.” He replied, stretching his legs out.  Going on instinct he got up and went into the kitchen to see what Eugene was doing.  There he was, standing at the sink rinsing out the glass.  Gazing at the outline of his ass through those sweatpants Snafu felt his heart speed up.  It was ridiculous how much he liked Sledge.  He’d never felt a connection with anyone else like he did with the hazel eyed man standing before him.</p><p> </p><p>Turning and shooting him a smile Eugene asked “did you change your mind?  There’s soda and water in the fridge, help yourself.”  </p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little tongue tied, Snafu felt stuck to the spot.  Sledge had no idea how much he liked him.  Snafu was pretty sure he liked him back, but was too nervous to do anything about it.  Taking a breath of courage he crossed over to the fridge to grab something to drink.  He didn’t want anything, but it got him right next to Sledge.  “Accidentally” bumping into him when he turned his breath caught when Eugene grabbed him by the hip to steady himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Eugene laughed.  “Lost my footing.”  Releasing Snafu's hip he noticed how close they were standing together.  Caught by the blue eyes looking at him he didn’t move.  It was his apartment and he wasn’t going to feel weird by just standing in his kitchen.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sledge,” Snafu whispered, leaning a little closer; waiting to see if he’d step back.  When he didn’t Snafu felt his heart stutter.  Maybe, finally he’d be able to touch him.  That desire was with him all the time, like an itch that couldn’t be scratched.  Slipping a hand up his side, Snafu was just waiting to be rejected.  It was too soon to try and get close to Sledge.  He didn’t want to run him off again, but dammit he was tired of waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Snafu's warm hand on his side, Eugene thought about moving away.  He wasn’t totally sure that he was ready for this.  It made him nervous.  Sure he’d kissed a girl a couple of times, but for the most part he hadn’t really had much experience in that department.  He felt like he had always been waiting for just the right time and just the right place.  Maybe this was it?  He couldn’t deny his attraction to Snafu.  He’d tried to get over it and simply couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Snafu's hand slide up to cup his jaw he felt a little apprehensive.  What if Snafu was just toying with him?  He could be.  There was no denying he was a lot more experienced than Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>Heart beating rapidly, Snafu leaned forward, tipping Sledge’s head up.  Sweetly placing a kiss upon his mouth he closed his eyes.  He didn’t really want to see Sledge’s reaction.  Clutching him a little tighter he broke away sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been wantin’ to do that for months,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against Eugene’s.  Waiting for some kind of response he felt his stomach pitch.  Sledge was quiet, arms still at his sides.  Maybe he’d pushed too far too soon?</p><p> </p><p>Feeling his heart hammering in his chest Eugene felt like he didn’t know what to do.  Should he kiss him back, touch him?  He wasn't sure how to proceed.  Taking a leap of faith he lifted his hand gently running his thumb over Snafu's bruised jaw.  Feeling the other man lean into him he felt a little more confident.  This time it was his turn.  Hesitantly he kissed him back, feeling Snafu snake an arm around his waist; pulling him tightly against him.  It was heady being so close to him.  Eugene felt overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>Snafu couldn’t help himself; he had to have him closer.  Feel his body next to his, Sledge’s hands clutching at his shirt.  Deepening their kiss he gently swiped his tongue across Sledge’s bottom lip.  It might be too fast, but he just couldn’t help it.  Framing his face on either side Snafu breathed a sigh of relief when Sledge opened his mouth.  This he was good at; this he could do.  He felt a shock clean down to his toes as their tongues met.  He couldn’t get enough slipping his hands to pull him a little tighter.  Running one hand up the back of his neck he felt the other man lean heavily against him.  He could do this all night, but he got the impression Sledge was kind of new to this and didn’t want to move things along too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking away he shifted more towards the counter.  Great, of course his cock responded to these kisses at the most inopportune time.  That was all he needed was to have Sledge feel or see the outline of his now hard dick.  Watching as Eugene slowly blinked his eyes open he looked for some type of regret.  Seeing none he felt his nerves settle a bit, but he still needed to get out of the kitchen before Sledge noticed his predicament.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I’ll head off to the couch,” he mumbled.  Pushing away from the counter.  Sledge looked shell shocked and a hand lifted to his mouth.  Snafu really wanted to keep going, but knew he shouldn’t.  He needed to give Sledge time to process this situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Eugene managed to get out.  Struggling to get the words out he uttered.  “I’ll see you in the morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Snafu replied trying to hide his erection.  He needed to get out of this room as fast as possible.  Turning he breathed a sigh of relief as he managed to make it back to the couch without being found out.  Stretching out he pulled the blanket up over him.  It wasn’t like he could jerk off on Sledge’s couch; and wasn’t this just nice that now he was even more attracted to Sledge than he was before.  Closing his eyes he kept replaying it in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene turned and went into his bedroom, leaving the door open.  Slipping beneath the covers he mulled over this turn of events.  He’d thought about what it would be like to kiss Snafu before, but his imagination had nothing on the real thing.  All he could see were those big blue eyes looking deep into his own.  He really hoped he wouldn’t be a passing phase for Snafu; something to conquer and leave behind.  It was hard for Eugene to step outside his comfort zone and he really didn’t want to get hurt.  Drifting off to sleep he wondered if Snafu would really still be there in the morning.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Cracking an eye open Snafu yawned, wincing at the pain in his jaw.  The ache was worse this morning and he was certain he would have a large bruise along his jawline.  Sitting up he looked around to see if Sledge was up yet.  Not seeing him he debated as to whether he should slink out or wait for him to wake up.  It would be easiest to just get up and go, but that would make things awkward again.  Deciding to poke around in the kitchen he found the coffee and set some to brewing.  Hearing noises from the other room he slipped into the bathroom to take a piss and get himself together.  Running some water he tried to get his wayward curls back in some semblance of order.  Taking a deep breath he exited the bathroom heading towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he softly greeted, noticing Eugene standing next to the counter; coffee already in hand.  Crossing over he took the mug Eugene offered him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep okay?” Eugene asked.  “Couch not too uncomfortable?”  Feeling nervous and not sure what to do he leaned back against the counter, taking a drink of his own coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“It was alright,” Snafu replied, shrugging his shoulders.  “How ya feelin’ this morning?” He asked nervously.  It was hard for him to be still when he wasn’t nervous, but when he was it was nearly impossible.  He kept shifting from foot to foot.  Please don’t let him have any regrets he thought to himself.  It was just a kiss; not like Snafu had jumped his bones or anything.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good,” Eugene replied.  “More than good actually.”  Ducking his head he grinned.  It was surprisingly easy to talk to Snafu this morning, even after what happened last night.  It was almost like it had broken some kind of barrier between them.  He was still a little nervous, but felt more comfortable around him.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling fully Snafu watched the grin spread across Eugene’s face.  He’d put it there.  It scared him how badly he wanted to be closer, kiss him again, take his time about it.  This was not his usual operating style and he was a bit concerned thinking about it.  Even scarier was that he didn’t want to keep Sledge at a distance.  He genuinely liked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I should get changed and head out,” he muttered, walking towards the bathroom to put on his clothes.  Slipping back into his jeans he threw the sleep pants into what looked like a laundry hamper.</p><p> </p><p>Coming out of the bathroom he stopped in the kitchen unsure of how to leave.  “I’ll see you later?” He questioned.  “I think Bill’s bringing his PlayStation over tonight to have a marathon with Burgie.  You should come by.”  </p><p> </p><p>Watching the other man prepare to leave Eugene was struck by the realization that he didn’t want him to leave and really wanted to give him a kiss goodbye.  It was silly he thought.  Snafu literally lived right down the walkway.</p><p> </p><p>“Snafu?” Eugene questioned, crossing the distance between them.  Grinning shyly he glanced down at the ground.  Stepping into Snafu’s space he waited to see what might happen.</p><p> </p><p>What was he doing? Snafu thought.  Did he want him to kiss him again?  Moving a bit closer he saw Eugene didn’t step back.</p><p> </p><p>Cocking his head questionly he watched as Eugene leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you later,” Eugene stated, watching the stunned man head towards the door.  Smiling broadly he almost laughed about how startled Snafu had looked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Heading back to his own apartment he had to knock on the door for someone to let him in.  A sleepy Burgie opened the door.  “What are you knocking for?”  Rubbing a hand across his face he watched Snafu come through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m knockin’ cause I didn’t have a key you dickhead,” he grumbled.  Glaring he continued.  “You have it.”</p><p> </p><p>Running a hand through his hair Burgie gave him an apologetic look.  “Fuck, I’m sorry Snaf.  I completely forgot.”  Following him into the living room he continued.  “Where’d you stay?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling slyly Snafu threw out “I stayed at Sledge’s.”  Waiting for the inevitable questions he watched as Burgie started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God, Snaf” he laughed.  “How’d that turn out?”  Plopping down onto the chair he waited for Snafu to continue.  “Was it super awkward? And what did you do to your face?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well my face looks like this because I broke up a fight at the bar.”  Gesturing for Burgie to follow him outside he took out his pack of cigarettes.  Lighting one up he took a drag.</p><p> </p><p>“It was super awkward at first,” he expanded.  He wasn’t going to tell Burgie about the kiss.  He didn’t think Sledge would want him to and he was not going to fuck this up.  “He leant me some sleep pants and I camped out on his couch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you actually talk to him or did you just stare at each other?” Burgie asked, clearly delighted with Snafu’s situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I talked to him,” he growled.  “I’m not a complete and utter moron you know.”  Lighting up another cigarette he glanced over at Burgie’s smiling face.</p><p> </p><p>“So does that mean things here will be back to normal when him and Bill come over?”  Burgie asked.  Dear God he hoped so; he was tired of feeling like he had to play as the go between.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes dammit,” Snafu smirked.  “You can stop your mother henning.”  Leaning back he took in the view.  He loved sitting out here.  He loved to be outside period, but his favorite was sitting out here at night when everyone else was asleep; the stars twinkling overhead.  Absently it crossed his mind that he’d love to sit out here with Sledge some night.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it just Bill and Sledge comin’ over tonight or is there gonna be a bunch of people?” He asked Burgie, hoping he hadn’t invited others.  He didn’t feel like having a party tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, just Bill and Sledge,” Burgie replied.  “Florence might bring a couple friends, but nothing major.”</p><p> </p><p>“You betta not even think about setting me up with one of em.”  Snafu threatened.  “I ain’t doin’ that shit no more.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes Burgie responded “relax, relax.”  Rising from the chair he continued.  “I’m not going to do that to you anymore.  Maybe you’ll have a shot with Sledge.”  Heading back into the apartment he sent a text to Bill.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie:  what time you coming over?  We’ll order take out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bill: probably around 4 or 5.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: k, see you then. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Walking back into his bedroom he laid back down on the bed next to Florence.  Watching her eyes flutter open he smiled.  He was dying to tell her what he thought might have happened at Sledge’s last night.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess what,” he whispered; laying his head upon her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“God Romus, can you not let me sleep?”  Grabbing Burgie’s pillow she stuffed it over her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Snafu stayed over at Sledge’s last night,” grinning he watched as she took the pillow off.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”  She asked.  “Did I just hear you correctly?”  Looking at him surprised she continued “Snafu stayed at Sledge’s” she repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“He did,” he responded gleefully.  “And he is tight lipped about the whole situation.”  Rolling over onto his back he watched as Florence sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes.  “So he didn’t tell you anything?”  She questioned.  Pondering that over she stated “that means something definitely happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Burgie laughed.  “Guess we’ll see how they act around each other tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down to give him a kiss Florence giggled “it could be an interesting night.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Getting ready to go over to Burgie’s Eugene took in his appearance.  He didn’t want to look dressed up or anything, but he still wanted to look good; casual but good.  He was kind of nervous, but not in a bad way.  It was going to be fun.  Running his fingers through his hair once more he turned to go.  Locking the door behind him he ran into Bill on the walkway trying to juggle a case of beer and his PlayStation stuff.  </p><p> </p><p>“Here, give me that,” Eugene stated, taking the case of beer out of his hands.  They continued down the walkway and headed into Burgie and Snafu’s  apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around Eugene didn’t see Snafu anywhere.  He desperately hoped he hadn’t been called into work.  He was supposed to be off tonight.  Placing the beer in the fridge he watched Bill and Burgie getting their gaming stuff set up.  He was astounded at how much they enjoyed playing.  He did not have the urge to play at all and had even turned Bill down when he offered to buy him one.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Florence coming into the kitchen he got a smug smile.  “How’s it going Gene?”  She asked, leaning over to grab a soda.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going,” he replied, wondering what that smile was about.  Surely Snafu hadn’t said anything to her or Burgie he thought nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Snaf had to crash at your place last night.”  She apologized.  “We completely forgot he didn’t have a key.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was no problem,” he replied.  It was getting hot in the room and Eugene felt his face starting to flush.  Now he was nervous Snafu had said something to Burgie.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to step out onto the balcony for a bit,” he said, walking out of the kitchen.  His stomach was nervously thumping, worrying about what Snafu might have said.  Maybe they were just assuming since Snafu had stayed over something had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out onto the balcony he saw the red flicker of a cigarette being inhaled.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you didn’t say anything to Burgie or Florence about last night did you?”  He asked, sitting down in the chair next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a word,” he replied; lifting a beer to his mouth and taking a drink.  “I think they’re takin’ guesses as to what might have happened, but I didn’ tell em anythin’.”  Leaning across the table he looked Sledge straight in the eye.  “I wouldn’t do that,” he stated.  </p><p> </p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief Eugene leaned back in his chair.  “I’m sorry,” he began.  “I shouldn’t have thought you would.”  He apologized.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, given my history I understand why ya might think that.”  Inhaling he shifted a little closer.  He wanted to grab him by the chin and lose himself in a kiss, but he couldn’t do that yet.  He was not going to scare Sledge off and knew it would make him uncomfortable with everyone around, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dyin to do it.  His heart pounded at the thought.  </p><p> </p><p>“It was just a kiss, right?”  Eugene asked.  “No strings attached, just a one time thing?”  Nervously he waited to see what Snafu would say.  He knew Snafu didn’t do relationships.  He hadn’t really seen him with anyone more than a day or two.  He wondered why; there had to be a reason.  Watching him light up another cigarette he impatiently waited for his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all ya want it to be?”  He asked, stomach clenching at the thought.  What was he doing?  The exact opposite of his usual avenue.  He wasn’t really sure how he felt about this other than he knew he didn’t want Sledge to be a one night stand.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing a beer out of the cooler Eugene twisted off the cap.  He didn’t know what he wanted, but knew he wasn’t built for random encounters that meant nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I didn’t want it to be just a kiss?”  He asked, turning towards him.  “Would that scare you off?”  Tilting his head he tried to see Snafu's expression, but he couldn’t; he was hidden by the darkness.  He knew it would be a feat to change Snafu's ways and why would he just for him?  He was anxious because he was really putting himself out there and didn’t want his feelings to get hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking it over and trying to come up with a good response Snafu took another drink.  How could he explain how he was feeling if he didn’t even understand it himself?  Seeing Sledge’s face lit up from the light spilling out from the apartment he decided to be a little open with him and see if that meant he could continue whatever this was between them.  “It takes a lot to scare me off, Sledge.”  He replied.  </p><p> </p><p>Watching Sledge’s shoulders fall, face downcast he hurriedly continued.  “I don’ want it ta be just that.”  Reaching out he tipped Eugene’s face up.  “I’d like it ta be more than just a kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>Dropping his hand he continued.  “This is new territory for me Sledge.”  Lighting up another cigarette he knew he was chain smoking, but couldn’t help it.  Smoking gave him something to do with his hands and helped take the edge off his nerves.  He was stepping way out of his comfort zone, but it was worth it when he saw Sledge smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Eugene uttered, leaning his chin on his hand on the table.  “Are you ever going to tell me about yourself?”  He asked.  As of yet Snafu hadn’t mentioned a single word about his life outside of here, nothing about home, nothing about family.  Eugene had to wonder why.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya don’ want ta know that Sledge,” he responded.  “Tis in the past and there ain’t much to tell.”  Inching his chair a little closer he could lean out and nibble on Sledge’s neck if he wanted to; which he desperately did.  He’d settle for just sitting next to him for now.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’ ya tell me about you? He skated away from the topic.  Burgie didn’t even know about his fucked up life before here.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” he cajoled.  “Share some secrets,” he smirked.  If he could get Sledge talking about his life it would steer them away from talking about his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you already know I’m from Alabama,” he waved his hand dismissively.  “I had a pretty boring childhood.  My mother hovered all the time.  I had some health issues growing up that made her somewhat overbearing.”  Taking a drink of his beer he continued.  “My best friend and I spent a lot of time at the lake.  That was my spot to go to get away when things were starting to get to be too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Listening, Snafu was stuck on the words health issues.  He couldn’t get past it.  Was there something wrong with Sledge?  Leaning back he continued listening to him describe his childhood, his dog, the holidays.</p><p> </p><p>“We always have a big event for Thanksgiving,” Eugene rolled his eyes.  “My mother has our entire family over, cousins, uncles, aunts.  The whole house is usually full.”  Glancing over at Snafu he could see him taking it all in.  If this was a way to make him more comfortable Eugene was happy to keep regaling him with stories of his youth.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really like it, to be honest” he murmured.  “Being around a lot of people makes me uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess you’ll be headin’ home soon then?”  Snafu asked.  Here they were finally making headway and Eugene was going to leave for the holiday.  “How long ya gonna be gone?”  He nonchalantly asked; trying to act like he didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“Only two nights,” he replied.  “I can’t get away with any less or my mother will have a fit.”  Sighing, he looked over noticing the pensive look on Snafu’s face.  “Are you going home for the holiday?”  He asked.</p><p> </p><p>No way in hell Snafu thought to himself, but replied “um, yeah.  I’ll be gone for a bit.”  He was not going anywhere for Thanksgiving, or any other holiday.  He was staying right here in this apartment.  Burgie was going home for a little while so it would be just him here.  He’d been alone on countless holidays before, so it didn’t really bother him, nothing new.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of health problems did ya have growin’ up?”  He couldn’t help but ask.  He had to know if Sledge was sick.  He didn’t think he could bear it if something happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a heart murmur,” Eugene replied.  “It’s not a big deal, but my mother acts like I’m on my deathbed.”  Grabbing another beer he returned to the table, noticing the frown on Snafu’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t kill ya though, right?  He asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess anything can kill you Merriell” he slipped up using his given name.  “I don’t think it’s going to kill me,” he teased.  “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do ya have ta take medicine or anythin?”  Snafu asked, still worried something could happen to Sledge.</p><p> </p><p>“I have pills I can take when I need them, but I haven’t had to take one in years.”  Sipping on his beer he continued watching Snafu.  He apparently was having some difficulty with this; Eugene wished he hadn’t told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Snafu responded.  Laying his hand upon Eugene’s he squeezed it lightly.  “Don’ you go dyin’ on me,” he tried to tease, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Relishing in the physical gesture Eugene grinned.  “I won’t, you can’t get rid of me that easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“When are you leaving to go home?”  Snafu asked, steering them to a different topic.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving Wednesday afternoon, my flight leaves out at 2:00pm.”  Feeling the beer starting to catch up with him he spilled out “but I don’t want to go.”  Looking sad he peeled at the label on his beer.</p><p> </p><p>“When are you leaving?”  Eugene asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m not going till Wednesday evenin’” he replied.  That little lie rolled easily off his lips.  Sledge would never know the difference because he’d already be gone by the time Snafu was supposedly going to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Yawning Eugene looked at the time.  “It’s getting late and I’m bushed.”  Attempting to get up from his seat he felt Snafu's hand on his leg.  “Can I do one little thing before you go?”  He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, what do you need?” Eugene asked.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over Snafu placed a kiss on his mouth, lingering over it he squeezed Eugene’s thigh.  Pulling away, blinking slowly he kissed the side of his neck.  “Sweet dreams, Sledge” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Getting up slowly Eugene glanced over watching Snafu light up another cigarette.  “See you,” he promised.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The weeks flew quickly towards Thanksgiving break.  Before Eugene knew it he was bidding Burgie goodbye as he headed back to Texas to spend the holiday with his family.  </p><p> </p><p>Following Snafu into his apartment they went into the living room sitting down on the couch.  “Have you got all of your stuff packed?”  He asked.  “What time are you leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in my bedroom,” Snafu lied.  He was not going to tell Sledge that he was going to be spending the holiday alone.  He knew how pathetic it was, but he had nowhere else to go.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t ever seen your bedroom,” Eugene teased, bumping his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking Snafu responded, “you wanna see it?”  He knew there was no way Sledge was going to want to go hang out in his bedroom of all places.  Snafu had a hard enough time keeping his hands to himself in the living room, let alone on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Eugene grinned.  “Show me.”  Rising from the couch he pulled Snafu to his feet.  “Is it a big mess, are you neat and tidy?  A bedroom tells a lot about someone.”  Following Snafu down the hallway he walked inside.  He was surprised at how plain it was.  No family pictures, a single dresser against the wall, the comforter crumpled at the end of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, here ya go Sledge” Snafu gestured.  “This is me.”  Feeling a little self conscious he looked around his room.  He really didn’t have much and was saving every penny to get a new truck.</p><p> </p><p>Giving him a look Eugene sat down on his bed.  He didn’t want to ask why his room was so barren, but wondered.  Did he not have any family?  Is that the big secret he carried around with him?</p><p> </p><p>Patting the bed next to him he watched Snafu reluctantly sit down.  “Snafu,” he turned his head making eye contact.  “Why don’t you have anything from home?”  His stomach pitched when he saw the expression on Snafu’s face.  His suspicions were correct.  Snafu didn’t have anybody.  He was alone.  “Are you really going home for Thanksgiving?” He asked, suspecting he already knew the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to keep up with appearances he looked away from Sledge “yeah, sure.”  He was hoping Sledge wouldn’t push the issue.  He wasn’t ready for Sledge to find out about his life.  Snafu kept that part of himself tightly locked away.</p><p> </p><p>Crossing his arms Eugene replied “Snafu.”  He continued to look away.  “Merriell,” he tried again.  This time he did look his way and what he saw confirmed his fears.  Snafu wasn’t going anywhere.  “You’re not going home are you?” He gently asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Snafu put his head in his hands.  He didn’t want to lie to Sledge.  “No, am jus’ gonna stay here.” He muttered.  Refusing to look up because he couldn’t take any pitying glances.  </p><p> </p><p>Moving closer Eugene put his arms around his shoulders squeezing him in for a hug.  He was really falling for Snafu, but what he was about to do he’d do for any of his friends.  “You’re coming home with me.”  He stated, his voice indicating there would be no arguments.</p><p> </p><p>“Sledge, I can’t go with you.”  Snafu started.  “You’ve already got a plane ticket and I don’ need anyone’s pity.  This isn’t the first holiday I’ve spent alone and I’m sure it won’t be my last.”  Getting up to pace the room he couldn’t stay still.  Great was all he could think.  Now Sledge knew what a pathetic fuck he was and would probably stop being with him.  He felt his eyes burn with the thought.  He finally had something good in his life.  Something that might be something more and once again it was ruined.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Snafu pace, the myriad of expressions crossing his face Eugene made a decision.  He was not taking no for an answer.  “It’s too late for me to get you a plane ticket, so we’ll have to take your truck.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not goin’ Eugene.” He reiterated.  “Your parents wouldn’t be expectin’ extra company and I’ve never been to a Thanksgiving like you all are having.  I’d stick out like a sore thumb.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell Shelton,” Eugene demanded.  “I’m not giving you a choice.  You’re coming with me and that’s that.”  Deciding it was settled he set about looking for a suitcase to get Snafu started packing.  Finding his old battered one in the closet he made the decision they would use his luggage.  Watching Snafu stop and lean against the dresser Eugene instinctively stepped up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist.  He was being pretty bold, but given the sparks that flew when they were together he felt like it was the right move.  Squeezing him tightly he felt the shaky exhale.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a hard time takin’ no for an answer don’ ya?”  He grumbled, but leaning back into his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“I can be pretty stubborn when I want to be,” he laughed.  “Now come on, start getting your stuff ready.  I’m going to go grab one of my suitcases to use.”  Turning him around in his arms Eugene gave him a big bear hug.  “I’ll be right back, start packing.  We’ll have to leave a little earlier since we’re driving.”</p><p> </p><p>Snafu wasn’t sure where he lost the upper hand in this conversation, but was worried about how all of this was going to play out.  He’d never been to a big holiday event.  What if he did something wrong and embarrassed Eugene?  Trying to find his best clothes he sighed.  He didn’t have nice clothes, just the basics; jeans, t-shirts.  He was pretty sure that wasn’t going to fly in the Sledge household, but he dutifully got what little he had together.</p><p> </p><p>Striding back into the bedroom, suitcase in hand Eugene tried to stay positive.  He might have to lend Snafu a few things once they got to his house to wear, but he’d tackle that when he got there.</p><p> </p><p>Placing what little he had in the suitcase he noticed he only had his boots for shoes.  He could work with this.  He had plenty of stuff at home he could share.  “Okay,” he smiled, snapping the suitcase closed.  “Is there anything else you need to take with you?”  Looking at him expectantly he waited.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing around he mumbled “no Sledge, that’s all I’ve got.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well come with me and lock your apartment up.”  Turning to go down the hallway he waited for Snafu to follow him.  Seeing his eyes downcast his heart hurt.  He couldn’t imagine spending the holiday alone.  There was no way in hell he was letting Snafu stay here.  He was happy he’d figured out his little plan before it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to sound teasing, but failing miserably he asked “gee Sledge, you take home every mongrel that you meet or am I just special?”  Watching him stop in front of him he resolutely turned and grabbed Snafu by the waist.  “You are not a mongrel and to be quite honest here Merriell I’m falling for you and it scares the hell out of me.”  </p><p> </p><p>Feeling hope bloom in his chest, Snafu leaned up and kissed him on the mouth.  “I ain’t neva’ met anyone like you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well get used to it,” Eugene responded.  “Because I’m not going anywhere.”  It felt good to be the one in charge and put his nerves to the side.  Merriell as he was now starting to think of him was totally different than what he projected to everyone.  Eugene was slowly but surely weaseling his way in until Merriell wouldn’t want to let him go.  That was the plan at least.</p><p> </p><p>Heading into the apartment he set Snafu’s suitcase by the door.  “I’ve got to pack a few things,” he called out.  “Help yourself to whatever you need.”</p><p> </p><p>Snafu was at a loss.  This was not what he’d planned and he was nervous about how much Eugene was starting to figure out about him.  If he knew it all he would surely not want to be with him.  Following him into his bedroom he now realized why Eugene had looked so bewildered when he’d seen his room.  Eugene had pictures everywhere.  Some of his family, some of his dog, pictures from holidays passed.  His room was cozy and warm.  It felt like a relaxing place to be.  He watched as Eugene pulled dress clothes and shoes out of his closet, depositing them in the suitcase.  Swallowing nervously Snafu managed to get out “Sledge, I ain’t got no clothes like that.”  Maybe he’d decide he shouldn’t go because he really didn’t have anything to wear.</p><p> </p><p>“I have stuff you can borrow, Snafu.” He offered offhandedly.  “Believe me, growing up in my house you have all kinds of those types of clothes, but I’d much rather be in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.”</p><p> </p><p>Snafu was getting nervous.  What if he did something wrong while he was there?  He was completely out of his element and Eugene was slowly but surely chipping away at his armor.  He didn’t know how he felt about that; he felt scared and he did not like that feeling.  He was Snafu, rough and tough, and didn't take shit from anyone; always distant, never got too close.  Sledge had slipped up a couple times and called him Merriell.  He didn’t want to admit that he actually liked it when he did.  It didn’t carry the idea that he was a fuck up.  It was just his name.</p><p> </p><p>Turning and catching the dejected look on Snafu’s face Eugene crossed over.  “Snafu,” he stated.  “Don’t worry it will be fine, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning in he placed a chaste kiss to his mouth.  He hoped he was doing this right because due to his lack of experience he wasn’t entirely sure.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Snafu move his arms around his waist he leaned in for a deeper kiss, sliding his hands up into the hair at the back of Snafu's neck.  These kisses were becoming more frequent.  He really wasn’t sure what would come after those, but he was content in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Grasping his hands he tugged him towards the door.  “We need to get going, my Mom will have my head if I’m not there on time.”  It was only about a five and a half hour drive.  If they left now they’d get in around the same time his plane would have arrived.  He’d already called his parents to tell them the change of plans.  His mother was irritated he’d wasted money on airfare, but when he explained the situation she was fine.</p><p> </p><p>Walking down the stairs they threw their suitcases into Snafu’s truck.  Bringing up maps on his phone they left for the drive to Eugene’s home.</p><p> </p><p>“So you think this is all gonna be okay?” Snafu asked again.  “They ain’t gonna be mad you’re bringin’ me with ya?”  Glancing over he saw Sledge shake his head and smile.  “I’ve already talked to them Snaf, they’re happy to have you.”  Laughing he continued “are you kidding, my Mom’s ecstatic I even have friends.”  Looking at Snafu he stated “but listen we have to call each other by our given names, not our nicknames.  My mom won’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually Gene,” he tested it out.  “I like it when ya call me by my real name.  It’s special cause only you do it.”  Hoping he didn’t sound like too much of a sap he felt Eugene reach out and grasp his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“That makes it special that I’m the only one that does.”  He smiled and settled back for the long ride.</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later they were turning down the lane to Eugene’s house.  Stopping the truck Merriell’s eyes grew big.  He was out of his element for sure.  The house was huge.  Now he understood what Eugene had been talking about when describing holidays.</p><p> </p><p>Nervously swallowing he muttered “I don’ know about this Gene.  I didn’ realize how it would be.  I shouldn’t have come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell,” he tugged on his hand.  “Look at me,”. Watching as he turned to look at him with troubled eyes Eugene caressed his cheek.  “It will be fine, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Warily climbing out of the truck he grabbed his suitcase and followed Eugene up to the house.  Sticking close to him he heard a woman call out “my baby.”  Watching the woman barrel over to Eugene she almost knocked him off his feet with her hug.  Grasping him by the face she smiled “let me look at you.”</p><p> </p><p>Merriell stood back, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.  He watched as Eugene’s Mom fawned all over him.  No wonder he felt like he was suffocating when he was home.</p><p> </p><p>“Now introduce me to your friend,” she asked, clasping her hands together.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, this is Merriell Shelton.  He’s a good friend of mine.”  Watching as his mother enveloped Merriell in a hug he saw the shock settle across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell wasn’t sure what to do.  Did he hug her back?  He once again felt like this was a mistake.  He should have stayed home.  The next few days were going to have him totally on edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Now Eugene,” she turned, much like a drill sergeant.  “You and Merriell are going to have to share your room because we’ve got a full house.  “Why don’t you both go on up and put your things away.”  Turning she started issuing orders to the kitchen staff.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Eugene responded shyly.  “She can be a bit much.  Come on and I’ll show you to our room.”</p><p> </p><p>Climbing up the stairs Merriell took in the decor.  Even the hallway looked fancy.  He felt so out of place.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Gene,” he murmured.  “I think this was a bad idea.  I don’ fit in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over Eugene took in his appearance.  He looked like a cornered animal, ready to bolt.  Pulling him into his bedroom he led him over to the bed and had him sit down.  He didn’t know a lot about Merriell’s home life, but had an idea that it was nothing like his. “It’s just for a few days, and we get to be together.”  Threading his fingers through Merriell’s he tried to lighten the mood.  “Although I’m a little nervous,” he chuckled.  “I’ve never shared my bed with anyone before.”  Seeing a ghost of a smile settle across his lips Eugene raised his hand and kissed Merriell’s knuckles.  “It’ll be over with before you know it and then we can go home and go Black Friday shopping.</p><p> </p><p>“Black Friday shoppin?”  He scoffed.  “I ain’t neva’ gone Black Friday shoppin’ before.”</p><p> </p><p>“See there’s a first for everything.”  Eugene smiled.  Noticing some of the tension leaving his shoulders he sighed.  Truthfully he was glad Merriell came with him.  Now he wouldn’t have to face this all alone and as a bonus he got to spend more time with him.  He’d never slept in bed with someone before and to be honest he was a little anxious to be that close.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing as how they’d arrived after dinner was over they went downstairs to rustle up some leftovers.  Walking past the ornate dining room Merriell asked if they could just eat in the kitchen.  He didn’t want to sit in that big room.  Sitting across from each other they ate and chatted.  Patting his pocket, Snafu asked “where can I smoke?”</p><p> </p><p>Getting up and beckoning him to follow him they stepped out onto a patio.  Easing into a chair Merriell quickly lit his cigarette.  Inhaling deeply he tried to sort out all the thoughts that were running through his head.  He could do this for a couple days if it meant he got to spend time with Gene.</p><p> </p><p>Once he finished his cigarette Eugene snuck into his Dad’s library pouring them both glasses of bourbon.  Gesturing for him to follow him they climbed back up the stairs.  </p><p> </p><p>Prowling around the room Merriell was starting to feel more at ease.  Accepting the bourbon from Eugene he downed it.  Setting the glass down on the bedside table he opened his suitcase to find his sweatpants.  “Is it alright if I jus’ change in here?”  He asked, looking for Eugene’s response.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Eugene shrugged.  “Want me to turn around or something?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling Merriell started undoing his jeans.  “I could give a shit less, Gene.”  Tugging off his jeans he pulled the sweatpants on sighing with relief.  “Guess I gotta wear my shirt to bed, huh?” He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not normally wear one?”  Eugene asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking he responded “Gene I usually sleep naked.”  Laughing at the shocked look on his face he flopped down onto the bed.  “I was jus’ bein’ nice at your apartment that night and I’ll play nice here too.”  Turning on his side and propping his elbow up he saw Eugene’s nervous smile.  “Ya don’ have ta worry ya know.”  He chuckled.  “I’m not gonna attack ya in the middle of the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing Eugene replied, “I’m not worried about that.”  Although secretly he was a little nervous about sleeping with Merriell.  It was silly, but he hadn’t been that close to him for an extended amount of time.  Trying to sound smooth he casually stated “I don’t care if you sleep with your shirt on or not, but the pants have to stay in place.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing Merriell swiftly pulled his shirt over his head.  “God this feels so much better.”</p><p> </p><p>Trying not to stare Eugene’s eyes once again were drawn to that raven on his side.  He wondered how far down below his pants it went.  He hadn’t ever really paid any attention to his other tattoos.  His chest and upper arms were littered with them.  The ram skull with curling horns sat right in the middle of his chest.  Watching his reaction Merriell smiled.  He was certain Eugene didn’t have a single tattoo.  “You can touch it if you want.” He offered.</p><p> </p><p>Darting his eyes up and locking with Merriell’s he asked “are you sure?”  Watching him nod his head he reached out trailing his finger over the horns of the ram’s skull.  Once again this one was outstanding.  It almost looked like it could jump right off his chest.  “It’s beautiful,” Eugene sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Debating on whether to turn over on his stomach and really shock Eugene he decided what the hell, might as well.  He seemed to really like them which was surprising considering his upbringing.  “Take a look at this,” he grinned, rolling over onto his stomach.  He smiled at the sharp inhale of breath.  This was his best one.  The most painful one, but it meant a lot to him.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Eugene start tracing the lines that stretched across his back he didn’t say anything.  He’d loved the other two, maybe this one was too much?  “Well,” he muttered.  “What do ya think?”</p><p> </p><p>Staring down Eugene was transfixed by the tattoo stretching across Snafu’s back.  It was stunning much like the others but wondered what it represented to Merriell.  The large grim reaper stared out at him through darkened eyes, mouth slightly open.  His cloak stretching across his back and curling around the side.  One bony hand clutching the scythe it held.  Dark wings outstretched behind him.  It was haunting, still beautiful, but haunting.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you get this one?”  He questioned, continuing to trail his fingers along the intricate lines.  Genuinely curious he waited.  So far Merriell had a reason for each one so for something this large it had to have a meaning.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to explain without giving away to much of his childhood; which he was not ready to share yet he continued.  “I went through some rough stuff growing up, made me what I am.  The reaper stands for the circle of life; everything dies eventually and at the time I got this I was in a pretty bad place.”  Glancing up at Eugene he saw he was still staring at his back.  “It means courage, bravery, not fearing death.  It’s a reminder to me to keep going even when I feel like I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Stunned by the amount of heartfelt information Merriell had shared he couldn’t help but lean over and place a kiss to his back.  He remembered when he saw the raven the first time and assumed Merriell had no idea what it meant.  He had surely been proven wrong with the magnitude of this piece.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Merriell turn his head to the side laying it across his folded arms Eugene had the overwhelming urge to kiss him.  He was opening up to him, sharing things Eugene was certain he hadn’t shared with others.  Watching him lift his head, blue eyes staring Eugene leaned over and kissed him straight on the mouth.  Rolling over on his back Merriell grabbed him by the back of his neck keeping him in place.  The kiss was sweet, causing an ache in Eugene’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking away he felt Merriell’s arm wrap around his waist.  “Stay here with me Gene,” he whispered.  Nuzzling into his neck he slid his hand up under Eugene’s shirt delighting in the warm skin beneath his palm.  Not wanting to scare him off he didn’t pull him completely on top of him.  He kept things nice and slow.  Kissing languidly instinctively Merriell rolled his hips.  Breaking away Eugene looked at him with hazy eyes, pupils dilated.  “I’m not, um, not ready for that.”  He whispered, eyes cast down.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching up to cup his jaw, Merriell guided his face to look at him “tis okay, Gene.”  Rubbing his hand along his back he murmured sweet words.  “We can go as fast or slow as you want.”  Watching he saw him nod.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath Eugene whispered “I’ve never done that before,” he looked away intent on picking at a thread on his comforter.  “I don’t have experience like you do.”  Glancing over, hazel eyes worried.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell had gotten the impression that Eugene didn’t have much experience, but wouldn’t have guessed at his age he was still a virgin.  No wonder he was so hesitant to get involved with him; given how Burgie talked about his sexual exploits all the time.</p><p> </p><p>Tugging him down onto the bed Merriell curled on his side next to him.  “It’s no big deal, Gene.”  Placing a kiss on his chest he continued “like you’re always tellin’ me, it’ll be fine.  You call the shots on this one.  I don’t want you to feel pushed into something you aren’t comfortable doing.”  He couldn’t help but scoot over for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure?”  Eugene asked, rolling on his side to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“We got all the time in the world.”  Rolling onto his back he pulled Eugene so his head was upon his chest.  Kissing the top of his head he murmured “night Gene” and snapped off the light.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Waking to the sunlight streaming through the window Eugene felt a weight on his chest.  Looking down he was met with a head of dark curls laying upon his chest; hand securely anchored on his waist.  Having the opportunity to watch him while he slept he was surprised at how young he looked.  Not having that sneer in place made a world of difference.  Slipping his fingers up and down his back he heard a grumble as he tried to bury his head in his hands.  “You gotta wake up, Mer.”  He shook him gently.  “If we don’t get down there soon my Mom will come and drag us out of bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning his head up sleepily he scowled.  “This is why I don’t do family stuff, Gene.  It’s too much of a pain in the ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Pushing at him and laughing Eugene heard him growl as he rolled over in bed.  Pulling the covers off him he smiled noticing at some point Merriell had slipped out of his sweatpants and laid there in his briefs.</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t like wearing clothes to bed do you?” He chided, gesturing down at Merriell’s tawny colored legs.</p><p> </p><p>Yawning Merriell sat up in bed.  “It gets to damn hot with clothes on.”  Swinging his legs off the bed he searched around to find his clothes to put back on.  “Where’s the bathroom?  I gotta take a piss.”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over his shoulder Eugene gestured “door at the end of the hall.”</p><p> </p><p>Sneaking out the door he hurriedly reached the bathroom without running into anyone.  Taking care of his business he leaned against the sink and looked in the mirror.  He was having a hard time maintaining his shield when those hazel eyes kept chipping through it.  He felt a little scared.  He kept his front up so no one could hurt him again and at this point he was very afraid that Eugene could do some serious damage.  Shaking his head he splashed some water on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Walking back into the bedroom he saw dressy clothes laying across the bed.  “What the fuck is that?”  He asked, eying the clothes suspiciously.  “I gotta wear that shit?”  Glancing between the clothes and Eugene’s face he uttered a shocked “seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>Patting him on the cheek Eugene laughed.  “It’s not going to kill you to wear these for one day.  I don’t want to do this anymore than you do,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling Merriell got dressed; hating the way the clothes felt.  Standing in front of the door Eugene tried to prepare him for the sheer amount of people that were going to be downstairs.  “Just stick with me, okay?”  Leaning over and giving him one of those kisses that were starting to become more casual between them he opened the door and led him downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, Eugene” he whispered.  There were people everywhere.  There wasn’t a room that didn’t have people crammed inside.  Merriell could feel panic starting to well up and he couldn’t hold Eugene’s hand.  He needed that tether to keep him on track.  What if they got split up?  Nervously following along behind him he was introduced to more people than he could remember, other than the brief moment he spoke with Eugene’s Dad.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure got a big family,” he commented as Eugene entered the large dining room.  The entire table was full of food; special glasses and plates laid out.  Merriell felt so out of place.  Sitting down next to Eugene he tried to mirror his actions.  Feeling Eugene rest his hand on his leg helped.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner went pretty uneventfully, but Merriell was thankful when it was over.  He didn’t ever want to do this again.  Watching Eugene’s mom coming over dragging some girl behind her he looked around for an escape.  He had to get outside.  Mary was currently introducing Eugene to whoever that girl was and Merriell couldn’t take it anymore.  He had to get out.  Pushing his way across the room he finally reached the front door.  For fuck’s sake there were even people out here.  Resolutely he walked around the side of the house sitting down hidden behind a tree.  Taking some deep breaths he struggled to get himself back under control.  Shaking out a cigarette he lit it up.  Inhaling he started to feel a little better.  It’d be nice to have a shot of whiskey, but he’d be damned if he was going back in that house.  He’d sleep outside if he had to.  Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket he ignored it.  He was going to sit here and smoke this cigarette in peace.  Feeling it vibrate again he pulled it out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: you going back tonight?  Florence wants us all to go black friday shopping.  Get your ass back home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: you already headed back? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: flight leaves at 6:00pm.  See you when I get home? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: yeah, I’ll be there.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t stay here another night.  If Eugene needed to stay he could catch a flight back tomorrow.  Merriell was going home.  Lighting up another cigarette he felt his phone vibrate again.</p><p>Pulling it out yet again he saw it was a message from Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sledge: where are you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: had to get outside.  Felt like I couldn’t breathe.  I gotta go home tonight Gene.  I can’t stay here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sledge: where are you at? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: am outside, hiding behind a tree on the side of the house. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Not getting another message he assumed Eugene would find him shortly.  Hearing leaves crunching underfoot he saw him step around the tree.  “Hey,” he leaned down sitting next to him.  “I’m sorry about my mom.  I think she’s still in denial; always trying to fix me up with girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to get out of there Gene.”  Flicking his cigarette butt he stared off into the trees.  Burgie’s coming home tonight.  I want to go home too.  I don’t want to be here anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Placing a hand upon that bouncing knee he tried to soothe the anxiety currently washed across Merriell’s face.  Absently his mind thought about how uncomfortable his boyfriend looked.  Wait a minute, boyfriend?  Where did that come from?  “If you really want to go home we can.”  Feeling Merriell quiet beneath his hand he heard a deep sigh.  “You sure Gene?  If ya need to stay you can always fly back tomorrow.”  Rubbing at a piece of bark on the ground he glanced over hoping Eugene would go with him.  “I can always pick ya up at the airport.”</p><p> </p><p>Gripping his face in his hands Eugene pulled him in for a kiss.  “If you’re going home; I’m going home.”  Rising to his feet he grasped Merriell’s hand pulling him up.  “Let’s go pack.”</p><p> </p><p>Trying to get out of the Sledge household a day early was harder than he thought.  After several goodbyes, leftovers sent, they finally pulled out of the driveway.  Eugene felt relief wash over him as they headed down the road.  Absently he reached over to hold Merriell’s hand feeling him squeeze his in return.  Who’d have guessed that he'd be riding in a truck with Merriell a.k.a. Snafu home from one of his family get-togethers.   It was amazing the things that could change in a few short months.  Laying his head upon Merriell’s shoulder his tired eyes closed in sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey sleepin’ beauty” he heard Merriell whisper jostling his shoulder.  “We’re home.”  He’d never been so happy to see a parking lot in his whole life.  Climbing out of the truck he stretched.  God his muscles were cramped.  Seeing Eugene start to move around he smiled.  He wasn’t sure what he would call them, but he knew he didn’t want to be without him.  Reaching in and grabbing the suitcases he watched as Eugene hopped down out of the truck.  Walking up the stairs they stopped at Merriell’s door.  Eugene didn’t want him to go in.  One night sleeping together and he already knew he’d be lonely without him by his side.  “You know you could just stay over with me?” he asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell felt his heart start to pound.  He knew what Eugene was asking.  He wanted them to be together, like really together.  Nervously he bounced from foot to foot.  He’d never had any kind of an actual relationship.  He had avoided them at all costs.  Was he ready to take such a big step and head into unfamiliar territory?  Staring into Eugene’s hopeful eyes he felt it all click neatly into place.  He wanted to be with Eugene.  He didn’t want anybody else.  Leaning in to give him a kiss he breathed “yeah Gene, I’d like that a lot.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It has to be just right, perfect.  It was Eugene’s first time and he wanted it to be special.  He’d gotten Bill to take him out for pizza so Merriell would have plenty of time to set things set up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully this chapter doesn’t get too sappy.  I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you been staying over at Sledge’s a lot here lately,” Burgie observed.  “I’m assuming things are better between you two.”  Searching for the television remote he watched his friend closely; he saw the relaxed expression on his face.  It was good to see Snafu happy for a change.  Finally, something was going right for him.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling broadly Snafu elaborated “yeah, I like ta be ova there with him.”  Kicking back on the couch, bare feet sticking off the end he looked content.  “I’d never have thought things would turn out like this for me, Burgie.  Now tell me who won the bet.”  Laughing at the look of bafflement across his friend’s face Snafu waited for his response.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, technically I won it, but Bill’s giving me shit because he says you two had it going on before Thanksgiving, which I know for a fact you didn’t.” </p><p>Hearing his phone beep he saw there was a message from Florence.  Quickly typing out a reply he gave Snafu a stare.  “You didn’t did you?” He asked.  “I thought for sure you would have said something.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Snafu leaned up on his arms stretched across the couch.  “Well technically, Bill won.”  Watching the scowl settle across Burgie’s face he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“It was that night you stayed over at Sledge’s wasn’t it?” Burgie questioned.  “Me and Florence knew something had happened, but you were so tight lipped about it I couldn’t get you to tell me anything.”  Sighing he grumbled “guess I owe Bill fifty bucks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how juvenile it is you all are betting on when me and Eugene got together?”  Stretching his arms above his head he laughed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Eugene it is now, huh?”  Burgie gave him a teasing look.  “Since when did that start?”  Leaning forward smiling he continued “give it up Merriell.”</p><p> </p><p>“For fuck’s sake Burgie it happened at Thanksgiving.  His momma didn’ want us using nicknames.”  Running his fingers through his hair he continued.  “But that don’ fuckin’ mean you can do it.”  Grumbling under his breath Burgie barely caught the words “only Eugene gets to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really hung up on him aren’t you?”  Burgie asked, checking his phone again.  “What are you going to do about it?”  He asked quizzically.  “I mean no offense Snaf, but this really isn’t your style and I don’t want Sledge to get hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice Burgie, jus cause I haven’t had a relationship don’ mean I’m gonna hurt Eugene.”  Growling he leaned over and snatched his phone off the table.  Seeing a text from Eugene his whole face lit up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene:  you coming over soon? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell: yeah, here in a few, or you can come over here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: you think things might be weird with everyone else? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell:  no, they’ve already figured it out anyway. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: k, I’ll be over soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Watching his friend’s face while texting on his phone Burgie felt relieved.  Snafu's usual guard had dropped and he looked lighthearted.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Burgie asked, heading into the kitchen to grab a drink.  Digging around in the fridge he finally found a Mountain Dew.  Crossing back into the living room he plopped down in the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Eugene’s comin’ ova tonight.”  Smiling, he placed his phone back on the coffee table.  “You might as well have Bill come too.”  Maybe that would keep Burgie and Bill busy so they’d ask fewer questions.  He wanted Eugene to feel comfortable hanging out here with him.</p><p> </p><p>Looking contemplatively Burgie mumbled “yeah, I think I will.”  Picking up his phone he quickly shot off a text to Bill.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie:  you won the bet, was the night Snaf stayed over at Sledge’s.  You want to come by tonight?  Sledge is coming over, could be fun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bill:  I’ll be there. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Florence might be here too.” Burgie offhandedly remarked.  “But don’t worry.  We all know you’re in a “relationship” with Sledge so I won’t have her fix you up with anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Snafu said, frowning.  “Why’d you say relationship like that?”</p><p>He didn’t want anyone to think he was just fuckin’ around with Eugene.  He may not have done this before, but he was damn well determined not to fuck it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Given your history Snaf surely you can see why we all might be a little skeptical.”  Shrugging his shoulders Burgie continued.  “Are you trying to tell me big, bad Snafu is settling down?”  Setting his soda on the table he searched for the remote again, finally finding it stuffed down in the chair.  Digging it out he flipped on the television.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off, Burgie.”  He said with no heat.  “I’m perfectly capable of having a relationship.  I’ve just never wanted to do it before; Eugene’s special.”  Trying not to get angry with this line of questioning he knew why Burgie was concerned, but it wasn’t the same way with Eugene.  He’d never had a relationship, always keeping everyone out of his carefully constructed appearance.  </p><p> </p><p>“You think you might be falling for him?”  Burgie asked, genuinely interested.  As long as he’d known Snafu he’d kept everything under lock and key; no cracks in that armor he kept cloaked tightly around him.  He had a feeling Sledge had made a few dents and was hoping Snafu didn’t get hurt either.  He had a feeling that Sledge could do just that; he worried that Snafu would be too open and spill everything about his life.  What if Sledge didn’t like what he heard?  That was something to worry about when the time came.  He’d be here if there were any trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Giving Burgie a heartfelt stare he mumbled out “yeah, I think I might be.”  Staring down at the floor he didn’t want to see the look on Burgie’s face.  He knew no one expected him to stop with his one night stands, flirting with the pretty girls, and generally being a dick.  He was surprised when Burgie clapped him on the shoulder and blurted out “I’m glad.  It’s good to see you happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Cleaning up what little he had in his bedroom he tried to make it look presentable.  At least he had a television in here so they could stay away from prying eyes.  Although having Eugene on his bed was going to take some serious self-control.  That was something he’d been working on lately as difficult as it was to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the door to the living room open he took a deep breath; do or die time.  Sauntering out and down the hallway he looked around noticing it was only Bill.  He was disappointed Eugene wasn’t with him.  Deciding to send him a message he quickly typed one and sent it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell:  what time you coming over? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene:  soon as I can.  Stuck on the phone with my mom. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell:  see you soon? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nervously he waited.  What if Eugene was having second thoughts?  He didn’t like that he felt panicky at the thought.  Why would he think anything would be any different.  They’d spent every waking minute with each other since Thanksgiving and even some nights too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene:  of course, soon as I can get off the phone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Great, that gave him just enough time to take a shower.  He wanted to look good when Eugene got here.  Hopping in the shower he quickly washed off, grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his waist and headed to his room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eugene was so done with these conversations with his mom.  If he had to hear about one more nice girl his mom wanted him to meet he was going to scream.  He and Merriell hadn’t actually defined the nature of their relationship yet.  Eugene thought of him as his boyfriend, but was hesitant to bring it up.  He’d like to tell his mother he finally had found someone, but he really didn’t know if that were true.</p><p> </p><p>Finally getting off the phone he went over to Burgie and Snafu’s apartment.  Coming in the door he could smell pizza.  Casting an eye around he saw Burgie and Bill setting up Bill’s PlayStation in the living room; pizza sitting on the coffee table.  Scouting around he looked for Merriell, but didn’t see him.</p><p> </p><p>“Help yourself to some pizza and booze Sledge,” Burgie called over his shoulder while struggling with the wires.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit,” he muttered, trying to get the hdmi cable into the port on the back.  He had his already hooked up in his bedroom, so all they had to do was get Bill’s up and running.  Finally feeling it slide into place he sighed.  “Got it,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Eugene responded going into the kitchen.  Where in the hell was Merriell?  He knew he was off work tonight.  Maybe outside?</p><p> </p><p>Walking over to the sliding door he took a peek out on the patio; not there.  Surprised he wasn’t out there smoking he went back into the apartment.  Taking a gamble he asked “Where’s Merriell?”  He looked at Burgie expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell,” Bill asked confused.  “When in the hell did that start?”</p><p> </p><p>“Give it a rest Bill,” Eugene responded, rolling his eyes.  “My mom didn’t want us using nicknames at the house.  It kind of stuck.”  Eugene replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, sure Sledge,” Bill laughed.  “I’m sure it has nothing to do with you two being together every waking hour.”  Settling down on the couch he could hear Burgie headed back into his bedroom.  “Prepare to be annihilated,” he yelled.</p><p> </p><p>A random “fuck off” drifted out of the bedroom.  Bill laughed turning towards the television and joining the match.</p><p> </p><p>“He was in the shower, Sledge,” Burgie called out.  “He might be in his room.”  Stretching out across his bed he got ready to kick Bill’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>Walking down the hallway Eugene saw Merriell’s door was closed.  Knocking he waited for it to open.  Watching it swing open he was dumbstruck by the sight of Merriell in nothing more than a towel.  Grinning self-consciously he clutched the towel a little tighter around his waist.  “Sorry,” he mumbled.  “Just grabbed a shower; let me get changed.  Grabbing a pair of sweatpants out of the drawer he quickly pulled them out and slipped them on.  “Okay, you can look now,” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Once again Eugene was awestruck by the sheer beauty of the man.  Crossing the room he sat down on the bed; watching Merriell rustle through his drawers looking for a shirt.  Finally locating one he pulled it onto his body waltzing over to plop down on the bed next to him.  Flipping on the television he grinned over at Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya know it’s gonna be hard for me to keep my hands to myself sittin’ on my bed.”  Giving Eugene a side eyed glance he wondered if he would be daring enough to kiss him right here in his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you can contain yourself, Mer.” Eugene said, rolling his eyes.  He wasn’t sure he wanted Merriell to contain himself.  He kind of wanted him to kiss him some more.  Leaning back on his hands he watched the man next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Moving impossibly closer Merriell mumbled “but what if I don’ want to?”  He cajoled, looking at Eugene coyly.  He wanted to kiss Eugene right here on his bed; to lay him back and kiss him senseless.</p><p> </p><p>“Before we get to any of that can I ask you a question?”  Eugene was a little nervous asking this particular question, but needed to know the answer.  “What are we Merriell?”  Glancing down at the ground he continued.  “Are we friends with benefits? In a relationship? Just passing time?”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking contemplatively Merriell tried to formulate an answer that wouldn’t sound stupid or give away too much about his past; so he answered with a question.  “What do you think we are?”  He was not going to take the chance at saying something wrong and running Eugene off.</p><p> </p><p>“I want it to be a real relationship.”  Eugene responded quietly.  “I’m not made for playing around.  I need the real deal.”  Hanging his head dejectedly he rose to head for the hallway.  “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same.”  Slowly getting up he went towards the door, eyes downcast.</p><p> </p><p>Shit, was all Snafu could think.  What did he say?  He knew he didn’t want Eugene to walk out that door.  He felt panic settling in because he didn’t know what to do; he’d never done this before.  Nervously he got up from the bed catching Eugene just before he turned the door handle.  “Hey,” he muttered, running his fingers through his hair.  “I don’ know what you want me ta say Gene, please don’ go.”  Bouncing from foot to foot he waited for Eugene to look at him.  He couldn’t mess this up.  It was too important.  “Tell me what ya want.  I need ta know.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning to face him, hazel eyes glinting he took in Merriell’s nervous face.  Maybe he really didn’t know what to say or do.  Maybe Burgie was right when he said Merriell didn’t do relationships, but surely he'd had at least one.  He looked unsure; which was a first as far as Eugene had seen.  </p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath Eugene began “I want a relationship with you, just me and you.  I don’t want to have to worry that I’m just a passing phase in your line of conquests.  I need to know that you want to be with just me.”  Breathing a sigh of relief at finally having said what he felt he watched the different emotions cross Merriell’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Tugging him towards the bed Merriell pulled him to sit down.  “I ain’t neva done this before Gene.”  Putting his head in his hands he tried to gather his thoughts.  “I know you don’ think I might be serious about this and I can see why you might think it.”  Looking up and catching him straight in the eye he managed to mumble “I want to be with jus’ you.  I don’ want to be with nobody else.”  Looking at him imploringly he whispered “only you Gene.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the uncomfortableness settled across Merriell’s face Eugene reached a hand out to hold his.  “So we’re a couple then, right?” He questioned.  He was pretty sure Merriell was putting himself out there as best he could, but he needed to hear him say it; make it concrete.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Gene.”  He replied with a surprised expression on his face.  “Did you really not know that?”  Looking a little hurt he glanced away.  “Am I so shitty at this you couldn’t see it?” He thought Eugene knew he wanted to be with only him.  He hadn’t been with anyone else since that fateful night he’d stayed over at Eugene’s.  He truly felt scared at the sheer depth of what he felt for Eugene.  He knew he would eventually have to share his past and it was terrifying.  He didn’t want to tell him about the beatings, growing up poor, having to find places to sleep when his Dad was too drunk.  He kept that tucked tightly away, but knew eventually Eugene would want to know.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m nervous too, Merriell.  This is a first for both of us and I’m terrified of being hurt.”  Gripping his hand tighter he placed a kiss upon his shoulder.  </p><p> </p><p>“I guess we’ll just have to figure this out together.”  Smiling he tipped Merriell’s face up; eyes meeting eyes.  “I feel better now and I hope you do too.”  Seeing the wariness easing in his eyes made Eugene smile.  He knew there was more to Merriell’s story than he let on, but it could wait until they were closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel betta too,” Snafu murmured.  “How’s about we seal it with a kiss.”  Pulling him in he laid a gentle kiss upon his mouth.  Slipping his hands around Eugene’s neck he pulled him closer.  Physical affection was the only way he knew how to make Eugene understand how he felt.  Pushing him gently back against the bed he continued kissing him, in no hurry at all.  He was content laying here with Eugene his kisses full of longing.  He was definitely learning how to exercise self control.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Eugene shift he felt him trail a hand down his chest, stopping teasingly above his navel.  “Is it okay?” He whispered; looking to Merriell for confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling over onto his back he sighed “you can do whateva you want to me, Gene.  I’m at your disposal” he grinned.  Keeping a hand on Eugene’s back he flinched when Eugene ran his finger down his cock: squeezing at the tip.  Sweet Jesus, how was he going to keep his hands to himself with Eugene’s gentle exploration.  Feeling himself getting hard he hoped it didn’t scare Eugene off.  He couldn’t help his body’s response.  Gasping as he rubbed with more pressure it was all he could do to lay still.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene wanted to see what Merriell liked.  He felt excited to be able to draw soft sighs, low groans and whispered words from him.  The longer he rubbed, the harder his cock got; a prominent ridge outlining his sweatpants.  He was kind of out of his element, but was just going with how he felt.  Noticing how he inhaled everytime Eugene reached the head he thumbed over the top.  He could feel Merriell’s hand gripping onto his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to maintain self control while letting Eugene play with him.  He knew he didn’t have much experience, but he hadn’t cum in his pants in years; something that happened back in high school, when things were all new.  He was desperate for Eugene to actually touch him.  Feeling a tug to his sweatpants he quickly shifted them down; feeling Eugene’s fingers continue touching him.  “Gene.” He managed to gasp out.  “Ya need to grab that oil out o’ my dresser if you going ta keep goin.”  </p><p> </p><p>Watching as he grabbed it out of the drawer he squirted some in his hand tentatively reaching out to slide his hand up and down Merriell’s cock.  It was maddeningly slow, but Merriell was going to let him do whatever he wanted; even though he was using every ounce of strength he had not to pull Gene on top of him and hump him till he came.  “You can go faster,” he gasped, making eye contact.  “I need ya ta go faster Gene.”  Watching as Eugene started to speed his hand up Merriell’s eyes fluttered closed.  “Like that,” he gritted out.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene was enamored with the responses he was pulling out of Merriell.  He’d never been able to do this before; just explore, learn the tricks to make Merriell lose control.  Seeing those lips parted on a gasp he sped his hand up watching as he thrashed his head to the side.  Running a finger across the head and lightly scratching the tip he heard the groan leave his lips.  </p><p> </p><p>“Am close, Gene” Merriell managed to breathily say.  “Can you hold tighter?”  He was going against every primal response he had.  He wanted to thrust up into Eugene’s hand, pull him close, pant into his neck, but he was going to let Gene do whatever he wanted.  Feeling his hand speeding up, gripping a little tighter Merriell started panting.  </p><p> </p><p>Eugene was enjoying all of Merriell’s reactions; taking note of what worked, what made him moan, what made him tremble.  Leaning down he placed a kiss to the tip of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Of fuck,” he heard him moan.  Seeing his breath quicken Eugene sped his hand up hearing the hitching breaths.  “I’m gonna cum Gene,” he managed to whisper.  Body begging for release; Eugene’s movements causing him to build up harder and harder.  “Oh, faster,” he panted.  Feeling Gene’s hand tighten he felt it rushing in, body tight, toes curling into the bed.  With one more warning he whined out “Gene” and then that was it he couldn’t hold off any longer.  Body stiffening he jerked cum spilling over Eugene’s hand.  Struggling to get his breathing under control he glanced down meeting those beautiful hazel eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do okay?” He self-consciously asked; waiting for Merriell’s response.  He hadn’t ever given anyone a hand job before, but judging by the look in Merriell’s eyes he thought he’d done pretty well.  First time for everything he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling him up for a kiss Merriell’s hazy eyes blinked slowly.  “I’d say you did more than okay Gene.”  Grabbing a t-shirt he wiped up his tummy tugging his sweatpants up.  “You want me ta return the favor,” he asked, reaching out grasping Eugene’s hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” he replied.  “I’m good.”  Leaning back against the headboard he felt Merriell tug him over onto his chest.  “We can watch some television or go out and see what Bill and Burgie are doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could use a beer,” Eugene murmured.  Heaving himself up off the bed he pulled Merriell to his feet.  “Come on, let’s go see who’s winning.”  </p><p> </p><p>Turning him swiftly and pulling him up against his chest Merriell kissed him, framing his hands on either side of his face.  An I love you wanted to bubble from his lips.  Feeling a little shocked his eyes grew wide. Fuck, fuck, fuck, now this was trouble.  He hadn’t told anyone he loved them since before his momma had died.  He started to feel a little scared at this new development.  Trying to play it off he leered at Eugene with a “wonder if they know what we been up to in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing Eugene shoved him in the chest playfully.  “What?  We were watching a good movie, of course.”  Opening the door they walked down the hallway into the living room where Bill barely glanced their way.  Never looking away from the television screen he called out “you two been getting it on in there? Cause if you were please spare me the details.”</p><p> </p><p>“We jus’ been watchin’ a movie,” Snafu responded heading into the kitchen to grab two beers.  Coming back into the living room he handed one over to Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right,” Bill chortled.  “That must have been one hell of a movie.”  Secretly he didn’t care what Snafu and Sledge had been up to.  It wasn’t any of his business and it was good to see them both happy.  Plus they could hang out over here whenever they wanted without shit being awkward and tense.  He’d really rather not know what their little escapades entailed, but as long as Sledge was happy it was a good thing.  “You two are going to get bored sitting here watching me,” raising his voice so Burgie could hear him “kicking Burgie’s ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing towards Burgie’s bedroom Eugene could see him sitting on the bed eyes intent on the screen.  “Fuck off,” he yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Florence tonight?”  Eugene asked, surprised she wasn’t here.  She spent as much time here as Merriell did at his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Calling back Burgie muttered “she’s out with her girlfriends.  She’ll be back later.”  Laughing as he watched a shot take Bill down on the screen he screamed “take that dickhead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good grief,” Snafu mumbled.  “These two are ridiculous.  Gesturing for Eugene to follow him they crossed over to the balcony.  Stepping outside the air was cool, stars twinkling in the distance.  Scooting around the table Snafu lit up a cigarette.  Inhaling deeply he looked at Eugene; doe eyes intent on the bottle in front of him, hair ruffled from running his fingers through it.  Snafu felt that panic settling in his stomach.  He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he thought he was falling in love with sledge, not that he knew what that felt like.  He was on unsteady ground.</p><p> </p><p>“How come you don’t play?” Eugene questioned; looking at him quizzically.  He knew Merriell didn’t have a gaming console in his room so he assumed he didn’t play, but was kind of surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, sometimes,” he responded.  “When Burgie ain’t playin’ I do.”  Grinning he took another drag on his cigarette.  “I’m damn good at it too.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come you don’t have a system so you can play against each other?”  Eugene asked.  He was curious as to why Merriell had literally nothing but clothes and a dresser in his bedroom.  He knew he made good money working at the bar, even if he did come home with a shiner now and then from breaking up a fight.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ need one,” Merriell mumbled.  He’d be damned to tell Eugene he didn’t have $400.00 to blow on a gaming system.  He needed a new truck and everything he earned went to everyday basics and everything else went straight to saving for that truck.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’ you have one?”  Merriell wondered aloud.  </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t play games,” Eugene responded.  “Bill even offered to buy me one and I turned him down,” he chuckled.  Bill was flabbergasted when Eugene refused his offer; spouting off about how he couldn’t believe Eugene didn’t like to play.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back in his chair, stubbing out his cigarette Merriell continued “so what do you do for fun when I’m not around,” he was actually pretty curious.  Eugene was a bit of a puzzle and he was trying to match all the pieces together.</p><p> </p><p>“I like to read, watch T.V., pretty basic stuff,” he laughed.  “I don’t work anywhere since my parents insist on covering my expenses, so I find myself at the library a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“The library?” Merriell asked flummoxed.  “What do ya do at the library?”  He couldn’t imagine spending his free time at the library.  He didn’t even enjoy it when he had to go there to research shit for his classes.  “What do ya like about it?”  He wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“I like being able to look up anything I want without having to use my laptop or my phone.”  Taking a drink he continued.  “I like the way books smell, the quietness, being able to lose myself in another world and forget about things for awhile.”  He shrugged his shoulders, “that’s basically it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting,” Merriell murmured.  “I could see you doing that, especially considering the amount of books you have all over your apartment.”  Looking at him teasingly, “you’ve got more books than you’ve got bookshelves.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna have to go in soon,” Merriell mumbled.  “I gotta work the day shift tomorrow.”  Rising to his feet he watched as Eugene rose to his as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to stay here tonight?”  Eugene asked.   Merriell stayed at his own apartment most nights.  Eugene had a sneaky suspicion that it was because they hadn’t actually had sex yet.  Maybe he didn’t want Eugene to feel compelled to do it?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he responded glancing down at the ground.  He didn’t want to tell Eugene that it was hard sleeping next to him without wanting to move things to the next level.  “I gotta get up early tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes downcast, Eugene uttered “okay.”  Looking him straight in the eye he continued.  “You know I know that things need to kind of move along.  I’m just nervous and don’t know what to expect.”  Surely Merriell wouldn’t get bored with him.  He had kind of kept him in limbo as far as sexual encounters went.  Sure they’d kissed a lot, now he’d touched Merriell, but he really wanted more; he just wasn’t sure how to ask for it.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping closer Merriell whispered “we don’ have to do anythin’ you don’ want to Gene.”  Pulling him in for a kiss he murmured “that’s all up to you.” Placing a kiss on his temple he held him close for just a few minutes more.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to be candid Eugene responded “but I want to be with you.”  Smiling softly he continued.  “I want it to be you.”  He hoped Merriell understood what he was saying.  He wanted to have sex with Merriell.  He wanted that extra layer of closeness; he just wasn’t sure how to initiate it.  “I’m going to leave that in your hands because you know more about it than me.”</p><p> </p><p>Raising a hand to his cheek he kissed him gently.  “Do you understand what I’m saying?” He asked; hoping the point got across.</p><p> </p><p>“I got you Gene,” he whispered; giving him one more kiss.  “I’ll make it memorable,” he promised.</p><p> </p><p>“I better wander on home so you can get to bed,” Eugene stated.  “See you tomorrow when you get off work?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Merriell responded.  “I’ll let you know as soon as I get home.”   Watching Eugene leave the balcony and walk across the living room he heard him saying good-bye to Bill and Burgie before leaving the apartment, closing the door behind him on his way out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lounging around in the living room it was a rarity for him and Burgie to be alone.  He wanted to ask Burgie what to do to set up “the” night but didn’t want to sound like a dumbass.  Eugene said he was leaving it to him, so he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Burgie,” he called out, watching his friend look away from the television.  “If I ask you somethin’ do you promise not ta laugh at me?”</p><p> </p><p>Raising his eyes from his phone to look at Snafu he saw a frown settled upon his face.  “Why,” he asked.  “I’ll try not to, but it depends on what you’re asking.”  Watching as Snafu fiddled with the pillow on the couch he could see something was bothering him; time to be serious Burgie thought.</p><p> </p><p>“What do ya do when you want things to be perfect on a special night,” he pointedly looked at Burgie waiting for his response, hoping he understood what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>Aha Burgie thought to himself.  Snafu was planning on making a move on Sledge and wasn’t sure how to go about it seeing as how he’d never done it with someone important.</p><p> </p><p>Setting his phone to the side he decided it was time to give Snafu some advice.  “I’m assuming you’re talking about a night with Sledge?”  He asked.  “Like a really special night?”  Waiting for a reply he watched his face intently.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Burgie I don’ know what ta do,” he murmured.  “You know I ain’t eva done nothin’ like this before and I don’ want to fuck it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking contemplatively Burgie tried to come up with things that would make it special, but not make Snafu feel completely out of his element.  “Well, I’m just going off my own experience, but candles are nice.  Florence always likes it when I set up candles all over.”  Scratching his cheek he continued.  “You’ve got to have wine, whiskey doesn’t work for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“So wine and candles?”  Snafu asked hesitantly.  He could do that, but where was he going to buy a bunch of candles without looking like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you come with me ta buy em?” He asked, hoping  Burgie wouldn’t say no.  He really couldn’t imagine walking into a store and buying a bunch of candles and a couple bottles of wine.  Everyone would know exactly what he was up to.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I tell Florence?”  Burgie asked, waiting for Snafu to reply.  Seeing a pensive look cross his face he hurried on “she could buy the stuff you need and then you don’t have to go to the store.”  </p><p> </p><p>Mulling it over he figured why the hell not; it wasn’t like Burgie was going to keep his mouth shut anyway.  He knew he’d tell Florence the first chance he got.  “Okay,” he muttered.  “Just please don’t tell Bill.  He’ll never let me hear the end of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem Snaf.  You want me to ask her to get stuff for like a romantic evening?”  He asked, picking up his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so,” Snafu replied uncomfortably.  “Jus’ please ask her to keep quiet about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Burgie decided to text Florence to save Snafu from having to listen to what he assumed would be an embarrassing conversation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: hey, got a favor to ask. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Florence: what is it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: you have to stay quiet about it though, promise. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Florence: no problem, but what is it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie:  Snaf needs you to get some stuff for him for a night with Sledge if you know what I mean. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Florence: finally,  I wondered when they were going to get things sorted out.  What kinds of stuff does he want? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie:  you know, candles, wine, that kind of stuff, but don’t tease him when you bring it.  He’s a little nervous about it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Florence: no problem!  I’ll drop it off later.  Love you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Burgie: thanks, love you too.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Problem solved, Snaf,” Burgie declared sitting his phone back on the table.  “Florence is on it.  She’ll drop it here while you're at work.  I’ll put it in your closet.”  Thinking things were settled he turned back to the television.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Burgie,” Snafu responded.  “That makes me feel a whole lot betta.”  Rising from the couch to go get ready for work he was already planning exactly what he wanted to do, but first things first, he had to get Saturday night off.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It has to be just right, perfect.  It was Eugene’s first time and he wanted it to be special.  He’d gotten Bill to take him out for pizza so Merriell would have plenty of time to get things set up.  Burgie and Florence already had other plans, so now he had to pull Bill into this little scenario.  Great he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Look I need ya to do something,” Snafu muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell do you need, Snafu?”  Bill questioned.  “You losing it or something?”  Glancing over at his friend he could see the nerves radiating off of him.  Something was going on he just wasn’t sure what.</p><p> </p><p>“Just take Eugene out for pizza or somethin.”  He begged.  “I need some time to take care of some stuff.”  Glancing back at his apartment he waited impatiently for Bill to answer.  </p><p> </p><p>Grinning Bill teased. “Oh and just what do you need to get together?”  Rocking back on his heels fingers in his belt loops he laughed.  “You planning some romantic night or some shit?”  Watching the scowl settle across his friend’s face he laughed.  No one had been all that surprised when Sledge and Snafu came home together from Thanksgiving.  They’d damn well been inseparable ever since.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, can ya do this for me or not?”  He asked, running his fingers through his hair.  He had an exact idea of how he wanted the night to go, but he needed some help to make it go smoothly.  This was Eugene’s first time and he wanted to make it memorable.  They’d talked about it and he thought they were both ready, but it was all about timing.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine” Bill waved him off.  “How much time do you need?”  Tapping his foot impatiently he waited for his response.  “Me and Burgie got a tournament later at 8:00pm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be ready before then, give me about an hour.” He responded.  Florence had already bought everything he needed.  It was going to be perfect; god forbid Bill or Burgie teased him or Eugene about it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it for you Snaf; just be good to Sledge.”  Watching him fidgeting in the doorway he decided to be candid.  “I may give you shit, but you two are pretty good together.”</p><p> </p><p>Waiting until he saw Bill and Eugene pull out of the parking lot he grabbed the shopping bags he had hidden in his closet.  He was really doing this, the man that never stayed with anyone longer than a night or two, a constant sneer in place, keeping everyone an arms length away.  The scariest part was he planned on really putting himself out there and telling Eugene he loved him; terrifying territory for him.  Slipping down the hallway he fished out his key to Eugene’s apartment.  He’d given it to him weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>Sneaking inside he grinned.  Things like this took finesse and it was going to be a night Eugene never forgot.  He was going to make sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling things out of the bag he started setting candles all over the apartment, using his lighter to set them flaming.  Strategically placing them throughout the living room, kitchen and bedroom he smiled.  Who’d have guessed he’d be setting up some romantic night.  It was a first for him really, never having done this for anyone else, but he was determined to make it special.  He felt like Eugene needed romance on a night such as this and he wasn’t totally sure how to go about doing it; but he was going to give it one hell of a try.  He’d even brought the wine Florence had badgered him about instead of his usual whiskey.  He would do this for Eugene.  Everything had to be just right.</p><p> </p><p>Checking the clock he felt nerves start to get the better of him.  What if Eugene laughed at him?  This was pretty sappy.  Trying not to second guess himself he waited to hear Eugene’s key in the lock.  Where did he sit?  Did he meet him at the door? Once the physical stuff started he was all good.  He never had a problem in that department.  It was the lead up that made him edgey.  Pacing nervously he tugged on the shirt he was wearing.  It wasn’t his usual sweatshirt and jeans.  He’d actually dug out a sweater to look nicer.  Chewing on his fingernail he waited.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hearing footsteps coming down the walkway his heart began to thump in his chest.  Surely he wouldn’t laugh at him.</p><p> </p><p>Turning the key in the lock Eugene swung open the door surprise registering on his face.  Candles were lit through the living room, even spilling over into the kitchen.  Music was softly playing and there stood Merriell.  Fingernail in his mouth, hand nervously rubbing the cuff of his sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this all about?”  Eugene asked, gesturing around the room.  Looking at him quizzically he waited for an answer, but before he could answer it dawned on him exactly what was going on.  Now it was his turn to be nervous.  Absently tucking his hair behind his ear he felt stuck to the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay?” Merriell mumbled.  “I know we talked about it, but if you don’ wanna it’s alright.”  Glancing down at the ground he waited for Eugene’s reply.  Why was he so nervous?  Sex never made him nervous, ever, but this was different.  He’d never told Eugene how he felt.  Words weren’t easy for him, but it was going to be tonight.  He was going to tell Eugene he loved him, one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the nervous man before him he crossed over to him, grasping his hands in his own.  “I love this Merriell.  It’s perfect.”  Leaning over he gave him a peck on the mouth.  Seeing those beautiful blue eyes lock eyes with his he lifted a hand to his jaw pulling him in for a kiss.  “Really, it’s lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want everything to be perfect for ya Gene.  Tis a big step and I wanted to make sure it was memorable.”  Scuffing his boot on the ground he glanced away.  Did he do this right?  He felt as nervous as he did on his first time.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good, Mer,” he whispered. Wrapping his arms around his neck.  “Really, thank you.”  Seeing the wine sitting on the counter he crossed over pouring them each a glass.  “I may need a few of these just to calm my nerves,” he shyly chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do this for ya Gene,”  wrapping his arms around Eugene’s waist he squeezed him closer.  It was all he could do not to be more aggressive.  He’d been dying for tonight to happen.  Nosing into his neck he started nibbling on the tender flesh.  Hearing Eugene’s breath catch he pulled him a little tighter.  Placing sweet kisses behind his ear he felt Eugene run his hands up anchoring them in the hair at the base of his neck.  Sighing Merriell moved up gently kissing him on the mouth, arms still secured around his waist.  Feeling Eugene’s lips part he dipped inside.  Lifting a hand up to run along his jaw he tipped his head deepening the kiss.  Breaking away breathlessly he downed his glass of wine.  Breathing heavily he tugged Eugene with him towards the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene allowed Merriell to lead him into the bedroom, more candles, music drifting softly.  He was nervous for sure, but looking at the man before him he knew there was no one else he would want to do this with; it had to be Merriell.  Allowing him to lead him over to the bed they sat down.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not really sure what to do,” he whispered leaning in towards Merriell.  “You’ll have to show me.”  He intonated looking him straight in the eyes.  “You’ve been with lots of people,” he stated softly.  “I may not measure up to what you’re used to,” he responded.</p><p> </p><p>Gripping him by the chin Merriell coaxed him to look into his eyes.  “None of that shit matters ta me Gene.”  Kissing him gently he continued.  ‘‘Twas just a way to pass the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m not good with this kind of stuff.  I’m not one o’ them touchy feely guys, but I want ta be with you.”  Helplessly kissing him again he clutched him a little tighter.  “I love ya, Gene” he nervously gritted out.  “That’s all that matters to me.”</p><p> </p><p>He told him he loved him was all Eugene could think about.  Merriell Shelton told him he loved him.  If that were true his heart was whole.  He wouldn’t just let those words trip off his tongue easily.  Eugene knew that was a big leap of faith.  “You sure about that?”  Eugene asked, dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t be more sure of anythin’ Gene.”  Leaning in he mouthed down his neck.  “Let me love ya.”  Pulling him back against the bed he wrapped his arms around his waist losing himself in the kiss.  Hand helplessly caressing Eugene’s jaw he tugged him over on top of him.  Wrapping both hands around his waist he slid one hand up grasping the back of his neck.  Leisurely taking his time he tried to let Eugene take the lead in this situation.  He didn’t want to go too fast, even though his body was screaming at him to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking the kiss Eugene leaned his forehead against Merriell’s.  He wanted more.  Merriell’s smooth body beneath his, hip to hip.  How did he tell him what he wanted?</p><p> </p><p>Grasping at Merriell’s sweater he tugged it up over his head leaning down to kiss his bare chest.  Running a hand up and down his side he was rewarded with a shudder.  “You’re in charge here Merriell,” Eugene murmured.  “You know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Flipping him over Merriell slotted his body against Eugene’s, fitting together perfectly.  He was getting too excited too quickly.  He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take his time about this.  Fusing his mouth to Eugene’s he experimentally rolled his hips against Eugene’s delighting in the gasp that left his mouth.  Feeling his fingers tug at his waist he did it again, only this time Eugene pushed up against him.  He was so lost in this moment, Eugene’s hands reaching up across his back, small sighs escaping his mouth.  “Can we take this off?”  He asked, tugging at Eugene’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell hadn’t ever seen him with his shirt off.  He was a little self-conscious; his pale skin contrasting with Merriell’s caramel color.  He kept his eyes focused on the ram on Merriell’s chest above him, waiting to see the next step.</p><p> </p><p>Settling down against Eugene chest to chest Merriell sighed.  This is what he had been missing.  Sex was just sex, this was completely different.  Eyes heady with desire he latched onto Eugene’s mouth again pressing down against him, hard cock straining against his jeans.  Leisurely kisses became more heated as Merriell grasped a little tighter, pressed a little harder against Eugene.  “Are you ready to take these off,” he asked, tugging on Eugene’s jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Staring up at him through darkened eyes he hesitantly shook his head yes.  Popping the button Merriell tugged them down taking off his own.  “Okay?” He asked, concern evident upon his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, Merriell.”  He smiled.  “I’m not made of glass you know.”  Pulling him back down for another kiss he didn’t think he could ever get enough of the taste of Merriell; red wine, smoky undertones, his own distinctive taste.  Pushing up against him he heard a gasp.  Noticing the hard line of Merriell’s cock straining through his briefs he hesitantly reached down lightly running his finger over it.  Feeling him press down against his hand Eugene felt empowered.  Maybe this did really matter to Merriell.  He had said he loved him and Eugene knew those words wouldn’t easily leave his lips.  Being bold he slipped his hand into his briefs feeling the slickness on the head of his cock.  Seeing Merriell drop his head to Eugene’s shoulder he heard a panted breath.  Rubbing a little harder he felt Merriell press down, rolling his hips against Eugene’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Gene,” he whispered.  “Let me love you,” he asked again.  “Please.”  Tugging at Eugene’s briefs he slid them down tossing them off the side of his bed.  Littering kisses down his chest he couldn’t help but suck a mark into that beautiful hipbone.  “This okay?” He questioned, eyes blown wide.  Watching Eugene nod his head he dipped his mouth down swiping his tongue across the head of Eugene’s cock.  He wasn’t sure if Eugene had ever had a blow job, but Merriell knew he was good at it and could make it good for Gene.  Sucking the head into his mouth he felt Eugene roll his hips forward.  Bobbing his head he heard a beautiful gasp.  Sliding his mouth, swiping his tongue along the prominent ridge he felt Eugene start to pant.  Wanting to prepare him for touches he hadn’t had before he gently traced around Eugene’s hole, feeling him jump.  “Tis okay Gene,” he breathed. “I’m not doin’ anythin’ you don’t want.”  Content with sucking him off Merriell snuck a hand down to squeeze his own cock.  He was so fuckin’ hard.  Feeling Eugene’s legs start to tremble, pants and moans freely leaving his mouth Merriell popped off.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene hadn’t ever felt anything like this before.  He was a little overwhelmed with how he was feeling.  He had no idea it could be this way.  Merriell was taking his time, not rushing, making him feel delightfully comfortable and loved.  He was nervous about what was to come, but knew he was ready.  It had to be Merriell.  He hadn’t told him, but he was lost in love with him.  It just hadn’t seemed like the right time to tell him.  Feeling Merriell lean up for a more passionate kiss he tugged at Merriell’s briefs, urging him to take them off.  Slipping his hand around Merriell’s erection he felt a sharp inhale.  Sliding his hand up and down he heard a sigh escape his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at the beautiful man below him Merriell thought maybe it was time to get him ready for what was to come.  “Gene,” he murmured.  “There’s some stuff I gotta do to get ya ready.”  Leaning down for a kiss he unearthed the lube he had hidden under the pillow.  It might be uncomfortable at first, but it’ll get better, I promise.” </p><p>Slicking his fingers up he slipped his hand down Eugene’s tummy bypassing his cock.  Gently tracing his hole he watched for hesitation, maybe fear, but all he saw was self-consciousness.  “It’ll be okay, trust me.”  Tentatively inserting one finger barely inside he watched as Eugene grimaced.  Laying sweet kisses upon his face he murmured again “I love you Gene.”  Slowly sliding his finger in and out he felt Eugene start to relax.  Searching for that one special spot he knew he had it when a gasp flew from Eugene’s mouth as his back arched up off the bed.  “There we go,” leaning down he stole another kiss.  “I’m gonna add another.”</p><p> </p><p>Slicking his fingers up again he slipped two inside.  Once again finding that spot that made Eugene’s toes curl.  Pumping his fingers in and out slowly he felt Eugene accommodating him.  “One more and we’ll be ready, Gene.”  Slipping the third finger in he could feel that Eugene was ready.  He’d never hurt him.  Ripping open a condom, he rolled it onto his painfully hard cock.  “You good Gene,” he asked, waiting for him to respond.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his head Eugene was still nervous, but Merriell had been so tender with him he knew he would take care of him.  Feeling Merriell’s weight settle upon his chest he felt the tip of his cock slowly push inside; holding still to wait for Eugene to give him the go ahead.  Watching him nod his head Merriell pushed until he bottomed out.  “Oh my fuckin’ god, Gene,” he gasped.  Trying to stay slow was killing him.  His body begging for faster, harder.  He felt so tight around him.  The slow drag as he rolled his hips causing a moan to leave his lips; a cold sweat breaking out on his skin.  Balancing his body on his elbows he breathlessly placed a kiss upon Eugene’s mouth.  He felt like he was dying with this slow pace.</p><p> </p><p>Changing his angle he watched Eugene arch up off the bed.  “Oh god,” Eugene gasped, helplessly canting his hips up.  “Oh my god, right there.”  Everytime Merriell hit that spot he felt like he was going to come undone.  “Go faster,” he spurred Merriell on.  “Please, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Rapidly losing his self restraint Merriell started pumping his hips faster and a little more forcefully.  “Gene,” he moaned.  It felt too good.  He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last between Eugene’s velvety warmth and the soft sighs and groans he was making.  Shifting positions he pulled Eugene into his lap pulling him close, burying his face into his neck.  Grinding his hips up he could feel he was starting to lose it.  His body was strung so tight.  Thrusting up into Eugene he quickly reached out grasping his cock.  Swiping his finger along the head he spread the leaking precum helping to stroke him.  “Can you go faster,” Eugene begged.  Between Snafu's sure hand and his repeated nudge to that spot inside he felt his legs start to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell,” he called out.  “Merriell, I’m gonna.”  Panting breaths into Merriell’s neck.  “I’m gonna cum.”</p><p> </p><p>Speeding his hand up he could feel Eugene tightening around him causing a shudder to race across his body.  Moving faster and faster he locked eyes with Eugene watching as his whole body jerked and his fist was covered in cum.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene’s orgasm caused his rim to clamp down around Merriell’s cock pulling a gutteral cry from his lips as he thrusted in twice more; whole body running tight as he came hard into Eugene’s tight hole.  Panting, nuzzling into Eugene’s neck he attempted to get himself back together.  He hadn’t had sex like this before; it was totally different.  Slowly rolling Eugene over onto his back he kissed him desperately trying to convey all of his emotions into a kiss, the words he wasn’t coherent enough to express.</p><p> </p><p>Heaving breaths starting to get under control he grabbed his sweater wiping the cum off their stomachs.  Scooting as close as he could get he had to steal another kiss “love you, Gene,” he whispered.  “You okay?”  Searching his face he looked for any kind of regret.</p><p> </p><p>Raising a hand to his face Eugene leaned up and gave him a kiss.  “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Snuggling up to his side Merriell felt emotions he’d never had before and was a little worried at what they might mean.  Eugene had snuck through all his defenses and he was helpless to do anything about it.  Looking over at his lover’s sweaty forehead, hair damp, eyes staring at the ceiling with a ghost of a smile on his lips he had the insane urge to pull him closer, hold on and not let go.</p><p> </p><p>“You good?” He murmured, giving in and nuzzling against his neck.  “I didn’ hurt ya did I?” He asked, concerned.  Eugene had yet to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his head to see worry in those big blue eyes he raised a hand to his cheek.  “I’m good, Mer.  You didn’t hurt me; I don’t think you ever would.”  Staring at him he just had to ask “did you really mean it when you said you loved me?”  He hoped it wasn’t something said in the heat of the moment; something casual.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did,” he murmured.  “I haven’t said that to anyone since before my momma died.”  Leaning up on one arm he stared down.  “I don’t say things I don’t mean.”  Maintaining eye contact he searched for assurance from Eugene that he believed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Eugene responded “because I love you too.”  He stated matter of factly.  “Now I’m going to go in there and grab the wine,” he said, rising from the bed pulling on a pair of sweatpants.  “You’ll stay here tonight?”  He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning Merriell replied “I have a feelin’ I’ll be stayin’ here a lot.”   Leaning back on the bed he grabbed the television remote, turning on a movie.  Searching around he found his pants, tugging them on.  It had gone just as he’d planned he thought.  Watching as Eugene came back into the room wine and glasses in hand he smiled.  He finally had something good in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna have ta borrow one of your shirts when I got home.”  He laughed.  “Mine’s a bit indisposed if ya know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching into his drawer Eugene fished out a t-shirt.  “Here, not that you’re going to where it tonight.”  He chuckled at Merriell’s smug expression.  Curling up on the bed next to him and pulling the blanket over them he felt happy.  He finally had someone to call his own.  Who’d have guessed it would be the guy everyone called Snafu.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Since their night together Merriell pretty much stayed at Eugene’s all the time.  They’d settled into a routine and things were going well.  Merriell worked, Eugene studied and went to classes, spending time at the library while Merriell was out; attempting to be together as much as possible when they were free from other responsibilities.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m gettin’ ready to head off to work,” he called, looking around for Eugene.  Finding him in the bedroom talking on his phone he figured it was his mom calling again.  Hearing the tail end of the conversation he was startled to hear the words “can’t wait to see you” leave his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>See who? He wondered.  Eugene had told his parents about them and they’d already insisted Eugene bring him home with him for Christmas, so who was Eugene talking about.  Checking the time he decided to wait this phone call out; he wanted to know who was coming.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Eugene grin and bid whoever it was good-bye he stood by waiting to find out what was going on.  “Who’s comin?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling and sneaking a kiss Eugene replied.  “My best friend from home.”  Squeezing Merriell’s hip he continued.  “You know, Sid.  I’ve talked about him before.”  Seeing a look of consternation cross his lover’s face he looked at him questioningly.  “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Sid Phillips, Merriell thought.  The kid that had done everything with Eugene when he was young, all the way up until he started college actually.  He shouldn’t feel possessiveness bubbling up in his chest.  This was Eugene’s friend and he could deal with it, but he couldn’t stop that little lick of panic starting in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“When’s he comin?” He asked; impatiently waiting for a reply.  He needed to prepare himself for this change in their dynamics.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning and not sensing Merriell’s mood he remarked “this Friday, his plane gets in at 7:00pm.  This is going to be so fun.”  He exclaimed.  “We can show him all our favorite places.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally noticing Merriell’s quietness he cocked his head.  “What’s up?”  He only got quiet like this when something was bothering him.  Eugene knew him well enough to know the signs.</p><p> </p><p>Staring resolutely Merriell gritted out “I guess I’ll be needin’ ta stay ova at my apartment.”  He knew something like this would happen.  Just when things were going right there had to be a new variable.</p><p> </p><p>Looking puzzled Eugene asked “why would you need to do that?”  Wrapping his arms around his waist he noticed the stiffness of his body.  “This doesn’t change anything.  He can sleep on the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>Merriell had a sinking feeling that this was not going to go well for him.  He refused to believe he was jealous of someone else being Eugene’s best friend; that was silly.  He felt scared that Eugene would see him differently once Sid was here.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta get ta work,” he mumbled, turning to go.  He had to get out of the apartment.  It felt smothering right now. He had to figure out a way to deal with the upcoming situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Eugene grabbed him by the arm.  “Are you going to leave without a kiss good-bye?”  Leaning over he placed a kiss to his mouth.  “I’ll see when you get home.”  Home he thought, even though it was his apartment it felt like home because Merriell was with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine Gene.” He responded leaning over giving him a peck on the lips.  Heading out the door his thoughts were racing.  This was the kid Eugene had spent so much time with, the one that probably knew Eugene better than he did.  He didn’t want to deal with how this was making him feel.  Avoidance was his best avenue he decided.  While he was here Merriell would be scarce.  Eugene obviously valued Sid’s opinion.  What if he found him lacking and thought Eugene should find somebody else?  If he stayed away he wouldn’t have to worry about it, even though it would be tough to be away from Gene for that weekend.  This was going to change things and Merriell felt his world tilt.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey,” Snafu called watching Eugene getting ready to head out.  “I’m going to go ahead and go to work.  I’ll see you when I get back.”  It was a little lie, but necessary for Merriell to keep his sanity in check.  Leaning over and giving him a good-bye kiss he snuck down the hallway slipping into his own apartment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long chapter and I hope you enjoy it.  Thank you so much for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene was getting ready to leave for the airport to pick up Sid.  He was going alone because at the last minute Merriell had gotten called into work.  He was a little skeptical whether the story he told him was the truth, but couldn’t understand why he would lie about it.  Merriell had been acting strange ever since he told him about Sid’s upcoming visit.  He’d been more distant and had even stayed in his own apartment a few times; which was odd because he always stayed at Eugene’s.  He wasn’t sure what was going on, but Merriell refused to talk to him about it.  He could understand why he took the extra shift, but it felt like he was avoiding going with him.  As he drove along he tried to figure out what was going on with him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Merriell was not going with Eugene to pick up that friend of his and that was final.  He felt bad lying about having an extra shift, but he wasn’t going with Eugene.  He quickly shot off a text to Burgie letting him know what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu:  hey, I need you to do something for me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: what? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu:  I told Gene I had an extra shift tonight because I don’t want to go pick that friend of his up.  Can I come hang out with you?  Can you keep quiet about it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: yeah, I can, but you’ve got to tell me what’s going on.  This is your apartment too you know.  You don’t have to ask to come over here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu:  I’ll explain when I get there. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Snafu called watching Eugene getting ready to leave.  “I’m going to go ahead and go to work.  I’ll see you when I get back.”  It was a little lie, but necessary for Merriell to keep his sanity in check.  Leaning over and giving him a good-bye kiss he snuck down the hallway slipping into his own apartment.  Swiftly locking the door behind him he looked around for Burgie.  Seeing him coming out of the kitchen he sat down on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“What gives, Snaf,” Burgie asked.  “Why don’t you want to go to the airport with Sledge and why have you been staying over here so much?”  Burgie was in the the dark about this situation and waited for Snafu to elaborate.  He knew Snafu had some weird hang up about Eugene’s friend but didn’t think it had risen to this level.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ want to go,” he murmured.  “I don’ want to meet this kid that knows Eugene betta than I do.”  Looking at the television dejectedly he waited for Burgie to formulate a response.  He knew it was stupid to feel like this, but he couldn’t help it.  He would not admit he was jealous; that would be ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>“How long is he going to be here?”  Burgie asked, wondering how Snafu was going to be able to pull this off without upsetting Sledge.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s goin’ ta be here for four days,” Snafu responded nervously.  “I don’ want to be around him.  I don’ even want ta meet him.”  Giving Burgie a side eyed glance he waited for his response.  In order for his plan to work he needed Burgie on his side.</p><p> </p><p>“But you were going to meet him anyway at the wedding, so what difference does it make?  Burgie asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“That’s different,” Snafu muttered.  “I wouldn’ have ta stay in the same house with him, just meet him for a few moments.”  Snafu replied; snatching a pillow off the couch, squeezing it tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how in the hell do you plan to pull this off?”  Burgie wondered aloud.  “Don’t you think Sledge will think it’s weird you’re not staying over there?”  Burgie wasn’t sure where Snafu’s train of thought was leading, but he was certain he was about to be dragged right into the middle of it.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking it over, Snafu decided to come clean with his plan.  He knew Burgie would go along with him.  They’d been through too much together for him to tell him no.  “I’m gonna pretend I’m sick and that I need to stay here so I don’t get Eugene sick.”  He felt like it was a pretty good plan; made perfect sense to him.</p><p> </p><p>“So let me get this straight,” Burgie asked somewhat bewildered.  “You want me to be the go between so you don’t have to meet Eugene’s friend.  The friend, which mind you, you have never met and haven’t even given him a chance?”  Here we go again Burgie thought.  Snafu was notorious about not dealing well with change and Eugene having a friend stay with them was too much for him to handle.  “Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh for Sledge, who by the way is going to have no idea what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Running a hand through his hair Snafu locked his eyes with Burgie’s.  “I can’t do it,” he mumbled.  “What if he doesn’t like me?  He’s Eugene’s best friend and it bothers me.”  Putting his head in his hands he continued.  “Look, I know it sounds dumb, but can you help me out please?” He asked, looking imploringly at Burgie.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what am I supposed to tell him?  You know he’s going to show up over here wondering where you are.”  This was a bit crazy Burgie thought, but Snafu was one of his oldest friends and he’d help him out; even if he didn’t understand his reasons.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll just tell him I’m in my bedroom, runnin’ a feva’ and send him on his way.”  For Snafu it was settled.  There was no way in hell he was going to sit in Eugene’s apartment and listen to all the stories about the two of them growing up together; nope, no way.</p><p> </p><p>“So is this starting tonight?” Burgie asked, waiting for a reply.  He knew that Sledge was not going to buy into this story.  He knew someone’s feelings were going to get hurt.  Sometimes Snafu had tunnel vision and couldn’t get past something.  This apparently was one of those times.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he thinks I’m workin’ tonight, so he knows I wouldn’t be home till late anyway.”  Breathing a deep sigh he was grateful Burgie was going to help him.  He just couldn’t talk to Eugene about it.  He didn’t think he would understand.  He couldn’t admit to himself that it bothered him that Eugene had such a close relationship with someone else.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think this is going to hurt Sledge’s feelings with you staying away from him for four days?  I don’t think this is a good idea, Snaf.”  Taking a drink of the soda beside him he continued.  “Don’t you think he’d rather know the truth and deal with it?”  Snafu wasn’t thinking clearly.  This was a bad plan and wasn’t going to turn out well.  “And what if he sees your truck in the parking lot when he leaves?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not tellin’ him that I can’t be around him and his friend.  Four days isn’t so long.  It’ll be fine.”  At least he hoped it would be.  He didn’t want to hurt Eugene’s feelings, but he just couldn’t do it and he didn’t know how to explain it to Eugene.  Avoidance was really his only option.  He hadn’t thought about the fact that his truck was sitting down in the parking lot.  Tossing the keys at Burgie he uttered.  “Go move it to the other lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Snaf,” Burgie replied.  “But I’m telling you this isn’t going to turn out well.”  Snafu could be so stubborn sometimes and right now he was not thinking clearly.  Sledge was going to be hurt by his behavior.  They hadn’t hardly spent a day apart since they officially became a couple.  How in the hell was he supposed to keep him away for four days?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure about this?” Burgie asked again.  “I really think you should think this through Snaf.”  Tapping his hand on the table he watched his friend sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I have thought it through, and it has to be this way.”  Looking forlornly at Burgie he continued.   “You know it’s gonna be hard for me to stay away, but I’ll stick out like a sore thumb.  I’m not the same as Eugene and his friend.  He’ll think I’m some kind of country bumpkin and I don’t want Sledge to think differently about me.”  Rising to go grab a soda out of the kitchen he called out “you know that kid is goin’ ta think I’m a nobody.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Burgie watched him come back in the room, soda clutched in hand.  “I’ll do this Snaf, but I’m not lying to Eugene.  I’m not risking his friendship because of your issues.  I can’t believe you would run that risk either.”  Leaning his head back against the couch he mentally prepared himself for the shitstorm that most assuredly was coming his way.  “Damnit Snafu, why do you have to be so stubborn?”</p><p> </p><p>Lifting his head resolutely Snafu replied “it’s just four days and then everything will go back to normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you think that’s the truth you’re more delusional than I thought.”  Shaking his head he watched Snafu stalk off to his bedroom.  This was the beginning of a giant mess.  Grabbing the keys he jogged downstairs noticing Eugene’s car was still sitting in the parking lot.  Stealthily hopping into Snafu‘s truck he parked it in the other lot.  Heading back to his apartment he saw Sledge head over to his car.  Whew, he thought.  That was a close call.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Driving along Eugene was trying to figure out why Merriell was being so distant with him.  As far as he could tell nothing had changed that would cause him to behave this way.  Eugene had tried talking to him about it, but he refused.  He said everything was fine and Eugene didn’t need to worry about anything, but he was worried.  He knew Merriell loved him, but he was hiding something.  Turning into the airport pick-up zone he smiled seeing Sid waving from the sidewalk.  Pulling in he hopped out giving him a big hug.  “It’s been so long,” he beamed squeezing him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Eugene, it was the soonest I could get the time to be away.  Things are so busy back home with planning for the wedding.”  Genuinely smiling he took a good look at Eugene.  He looked happy, relaxed.  Whatever was going on down here was good for Eugene and he was glad about it.</p><p> </p><p>Hopping in the car they started chattering about how things at home were going.  Sid filled Eugene in on all he’d missed.  “Oh,” Sid stated, turning to face Eugene.  “I can only stay two nights.  “I’ve got to head back day after tomorrow.”  He was bummed out he couldn’t stay the full four days but his boss was sending him to a conference and he had to be back in time to attend.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay, we’ll just enjoy the time you're here.”  Pulling up to a red light he waited patiently for it to change.  “How’s the wedding planning going?” He casually asked.  Sid had asked Mary to marry him about four months ago and apparently the wedding planning was in full force.  “Is Mary’s mom helping her get everything ready?”  </p><p> </p><p>Leaning back against the seat Sid sighed.  “They’re driving me crazy with it.  That’s one of the reasons I came on this trip.”  Looking at Eugene’s profile he was glad to see such a relaxed expression.  He didn’t know anything about Eugene’s new boyfriend, but whoever he was he was able to give Eugene something no one else had.  Eugene had always been anxious as they were growing up.  He knew Eugene liked men probably before Eugene had even figured it out and he was fine with it; whatever made Eugene happy.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you going to tell me about this guy you’re living with?” He asked, genuinely curious.  Eugene hadn’t really shared anything about his new relationship and he hadn’t been able to meet him when they came home for Thanksgiving.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning shyly Eugene ducked his head.  “He’s perfect for me.  He’s a bit rough around the edges, but once you take the time to get to know him you’ll find he’s a loyal friend.  We aren’t living together; he just stays over a lot”  Thinking for a moment about Merriell’s departure this morning he frowned.  He was going to get to the bottom of what was bothering him.  Something was wrong and he refused to tell Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Sid snapped his fingers.  “I know you’re coming to the wedding, but I want you to be my best man; so sorry for the late notice.  I kind of figured you’d expect it though.”  Sending him an apologetic look, he fidgeted with his seatbelt.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s in like a week isn’t it?  Eugene asked, eyes on the road.  That had taken some planning on their part since they were already coming home for Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I meant to say something sooner, but time got away from me and with work being so busy it slipped my mind.”  Giving Eugene a pensive look he asked “would you be able to do that?  I can have your suit measurements taken down here and have the tux altered at home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”  This was kind of late timing; but he’d already had Merriell take the time off; even though he grumbled about it.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do that for you Sid,” He replied.  They’d be going home twice in December, but over Christmas they had a longer break so it wouldn’t be so rushed.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the trip they reminisced about some of the things they’d done as kids, eventually pulling into the parking lot.  “My apartment’s on the second floor.  You’ll have to take the couch, but it folds out into a bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“The couch is fine with me Eugene,” Sid stated.  Following him up the walkway they entered the apartment.  “I set some sheets and pillows there for when you’re ready to go to bed.”  Gesturing towards the kitchen he stated “we’ve got beer, soda, water, help yourself.”  Checking the time he saw it was a bit too early for Merriell to be off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m interested to meet this guy you’ve been going on about,” Sid offhandedly commented.  “I didn’t get to meet him at Thanksgiving. I meant to come over, but got busy at Mary’s and you left a day early.”  Deciding he was just going to sleep on the couch without pulling it out he set the sheets on the table.  He didn’t need them; just a pillow and a blanket.  Looking around he noted the apartment was just as neat and tidy as Eugene’s bedroom had always been.  Walking over to the bookcase he picked up a picture of Eugene smiling into the camera with a dark headed man next to him. So this must be the infamous Merriell he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are we going to get up to tomorrow?” He asked.  Seeing as how it was going on midnight he would be hitting the hay pretty soon.  Flying always made him nervous and he was ready to get some shut eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not much, I’ll introduce you to Burgie and Bill and hopefully you’ll meet Merriell in the morning.  He gets off work late most of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where does he work?” Sid questioned.  He had hoped to meet Eugene’s significant other at the airport and was a bit disappointed he hadn’t come with him.</p><p> </p><p>“He works as a bartender downtown,” shrugging his shoulders he continued.  “Sometimes he doesn’t get home until almost 1:00am.  You’ll meet him in the morning.  I told him to be quiet when he gets home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, night Eugene I’m going to get some sleep.  Can I change in the bathroom?”  He asked, gesturing at the door at the end of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Eugene replied.  Walking into his bedroom he slipped into a t-shirt and some sleep pants.  It felt great to have his friend visiting.  He hadn’t seen him in months.  Hearing him shift around laying down on the couch Eugene climbed into bed, snuggling the covers up around him.  Merriell would be home soon.</p><p> </p><p>Waking in the middle of the night Eugene realized he was alone.  Checking his phone he saw it read 3:00am.  Where the hell was Merriell?  Feeling the cool sheets beside him he knew he hadn’t been there.  Why wouldn’t he have come home?  A nervous jump started in his stomach.  Grabbing his phone he sent off a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: hey, where are you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Waiting patiently for a response he didn’t get one.  What was going on?  Was he staying at his apartment?  Trying to get back to sleep worries flitted through his mind.  Surely he wasn’t getting tired of their relationship.  Had he found someone else?  That thought made his heart stutter.  He wasn’t sure what he would do if Merriell broke it off with him.  Eugene thought everything was great; was he missing something?  Finally getting to sleep he tossed and turned the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing his phone light up Merriell knew it would be from Eugene.  Taking the coward’s way out he didn’t respond.  Burgie and Florence were in bed, but Merriell couldn’t sleep.  He knew he was wading through some treacherous water, but really didn’t know what else to do.  He’d been to one of Eugene’s family get togethers.  Everyone was so different from how things had been in his own house.  He felt out of place.  Sid knew Eugene in that life.  The way things were at his home.  Merriell didn’t fit in there and was certain Eugene was going to figure that out sooner or later.  He just really had hoped it would be later because Eugene made him happy, a small little corner of his life that was good.  He’d had so many things happen to him growing up he never thought he’d be happy; let alone have someone like Eugene say they loved him.  He didn’t know how to explain it to Eugene and when he felt uncomfortable he did the only thing he knew; shut things out.  It hurt to shut Eugene out, but it was just for a few days.  It was easier than trying to explain how he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Waking in the morning Eugene could hear Sid moving around in the kitchen.  It sounded like he was making coffee.  Wiping his face with his hands he tried to rub the sleeplessness away.  He hadn’t slept a wink; his thoughts running rampant as to why Merriell wouldn’t talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>Heading into the kitchen he smiled and gave an off handed “hello.”  Running his fingers through his hair he watched as Sid got him some coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Looking over at his friend Sid could tell he hadn’t slept well; dark circles under his eyes.  “You okay?”  He asked, concern evident upon his face.  Pouring a cup of coffee he added the milk he knew Eugene liked and handed it over.  </p><p> </p><p>“Here, you look like you need it.”  He hadn’t heard anyone come in last night, so he was assuming Eugene’s boyfriend wasn’t here.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back against the counter he waited for Eugene to take a drink.  “You want to tell me why it looks like you didn’t get any sleep last night?”  Chuckling, he tried to lighten the mood.  “Did my snoring keep you up?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling Eugene replied, “no, I didn’t  hear a peep.”  Slumping down into a kitchen chair he tried to keep his thoughts on track.  There had to be a reasonable explanation for Merriell’s behavior.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the plan for today?”  Sid asked curiously.  Sitting down in the chair across from Eugene he waited for his reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Eugene said.  “What do you want to do?”  He’d had things planned out, but didn’t want to go without Merriell.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, why don’t you take me and show me around campus or we could go out to lunch somewhere.”  Noticing Eugene’s preoccupation he finally asked “what’s wrong?  You might as well spill it, cause you’re not good at hiding stuff from me.”  Taking a drink of his coffee he patiently waited.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Eugene stared at him across the table.  “Merriell didn’t come home last night.  He’s been acting weird all week and hasn’t returned my text messages.  It’s like he’s completely shut me out.”  Leaning his chin on his hands he looked over at his friend, woefully.  He didn’t want Sid to have to deal with this nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t know anything about your relationship, but let’s not let it ruin the day.  I picked up this book at the airport that tells all sorts of things we can do.”  </p><p> </p><p>Pushing the pamphlet across the table at Eugene he pointed down at an advertisement for zip lining.  “Let’s go do this today.  It’ll be fun and maybe take your mind off stuff for awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the pamphlet contemplatively Eugene decided it couldn’t hurt to go and try to do something enjoyable; even though he’d rather Merriell were going with them.  He was starting to get a little irritated at his childish behavior.</p><p> </p><p>Nudging Eugene with his foot under the table Sid encouraged “go get dressed and we’ll head out.  We can take your car.”  Rising from the table he went to get changed.  Eugene needed to get out of the apartment and have some fun.  Sid wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but he wanted to have an enjoyable visit with Eugene.  Hopefully whatever was going on would work itself out.  Eugene had looked so happy yesterday.  He hoped whatever was going on got fixed soon.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene was not going to let this ruin his time here with Sid.  If Merriell wanted to shut him out there wasn’t anything he could do about it.  Heading into his room to get changed and pack a backpack full of things they might need he sent a text to Burgie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sledge: is Merriell there with you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Watching the chat bubbles start he waited for an answer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: yeah, he’s here.  He says he’s sick.  I don’t know Sledge. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sledge: well do you know why he isn’t returning my messages? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: I wouldn’t worry about it overly much.  He gets like this sometimes.  It’ll be okay. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to try again Eugene sent another text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: hey, why are you ignoring me?  Did I do something? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Watching and waiting he received a response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell: am staying at my apartment while you have company , don't want to infringe on your time with your friend. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Flabbergasted Eugene stared down at his phone.  Merriell didn’t come home because he thought he and Sid needed some time together, but that couldn’t be further from the truth.  He wanted Merriell here.  He wanted to introduce his boyfriend to his best friend.  Why would Merriell stay away?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: I want you here with me, come home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at his phone, waiting for an answer he didn’t get one.  Frowning he pondered over why Merriell didn’t want to come home.  Why was he being so distant?</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to send one more text he quickly typed one out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene:  I love you and miss you.  Please come home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Waiting for a reply Eugene began to feel nervous.  There was something Merriell wasn’t telling him and he was extremely stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell: I love you too, but I can’t be there right now.  Have fun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> Feeling a little confused he tried to make sense out of Merriell’s message.  Was he going to stay away the whole time Sid was here?  Surely he wouldn’t be gone away from him for the couple of nights Sid would be here, and he didn’t even know Sid was leaving early.  This didn’t make any sense.  Merriell could act as callous as he liked; but Eugene could see right through that act.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: what if I come over there right now? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Merriell: please don’t Gene.  I can’t deal with this right now.  I’ll be back around after he leaves. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally it was starting to dawn on him where the problem lay.  He didn’t want to meet Sid, but why?  Laying back down on his bed he tried to make sense of it, but couldn’t.  If Merriell had made his mind up that he didn’t want to meet Sid there was nothing he could do.  He was sometimes obstinate and didn’t give in easily.  How did he fix this if Merriell wouldn’t see him?</p><p> </p><p>“You ready Eugene?” He heard Sid call from the living room.  Putting his thoughts resolutely to the side he put on a smile and left with Sid to go zip lining; refusing to think that he would have loved to do it with Merriell.  Putting the address into his phone he looked over at Sid.  “Would you care to drive?”  He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Looking surprised Sid replied “sure.”  Taking the keys he started the car and they left.  Noticing Eugene typing into his phone he turned the radio on, humming along with the music.</p><p> </p><p>Opening his phone Eugene quickly sent a text to Bill.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sledge:  you still having your party tonight?  Is it okay if I bring Sid with me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bill: sure, more the merrier.  How come Snaf isn’t coming?  He sent me a message this morning saying he was skipping out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Great, so he was going to avoid that as well.  Settling back he listened to Sid chatter about things that were going on at home and tried not to feel at a loss with this whole situation with Merriell.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Laying on his bed staring at the ceiling Merriell despondently looked at his phone.  He missed Eugene in a heart wrenching way.  They were always together; inseparable really.  He knew what he was doing was probably confusing to Eugene and he hoped he hadn’t hurt him.  He just really didn’t know what else to do.  He wouldn’t run the risk of being found wanting and not good enough for Eugene.  He’d rather hide in his room than deal with that.  Hearing footsteps outside his door he waited to see who was going to swing it open.  He’d been making Burgie keep the door locked which Bill had done nothing but bitch about.</p><p> </p><p>“Snaf,” Burgie called, entering his room.  “This shit has gone on long enough.  You need to quit wallowing in it, grow a pair and tell Sledge your problem.”  Flopping down on the bed next to him he waited for a reply.  “This is stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“And just what would you have me do Burgie?”  He scowled climbing out of bed.  Searching for some sweatpants he finally found some pulling them on.</p><p> </p><p>“How about talk to Sledge and tell him how you feel?”  Swinging his feet off the side of the bed Burgie went to get up.  “You don’t have any problems telling me, tell him.” Giving him a stern look he continued.  “You know damn good and well this is breaking Sledge’s heart and it’s all your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Scowling Snafu replied “thanks for all your support Burgie.  I really appreciate it.”  Frowning he looked at his phone seeing another message from Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: if there’s something I’ve done, could you at least tell me?  Am feeling a little scared and I’m not even sure what happened. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Merriell felt his heart hitch.  Maybe he was being an idiot.  He didn’t want to hurt Eugene, but what could he do?  He’d already fucked things up and now things would be awkward.  Watching Burgie leave the room with a “get your shit together dick.”  He stared down at his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Nervously typing out a message he replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell: you haven’t done anything wrong.  I’m not upset with you.  I love you.  I just can’t be around you while your friend is here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zip lining had been fun and taken his mind off the current situation with Merriell.  It had been a nice day, even if Merriell had chosen not to go.  They’d had lunch at a cafe downtown and had enjoyed catching up.  Feeling his phone buzz he took it out to read the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bill: what time you coming?  Bring some beer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: Here in an hour or so.  Got to grab a shower.  Already have the beer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bill:  good, see you then. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing some clothes he got ready to get in the shower; he felt grubby after the day’s activities.  Feeling irritated he surmised that Merriell fully intended to stay away from him until after Sid left.  He could not understand what his hang up was, but it left Eugene a little forlorn and to be honest he was starting to get angry about it.  Why would Sid being here make any difference.  “We’ll go over to Bill’s around 7:00pm” he called out to Sid.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to grab a shower, okay?” Sid called back; grabbing some clothes and walking towards the bathroom.  He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he hoped Eugene got it sorted out soon because he hated seeing him so sad.  </p><p>Sitting in the chair waiting for Sid to get out of the shower he decided to try one more text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene:  why aren’t you going to Bill’s party? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell: I’m sick. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fury shooting through him he fired a message back.</p><p>
  <em> <br/>Eugene: that’s complete and utter bullshit and you know it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Making a decision Eugene decided enough was enough.  Pulling on a hoodie and leaving Sid a note he resolutely strode over to Snafu’s apartment rapping on the door.  Hearing the lock turn Burgie met him at the door.  “Where is he?” He demanded; angry that Merriell had put him in this position.</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his neck Burgie murmured “oh he’s sick, running a fever.”  Watching to see if Sledge bought it he could see that he didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Burgie I’m coming in there to talk to him one way or the other.  Now are you going to let me in or what?”  Standing there tapping his foot, arms crossed he waited for Burgie’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Burgie gestured towards his bedroom.  He wasn’t going to lie to Sledge.  He knew Snafu’s “big” plan wasn’t going to work.  Eugene had his own streak of stubbornness and he had a feeling Snafu was about to get a taste of it.</p><p> </p><p>Storming down the hallway Eugene opened the door without even knocking.  Eyeing the startled man on the bed he saw the fleeting look of nervousness cross his face. “What the fuck, Merriell?” He yelled; angry that he would even think about shutting him out.  They loved each other and you didn’t do that to someone you loved.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya need to head on back to your apartment,” Merriell drawled, arms crossed, not making eye contact.  He knew if he looked into those hurt eyes his whole plan would fall apart and then he’d for sure wind up being alone.  He was certain Eugene’s friend wasn’t going to like him and he was going to lose Eugene anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Losing his patience Eugene fired back “no, I won’t.”  Crossing over and sitting on the edge of the bed he demanded “look at me Merriell Shelton.”  Waiting he saw those eyes meet his and saw insecurity.  Why would he be feeling insecure?  “We need to talk this through.  You can’t just avoid me until Sid leaves.”  Looking hurt he continued.  “Was that your plan?  To just stay away from me the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do this Gene.  I don’ want ta talk about it.”  Reaching over to pull on a shirt he watched as Eugene sighed.  “Why don’t you want to meet Sid?  You might as well tell me because I’m not leaving until we hash this out.”  Seeing Merriell so closed off was kind of scary to Eugene.  He’d never seen him like this before.  Merriell never shut him out.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching out and grasping his arm he pleaded “please tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Dropping his head Merriell knew it was useless to keep trying to maintain his uncaring persona.  He knew Eugene wasn’t going to leave him alone until he spilled his guts.  Leaning into Eugene he took a deep breath. I don’ want to meet your friend.”  Sneaking a look at Eugene all he saw was confusion.  “Look, ya know I don’ come from the same kind of family you do.  I’m different than you.”  Sitting down on the bed he looked at Eugene warily.</p><p> </p><p>“What difference does that make?” Eugene asked.  He really was having difficulty figuring out where Merriell was going with this.</p><p> </p><p>Finally having enough Merriell yelled “what if he don’ like me and thinks ya should be with somebody else?”  He was sick with nerves and didn’t know how to handle his feelings; scared, worried, pretty much terrified.  “I thought if I didn’ meet him he wouldn’ know who I am, or rather what I am.”  Dropping his head into his hands he took a shaky breath.  “I jus’ didn’t want things ta change between us Gene.”</p><p> </p><p>Understanding dawning Eugene sat down on the bed next to him.  “Why would you think I would ever leave you?”  Pulling him close he whispered “I love you Merriell, nothing could change that.”  Turning his face he kissed his mouth.  “Did you really think you could avoid me the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was goin’ ta be hard, but I thought it was for the best.”  Looking forlornly at the floor he muttered.  “He knows ya betta than I do,” chewing on a fingernail he nervously looked up at Eugene’s face.  “He knows stuff about ya that I’ll neva’ know.”</p><p> </p><p>Aha, Eugene thought.  Now they were getting somewhere.  “So it makes you uncomfortable that we’ve been friends for so long and you think I would listen to him if he said he didn’t like you; which he wouldn’t by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well he might if he knew anything about me,” Merriell muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“This is completely ridiculous,” Eugene stated.  “Get dressed, we’re going to Bill’s party.”  Looking at him with a no nonsense look he started pulling clothes out of his drawers.  Throwing them at him he exclaimed “go take a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’re bein’ kind a bossy, don’ ya think?”  Grumbling he took the clothes and stalked off towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Shooting off a quick text to Sid Eugene made sure he knew where he was at.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene:  am sorting stuff out with Merriell, be back soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sid:  no problem, take your time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Heading towards the bathroom he slipped in the door hearing the shower running.  Gathering up Merriell’s clothes he dumped them in the clothes hamper.  Going on a whim he shed his own clothes stepping into the shower with him.  He knew Merriell very well and knew that physical affection was something he craved.  Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around Merriell’s narrow waist.  Feeling him lean back against him a jagged breath left his lips.  “M’ sorry Gene,” he murmured.  “I jus’ didn’t know what ta do.”  Turning around he wrapped his arms around Eugene’s neck.  “I was jus’ scared it would change things.”</p><p> </p><p>Kissing him fully on the mouth Eugene replied.  “You don’t give me or yourself enough credit Mer.”  Pulling him tightly against him he ran his hands up and down his back.  “I’ve never been happier and that’s because I’m with you.”  Tipping his chin and looking into his eyes he kissed the tip of his nose.  “We’re perfect for each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Nuzzling into his neck Merriell murmured “I missed you Gene, so much.”  Pulling him closer he passionately kissed him.  This is what he’d been craving, dying without.  He needed Gene like he needed air.  Lazily kissing in the shower, water beating against his back things felt right, a piece of his heart that had been missing back in place.  Sliding his hand down Eugene grasped it before he could touch him.  “We don’t need to do that Mer.”  Looking him straight in the eyes he continued.  “My feelings for you aren’t all about sex.  I love you for who you are.  Sex is just a side benefit.”</p><p> </p><p>Pressing a little closer Merriell murmured “but I do need that Gene, it makes things feel right.”</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his body up against Eugene’s he waited to see if Eugene would deny him.  He had to have this to feel like things were okay.  He needed that intimacy.  Squeezing Eugene tightly by the hips he pulled him snug against him, rolling against him. rubbing their cocks together.  “I need ta be with ya Gene.”  </p><p> </p><p>“You are with me Merriell.  There wasn’t a time I considered you not with me.”  He knew Merriell would require some kind of physical intimacy to get back on track.  Leaning down for a kiss Eugene ran his hand down grasping both their cocks.  Sliding his hand slowly he watched as Merriell’s eyes fluttered shut.  Pressing a kiss to each eyelid he sped his hand up reveling in Merriell’s soft whines.  Leaning against Eugene burying his face in his neck he felt that closeness returning: the closeness he’d shoved away.  Feeling Eugene grip them tighter, sliding his hand faster Merriell felt his legs start to shake.  “Gene,” he gasped, laying his lips across his, tongues touching.  He felt whole; he couldn’t get enough.  “You close,” he heard Eugene mutter.  “So close,” he moaned.  Eugene could feel Merriell’s body tightening, pants coming faster.  “Oh fuck,” he heard him whisper, breath starting to hitch.  Gripping tighter Eugene continued sliding their cocks together.  Feeling Merriell tense against him with a muffled groan he shot cum all over Eugene’s tummy, Eugene following not long behind.</p><p> </p><p>Clinging tightly Merriell didn’t want to let go.  He just wanted to stay like this, wrapped in Eugene’s arms, face buried in his neck.  A choked breath left his mouth with an “m’ sorry Gene.  I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back Eugene looked him straight in the eye.  “It’s okay Mer, just next time why don’t you talk to me about it.”  Brushing a wet curl away from his forehead he gave him a kiss.  “I’d have understood.”</p><p> </p><p>Switching the water off he grabbed two towels draping one around Merriell.  His man was such a mess sometimes, but he loved him dearly.  Eugene still didn’t know much about his past; the past that had shaped him into the man he was, but he was fairly certain Merriell hadn’t gotten much affection growing up.  He equated physical intimacy with love.  Sometimes Eugene thought that was the only way Merriell could express that feeling to him; through touch.  He didn’t think it was so much about the actual act of sex that he craved it was the closeness.  Merriell wanted to be as close as he could get; he needed it.</p><p> </p><p>Leading him back into the bedroom Eugene put his own clothes back on and encouraged Merriell to get dressed.  “Look, so you don’t feel weird or uncomfortable, why don’t you meet us at Bill’s party?  Just head over there with Burgie and Florence.  You can meet him when I introduce everybody else.”  Reaching up to pull Merriell’s hand down so he’d quit chewing on his fingernail he gave him a kiss.  “That sound okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his head Merriell agreed “sure Gene, whateva’ ya want.”  Moving closer he once again buried his face in Eugene’s neck, arms wrapped firmly around him.  “I love ya Gene,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do and I love you too.”  Detangling himself he backed towards the door.  “So I’ll see you tonight at Bill’s, right?” He asked; watching expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be there,” he muttered; pulling on his clothes.  Watching as Eugene made his way out of the apartment he walked into the living room seeking out Burgie.</p><p> </p><p>“You two better,” Burgie asked; gathering up a case of beer and Florence's wine coolers.  “You want to take a shot or something?” He asked, already reaching for the whiskey.  Grabbing the shot glasses out of the cabinet he poured them each one.  Taking the bottle over to the table he sat down in one of the chairs.  “You realize now how dumb of a plan that was, right?”  He asked, pouring them both another shot.  “I’m guessing you’re coming with me and Florence seeing as how Sledge left without you.”  Downing the shot and feeling the pleasant burn he poured one more.  Why not? He thought.  Snafu looked at least a little less nervous.  He figured he’d stick to him and Florence like glue, but that was okay.  At least he was going.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Walking into Bill’s apartment Snafu quickly glanced around.  He didn’t see Eugene anywhere.  Breathing a sigh of relief he went into the kitchen to get a drink; it never hurt to have some liquid courage.</p><p> </p><p>Coming into the kitchen Bill took in Snafu knocking back a double shot.  “Hey,” he called.  “Remember what happened the last time you got wasted.”  Laughing he watched Snafu frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna drink that much,” Snafu complained.  “Am just hanging out here away from everyone else.”  Seeing Bill grab a beer and pop the top they both took a seat at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“So what the fuck has been going on with you and Sledge?”  Giving him an unblinking stare he waited for a response.  Gene was his friend and he didn’t like to see him upset.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it matta’ ta you?”  Snafu leaned over a little drunkenly.  He wasn’t going to have anymore tonight, but at least he felt less nervous about Eugene and his friend showing up.  “I’m here ain’t I?” He asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well how come you told me you couldn’t make it?”  Bill inquired.  Eugene hadn’t exactly filled him in, but he had a general idea of what had been going on.  Burgie had told him most of the details.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I wasn’t going to come,” Snafu muttered.  “Thought I’d jus’ stay home tonight.”  Watching Bill warily he waited to see if there were anymore nosy questions coming his way.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning forward Bill decided to play nice.  Sure he and Snafu butted heads a lot, but he was still his friend.  “You know Eugene isn’t like that, Snaf.  I can’t think of anyone more understanding than him.”  Taking a drink of his beer he continued.  “Next time just don’t hurt him okay?  I mean if there is a next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’ mean to hurt him, jus’ thought it was for the best.”  Shrugging his shoulders he grabbed a beer as well.  “Don’ worry about it Bill I got it handled.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m a bit skeptical of that, but you need to stop being a dickhead about it.”  Rising from his seat he squeezed Snafu on the shoulder.  “I’m going to see if I can rouse up a game of beer pong, you want in?” He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’ll definitely have too much to drink if I play that.”  Watching Bill walk into the living room he pulled at the label of his beer.  There was no reason to be nervous he thought.  He was here with all his friends, Eugene said he still loved him.  Everything was going to be okay, wasn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Eugene open the door the blonde haired man following close behind him Snafu panicked.  Moving as quickly as he could he escaped out to the balcony.  Nervously tapping out a cigarette he lit it with unsteady hands.  This was no big deal he assured himself.  It was going to be fine.  He didn’t have to say anything about his life.  Tonight he was going to be Snafu, not Merriell.</p><p> </p><p>Flicking an ash off the side of the railing he stared out into the night.  The darkness was soothing; peaceful.  Hearing the door slide open behind him he prepared to slip into his usual cocky self.  No sense trying to be something he wasn’t.  Eugene was the only one that knew he had a softer side and look where that had gotten him; standing out here smoking a cigarette, nervous as a whore in church.</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell,” he heard Eugene call out.  Waiting patiently for Merriell to collect himself Eugene moved over next to him; grasping his hand.</p><p> </p><p>This wouldn’t do Snafu thought to himself.  He would not let anyone else see him with his guard down.  Turning resolutely a smirk crossed his face, eyes hard.  “I’m guessin’ your Sid Phillips” he murmured.  Leaning back against the railing he gripped it tightly.  “I’m sure Eugene has been enjoyin’ having you ova for awhile.”  Lighting up another cigarette he shifted away.  He could do this,  but he had to do it his way.  He wasn’t baring his soul for anyone else, not anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Sid watched as Eugene grasped Merriell’s hand.  He was surprised by the man he saw before him.  Eugene had warned him he was rough around the edges, but Sid felt open hostility.  Not really sure what to say he looked to Eugene for guidance.  Watching him shake his head slightly Sid decided to just be nice.  Eugene had told him he loved this man, so there had to be more to him than what he was portraying.   “Yep, that’s me.” He answered.  “I’ve heard a lot about you,” he continued on.  “It’s nice to finally meet the man that’s made Eugene so happy.”  He was going to kill him with kindness because Eugene deserved it, he thought.  Watching the surprise settle across the other man’s features he felt somewhat vindicated.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back and forth between them Eugene could sense Merriell retreating, putting on his Snafu armor of indifference.  How could he reassure him that there was nothing to worry about?  Going on a whim he tugged Merriell to face him kissing him smartly on the mouth.  </p><p> </p><p>“There, now you both have met and I can enjoy the rest of the night.”  Struggling not to grin at the expression on Merriell’s face he couldn’t help but laugh when he heard Sid giggle.  Perfect way to break the ice Eugene thought.</p><p> </p><p>Sputtering Merriell pulled back looking shell shocked.  What the hell?  Why in the world would Eugene do that; was he just messin’ with him?  A frown crossing his face he felt Eugene place a hand on either side of his face.  “Merriell,” he whispered.  “Just let it go; it’s all okay.”  Placing another kiss on his mouth he felt his body start to relax.  Eugene knew when words didn’t work, touch most certainly did.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling back and forth between the two he felt some of the tension leave.  Grabbing three beers out of the cooler he offered one to both Sid and Merriell.  “How about we start this again.” He muttered.  “Merriell Shelton this is my friend Sid Phillips.”  Plopping down in a chair he tugged Merriell down next to him purposefully holding his hand, rubbing his thumb up and down.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping into another chair Sid decided to start the conversation first.  “So Eugene tells me you’re a bartender.”  Leaning his hands down on the table he waited for Merriell to reply.  Seeing him take a drink of his beer he was surprised when he spoke back to him without a sneer in place.  Looking as he did now, Sid could see why Eugene would have fallen for him.  He was the total opposite of Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling Merriell turned to catch eyes with Eugene.  Seeing warmth in his twinkling eyes Merriell felt some of the tension leave his body.  Eugene was making it blatantly obvious that they were together; a couple.  Merriell was starting to feel a bit like a jackass for acting like he had.  He’d thought he was doing the right thing, but really all he’d been doing was hurting his and Eugene’s relationship and now having actually met Sid he felt kind of like a dick. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling genuinely at Sid, Merriell started regaling him with tales of some of the fights he’d busted up at the bar.  Glancing over at Eugene he murmured “that’s the first night me an Gene got togetha’.  I got locked out of my apartment and had a busted up jaw.  He gave me some ice and let me sleep on his couch.”</p><p> </p><p>Eying Sid he spouted out “and as I’m sure you’re aware that couch is awful ta sleep on.”  Grinning he took a drag off his cigarette.  He should have just trusted Eugene; talked to him about what was bothering him, he just hadn’t known how to do it.  If he were being truthful, Eugene’s friend seemed to be pretty nice.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting around the table chatting, things began to get more relaxed.  Feeling Eugene’s fingers interlaced with his Merriell felt whole.  He had to work on being more open with Eugene, but the idea of telling Eugene about his past was terrifying.  He kept that part tightly locked away for a reason.  Looking over at Eugene animatedly talking he felt an overwhelming urge to just spill it all and see how the cards fell.  He’d have to tell him sooner or later; he just wasn’t sure where to start.</p><p> </p><p>“Anybody else need a beer?” He asked, rising to grab some out of the cooler.  Glancing around he saw Sid and Eugene both nod their heads.  Grabbing three he returned to the table.  He was going to have to leave shortly he really did have to work tomorrow.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Gene,” he murmured.  “I’m gonna have ta go.  I really do have ta work in the morning.”  Looking around smiling he asked “you two stayin’ here for a bit?”  Watching he saw Eugene hesitantly look at him as he gave him a nod and a smile.  It was okay.  This was Sid’s last night and he was genuinely fine with Eugene staying and visiting.  Leaning over he gently kissed him before bidding them both good-bye.  Heading out of Burgie’s place he went home; Eugene’s apartment.  That was home.  Stripping down to his briefs he stretched out across the bed; burying his face in Gene’s pillow he inhaled deeply.  He’d missed that.  Curling up on his side he pulled the blanket up and went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene had a few too many drinks while over at Bill’s party.  He’d stretched the night out since Sid was catching a flight out tomorrow.  Stumbling into the apartment they both giggled.  “I’m going to bed Gene,” Sid called out.  Laughing Eugene made his way to the bedroom in love with the fact that Merriell was curled up in their bed; eyes closed in sleep.  Stripping down to his boxers he slid in next to him, curving his chest against Merriell’s back.  Laying a kiss on the back of his neck he felt him bury himself deeper into the pillow.  Chuckling he ran his arm around his waist; giving it a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling, Merriell complained “Gene, I gotta work tomorrow.”  Although he snuggled a little closer to Eugene.  “Besides we can’t do anythin’ or did ya forget your friend is just in the otha’ room.”  Grasping Eugene’s hand as he started to snake it downwards he simply replied “no can do, Gene.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling Merriell onto his back Eugene looked at him incredulously.  “You of all people are turning me down?”  Leaning down to kiss his chest Eugene felt him shift underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re makin’ this hard, Gene.”  He scowled.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing sweetly, but drunkenly he asked “is that a play on words?” Giggling at his own joke he slid his finger under the waistband of Merriell’s breifs.  Merriell could tell Eugene was pretty drunk and about the time they got something started he’d pass out.  Flipping their positions he rolled Eugene over onto his back.  “You and I both know you’ve had way too much to drink.”  Dipping down for a kiss he felt Eugene grab ahold of his curls keeping him in place.  Breaking away he muttered “go ta sleep Gene.”  Laying his head down on his chest he felt the even breathing.  With a sleepy, “but I’m not tired” Merriell felt Eugene’s hand slip onto the covers already asleep.  Closing his eyes Merriell was so thankful they’d worked this out.  He was nervous though about how close he was to sharing that part of him that no one knew about.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing groaning underneath him Merriell raised his head watching as a grimace crossed Eugene’s face.  Padding into the bathroom he grabbed him a couple of Tylenol and some water.  “Take these,” he gently whispered; nudging Eugene in the shoulder.  Hearing a similar groan from the living room Merriell chuckled.  Usually it was him with the hangover.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Merriell” Eugene mumbled.  “My head is killing me.”  Rolling over attempting to block out the sunlight Merriell giggled.  Eugene looked too cute with his hair all messed up, t-shirt ridden up his side.</p><p> </p><p>“What time do ya need to leave for the airport?”  He asked, noting it was 9:00am.  He’d have to be at work by 11:00am.</p><p> </p><p>His flight leaves at 2:30pm.  Eugene managed to get out.  “How am I going to drive him to the airport like this?  Can you get off?”  He asked pleadingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t Gene, Jason’s out with the flu.  I gotta cover his shift.”  Rising from the bed he grabbed some clothes out of the drawer for Eugene.  “Get up and take a shower.  It’ll make ya feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I can get out of bed,” he whined, squeezing his eyes shut, running a hand across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down and grasping him by the hand he hauled him to his feet.  Grabbing his clothes he led him into the bathroom, turning the shower on hot.  “Here, get in there and wake up.”  Exiting the bathroom he busied himself making some strong coffee for the two hungover men.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing a sleepy Sid stumble into the kitchen he grinned.  “You take anythin’ in your coffee?” Merriell asked; pouring him a cup.</p><p> </p><p>Nah, just black, thanks.”  Sinking into a chair he held his head in his hands.  He was going to be paying for last night's drinking all day and on top of that he had to fly.  “Thanks for the coffee,” he sighed gingerly taking a sip.</p><p> </p><p>Being together quietly in the kitchen, the sound of the shower running in the background Sid decided to lay it all on the line.  Eugene had filled him in on why Merriell had been acting so strangely and he wanted to put things to rights.  “Just so you know, I’m glad Eugene found you.”  Glancing up he noticed how still the other man had gotten.  “Eugene has always been a bundle of nerves and it’s good to see him so happy and relaxed.  I’m assuming you did that for him, so thank you.  He deserves to be happy.”  Hoping that mended whatever bridge there was between them he took another drink of his coffee.  Glancing up he noticed Merriell staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>Running a hand through his curls Merriell really wasn’t sure what to say.  Here he’d been an absolute jerk and what Sid was telling him was music to his ears.  Those words coming from Eugene’s oldest friend meant a lot.  “I jus’ want to see him happy,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Sid responded “well you certainly have.  I’ll look forward to seeing you both at the wedding.”  Rising from his chair he mumbled “better get my stuff packed.”  </p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it Merriell was bidding both Eugene and Sid goodbye as he headed off to work.  Things had worked out better than he had thought and he felt a lot better about attending this upcoming wedding.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I hate flyin,” Merriell scowled while going through security with Eugene.  The time had passed quickly since Sid’s departure and now he found himself at the airport a jumble of nerves; waiting to board the plane.  Not only was he flying, but this was the first time he was going to Eugene’s house as his boyfriend.  Frowning he worried about all the possible ways it could go.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over Eugene squeezed his hand.  “Quit it,” he demanded.  “You’re over thinking things again and we haven’t even gotten there yet.  My mom and dad are happy you’re coming with me.”  </p><p> </p><p>Boarding the plane they quickly found their seats waiting for their departure.  “And we’re taking a cab to the house so you don’t have to worry about small talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Nervously bouncing his knee, he fastened his seat belt.  He was not going to tell Eugene he’d never flown before; he would think he was a loser.</p><p> </p><p>Peering over at his boyfriend Eugene could feel the nerves radiating off his body and he was squeezing his hand so tightly it gave Eugene pause for thought.  Maybe he’d never flown?</p><p> </p><p>Tipping his face towards him Eugene had him make eye contact.  “Have you never flown before?” He asked gently.  Watching him flinch before shaking his head Eugene gave him a kiss.  “It’s no big deal, Mer.”  Placing his hand upon that bouncing knee they waited for take-off.</p><p> </p><p>Really the flight itself wasn’t bad, a bit of turbulence that Merriell pretended to act like didn’t bother him, even though his heart was pounding in his chest.  He’d never been happier to be on the ground.  Collecting their luggage Eugene hailed a cab and they were on their way to the Sledge estate.  Merriell wasn’t as nervous going to Eugene’s house this time.  There wouldn’t be as many people and he’d already met Eugene’s parents.</p><p> </p><p>He’d had to buy nice clothes to wear to the wedding having to dip into his meager savings, but figured being with Eugene he was going to need them on occasion.  Resting his head against the seat he felt his eyes slip shut; being on the plane had exhausted him.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing a “hey, wake up, we’re here.”  Merriell blinked his eyes open slowly.  They’d had to take an early flight the day of the wedding because Merriell had only been able to get two days off.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly unloading their luggage Eugene paid the driver and they went into the house.  Scouting around Merriell didn’t see Eugene’s parents.  Maybe they could sneak upstairs, but about the time he was thinking that he heard Eugene call out “Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing her call back from the living room “Eugene?”  Merriell saw her come bustling around the corner.  “I’m so glad you’re here!” She exclaimed, smothering him in a hug.  “How was the flight? No problems? She hurried on, not letting Eugene get a word in edgewise.  “You should have let us come and pick you up,” she frowned.  “Senseless to spend money on a cab when you’re Dad was perfectly capable of coming to get you.”</p><p> </p><p>Staying behind Eugene, Merriell watched it all play out.  If things were like this the whole time he was growing up no wonder he was an anxious kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Edward,” she called “he’s home.”  Turning towards Merriell she enveloped him in a hug too.  “We’re so happy you were able to come with Eugene.”  Patting him on the shoulder she waited while Eugene greeted his Dad.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Eugene’s Dad give him the once over he heard him call out “Merriell, good to have you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir,” Merriell replied.  “Thanks for havin’ me.”  Looking to Eugene for some direction he heard him telling his parents they were going to take their luggage up.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re suit is hanging in your closet,” Mary called out as they headed up the stairs.  As they were headed up Merriell overheard Eugene’s mom telling his dad “I’m so glad he finally found someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Entering Eugene’s bedroom he breathed a sigh of relief.  Placing his suitcase next to the bed he let out a nervous laugh.  “Can we jus’ stay up here till it’s time ta go to the weddin?  Perching on the end of the bed he looked up at a grinning Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you might as well get used to it.” Sitting down next to him he grasped his hand.  “I fully intend for you coming home with me from now on, so you’re not going to be getting out of it.”  Chuckling he crossed over to the closet pulling out his suit.  It was black with a red bow tie.</p><p> </p><p>He’d said he was going to have to come home with him from now on.  That meant Eugene saw what they had as long term.  Hope bloomed in his chest at the idea that he would be with Eugene and that Eugene expected it.  Smiling, he looked at the suit he was holding up.  Standing up and crossing over he let out a wolf whistle.  “You are gonna look damn fine in that suit.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes Eugene pecked him on the mouth.  “Enough with that.”  He was actually excited.  Little did Merriell know, but he’d checked his sizes which were pretty close to Eugene’s and had bought him a suit as well.  He was hoping he would take it as the gift it was and not get mad about it.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at that suit Merriell started thinking about how dressed up everyone was going to be at this wedding.  He’d bought dressier clothes and those black shoes Eugene made him buy, but it was nothing like this.  Feeling a little nervous he paced over to look out the window.  Would there ever be a time he didn’t feel out of place?  These were the times when he started to get nervous about his and Eugene’s relationship.  Eventually he’d see Merriell didn’t fit into his world, and then what would he do?</p><p> </p><p>Watching the frown cover Merriell’s face he watched as he crossed over to the window looking outside.  How did he show him his gift without making him feel self conscious.  “You know you’d look really good in a suit like this too.”  He started.  Crossing over to the window he tapped him on the shoulder.  “I want to show you something, but you have to promise not to get mad at me.”  Staring into Merriell’s blue eyes imploringly he waited.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I get mad atcha Gene?” He asked quizzically.  Seeing Eugene cross back to the closet he nervously shifted from foot to foot.  What could he possibly have to be nervous about?</p><p> </p><p>“I kind of got you a present and had it delivered here.”  Seeing a perplexed look cross Merriell’s face he barreled on.  “You promise you won’t get mad at me?”  He asked again.  “Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>Huffing out a sigh Merriell muttered “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching into the closet he brought out another suit: only this one was dove grey, a black bow tie dangling from the hanger.  Waiting for Merriell’s response he uttered.  “It’s for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Flummoxed Merriell took in what appeared to be a very expensive suit.  “I can’t take that Gene,” he mumbled.  “Tis to expensive, you need ta take it back.”  He’d never had someone buy him something so nice.  Gifts had been sparse in his household growing up and he’d certainly never received anything like this.  “It’s too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Expecting this reaction Eugene hung it on the door next to his own.  Framing Merriell’s face with his hands he sweetly kissed him.  “I want you to feel comfortable tonight, so you can relax and enjoy yourself.  You brought a button down shirt you can wear underneath it.”  Watching the myriad of expressions crossing his face he swiftly gave him another kiss.  “Just take it, please?”</p><p> </p><p>How could he tell him no with that hopeful expression on his face.  “Just promise me this isn’t some kind of pity gift Gene,” he stated reaching out to touch the material.  He’d never owned something so nice.  “And it might not even fit me.”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning Eugene thought that went easier than he thought it would.  “I know it’ll fit you, silly.”  Wrapping his arms around his neck.  “I checked all your sizes and we’re pretty close in size, you're just a bit thinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Tipping Eugene’s face for a kiss he tried to convey how much he loved him.  Eugene understood him better than anybody.  He knew tonight was worrying Merriell and he’d done what he could to ease his nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to be there two hours early for pictures and all that.  You’re coming with me, right?”  Eugene asked.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the plastic bags off the suits he then started searching through his suitcase for dress socks.  “So we need to leave in like 30 minutes, so you better start getting dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyeing the suit Merriell pulled his socks and white button down shirt out of his suitcase.  “I’m gonna look ridiculous in that thing.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that,” Eugene reprimanded “and no you won’t, you’ll look great.  Now start getting dressed.”  Sometimes Eugene had to give Merriell a nudge in the right direction.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping out of his clothes Merriell watched as Eugene matter of factly put on his shirt, pulling the suit pants off the hanger.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back over his shoulder Eugene almost giggled.  There Merriell stood in a button down shirt and briefs looking confused.  “You know it’s required to wear pants to a wedding.” He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha,” he retorted, slipping them up his narrow waist.  Surprisingly they fit.  Tucking his shirt in he felt Eugene throw something at him. “Hey,” he yelled as it hit him square in the chest.  Looking down he saw it was a black belt.  Grumbling he threaded it through the belt loops.  Leaning down he pulled on those ugly socks and put on the shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up he saw Eugene was already dressed, fastening his bow tie in place.  He looked stunning was all Merriell could think; absolutely stunning.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”  Eugene called over his shoulder while adjusting his tie in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“You look real good Gene.”  Walking over he wrapped his hands around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.  </p><p> </p><p>“We look good.” Eugene corrected, patting the side of Merriell’s face.  “Now get your jacket on; we need to go, and do something with that hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging into the jacket he took a glance in the mirror as he slicked his curls back making them look neat.  Staring he thought, now where did this come from?  He looked completely different.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing him by the hand and dragging him down the stairs Eugene snagged the keys to one of his Dad’s cars.  Hopping in they drove off to the church.  Stopping the car in a parking space Eugene gripped Merriell by the chin.  “I’m going to have to take pictures and help Sid out with some things.  If you prefer you can follow me around or just sit in the back of the church and wait for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t sittin’ in the church by myself Gene.”  He nervously replied.  “Ain’t there somewhere I can sit behind the scenes and jus’ watch?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll find you a spot,” Eugene agreed, getting out of the car.  Walking into the church it was a bustle of activity.  It was decorated beautifully with evergreens and poinsettias.  Grabbing Merriell by the hand he led him towards the back of the church to find Sid.</p><p> </p><p>“Eugene,” he heard his name called out from across the room.  “We’re in here,” Sid gestured to a room.  Following closely behind him Merriell walked into what was surely chaos.  There were about six guys already in the room dressed in matching tuxes.  Finding a corner to stand in Merriell took in the flurry of activity before him.  Seeing Sid coming towards him he was surprised when he squeezed him into a hug.  “I’m glad you could make it and feel free to hang out wherever you like.  Things are a little crazy right now,” he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Will do,” Merriell replied.  “Congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing some semblance of organization come together he watched as all of the men left the room and headed off to take pictures; Eugene shooting him a smile as he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Following along at a distance he watched as the photographer arranged and rearranged everyone while taking pictures.  Secretly he wanted a picture with Eugene to keep just for himself.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later and pictures were finally done.  Waiting for Eugene he looked around for an exit to go take a smoke.  Slipping outside behind the church he quickly lit up.  They were so busy in there he wouldn’t be missed and he was dying for some nicotine.  Inhaling deeply he thought about how much his life had changed since meeting Eugene.  He was genuinely happy, which made him a little nervous that someone was going to yank the rug out from under him and he’d be back to being alone.  He still struggled with the idea that Eugene said he’d love him forever.  He hoped it were true.  For the first time in his life he could see himself with someone long term.  Grinding the butt under his shoe he snuck back into the church.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene was looking all over for Merriell.  He knew he’d been standing off to the side during the pictures, but afterwards he’d disappeared.  Poking his nose into different rooms he eventually saw him walking down the hallway.  “Hey,” he smiled.  “I was looking for you.”  He reached out squeezing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I went out for a smoke,” Merriell responded.  “I figured you all would still be busy with shit, I mean stuff for the ceremony.”  Dear god he’d cussed in a church.</p><p> </p><p>Peering out into the audience he saw it was filling up.  “Where do I go when this all starts?” He questioned.  He didn’t want to sit out there by himself.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom is saving you a seat,” Eugene responded.  Seeing the frown cross his face Eugene cupped his cheek.  “It’s not going to kill you to sit with my parents during the ceremony.”</p><p> </p><p>Shooing him off Eugene watched as he settled in next to his dad.  He felt kind of bad about putting Merriell in a situation way out of his comfort zone, but he didn’t want to do this without him.</p><p> </p><p>Lining up with everyone else he heard the music start playing as they each took their turn walking down the aisle taking their designated spot at the front.  Looking over at Merriell he sent him a wink and was rewarded with a grin.  Handing Sid the ring when it was time he quietly waited for it all to be over.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Eugene all dressed up and listening to the music Merriell relaxed a little bit.  Eugene’s dad had been easy to talk to and he didn’t feel out of place.  He felt like he fit in; he was accepted.  Seeing Eugene hand Sid the ring he looked down at his own hand.  Would there ever be a ring there for him? </p><p> </p><p>Soon the ceremony was over and he and Eugene met back up.  “You good to go to the reception?  We don’t have to stay too late.  I need to be there because I’m the best man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whateva’ ya need to do Gene.” He responded.  “I’m jus’ along for the ride.”  Although it dawned on him that he might not be able to sit with Eugene at the reception and that did make him nervous. “I get ta sit with you though, right?” He asked, worry shining through.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Eugene smiled as he led them over to the car.  “I made sure of it.”  Starting the engine he pulled out and headed towards Mary’s parent’s house.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the big tent set up in the backyard of their beautiful home he followed Eugene until they found the table with their names on it. Sitting down Merriell watched as Eugene headed off to get them some drinks.  He certainly needed one.  He’d never been further from his comfort zone than he was today.  Watching Eugene return he was thankful for the amber colored liquid filling the glass.  “I got you a double,” Eugene handed the drink over.  Sitting and watching the cake get cut, hearing Eugene do the toast Merriell was thankful he could stay in his little corner and observe.  He was on his second drink and was much more at ease.  Feeling Eugene grip his hand under the table he squeezed back.  They’d been there for around two hours, but the party was still going strong.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you about ready to leave?” Eugene asked, noticing Merriell’s quietness.  “We need to say goodbye since our flight leaves so early in the morning.”  Pulling him by the hand Merriell followed along behind him.  Bidding Sid and Mary farewell they walked towards the car Merriell shedding clothes as he went.  First went the tie, next went the jacket.  “I love ya Gene, but please don’ make me do that again anytime soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing at Merriell’s expression he teased.  “You mean when we come home for Christmas and go to the church for Christmas Eve?”  Giggling at the horror on Merriell’s face he relented.  “I'm just kidding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tis not funny Gene,” he scowled.  “I don’ like clothes period, let alone clothes like these.  Just for that little joke I’m sleepin’ naked tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking at Eugene’s expression he knew there was no way in hell he would let Merriell sleep in the nude, even though he did it at the apartment all the time.</p><p> </p><p>“You most certainly won’t,” Eugene demanded.  “Sleep pants stay on while we’re here.”  Pulling into the driveway they went into the house.  Finally reaching Eugene’s room Merriell popped the button on those pants letting them slide to the floor.  God that felt so much better; wriggling out of his shirt he grabbed some sweatpants out of his suitcase.  Laying back on the bed he grinned lazily.  “Now this is how I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at the half naked man laying across his bed Eugene dutifully hung up the clothes he’d left on the ground.  Changing into his own sleep attire he laid back on the bed next to him.  “Well, Merriell Shelton we did it.  You survived.” He giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Jus’ barely Gene,” he grumbled.  “And you’re gonna make me do all this again ova Christmas break.”  Rolling his eyes he continued “I don’ know if I’m gonna make it.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes twinkling Eugene leaned over messing up his hair.  “I like it better when it’s not slicked back,” he murmured, giving him a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“So basically you like me betta when I’m a big ole mess.”  He laughed scooting closer, turning and wrapping an arm around Eugene’s waist.  </p><p>Slipping his hand up under his shirt he absently ran his hand up and down his back.  “Well, I’m a big mess the majority of the time, so it’s a good thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Heads each laying on the pillows looking eye to eye Merriell felt happy to be a part of Eugene’s world; even if it was difficult and made him uneasy sometimes.  He’d do it all for the man laying beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching a hand out to run his finger down Merriell’s jaw he debated on whether to ask him what he’d been thinking about here lately. </p><p> </p><p>“What if I had an idea that I want to ask you about, but it makes me nervous to do it?” Eugene questioned, dark eyes watching.</p><p> </p><p>Stretching out across the bed much like a cat, Merriell off handedly remarked “I can’t imagine there’s anything you could ask me you should be nervous about.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his head to the side he looked at Eugene who really did look nervous. “Gene?” He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“What if it’s something you might think is too soon?  Something you might not be ready for?”  Eugene worried aloud.  He’d thought this through and really wanted to ask him.</p><p> </p><p>“Eugene,” Merriell demanded.  “Just spit it out.”  Waiting patiently he watched as Eugene started fiddling with the waistband of Merriell’s pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you know how you spend most nights with me at my apartment,” he started.  “What if you stayed there all the time?” He nervously asked, refusing to make eye contact.  Feeling like the silence lasted an eternity he finally heard Merriell start to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny? Eugene asked, sounding a little hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not laughin’ at your question just that ya were nervous to ask me.  I thought it was going to be some big deal and it’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eugene,” he grasped his chin.  “Are you askin’ me ta move in with ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re there all the time anyway,” Eugene started.  “I just thought maybe…”</p><p> </p><p>Effectively shutting him up with a kiss Merriell responded “of course I will.  I’ll jus’ need to help Burgie out with findin’ a new roommate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure?” Eugene asked; wanting to make sure it was a definite thing.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling Eugene on top of him, he wrapped his arms around his waist.  Sneaking a kiss he responded “I’m absolutely certain.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leaning back, hands on his hips Eugene took a good look around.  Now it felt like home; Merriell was all moved in, his stuff put away and was currently sprawled across the couch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!  I hope you enjoy it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take long for Merriell to move his stuff into Eugene’s apartment.  He really only had a few things.  They decided to use Eugene’s bedroom furniture, so Merriell just left his dresser in his old bedroom.  A television and a couple of boxes later and he was all settled.</p><p> </p><p>Bill had been renting his apartment on a month to month lease, so it was easy for him to move in with Burgie.  They were both good with that arrangement.  Bill paid less rent and Burgie didn’t have to live with a stranger.  Bill had moved all of his stuff into the second bedroom.  He liked having a roommate.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back, hands on his hips Eugene took a good look around.  Now it felt like home; Merriell was all moved in, his stuff put away and was currently sprawled across the couch.  “Come here.” He beckoned, patting the couch beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Crossing over Eugene perched on the side.  “So this is it Gene,” Merriell teased.  “You’re stuck with me in your apartment.” He laughed, lazily running his fingers up and down Eugene’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Not my apartment, our apartment,” he corrected.  Leaning across Merriell he swiftly kissed him on the mouth.  </p><p> </p><p>Running his hand up the back of Eugene’s neck he held him close.  Merriell was always up for playing around.  Pulling Eugene tighter, attempting to lay him down it was at that inopportune time Bill decided to waltz through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“For fuck’s sake,” he grumbled. “Guess I better start knocking before I come in here.”  Standing in the doorway scowling he took in the two tangled men on the couch; one struggling to get up, the other lazily smiling as he held on.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing Eugene finally pulled away; Merriell content to continue laying across the couch.  </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you just like to watch, Leyden.” Merriell smirked, sitting up, laughing at his disgruntled expression.  “Never would have pegged you for a voyeur.  I might be up for it, but I’m pretty sure Eugene wouldn’t like it.”  He grinned looking up at Eugene’s flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell,” he demanded.  “That’s enough.”  He could feel the blush stretching across his face.  Leave it to Merriell to casually talk about sex with Eugene standing right there.</p><p> </p><p>Putting his hands behind his head leaning back against the couch he grinned.  It was so easy to get Eugene fired up; he liked all that sass.  Sometimes he pushed his buttons just to watch his face light up with that fire.  Living together really wasn’t any different than before.  He’d already been staying at Eugene’s most of the time anyway.  They hadn’t told Eugene’s parents as of yet though.  Eugene wasn’t really sure how they would feel about them shacking up.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you need something?“ Eugene asked Bill, swiping a hand through his tousled hair.  Merriell was clingy by nature, but he seemed to really put on a show when Bill was around.</p><p> </p><p>Tugging on Eugene’s hand. Merriell kept trying to get him to sit down next to him; Eugene batting his hands away.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing really, just wanted to let you know that I’m all moved in at Burgie’s.  Didn’t want you to go to the wrong door.”  Giving Merriell a grumpy glance he continued.  “Although maybe I should have since you're such an ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling Merriell gave Eugene a harder tug causing him to stumble onto his lap.  Clutching his waist gleefully he nuzzled the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing him, Eugene straightened up purposely moving to the seat next to him on the couch.  Watching those eyes fire up, Merriell grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Giving Bill an apologetic stare he shoved at Merriell as he attempted to kiss his neck.  Giving him “the look” Merriell smirked.  “There it was, all that fire and it was all his.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell Shelton, stop it right now.”  Giving his attention back to Bill he asked “everything going to work out well at Burgie’s?”  Feeling Merriell slip his hand in his, he leaned back against his outstretched arm.  “Did you need any help or anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, you guys coming over later?”  He asked, headed towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“ No,” Merriell replied grinning wickedly.</p><p> </p><p>“We might, we’ve got a few things to do today.”  Eugene replied, rolling his eyes.  “At least now you're not constantly taking your PlayStation back and forth.”  Struggling to get up off the couch with Merriell firmly planted around him he finally was able to walk over to the cabinet.  “Here,” he called out, carrying over a fifth of whiskey.  “House warming present.”  Handing it over he ignored Merriell’s protests about giving out the good liquor.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the bottle shaking it gleefully at Snafu Bill turned to head out the door.  “I’ll see you later.”  He said, exiting the apartment.  “I’ll enjoy drinking your booze, Snaf.”  He called over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Giving Merriell a pointed stare Eugene crossed his arms sitting back down on the couch.  “Are you seriously going to act like this every time he comes around?  You know it weirds him out.”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling Merriell once again attempted to get Eugene to lay down with him.  “Come on, Gene.”  He cajoled.  “I jus’ want to be with you here in the livin’ room.”  Looking at him coyly Merriell leaned up kissing him behind the ear.  Sliding a hand down he cupped his crotch, squeezing lightly.  “See,” he gestured down.  “Won’t take long.” He murmured grasping at Eugene’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over and giving him a peck on the mouth Eugene ducked away from those clinging arms.  “We’ve got stuff to do.”  Grabbing his jacket off the coat hook he threw Merriell’s at him.  “I’ve got plans for today.”</p><p> </p><p>Shooting Eugene a look he complained “what could be more important than this?”  He asked, patting the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Really Merriell?” Eugene sighed exasperated.  “Come on, I’ve got some things I want to take care of.”  </p><p> </p><p>Cocking his head confused, Merriell replied “what did ya have in mind?”  Eugene was always coming up with these little excursions for them.  Most of the time not even telling him where they were going.  “Is it just you and me?” He asked, rising from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Beaming Eugene smiled.  “Yes, just the two of us, but we need to take your truck.”  Searching around the apartment he finally found Snafu’s keys in a pair of pants he’d left on the floor the night before.  Huffing out a breath he gathered them up, depositing them in the clothes hamper.  Returning to the living room dangling the keys in his hands he pointedly looked at the little bowl on the table next to the door.  Pointing he uttered “keys go in the key bowl, which is right there.”  Crossing over he patted Merriell on the cheek.  “What am I going to do with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning forward, giving him a leer Merriell replied.   “Whateva’ ya want ta do with me,” he responded, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, anything I want.”  Eugene’s eyes were dancing.  “You’ll do whatever I want today?”  Enjoying this little turn of events he almost laughed when he thought about what the upcoming day was going to bring.</p><p> </p><p>“Wear your jacket,” Eugene remarked.  Shrugging into his own he pulled a beanie hat down over his head reaching out to do the same to Merriell.  “Why do I need this?”  Merriell questioned.  “We gonna be outside?”  Staring at him imploringly Merriell waited.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we’re going to be outside.”  Grinning he leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.  “We’re going to get a Christmas tree.”  Laughing at the look that crossed Merriell’s face he kissed him again.  “Come on,” he tugged his hand.  “It’s going to be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling Merriell followed behind, shutting the door and locking it.  Messing with that stupid hat on his head his hair kept tickling his ears.  “Where are we goin’ to get this tree?” He asked, unlocking his truck.  He was interested to see what Eugene’s family tradition was for this particular event.  Merriell hadn’t celebrated Christmas in years.  Once his Mom died there didn’t seem to be much of a point,  he was certain Eugene had many holiday memories.</p><p> </p><p>Getting into the truck he watched as Eugene typed in an address on his phone.  “Let me take a lil’ guess about the Sledge Christmas traditions.”  Following the directions from Eugene’s phone he continued.  “A real tree, not one o’ them fake ones.”  Glancing over he grinned when he saw Eugene frown.  He was definitely on the right track.  “You all prolly have a great big dinner and lots of presents ta open.”  Turning down the road as he was directed he waited for Eugene’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to see Merriell staring straight ahead he wondered how he had spent his Christmases.  That was just another piece of himself he kept locked away from Eugene.  Eventually he’d tell him, but so far he hadn’t said a peep about his life before.  There had been a couple of times Eugene thought he was about to and then he always changed the subject.  Eugene wasn’t going to ask about Merriell’s holidays.  He figured if he wanted him to know he’d share.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching out to hold his hand Eugene smiled.  “Yep, that pretty much sums it up.”  Squeezing his hand playfully he exclaimed “and this year you get to do it with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, Eugene” Merriell grumbled.  “The things you get me into.”  Raising his hand he kissed the back of Eugene’s.  “You know I only do that shit cause I love ya.”</p><p> </p><p>It was on the tip of Eugene’s tongue to ask if he had any family they needed to visit, but wasn’t sure if that would be a good idea.  Eugene hoped Merriell would start telling him something pretty soon.  How was he supposed to understand him if he wouldn’t tell him anything?  Going out on a limb he asked “is there anyone we need to go visit before Christmas?”  Watching the frown cross his face Eugene felt bad for asking.  He needed to give Merriell the time he needed to open up.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ have nobody I need ta visit.”  Driving along he watched as Eugene switched the radio onto a station playing Christmas songs.  He knew Eugene was waiting for more, but how did he tell him the only family he had was a man that regularly beat the shit out of him?  He knew the time was coming.  He wasn’t sure how Eugene would react when he realized how very different their lives were.  Merriell finally had this little corner of happiness and didn’t want to lose it.  Eugene was so open with him; there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t share with Merriell.  It was inevitably coming that he was going to have to open up.  He owed it to Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling into the parking lot Merriell looked around at all the different trees.  Looking over towards Eugene he smiled at the grin lighting up his face.  Turning quickly he kissed Merriell on the lips before hopping out of the truck.  Looking at him expectantly he gestured for him to get out.  “Come on,” he called.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the truck he was immediately tugged along by the hand to the Christmas trees that looked like they would fit in their apartment.  He had literally never picked out a Christmas tree before.  His Mom had always put up this tiny little fake tree every year.  Once she died it got packed up with everything else.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing him by the arms so he would face him fully Eugene exclaimed, “I want you to pick it out.”  He had a sneaky suspicion that Merriell had never picked out a Christmas tree.</p><p> </p><p>Bewildered he automatically started shaking his head no.  “You pick it,” he mumbled.  “I wouldn’t know which one ta get.”  Following along behind Eugene they searched and searched.  Finally coming to the end of the row Eugene pointed at a medium sized tree.  “How about that one?” He asked, looking to Merriell for confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“That one looks fine ta me, Gene,” he murmured.  Eugene looked so excited it was starting to spill over into Merriell as well.  “How in the hell are we gonna get that back to the truck?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging nonchalantly Eugene waved one of the workers over who prepared the tree and placed it in the bed of Merriell’s truck.  Walking up beside him Eugene tugged down Merriell’s hat, giving him a kiss.  “Alright, step one, get the tree.”</p><p> </p><p>Giving him a questioning look Merriell asked “I’m assuming there’s a step two?”  He figured this would be an all day event, but it was fun seeing Eugene so excited.  Merriell felt a rush of love as he watched Eugene pay the man for the tree and hop in the truck.  “Come on,” he called out; slamming his door shut.</p><p> </p><p>Settling into the driver’s side Merriell just had to ask “what’s step two?”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling Eugene typed in more directions in his phone.  “Step two is decorations.”  Settling back against the seat he hummed along with the music.  He was so glad he had Merriell to do this with him.  He really did love him; almost scary how much.  It had all happened so fast; much like fate.</p><p> </p><p>“What all do we have ta buy?”  Merriell asked, pulling into a parking space.  He figured Eugene was going to go on a shopping spree.  Their apartment would be decked out in all kinds of decorations.  Grabbing a cart he followed along behind Eugene as he threw things into the cart.  Did they really need six boxes of lights?  Continuing along he watched as Eugene picked out all kinds of ornaments, even making him pick some out.  Next came garland and a tree skirt.  “What the hell do we need that for?”  He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s to put under the tree to put the presents on, silly.”  Getting into the checkout line he watched as Eugene loaded all of that stuff on the checkout counter.  Merriell was flabbergasted at how much it cost.  “Damn, Gene” he nervously muttered.  “That’s a lot of money for decorations and shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all taken care of,” Eugene responded.  “My parents sent me some money to do it.”  Thrusting bags at Merriell he grabbed the others and they lugged their finds and placed them in the truck.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling and leaning over for a kiss Eugene gripped his knee.  “Thanks for going with me Mer.”  Giving his knee a squeeze he continued.  “I wanted our first Christmas together to be special.”</p><p> </p><p>Their first Christmas together was all Merriell could think.  He wouldn’t be alone; he’d be with Eugene.  He felt those words bubbling under his chest, wanting to spew forth telling Eugene everything.  It was really bothering him that he hadn’t told Eugene anything about his past; he deserved to know.</p><p> </p><p>Lugging the tree into the apartment Eugene got it set up in the corner.  “Okay, help with the lights.”  Absently winding them around the tree it gave off a soft glow in the living room.  Finishing up with the decorating Eugene flipped the living room lights off leaving only the tree casting a soft glow across the room.  Walking over Eugene wrapped his arms around Merriell’s waist.  Pulling him close he slid his hands around his neck.  “See, I told you it would be fun.  Leaning in, he kissed him slowly, tilting his head to the side.  Breaking away his hazel eyes met with Merriell’s blue ones; blue eyes that held concern and nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”  Eugene asked, gripping his hands around his neck a little tighter.  “Hold on, I’ll be right back.”  Watching him scamper down the hallway he soon was back with pillows and a couple of blankets.  Laying them down in front of the tree he ran into the kitchen grabbing a couple of glasses and a bottle of whiskey.  Swiftly undressing he gestured at Merriell to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging out of his clothes, down to his briefs he watched as Eugene laid down on the blanket on the floor.  Pouring two glasses of whiskey he patted the spot beside him.  “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Snuggling down next to Eugene he felt the comfort of being together, the tree twinkling next to them.  Eugene had shared a wonderful day with him trying to make things perfect for their Christmas break.  Only thing was Merriell had the compulsion to tell him everything.  He couldn’t wait any longer.  Eugene said he loved him irregardless of what he’d been.  Seeing him lean up on one elbow nudging the glass of whiskey toward him he gratefully took a drink.  Looking at his boyfriend illuminated by the lights of the tree his stomach clenched.  He wanted more days like this, make more memories with Eugene.  He couldn’t do that if he wasn’t honest with him and hoped the truth wouldn’t drive him away.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Merriell” he murmured.  “All of you.”  Looking at him contemplatively he waited to see what was bothering him.  “You can tell me anything.  It’s not going to change how I feel about you.”  Watching the nervous man beside him he grasped his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Downing the rest of the whiskey he snuck a hand out securely grasping Eugene’s hip.  </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever it is that’s bothering you Mer, you can tell me.”  Eugene coaxed.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath he got ready to tell Eugene all those things he’d never spoken to another.  It was too hard keeping them hidden from Eugene anymore and to be honest he didn’t want to.  He wanted to be with Eugene, always.  “I’m gonna tell ya some stuff, but you got ta keep it to yourself.  I haven’t told nobody else and I’m not gonna.”  Staring at him unblinking he waited for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Grasping his hand Eugene gave it a squeeze. “I’d never tell anyone anything you tell me, I promise.”  Was he finally going to tell him why he exuded such toughness and crassness to everyone else?</p><p> </p><p> Taking a deep breath Merriell began.  “I grew up in a two bedroom house out on the bayou.  It was really more of a shack than a house.  When it rained we had to set pans, buckets, bowls all ova to catch the rain drops falling into the house.”  </p><p> </p><p>Glancing off to the side he prepared himself to continue.  Making eye contact with Eugene he saw nothing but understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“My daddy was a deadbeat drunk that liked to beat the shit out of my Mom.  There was many a night my sista and I would hide under the bed with our hands ova’ our ears waitin’ for it to be done.  I was about six and she was four.”  Sighing, he closed his eyes.  This was more difficult than he thought it would be.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene knew he had to maintain his composure to make Merriell feel secure enough to talk to him, but his heart was breaking for the little boy that tried to keep his sister safe in dangerous situations.</p><p> </p><p>Taking another drink he glanced over at Eugene seeing his dark eyes watching, no judgement.</p><p> </p><p>“There wasn’t no money in the house.  Most of the food we ate we hunted or fished to get.  Although there was many a night we didn’ have anythin.”  Glancing at the twinkling lights made him feel calmer.  “That’s when I took to stealin’ whateva food I could get my hands on.  I didn’ want her to go hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Eugene could imagine a little dark haired boy scavenging the streets looking for food to steal for his sister.  He felt a piece of his heart break.</p><p> </p><p>“That went on till my Momma died.  I was 10 years old and by that time I was stealin’ money, food, whateva I could get my hands on for me and my sista.  My Dad was drunk all the time and I really didn’ know what to do.”  He shrugged his shoulders.  “It was around that time my sista got taken away.”  Continuing to watch the lights so he wouldn’t have to look at Eugene he continued.  “It was best for her that they took her away.  She’d at least have food and running water.”</p><p> </p><p>Pouring himself another shot he quickly took a drink.  Eyeing Eugene he saw no change in his expression, just concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Once they took my sista, things got worse.  My Dad didn’ have no one else ta beat on so he took it out on me.  Said I looked too much like my Momma.”  He remembered that fear of never knowing when the next blow was going to come; sneaking around the house, trying to stay out of harm’s way.  “He kept beatin’ on me until I was able to hit back.”  Sighing, he looked down.  “It didn’ stop, but at least I could hold my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his fingers nervously up and down the blanket he refused to look at Eugene.  He didn’t want to see if what he’d said so far had changed his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Eugene I’ve done things you couldn’t imagine in your world.  I learned young that the only way to feel loved was through touch and even then it wasn’t lovin.  I lost my virginity at twelve, thinkin’ maybe that would make a difference; it didn’t.”  Crossing his arms over his face he was struggling to get through the rest of it.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene had no idea when he met Merriell this was the reason for all the cockiness; keeping everyone at a distance.  He’d used indifference to protect himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Keeping his arms over his face he continued.  I didn’ have no one ta tell me what was right or what was wrong.  I just did what I had ta do to survive.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d met Burgie at a summer camp my Momma had sent me to because she tried to get me out of that hell of a house for awhile.”  Keeping his distance, laying on his back he was struggling.  These were the things he didn’t want anyone to know.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve slept outside with no coat when it was cold just to get away from my Dad.  I’ve sold drugs to have enough money to buy food.  Pretty much whateva you can imagine; I’ve done it.”  Sighing he felt a slight weight lift off his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Eugene continued to listen, but couldn’t help but push Merriell’s arms off his face.  Tipping his face to make eye contact he whispered.  “It’s okay, Mer.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing nothing different in Eugene’s eyes he felt some sense of relief.  “The day I met ya out in the parkin’ lot and I had that busted up lip and black eye was from fightin’ with my Dad.  I ain’t neva’ goin’ back there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d decided I would neva’ let somebody hurt me again and if that meant I had to be a mean son of a bitch then that was the way it was gonna be.”</p><p> </p><p>Preparing himself for Eugene’s quiet dismissal, he knew the one thing left he had to tell him would be a deal breaker. He took a long drink and when he was done he laid the worst out.  This is what would make Eugene leave him, but he wasn’t having any more secrets.</p><p> </p><p>Looking him straight in the eye he mumbled.  “I’ve even sold myself a time or two when things got really bad.”  There, he’d said it.  He was ashamed of what he’d done, but at the time he really didn’t have any other options.  He went through a pretty bad time with drugs before he got clean and started working a real job.  There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do to get his next fix.</p><p> </p><p>Lifting his eyes he noticed Eugene’s were glistening.  “That’s why you feel so uncomfortable when you’re around my family, or when we do things like today, get dressed up for weddings, have family dinners.  You’ve never done those things before.”  Squeezing him tightly against his chest it was all Eugene could do not to cry at the injustice of it all.  Here he’d been born into wealth and a family that loved each other.  He took all of that for granted, never thinking about the fact that there were other people going through hell just to survive.</p><p> </p><p>Shifting away Merriell stared at the twinkling lights of the tree.  He felt exhausted after sharing all of his life with Eugene, and that was just the basics; not the specifics.  Now was the time he’d either bid him farewell or stay; like he told him he would.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Gene if you want me ta go.”  Running a hand through his hair he continued.  “I should’ve told ya about this before we moved in together.  I was jus’ bein’ selfish cause I was happy for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell,” Eugene tipped his head back to look at him.  “What happened to you wasn’t your fault.  You did what you had to do to live.  It breaks my heart to think of what you’ve been through, but it doesn’t change the way I feel about you.  I know it had to be incredibly hard for you to tell me everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down he gave him a real kiss; taste of whiskey on his tongue.  Running his hand through his curls Eugene pulled him closer.  Sliding his hands up his side he languidly continued kissing him.  Eugene now understood why Merriell thought physical affection was the same thing as love.  It was the only kind he’d gotten growing up and from the sounds of it he’d gotten it from whoever he could; not someone that actually loved him.</p><p> </p><p>Running his hand down his chest he deepened their kiss.  Gripping his jaw he heard a sigh slip through his lips.  “Gene,” he whispered.  “You sure you wanna stay mixed up with the likes of me?” He asked, looking self-conscious.  “I’m not your typical boyfriend material.  ‘Twas why I didn’ do relationships.  I neva let anyone get close.”</p><p> </p><p>Running his fingers through his hair Eugene kissed him gently.  “Merriell, you have no idea what it means to me that you feel safe enough with me to share your past.”  Seeing him look so lost Eugene knew how to make him feel whole.  “I love you Merriell, just as you are.”  </p><p> </p><p>Feeling Merriell slide his arm around his waist he buried his face in his neck.  “I need ta be with ya, Gene.”  He whispered; scooting closer.  It was the only way he was certain things were okay; that Gene still loved him, wanted to be with him.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding his hand down Eugene caressed his abdomen, grasping at his hip.  According to what he had told him Merriell had only had loving sex with Eugene; everything before that was inconsequential.</p><p> </p><p>Watching as those beautiful eyes fluttered closed he ran his hand down rubbing along the line of his cock.  Feeling him roll his hips, Eugene pressed down again, feeling Merriell’s cock start to harden.  Leaning up while rubbing his thumb up and down he swallowed a gasp as he kissed him.  Thankfully they’d had sex plenty of times so he at least knew what he was doing.  Tugging his briefs down Eugene reined kisses down his chest.  Feeling his breathing increase he swiped his tongue along the head of Merriell’s cock, licking hard upon the ridge.  Feeling a hand come down to grasp his shoulder he took Merriell in as deep as he could go.  Bobbing his head quickly he felt Merriell’s hips shift and a low whine leave his lips.  Rubbing his hand over Merriell’s abdomen he could feel how tight it was getting.  He didn’t want Merriell to cum like this.  He had other plans.  Pressing kisses back up his chest he gently kissed him fishing the lube he’d hidden in the pillowcase out.  Squeezing some onto his fingers he slowly inserted one finger watching Merriell for any uncomfortableness.  Eugene had never topped before, so this was new ground for him.  Feeling Merriell roll his hips against his finger he added another.  He hadn’t done this part before, so he wasn’t totally sure what he was looking for.  He wanted Merriell to feel that amazing feeling that he always gave him.  Moving his fingers hesitantly he felt his fingers move over something not flat.  As soon as he pressed it Merriell’s back arched up off the ground.  “There,” he panted, connecting eyes with Eugene.  Seeing nothing but love Merriell felt complete.  Nobody had ever taken their time with him this way; only Eugene.  Sex had always been rough and hard; never meaning anything.  Pushing down on Eugene’s fingers he gasped; feeling him add another finger he knew he was ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Gene,” he gasped out.  “Am ready, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Parting his legs he waited while Eugene settled down across his chest, cock nudging against him.  Threading his fingers through Eugene’s hair he moved closer.  Feeling him push in Merriell sighed.  He needed Gene’s touch,  needed to be one with him, needed to know Gene still loved him.  Wrapping his legs around Eugene’s waist he breathlessly met Eugene thrust for thrust.  Cupping his jaw Eugene kissed him gently, slowly thrusting in and out.  Burying his face in Eugene’s neck he whimpered.  “Faster Gene.”  The rub of Eugene’s body against his was providing a delightful friction between his cock and Eugene’s tummy.  Feeling Eugene picking up the pace an “I love you ” left his lips.  </p><p> </p><p>Looking down at the man below Eugene was overwhelmed with love; he’d bared his soul to him and Eugene just wanted him to feel how much he loved him; the only way Merriell understood.</p><p> </p><p>Angling deeper he heard his pants coming quicker.  “Please, Gene” he begged.  Driving into him more forcefully he felt Merriell’s legs trembling.  Rubbing harder against his erection he fused his mouth to his catching the moan he exhaled as his body ran taut, jerking.  Eugene could feel the wetness between them.  Driving into him once more Eugene tensed and came.</p><p> </p><p>Staring down at Merriell he kissed his forehead.  He looked exhausted; probably mentally and physically.  Pulling out easily he grabbed a pillowcase off the pillow to clean them up.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we just stay here tonight Gene?” He mumbled.  “I wanna sleep near the lights.  Curling into Eugene’s chest he just had to ask “you still love me Gene?”  He felt like things were good, but had to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>Laying a kiss upon his shoulder he replied “always, Merriell, always.”</p><p> </p><p>Stretching out with Merriell’s head resting upon his chest he looked at the twinkling lights.  Maybe this would help Merriell feel safer with him.  Watching the lights with Merriell already asleep on his chest; he drifted off.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Feeling someone staring at him Eugene blinked his eyes open.  Head still placed across his chest, Merriell was staring up at Eugene, a smile upon his face.  “Good mornin’ he grinned.  “This floor’s a little harder than I thought it was gonna be.”  Raising himself up off Eugene he nakedly walked into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Yawning deeply Eugene sat up running his fingers through his hair; trying to put it back to rights.  Slipping on his boxers he wandered into the bedroom to find a shirt and some sweatpants; laying some out for Merriell on the bed.   He had a fun idea that he knew Merriell would love.  He was so taken with the lights on the tree.  Eugene was going to get one of those little trees and put it in their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell was working today, so he’d have the perfect amount of time to go buy it and set it up.  Smiling he thought about how surprised Merriell would be when he could see the lights in the bedroom too.</p><p> </p><p>Watching him pull on jeans and a shirt Eugene waited patiently for him to go to work. He was going to deck their bedroom out with festivities.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over and giving him a kiss good-bye Merriell got ready to leave for work.  He was going to have a long shift today; working a double because Jason was still out.  “I’ll prolly be late.” He muttered, grabbing his jacket and his keys; which Eugene had thoughtfully put in the key bowl.  Heading off for the day he prepared himself for a long shift and more than likely breaking up a fight since it was Saturday night.  He and Eugene hadn’t really talked about Merriell stopping his classes and working full-time.  It just kind of happened along the way.  He preferred working to taking classes.  Climbing into his truck he was on his way to work.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, I know, Mother.”  Eugene sighed exasperatedly.  They’d had this conversation at least three times since they’d been home for Sid’s wedding.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to make sure you have yours and Merriell’s tickets and are well aware of your flight plan,” She instructed.  “There will be no driving at the last minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know,” he replied.  “We’ll be on the flight and before you say something; yes I know Dad will be picking us up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” she stated.  “Oh, I have one more question.  What should we get Merriell for Christmas?”</p><p> </p><p>This was a tough one.  What should his parents get Merriell for Christmas that he absolutely wouldn’t balk at.  He had an idea, but knew his Mom probably wouldn’t go along with it.  It was a long shot, but his mother had admired the lifelike snake tattooed up his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I think he’d like the most,” he tentatively uttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no I don’t so I’m asking you.” She huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“He really wants to get another tattoo, but refuses to spend his savings on it.”  Taking a deep breath he barreled on.  “He would probably love a gift certificate to that shop downtown.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eugene, you cannot possibly think that I'm going to go into a tattoo parlor and buy a gift certificate.” Mary Frank admonished.</p><p> </p><p>The more he thought about it the more perfect it seemed.  Merriell would take that gift.  He’d use it.  “Send Sid to go get it.  I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Huffing and puffing she finally agreed.  “Fine, you set it up with Sid and I’ll give him the money, but Eugene this is a very odd gift.  I’m getting you both pajamas and some sweaters too” she declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Eugene replied.  “I’ll ask him today.  I have to run now. I've got some stuff to do today.”  With a few I love you’s he was able to get off the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to just send Sid a text was the easiest way to ask he quickly typed one out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: hey, I have a favor to ask. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sid:  what do you need? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene:  I need you to pick up some cash from my Mom and go downtown to the tattoo parlor and get Merriell a gift certificate. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sid: I’m taking it this is for Christmas from your parents? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: yes, can you do it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sid: yeah, but never did I think I’d see the day your mother would be buying gift certificates from a tattoo shop lol.  Consider it done. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: thank you and see you soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sid: no problem </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so that little chore was over with.  He giggled with the idea of his puriant mother buying Merriell a tattoo certificate.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into their bedroom he took a look around.  Moving the bed over under the window he took their little tables moving them on either side of the bed.   Setting the lamp on his side he then shoved the dresser on the long wall; that was where he was going to put their mini Christmas tree and drape lights around the mirror.  He had it all worked out in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his jacket he headed out the door.  It was fun shopping for stuff to decorate their bedroom.  He loved that Merriell was so taken with the lights.  Finding a tree that would fit on a top of the dresser was easy; then he went around buying all the decorations.  Finding one ornament that said “our first Christmas” he had to buy it.  There was a space for a picture and he knew just which one to use.  Finally finding the picture kiosk he plugged his phone in printing off the selfie they had taken at Sid’s wedding.  It was perfect.  He decided he would wrap it up and give it to Merriell tonight as a present.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Stumbling into the house at 1:00am Merriell was exhausted; between last night and work he was beat.  Kicking his shoes off and putting them in the spot Eugene had designed he quickly put his keys in the bowl on the table next to the door.  Eugene could get pretty prickly about things sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing around he caught a soft glow from their bedroom.  Walking past their Christmas tree he stumbled down the hallway.  Stopping in the doorway he smiled.  A little tree covered in lights and ornaments sat upon their dresser, even with a silly tree skirt in place.  Lights softly glowed around the mirror bathing the room in a cozy glow.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping out of his clothes and dutifully putting them in the hamper he looked over at their bed.  Eugene was curled on his side, lashes dusting his cheeks, peacefully sleeping.  Trying to be quiet Merriell crept over to the bed attempting to slip under the blanket.  Hearing a crinkling sound he watched as Eugene rolled over sleepily smiling.  “Hey,” he whispered; leaning up to give him a kiss.  “I tried to wait up, but must have fallen asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“It all looks real nice, Gene.”  He murmured, finally finding the source of the crinkling sound.  Pulling a wrapped package out from under the blanket he looked at Eugene inquisitively.  “What’s this for?”  He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling broadly Eugene replied.  “It’s a gift for you.”  Laughing at the perplexed look on his face he encouraged him to open it.</p><p> </p><p>Tearing off the paper, inside was a little box. Opening the lid he saw the ornament with “our first Christmas” written across the top with their picture in the middle.  Grinning and leaning over to give Eugene a kiss he whispered “thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cupping Merriell’s jaw he whispered back “it’s the first of many.”  Watching as Merriell hung it on their tiny tree they snuggled together and fell asleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Before they knew it they were bidding their friends goodbye for the break and headed back to the airport. “You know I hate doin’ this Gene.” He whined, while taking his shoes off to go through security.  At least he knew what to expect this time and his heart felt lighter now that Gene knew everything and still loved him.</p><p> </p><p>Getting through security he put his shoes back on.  “We gonna have to do this a lot?”  He grumbled.  “Cause I don’ want ta keep havin’ ta fly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell,” Eugene patted him on the cheek.  “After this we won’t have to fly again until Easter.”  Laughing at Merriell’s disgruntled expression they headed to their flight gate.</p><p> </p><p>The take off and descent were the worst parts of flying.  Once they were in the sky Merriell felt okay.  Shooting a look over at Eugene he saw his head leaned against the window.  He still felt a little nervous sometimes when he thought about “that” night, but everything had been fine ever since.  Apparently Eugene meant it when he said he loved him.  Reaching out he grasped his hand.  Grinning he asked “what are you thinkin’ about ova’ there?”</p><p> </p><p>Turning his head to look at Merriell he smiled.  “I’m thinking about how funny it’s going to be when you open your present from my parents.”  Giggling he looked at the confusion on Merriell’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ want no presents, Gene.  I done told ya that.”  Scowling he stared out the window.  “I don’ have presents for anybody.”  He’d told Eugene that he would come for Christmas, but no presents.  He knew he’d feel weird opening things when he hadn’t brought anything for anyone else.  Once again he felt out of his element.</p><p> </p><p>Gripping his face in his hands Eugene firmly stated “you can’t keep my parents from buying you presents.  It doesn’t matter if you want them or not, you’re going to get them.”  Leaning forward he snuck a kiss on the pout currently gracing Merriell’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just going to have to get used to it,” he shrugged. “Once my Mom has made her mind up about something it’s a done deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he grumbled, leaning back in his seat.  Catching Eugene’s gleeful expression he asked “what?”  Looking perplexed he waited for Eugene’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing,” he grinned.  “I just can’t wait until you open it.”  Settling back in his seat he spent the remainder of the flight with his eyes closed; hand firmly enclosed by Merriell’s.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Merriell tense beside him he knew they were descending.  “It’s fine, Mer.”  He soothed; running his hand up and down his arm.  He looked like a scared rabbit as the planes wheels touched down.  As it slowly came to a stop Eugene slipped him a kiss.  “See, not so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching up to grab their luggage from overhead Eugene heard him grumble “yeah, but we gotta do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Departing and traversing their way through the airport Eugene saw his Dad waiting at the exit.  Waving he pulled Merriell along beside him over to the parking lot.  Climbing into his Dad’s car he finally got to say a proper hello, leaning over to give him a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Merriell.” Edward greeted.  “It’s good you were able to travel with Eugene.  Glancing in the rear view mirror he took in the dark headed man Eugene was so smitten with.  He definitely wasn’t what he and Mary had pictured.  In fact, Edward still had to intervene when Mary Frank wanted Eugene to meet some sweet girl.</p><p> </p><p>Turning in the seat Eugene glanced at Merriell seated in the back.  He looked uncomfortable.  Shooting him a smile he gave him a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for havin’ me,” he muttered.  He was not one for small talk with parents.  He’d leave that to Eugene.  He and his Dad could do all the talking.  Leaning back against the seat he pulled out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Typing in a message to Burgie he waited for a response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu:  just got picked up at the airport.  On the way to Eugene’s house.  Flying is a pain in the ass. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie:  we just got in.  Getting stuff put away.  You good? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: yeah, I can handle this.  I’d rather be home though.  It’s weird doing all this shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: text me if you need me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: will do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally arriving at the Sledge household they carried their luggage into the house; immediately being enveloped in a hug by Eugene’s Mom.  “It’s so good that you were able to come Merriell.  I was worried you might have other plans.”  Stepping back she beamed at both of them.  “Go on up and get situated.”  She exclaimed, shooing them off.</p><p> </p><p>Walking towards the living room she called out over her shoulder “dinner’s at 6:00.”  Carrying on she continued out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Following Eugene up the stairs Merriell felt a little better.  This part of the house he felt comfortable in; not so fancy.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door to the bedroom Eugene ushered him inside.  Watching his boyfriend carefully he noticed the nervousness.  Eugene had gotten fairly good at knowing when Merriell was feeling out of sorts.  Striding across the room he tugged him over to the bed.  Pushing him down to sitting he straddled his lap.  “Merriell,” he murmured.  “This is all going to be just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Never one to miss an opportunity Merriell grabbed him around the waist anchoring him against his hips.  “You want ta have some fun in your bed, Gene?”  He questioned; kissing up his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Shoving him playfully Eugene slipped his arms around his neck.  “No, I just wanted to make sure you’re all good.”  Squeezing him into a hug Merriell buried his face into his neck.  “M’ fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just take a look see at what you got stored around this room.”  Dislodging Eugene and standing up he asked “we ain’t gotta do nothin’ special tonight since it’s Christmas Eve do we?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re having a big party that you’ll have to get dressed up for,” Eugene deadpanned, watching the scowl settle across his boyfriend’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious Gene?” He grumbled, prowling around.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Eugene cackled.  Flopping back on the bed laughing he heard Merriell’s “goddamnit.”  Leaning up on his arms he watched Merriell poking through his things.</p><p> </p><p>Picking up a pair of binoculars he asked “what do ya have these for?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love bird watching.”  Getting up he crossed over pulling a well worn book out of his bookcase.  This was one of my favorite books growing up.”  Handing the book over Merriell saw it was about different kinds of birds.  “I used to try and see how many different ones I could spot.”</p><p> </p><p>Setting the binoculars down on the table Merriell picked up another book.  “Did ya study flowers too?”  He asked, flipping through the pages.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, I love flowers.”  Opening to a specific page he pointed down at a yellow flower.  “This is one of my favorites.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at what appeared to Merriell to look like a pretty ordinary flower he asked.  “Why’s it your favorite?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s beautiful and it stands for new beginnings.”  Crossing over he found the remote and turned on the television he had finally gotten his parents to allow in his room.  He’d been in high school before they finally had conceded.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell was still staring at the page.  New beginnings he thought; that flower didn’t look so ordinary now.  Reading the page he saw it was called a daffodil.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing a rap outside the door Eugene called, “yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door his mother came in.  “Are you all settled in?”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them nodded their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re father and I have been invited to the Pearson’s for dinner tonight.  “Will you two be fine on your own?  I had Penny put some food in the oven warming for you.”  Looking over at Eugene he nodded in confirmation.  </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be fine, Mom.  Have a nice time.”  Spontaneously giving her a hug she hugged him in return before leaving the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in luck Mer,” he teased. “No family dinner until tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>So we’re stayin’ in here? He asked, reaching to pull his shirt over his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, if we get hungry I can bring the food up here.”  Eugene responded, flipping through the channels.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God,” Merriell exhaled, pulling his shirt off.  Quickly changing into sweatpants he laid down next to Eugene on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You and no clothes” Eugene giggled.  “I gusss I’m lucky you don’t walk around naked all day.”</p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes he responded “at least I’ve got sweatpants on.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at him lovingly Eugene swept his eyes across his chest, he knew each line of each tattoo by heart.  They told so much about Merriell’s life.  Seeing his breath even out in sleep Eugene curled up next to him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Feeling a nudge to his shoulder Merriell grumbled burrowing further into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell, wake up.”  Eugene whispered; nudging him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck would I want to get up at the crack ass of dawn?”  He grouched; pulling the blanket up closer around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s Christmas,” Eugene announced; pulling the blanket off of him before smothering his neck in kisses.  </p><p> </p><p>“God Eugene,” he complained.  “Are you seriously like a little kid wantin’ to get up and see what Santa brought ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I want the pancakes and maple syrup that are a Christmas morning staple.” Pinching him on the ass he jumped up out of bed.  “Get dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Eugene,” he complained; grabbing some clothes out of his suitcase.  Slipping on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt he went down to the bathroom putting his curls into some semblance of order.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” he stated coming back into the bedroom.  “Let’s do this, but I gotta smoke first.”</p><p> </p><p>Heading downstairs Eugene could hear the commotion from the dining room.  Steering Merriell out to the patio they stood outside in the chilly morning air.  This was the first Christmas he had actually spent with anyone in a long time.  He was a little uneasy, but figured he’d stick close to Eugene and it would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>Grinding his cigarette out under his foot he gave Eugene a hesitant glance.  “I don’ have to make a bunch of small talk do I?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Beckoning him inside Eugene snuck a kiss.  “Nope,  I can do the talking for both of us.”  He’d already had a conversation with his Mom about Merriell’s lifestyle being different from theirs and for her to not be prying into things or asking him awkward questions.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the dining room Merriell followed Eugene over to the table taking a seat next to him.  Greeting Eugene’s brother he quietly took in the scene around him as they ate.  So much teasing, laughing, it was hard to imagine him fitting into a family like this.  It was so totally opposite from his own.  Looking over at Eugene he caught his eye.  Feeling his hand slip under the table he squeezed his knee giving him a smile.  Giving him that reassuring look Merriell was getting used to seeing he felt a little better.</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone was finished they headed into the living room where a massive Christmas tree was decorated; gifts piled underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Mary Frank ordered.  “Eugene you pass out presents.”</p><p> </p><p>Dutifully crossing over to the tree he distributed the presents out.  There were too many was all Merriell could think.  He’d never gotten presents like this before and he was starting to feel a little panicky.  He could handle the eating, brief conversations, but having someone watch him while he opened presents they’d bought him when he’d brought none of his own had his fight or flight instinct kicking in.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta run to the bathroom,” he muttered to Eugene; attempting to rise.  This was too much; too overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing him by the hip Eugene tugged him back down.  “I know this is a lot to take in, but after this we can go hang out with Sid and Mary.  We don’t have to be here for the formal dinner tonight, okay?”  He looked into Merriell’s nervous eyes imploringly.  “It’s going to be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>At least everyone opened their presents at the same time, not doing one of those each person open a present as they went around the room thing.  He and Eugene of course got pajamas, making him smile when he thought back to the first night he’d stayed in Eugene’s apartment and he’d loaned Merriell some.  They each got a few sweaters and Eugene got some books; only thing left for Merriell was a card.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning Eugene gestured for him to open it.  Hearing Eugene’s Mom call out across the room “this was completely Eugene’s idea Merriell, so I hope you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly slipping the envelope open he pulled out a gift certificate.  Looking at the name of the place on the gift certificate he looked at Eugene questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for the best tattoo shop downtown,” he grinned gleefully.  “I made you an appointment for tomorrow if you want to go.”  Practically bouncing in his seat from excitement he waited for Merriell’s response.</p><p> </p><p>Looking a bit startled he looked to Eugene’s parents “thank you,” he responded.  “I already know what piece I’d like to get.  Really, thank you so much.”  This was a totally unexpected gift.  He knew exactly what he was going to have added to his collection.  This one would be special as well.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes twinkling, Eugene asked “are you surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t be more surprised, Gene.”  Resisting the urge to lean over and kiss him right there he held his hand instead.  Even though he knew what he wanted to get; he wasn’t going to tell Eugene.  He was going to keep it a secret.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got to be there tomorrow at 10:00am” Eugene informed.  “Do you know what your going to get?”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking he responded “I know exactly what I’m going to get, but I’m not telling you.”  Laughing at the irritated look on Eugene’s face he snuck a kiss while no one else was looking.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the morning passed pretty uneventfully.  Merriell didn’t have to do a lot of talking.  He was content to listen to the bubbling conversation around him.  “I’m gonna go smoke,” he whispered to Eugene who was in a conversation with his brother.  “I’ll be right back.”  Slipping out the back door onto the patio he took a seat in one of the chairs; lighting up he felt relieved to be alone for just a while.  Pulling out his phone he saw he had a couple of missed texts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie:  Merry Christmas, Snaf.  Hope things are going okay.  Me and Bill’s having a party New Year’s Eve.  You guys going to be back in time? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu:  yeah, we’re leaving tomorrow.  I’m ready to come home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie:  It’ll be here before you know it.  You got this.  See you soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lighting up another cigarette he scrolled down to the next message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bill:  Merry Christmas dickhead lol </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grinning Merriell typed out a response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: same to you.  I’ll be at the party.  Want me to give you a kiss at midnight? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, he waited for the grumpy reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bill: fuck off, keep your kisses to Eugene, jerk. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu:  I’ll bring plenty of booze. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bill:  good deal.  See you then.  Hope everything is going okay. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: We leave out tomorrow.  See ya.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was good to hear from his friends.  He’d never admit it to Bill, but he missed their bickering back and forth and he had a lot to catch Burgie up on.</p><p> </p><p>Stubbing his cigarette out and pocketing his phone he went back into the house.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You were right about the pajamas,” Merriell grinned holding his pair up.  “They’re hideous.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, I told you.  It doesn’t matter how many times I tell her not to, she buys me another pair every Christmas.”  Neatly packing them away in his suitcase he knew he would add those to the pile he already had stashed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just think Merriell Shelton,” Eugene teased.  “You survived Christmas with the Sledge’s.”  Walking over he slipped his arms around his waist brushing his lips across Merriell’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Gripping his chin Merriell tugged him in for a deeper kiss.  He’d been missing their casual affection and was definitely missing sex.</p><p> </p><p>“We could jus’ stay here ya know,” he murmured, trying to get Eugene to lay back on the bed.  “Have a little fun, Gene.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you think for one second my mother wouldn’t know what we were up to in here you need to think again.”  Placing a kiss on his forehead Eugene backed away.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe later once their all asleep, but we can’t have sex here.  It would be too weird.” He commented, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine Eugene.”  Glancing up wickedly he blatantly stated “I guess I’ll have to jerk off in the shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice, Merriell” Eugene grumbled.  “Real nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing he laid back across the bed.  “Well what else do ya expect me ta do?”</p><p> </p><p>“How about exercising some control?” Eugene stated, crossing his arms, giving him “the look.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing loudly Merriell responded “do you not remember what my nickname is?  I’m not real good at exercising control.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes Eugene went to store the rest of their gifts in their suitcases.  They were leaving tomorrow evening.  Burgie and Bill were having a New Year’s Eve party and they wanted to bring in the new year with their friends.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Riding over with Eugene in the car to Sid’s house Merriell checked this off as one more thing on the list of stuff he had to do.  Pulling up he noticed Sid and Mary’s house was cute and quaint.  Merriell had only met Mary briefly at the wedding, but he felt a little more comfortable here; it was less formal.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Eugene hand over a bottle of wine to the couple as a Christmas gift; he smiled.  Eugene was always so thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on in and have a seat,” Sid gestured to their living room; far more cozy than the Sledge’s house.  Their tree blinking in the corner, fire burning in the fireplace.  Taking a seat on the couch he took the offered whiskey glass.</p><p> </p><p>“So how did your first Christmas go at the Sledge household?” Sid asked grinning; taking a sip of his own whiskey.  He knew how overbearing Eugene’s mother could be.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it was interestin’ that’s for sure.” Merriell replied taking more than a sip of his whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Eugene’s Mom goes pretty over the top.”  Leaning down he threw another log on the fire.  “I spent a lot of time over there as a kid.  Eugene could barely do anything because of her incessant worrying.”  </p><p> </p><p>Looking up he could see Merriell staring into the fire.  “That’s why we spent so much time at the lake.  We pretty much had free reign to go anywhere on their property.”  Glancing into the kitchen he watched as Eugene and Mary chatted.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the deal with his heart murmur?” Merriell asked, making eye contact.  “Is it serious?”  He’d worried about it since Eugene told him.</p><p> </p><p>“His Mom worried nonstop about it when he was growing up.  He had a couple of attacks when he was younger, but nothing in a long time.”  Staring at the dark haired man before him he once again wondered how they’d found each other.  He truly was the total opposite of Eugene.  “You don’t need to worry about it.  He’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Merriell did worry about it.  He couldn’t help it.  The idea of something happening to Eugene sent him into a panic.  Merriell was not comfortable with all these changes being made in his life right now.  He needed Burgie and for fuck’s sake even Bill.  Merriell was ready to go home.  Shoot the shit with Burgie, teasingly be a dick to Bill.</p><p> </p><p>Watching as Sid got up and went into the kitchen to grab another drink Merriell stared into the fire.  They were flying out tomorrow.  He could handle one more night.</p><p> </p><p>Spending the rest of the evening chatting and playing cards time passed quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you about ready to go back to the house?” Eugene asked; looking to Merriell for an answer.  Noticing his fingers drumming on the table he recognized it was time to go.</p><p> </p><p>Saying their goodbyes they drove back to Eugene’s.  It was late, so his parents were already asleep.  Creeping up the stairs, slipping past the creaky step they finally made it to Eugene’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Uncharacteristically quiet Merriell started packing his stuff into his suitcase; not even bothering to get undressed he laid across the bed, hands behind his head.  Staring up at the ceiling he needed a drink, probably more than one.  Too much change, too fast, that agitation firmly back in place.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Eugene asked taking in his rigid form on the bed.  “Aren’t you going to get undressed?”  Watching as he continued to stare at the ceiling Eugene tried to joke him out of his mood “you could wear the pajamas my parents bought you.”  Still getting no response Eugene frowned.  Sitting gingerly down on the end of the bed he reached out running his hand down Merriell’s arm.  He was completely tight, muscles tensed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t belong here, Eugene,” he managed to grit out, turning on his side.  “I need a drink, bad” he murmured.  “I’ve done everythin’ ya wanted me ta do, but I don’t fit in here.”  Closing his eyes tightly he tried to reign in his anxiety.  One more night and he could go home to his makeshift family.  He needed his friends and to go back to their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Eugene stated.  Trotting down the stairs he entered his Dad’s study and grabbed the bourbon and a couple of glasses.  He’d made this month quite tumultuous for Merriell, between Sid’s wedding and Christmas he could see him unraveling.  Bringing the liquor into the room he poured Merriell a glass bringing it back to the bed.  “Here,” he offered the glass, which Merriell gratefully took.  Downing it in one gulp he laid back down against the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Look,” Eugene started.  “I’m sorry things have been so crazy this month.”  Laying back on the bed next to him he wanted to reach over and grasp Merriell’s hand, but it felt like the wrong time.  “When we’re at home we can just be us.”  Seeing Merriell’s jaw unclench slightly he continued.  “This isn’t something we have to do very often; this month has just been a lot.  It’s been tough for me, so I can imagine it’s been really rough for you and I’m sorry.”  Turning on his side he watched as Merriell’s shoulders sagged.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’ll eva fit in here, Gene.”  He whispered; turning over towards Eugene.  “I ain’t used to big houses, special dinners, makin’ small talk.  It jus’ ain’t me.”</p><p> </p><p>Staring into those blue orbs Eugene’s heart hitched.  Surely he wasn’t going to break things off with him because of their differences.  Reaching out he held Merriell’s hand.  “I don’t care about any of this,'' he gestured around the room.  “Why do you think I went to Florida to go to college?”  Inching closer he caressed Merriell’s chin.  “It doesn’t matter that we’re different.  I love you as you are.”  Scooting closer he gently kissed him.  Feeling him relax Eugene wrapped his arm around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you ever heard of that saying that opposites attract?”  Eugene teased, squeezing his hip slightly.  Leaning in he kissed him more passionately, feeling Merriell’s hand come up to rest on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You honestly don’ care that we’re so different?” Merriell whispered; he knew he was lost for Gene and would do whatever he wanted; everything was just so overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>Tugging at his shirt Eugene got him to get undressed.  “Sleep in your briefs.” Eugene gestured.  “I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>Getting undressed they cuddled up next to one another; Merriell’s hand anchored on Eugene’s hip.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you going to get tomorrow for your tattoo?”  Eugene asked; he really wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking Merriell snuggled closer.  “Tis’ a surprise.” He chuckled.  Snuggled together they spent what Merriell hoped was the last night he’d have to stay here for a good long while.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Where’s this tattoo parlor at you’re takin’ me too?”  Merriell asked.  They’d been traveling for about a half an hour.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s right up here on the corner,” Eugene gestured.  Pulling up outside he tugged Merriell inside the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Meeting the artist Merriell asked her if there was some place private he could get his tattoo done.  He didn’t want Eugene to see.  </p><p> </p><p>Leaving Eugene in the waiting room Merriell and the artist came up with a design and she got to work.  It was going to take a couple of hours, but it would be worth it.  He smiled when he thought about what Eugene’s reaction would be.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This was taking forever Eugene thought waiting patiently for Merriell to walk back through those doors.  Shooting off a quick text to Bill he waited.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sledge: you back yet? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bill:  yep, just got back an hour ago.  Burgie and Florence are already here.  When’s your flight coming in? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sledge: around 6:00pm if there’s no hold ups. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bill: you need one of us to come pick you up? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sledge: nah.  We’ll grab a cab. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bill: see you soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally seeing Merriell walk back through the door he saw the plastic covering poking out the bottom of the sleeve of his t-shirt.  Paying Merriell grinned, walking over to Eugene.  “You ready ta go?”  He asked; grabbing him by the hands and hauling him to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see it,” Eugene demanded; as they headed out towards the car.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ know Gene,” Merriell smirked.  “It’s supposed to stay covered up for a bit.”  Ducking his head he tried to hide his grin.</p><p> </p><p>Getting into the car Eugene looked him square in the face.  “Merriell Shelton show me what you got.”  He was not waiting any longer.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess, maybe I can.”  Pulling up his sleeve he gingerly removed the gauze.  “It’s for you,” Merriell murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the tattoo covering Merriell’s shoulder he was in awe.  Once again it was stunning; beautifully done.  Raising his eyes to Merriell’s he didn’t know what to say.  There sitting upon his arm was a perfectly rendered daffodil.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted something to make me think of you,” he stated and it represents new beginnings; which is exactly what we are.”  Merriell reached out and kissed him gently.  “I love ya Gene.”</p><p> </p><p>Eugene was floored.  This was permanent; it cemented their relationship.  Merriell only got tattoos that had a meaning to them; and he’d gotten one for Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over as Merriell covered it back up he gripped him by both sides of his face giving him a solid kiss.  “I love you too, Merriell.” He declared; kissing him once more.  </p><p> </p><p>Grinning Merriell took in Eugene’s gleeful expression.  He was so in love with him and couldn’t have thought of a more perfect tattoo that represented his and Eugene’s relationship.  It was a new beginning for Merriell and it was Eugene’s favorite flower.  Today had been great so far and one more plane ride and he’d be home.  For the first time in his life he was ready to get on a plane.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Turning the key in the lock Merriell felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders when he entered their apartment.  Here was home; their little place, with the tiny balcony.  Here was where he wanted to be.  Even though he didn’t have any family by blood his family was Burgie, Bill, Florence and of course, Eugene.  They all knew him and liked him as he was; he didn’t have to be any different.</p><p> </p><p>Gratefully sitting his suitcase down he threw his keys in the key bowl, kicking off his shoes.  “I’m so fuckin’ glad to be home.”  Crossing over to the bedroom he immediately started shedding clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Merriell?”  Eugene sighed, watching as his shirt came right over his head before being tossed in the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get it Gene, at home I was shirtless all the time.  I hate the way it feels.”  Shrugging his shoulders he wrapped his arms around Eugene’s waist.  “Promise me we don’t have ta get back on a plane again for awhile.”  He breathed.  “I don’ think I can take it.”  </p><p> </p><p>Smiling Eugene squeezed him back.  “No we don’t.”  Watching as he flopped back onto the bed randomly clicking through channels Eugene started unpacking.  He couldn’t leave his suitcase unpacked.  Everything had to be in its place.  </p><p> </p><p>Seeing the gauze over Merriell’s arm he asked “how long do you have to keep that on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” He muttered carefully peeling the tape back.  Going into the bathroom he gently washed it with antibacterial soap using only his hands.  Patting it dry he gently rubbed in the antibacterial gel the artist had given him.  He knew how to take care of his tattoos and this one wasn’t nearly as big as the others.</p><p> </p><p>Striding back into the bedroom he once again laid across the bed, only this time the tattoo was easily seen.  He’d gotten that for him Eugene thought.  He loved him enough to have something permanently put on his body to remind him of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Hurriedly putting both his and Merriell’s things away he overheard Merriell murmur “plug the lights in.”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning Eugene crossed over to the outlet and plugged the little tree’s lights into the socket.  Such a small thing that seemed to make a big difference to the man stretched out before him.  He was happy to be home and very thankful Merriell had managed to make it through the tumultuous holiday with him.  It was time for things to get back to normal.  Merriell had to start back to work tomorrow and Eugene was getting a jump start on his next set of classes.  He’d be spending some time at the library while Merriell was out.</p><p> </p><p>Looking over at Merriell currently stretching his arms up over his head he smiled.  Changing out of his own clothes he put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. “Don’ know why you’re bothering to put that shit on.” He heard Merriell tease.  “We been at you’re parent’s house for days and days.”  Leaning up on his arms he winked at Eugene.  “I been mistreated and neglected.”  He moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Mistreated and neglected, seriously?”  Eugene laughed.  Merriell’s flair for the dramatic was always entertaining.</p><p> </p><p>“An I was good,” he blinked.  “Didn’ jerk off in the shower once.”  Sending him a soulful look he pouted.  “Come on Gene.”  He cajoled.  “At least come lay down with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Laying down on the bed beside him Eugene looked at his profile while he stared at the television.  He couldn’t touch the daffodil yet because it was healing, but it was his favorite one.  The yellow standing out starkly against his caramel skin.  “Does it hurt?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over Merriell offhandedly remarked.  “Not really.  It’ll start itchin’ when it scabs ova.</p><p> </p><p>“So were things as awful as you thought they’d be?”  He questioned, genuinely concerned.  Merriell seemed much more relaxed since returning home, but Eugene still wanted to check-in.  He had put him way out of his comfort zone.</p><p> </p><p>Turning on his side Merriell locked eyes with Eugene.  “M’ fine Gene.  I’m glad to be home though.”  Looking at him questioningly he asked “why?  Is somethin’ wrong?”  Rolling back over onto his back he tried not to lay on the side with his new artwork, but turned his head to face Eugene fully.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t like having any second thoughts after everything you’ve had to do this month.”  Reaching out and grasping his chin he kissed him firmly on the mouth.  “We’re good, right?”  He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling back Merriell replied, “we’re always good.”  Running his fingers through Eugene’s silky locks he kissed him so sweetly; hands moving to his neck and slipping down his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta work tomorrow,” he murmured.  “Workin’ doubles to make up for time missed.”  Pulling Eugene snug against him he nuzzled into his neck.  “Have ta get back to regular life.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Merriell’s warm skin beneath him, Eugene poured himself into a kiss; one conveying how thankful he was Merriell had gone with him, was still with him.  Feeling Merriell’s hands tighten on his waist they heard a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck is that?” Merriell grumbled.  Pointedly looking at his now hard cock he encouraged “you betta go get it I’m a bit indisposed.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Eugene got up answering the door to Bill shoving his way into their apartment.  “Guess what fuckers?”  Bill exclaimed looking around for Snafu.</p><p> </p><p>Running his fingers through his hair Eugene responded “what?”  He hadn’t spoken to Bill since they got back and had no idea what he was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Watching as Snafu strolled into the living room he flopped down on the couch.  “What are you carrying on about, Bill?”  He was certain it could have waited till later, at least until after he’d had a little fun.</p><p> </p><p>Offering Bill a beer Eugene tossed one to Merriell before opening his own. “So what’s the big secret?”</p><p> </p><p>“Burgie got a little delivery yesterday.”  Grinning he drew out the surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“It came in a little blue box from a jewelry store with a ring inside.”  Smiling broadly he waited to see if the two men understood what he was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck cares, Bill,” Merriell asked.  “So he got her a present, so what?”  He’d seriously been interrupted for this?</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes Bill tried again.  “Not just any ring, “the ring.”  Seeing the understanding cross both men’s faces he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell was shocked.  Burgie hadn’t told him anything about it; nothing.  “When’s all this supposed ta take place?”  He asked, stretching out across the couch.</p><p> </p><p>He was a little hurt Burgie hadn’t told him.</p><p> </p><p>“New Year’s Eve,” Bill replied; “so cliche” he chuckled.  “He’s got this big plan all set up and is nervous as all get out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Eugene replied.  “It’ll be quite a memorable New Year’s Eve.”  Easing down on the end of the couch he watched as Merriell swung his feet over the side.  </p><p> </p><p>“I got ta get ta bed.” He muttered.  “Gotta work tomorrow.”  With that he stalked off to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I piss him off?” Bill asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he really does have to go in early tomorrow; inventory day.”  Secretly he knew Merriell was upset because he had to find out from Bill.  Burgie hadn’t told him himself; even though Eugene was certain he had a very good reason.</p><p> </p><p>Staying in the living room chatting with Bill he heard Merriell climb into bed and click off the light.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell was floored that Burgie had said nothing to him about it.  They’d been best friends for years; this wasn’t something you just kept to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Staring at his phone he fired out a quick text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: hey. What gives? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: Bill blabbed his mouth over there didn’t he.  He wasn’t supposed to know, he was here when the ring was delivered.  You know I would have told you first.  I was going to talk to you about it tomorrow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: that’s fine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Burgie knew him too well to think it was fine. Snafu always said “that’s fine” when really he was irritated.   Burgie sighed, he should have texted him about it over Christmas, but he knew he was having a really hard time being away from home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: Snafu I know better than to think you’re fine.  I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.  You had a lot going on and I didn’t want to add anything to it.  Besides I’m going to need some help for this to go smoothly.  You game? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu:  I’ll help ya out.  Just tell me what ya need. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Burgie:  I know you’re working a lot over the next few days.  I’ll talk to you about it before then.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: sounds good. I’m happy for you Burgie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Crawling under the covers, listening to Bill and Eugene talking in the living room he went to sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The days passed quickly until it was finally the day of the big party.  He and Eugene had been designated to bring the beer; although Merriell was bringing his whiskey as well.  Walking into the apartment things were in full swing.  People meandered all over the apartment;  balcony doors open so people could come and go easily.  They’d gotten there late due to some shower festivities that had gotten out of hand.  Well worth being late for that Merriell chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Traversing the room he shoved the beer in the cooler in the kitchen; hiding his liquor in the cabinet.  Pouring himself a shot he took in the scenery around him.  Couples were milling about, cups in hand.  This truly was going to be a new year for him.  For the first time, in a long time he was excited about what the future held and it all came down to the redhead standing across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Watching as Burgie came in the kitchen he took another sip of his drink.  He hadn’t actually seen Burgie since he got back and knew Burgie probably felt like shit about how things played out.  “Congratulations.” He called out; pouring him a shot.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so damn nervous Snaf,” he uttered.  “What if she says no?”  Subconsciously fidgeting with the box in his pocket he felt more nervous than he ever had in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“She won’t say no,” Snafu admonished.  “You two are literally togetha’ all the time.”  Keeping an eye on Eugene across the room he tried to soothe his friend’s frayed nerves.  “You gonna do it right at midnight?”  He asked, locking eyes with Eugene sending him a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so?”  Burgie replied, but I don’t want to do it in front of everyone.”You think you could clear out the balcony about five till midnight?”  He nervously asked.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his head Snafu replied “of course I can.”  Taking another drink he watched Eugene walking through the crowd to get to him.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go find Florence,” Burgie muttered.  “It can’t hit midnight fast enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing as Eugene came up wrapping his arms around his waist he snuck a quick kiss.  “Almost the new year Mer,” he teased.  “Got any New Year’s resolutions?”  He asked; leaning in against him.  New Year’s resolutions? Merriell thought.  He didn’t need any. He had a whole new life starting this year, a new start, a secure relationship.  What more could he ask for?</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ need none Gene,” he murmured leaning in to kiss him; taste of whiskey on his breath.  “I got everythin’ I need.”  Leaning his forehead on Eugene’s he saw those hazel eyes twinkling.  </p><p> </p><p>Tugging him over towards the balcony Merriell looked to make sure the coast was clear for Burgie.  He understood his apprehension at asking in front of everyone, but Merriell wasn’t venturing too far away.  Feeling like the bouncer at the bar he kept turning people away from the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”  Eugene asked, genuinely perplexed.  He’d watched Merriell tell person after person the balcony was off limits.</p><p> </p><p>“Burgie’s gonna ask her out there and he don’ want an audience.  So I’m gonna stand here till the deed is done and you gotta stay here with me cause I wanna kiss at midnight.  He had to start this new year off right with Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the clock tick closer and closer he watched as Burgie drug a giggling Florence closer to the balcony.  Stepping out of the way he blocked the door for anyone else.  Listening to the whispering and giggling going on behind him he smiled.  Reaching out and grasping Eugene’s hand he heard a gleeful “yes” exclaimed behind him right as the clock struck midnight.  Turning and grabbing Eugene by the chin he laid his lips upon his tongues mating as the whole room welcomed in the New Year.  Pulling away he felt Burgie and Florence push past him with a yelled “she said yes” as she started flashing the ring.  Taking a step back onto the balcony and tugging Eugene with him he kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling Eugene clutched his hand “happy new year. Mer,” he stated, running his hands up the back of his neck.  Staring deep into his eyes Merriell felt complete; a new life, a new start.  Stealing one more kiss he leaned in and whispered “Happy New Year, Gene.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things had gone back to normal and Merriell had been working more shifts.  His savings for that new truck was growing and it wouldn’t be too much longer before he could trade in his old one. Florence was practically living at Burgie’s since the engagement, only snag was Bill had a bit of a problem.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn’t sure if I was going to continue onward with this fic or leave chapter 6 as the ending.  I had a specific ending in mind when I started this fic, so I’m going to get it there.  Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene was doing well in his courses.  Things had settled down since the start of the new year.  They’d gotten rid of their tree and the little one was packed away in the closet; although Merriell refused to take the lights around the mirror down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’ want ta put them away.”  He mumbled while watching Eugene pack everything up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well we can’t just leave Christmas stuff up year round.”  Eugene replied, looking perplexed.  “I’m not leaving a Christmas tree in our bedroom.  That would be weird.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Jus’ the lights on the mirror.”  Merriell pointed.  “We can leave those up.”  Looking at Eugene imploringly he waited for his reply. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rolling his eyes Eugene patted him on the cheek.  “Fine, fine.”  Placing the little tree in a box he left the little white lights in place on the mirror.  Who would have thought Merriell of all people would want to leave twinkle lights up in their room all year long. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Grinning he teased “you turning into a softie on me, Mer?”  Placing the box in the top of the closet where it would stay until next year. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Damnit Eugene,” he huffed.  “I can like little lights in the bedroom if I want.  It was my first good Christmas and those remind me of it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m just teasing Mer.  We can leave them right where they are.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Things had gone back to normal and Merriell had been working more shifts.  His savings for that new truck was growing and it wouldn’t be too much longer before he could trade in his old one. Florence was practically living at Burgie’s since the engagement, only snag was Bill had a bit of a problem.</p><p> </p><p>Lounging on the couch watching television while Eugene was in class Merriell heard the door open.  It was too early to be Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in here,” he hollered out to whoever it was that had come in without knocking.  Seeing a disgruntled Bill walk into the living room and plop down on the chair, Merriell waited for whatever bitching was getting ready to start.  He could tell just by looking at him he was irritated about something.</p><p> </p><p>“How the fuck could you stand living over there with the porn that’s constantly going on?”  Bill grouched, crossing his arms.  “It’s making me crazy.  Ever since that engagement they’ve been stuck together like glue.”</p><p> </p><p>Bursting out laughing at Bill’s expression he responded “ha, now it ain’t jus’ me havin’ ta put up with that shit.”  He wouldn’t ever embarrass Burgie by calling him out on it, but there had been many nights he had lain with a pillow over his head and the television turned up trying to ignore what was going on in the other room.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re like fucking rabbits,” he continued.  “Why the hell do you think I’m over here?”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, Merriell couldn’t help but tease “you jealous Bill cause you ain’t gettin’ any tail?”  Stretching his feet off the end of the couch he watched a frown cross Bill’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny Snaf,” he leaned back in his chair.  “Not that it’s any of your business who I may or may not be fucking; the fact of the matter is I would at least be conscious of other people in the apartment.”  Kicking his shoes off because he knew Eugene would fuss if he got home and saw Bill walking all over their neat little apartment he propped his feet up on the coffee table.  “I’m about ready to go back to my own place.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning up Merriell could see that Bill really was irked about it.  “Have ya talked ta Burgie about it?”  He sure as hell never had and once he started staying with Eugene it was irrelevant.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to say, hey by the way I can hear everything you’re fucking doing in you’re bedroom, without coming off as a dick?”  He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You are askin’ the wrong person about not comin’ off as a dick.”  Merriell chuckled.  “I don’ think I can give ya much advice in that department.  Ya need ta ask Eugene.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m staying over here for right now.”  Bill declared.  “At least I don’t have to worry about it with you two since Eugene’s at class.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay as long as ya like Leyden,” Merriell grinned.  “Eugene will be home in about an hour.  I’m pretty sure I can keep from jumpin’ his bones while you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Getting up off the couch he meandered into the kitchen calling out “ya want a beer?”  Hearing Bill’s affirmation he pulled two out of the fridge.  Tossing it to him Snafu went back to his spot on the couch.  “You serious about movin’ back by yourself?  He asked.  “That seems a little drastic don’ ya think?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m genuinely considering it,” Bill replied; twisting off the cap of his beer.  “But then Burgie will be left without a roommate and that would be a total dick move on my part.”  Scowling he glared at the television.  “I mean, didn’t you and Eugene think about that?” He grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ think I’m gonna talk to ya about me and Gene’s sex life, but let’s just say he pays more attention ta stuff like that.”  Shrugging his shoulders he continued.  “That’s why we always came ova’ here.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his head Merriell tried to think of a solution, but was coming up blank.  “And, Florence can’t move in with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Bill leaned his head back against the chair.  He’d just stay over here for a while.  Hopefully it would tone down soon.</p><p> </p><p>“You working tonight?”  Bill asked; looking over at the bare chested man lounging on the couch.  Everyone was well used to finding Snafu without his shirt on.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, got the night off,” he replied; flipping through the channels.</p><p> </p><p>“You and Gene doing anything?”  Bill asked; waiting for his reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” he grinned wickedly.  Finally settling on a football game he took a drink of his beer.  “Why ya plannin’ on stayin’ ova here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well not like for the night,” he replied, rolling his eyes.  “I want to talk to Gene about this because he’ll know what to do.”  If anyone could get this taken care of it was Eugene.  He would think it through and come up with a solution to this problem.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting together they settled in watching the football game waiting for Eugene to get home.  Merriell hoped he could boot Bill out soon so it wouldn’t mess up his plans for the night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eugene had stayed over after class to ask his professor a few questions about an upcoming exam.  He really needed to go to the library, but Merriell was off tonight and he wasn’t missing out on the opportunity to be with him.  It seemed like they were constantly greeting each other in passing; not able to spend a lot of time together since their schedules didn’t match up.  Walking along back to their apartment Eugene enjoyed the sunny day.  It had cooled off considerably, but no snow or ice.  Merriell hated everything about cool weather; but Eugene loved it.  Yet another thing in which they were total opposites.  Finally reaching their building he jogged up the stairs.  Opening the door with a “hey, I’m home” he placed his shoes in their designated place by the door; putting his keys in the bowl on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“In here,” he heard Merriell yell.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the living room he was surprised to see Bill companionably watching television with Merriell.  This was a rare occurrence; they hardly ever hung out at their apartment; always going to Bill and Burgie’s.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing both men look up at him; one with a smirk and the other with a serious look on his face he wasn’t sure what he had walked in on.  “You two just hanging out?” He asked; moving Merriell’s feet so he could sit down.</p><p> </p><p>“Bill here’s got a bit o’ a problem.”  Still smirking he shot Eugene a look, eyes dancing; reaching out to give him a smacking kiss just to irritate Bill.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Eugene responded.  “Well does someone want to fill me in on what’s going on?”  Whatever it was Merriell was enjoying it.  He could tell by the gleeful look currently gracing his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how to tell Burgie to shut the hell up when him and Florence are having sex.”  Looking to Eugene for some advice he waited.  Out of all of them he knew Eugene would brainstorm and give him some idea as to what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Eugene began “does it happen a lot?”  He knew how embarrassed he’d be if someone told him they could hear him and Merriell.  That’s why they’d usually done it here in Eugene’s apartment before he had moved in with him.  He had worried about the same thing when Merriell had wanted to get frisky over there.  This was a touchy topic.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head Bill replied “all the fucking time. That’s why I’m over here.”  Usually Eugene and Merriell came to his place; today it was the other way around.  “I can’t take it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Mulling this information around in his head Eugene tried to think of a diplomatic approach to remedy this situation.  Taking a look at his boyfriend he could tell he was enjoying this too much.  He had complained to Eugene about the very same thing, but then he’d moved in and it wasn’t an issue anymore.  How did you bring this up in conversation?  If Merriell, who was Burgie’s best friend hadn’t said anything, how in the world was Bill going to bring it up?</p><p> </p><p>Thinking to himself he was probably getting in over his head he tentatively offered “would you like me to talk to him about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you?”  Bill asked, breathing a sigh of relief.  “He would probably take it best from you.” He murmured.  This would take care of everything he thought.  Eugene was thoughtful and wouldn’t make Burgie feel uncomfortable by bringing it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, Eugene” Merriell chuckled.  This was getting good.  His reserved, quiet boyfriend bringing up loud sex with his friend was too priceless.  He wished he could be a fly on the wall for that conversation.  “Are you serious?” He asked; eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes.” Eugene replied.  “I’d rather talk to him when she wasn’t there though.”  How did he get into these predicaments?  Because he loved his friends and wanted everything to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>Laying a kiss to the side of Eugene’s neck Merriell laughed.  “Can I go with ya?  I wanna see how this turns out.”</p><p> </p><p>Shoving him, Eugene gave him “the look.”  “No, you cannot unless you want to go do it yourself,” he replied.  “Do you want to let me know when she’s gone?” He asked; turning towards Bill.  He really didn’t mind being the go between, but it was a somewhat embarrassing topic to have to tackle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Bill replied.  “I’m going to go see.  If she’s gone I’ll text you.”  Rising from the chair he headed towards the door.  If Eugene could take care of this for him he would owe him big.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the door close as Bill went out Merriell pulled Eugene in for a kiss.  “Hi,” he smiled.  “Long time, no see.”  It felt like forever since they’d been able to spend any real time together; Eugene in class and him at work.  “You gotta take care o’ this problem for Bill or he’s gonna be here all night and ruin all my plans.”</p><p> </p><p>“Plans, huh?” Eugene grinned.  He knew exactly what kind of plans Merriell had for the evening and having Bill there would completely dash that.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling Eugene down on top of him; he wrapped his arms around his waist.  “Yeah, plans.” He smirked; kissing him again.  “I don’ want ta have ta share you tonight.  Want ya all to myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling at his amorous boyfriend Eugene heard his phone buzz just as Merriell rolled his hips.  Hearing a grumble from the man beneath him Eugene laughed.  “Looks like your plans are going to have to wait till later.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up he grabbed his phone opening the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bill: the coast is clear. Let’s do this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, here goes nothing” Eugene muttered nudging Merriell away from his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Make it quick,” he growled.  “This is the only day we got free.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to make it as quick as humanly possible Merriell.”  Giving him a peck on the mouth he left the apartment walking down to Bill and Burgie’s.  Letting himself in he saw them both sitting in the living room watching television.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I got to ask Snaf something,” Bill stuttered out, trying to speedily leave the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you just there?” Burgie asked; noticing his fidgety friend.  He was constantly hopping up to go somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I forgot something,” he quickly replied; darting out the door.  Whew, he thought as he scurried back to Eugene and Snafu’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a seat in the chair Bill had vacated Eugene tried to figure out a way to bring up this delicate conversation.  Thankfully he didn’t have to; Burgie opened it up for him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Bill is gone all the time,” Burgie started.  “Do you think he’s met someone and isn’t telling us?” He asked; tipping back his beer.  “Grab a drink if you like, you know where it is,” he gestured towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking that might be a very good idea Eugene took out the whiskey and did back to back shots.  He could do this; he was good at working out problems.  </p><p> </p><p>Entering back into the living room and having a seat he prepared to tackle this issue.  “I’m pretty sure if Bill had found someone he would have told us.  He’s not too good at keeping secrets.”  Taking a deep breath he continued.  “Do you think there’s any other reason why he might be gone so much?”</p><p> </p><p>Giving Eugene a blank look he shrugged his shoulders.  “I can’t think of anything else.”  Florence had been staying over more since New Year’s Day, but he didn’t see why that would be a problem.  Bill got along with her really well.  In fact, all of his friends did.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think maybe there’s something making him uncomfortable and he leaves?” Eugene asked.  Hoping Burgie would take the hint, but he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Looking confused Burgie replied “no?”  As far as he was concerned nothing had changed.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Eugene started.  “We’re getting ready to have an awkward conversation so please don’t take this the wrong way.  You know we all love you and Florence.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s Bill being gone have to do with me and Florence?” Burgie questioned; genuinely confused.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to be tactful Eugene continued.  “Is there a particular time when he leaves?”  Hoping he would put two and two together Eugene waited.</p><p> </p><p>“Well he does seem to disappear when Florence is here.  She’s been here a lot since the engagement, but that never seemed to be a problem before.”  Looking perplexed he watched Eugene’s expression.</p><p> </p><p>Getting ready to jump in feet first he stated “have you ever noticed how thin these apartment walls are?  Sometimes me and Mer can hear our neighbors.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never really thought about that,'' Burgie shrugged.  Looking at Eugene’s face, hearing about thin walls, he thought he was starting to figure out what he might be talking about.  Surely it wasn’t that, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Still trying to be diplomatic Eugene continued “bedroom walls are even thinner” he started.  He was going purely on instinct with his next statement.  “Me and Merriell always worried someone would hear us if we messed around here; that’s why we usually kept that part of our relationship to my apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing a blush starting to rise across Burgie’s cheeks he hurried on.  “We just had to be kind of careful when we did it here so it wouldn’t bother anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to face Sledge fully, Burgie asked “is Bill staying away because we’re too loud?” He asked; mortification setting in.  “Oh god,” he muttered, putting his head in his hands.  “That’s so embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not something to be embarrassed about,” Eugene quickly replied.  “Just something to be aware of for future reference.  I was designated as the go between because Merriell and Bill didn’t want to say anything and I certainly didn’t want to bring it up in front of Florence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you feel better if I brought the other two over here so you don’t feel awkward with them?  It’s wonderful that you and Florence have such a solid relationship; he’s just requesting it be a little quieter when she’s here.”  Eugene felt compassion for his friend.  He looked completely self-conscious.</p><p> </p><p>“I never even thought about it, Sledge.  I feel like such a dumbass.”  His friends heard his sexual encounters; what could be more embarrassing and what’s worse none of them told him.  They had to send Sledge over to do it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, bring them on over.  Might as well get all this out of the way.”  Rubbing his temple he looked at Eugene.  “I’ll talk to Florence about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Eugene quickly shot a text off to Merriell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: he wants you two to come over here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell: fine, on way </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later Bill and Merriell shuffled into the room.  Aiming a look at Snafu he asked “why didn’t you say anything?”  He was astounded that Snafu, the man who had no filter on his mouth, never said a thing.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ know Burgie.  It’s not like a topic that comes up in regular conversation.  What was I supposed to say?”  Squeezing into the chair he pulled Eugene onto his lap.  “Stop makin’ all that racket when your bangin’ Florence?”  He asked; unable to hide a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you could have told me well before now,” Burgie replied exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“It don’ matter to me no more cause I ain’t livin’ here.” Snafu stated.  “It’s not a botha’ ta me.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning towards Bill who was nervously bouncing his knee “this is why you leave the apartment all the time?” He asked; genuinely concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah Burgie.  It’s kind of hard to listen to.”  Looking down at the floor he wasn’t ready to meet Burgie’s eyes yet.  He couldn’t imagine a more awkward conversation to have with his friend and roommate.  Hopefully this did the trick.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up resolutely Burgie decided to take charge of the situation.  “There’s nothing I can fix for stuff in the past, but I’ll take care of it from now on.”  Looking at Bill he continued “I’ll have a chat with Florence and get it taken care of.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking around at his friends he had to ask “how long has this been a problem?”  Nervous to find out the answer.  Seeing similar looks cross their faces he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, Merriell had to respond “well when I was livin’ here I put pillows ova’ my head and turned the television up.”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning  Burgie replied “it would have been nice if you’d had the balls to tell me back then, dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing up he went into the kitchen taking a shot.  Looking at his friends he muttered “I’m sorry, we’ll be more quiet next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Pouring them each a shot, Snafu patted him on the back.  “Now everythin’ is fixed up and back on track.  Gesturing towards the shot they both popped them down.  “Ain’t nothin’ changed between all o’ us; except Bill might get a better night's sleep.”  He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Now me and Eugene are goin’ to our place alone.”  Grabbing him by the hand he led them back to their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over he gave Eugene a kiss on the cheek.  “That was sweet of ya ta do for Bill.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling happily Eugene responded “at least the situation is now taken care of; although it’s silly you never said anything.”  </p><p> </p><p>Walking into the apartment he felt Merriell’s clingy hands grip his waist, so he turned smiling brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“So what about these plans of yours?” He questioned; assuming Merriell meant sex somewhere in their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Pack a small bag.  Just for overnight.”  Holding his hands up at Eugene’s protests “we’ll be back for your class, tisn’t far from here.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at that feline grin Eugene did as he asked.  “Is this something we can afford?” He asked; going into the bedroom to grab a bag and start packing some clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so important to me Gene I dipped into my savings.”  Eyes sparkling he quickly packed a bag as well.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene loved it when Merriell came up with plans; he was always so secretive and evasive.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, ya ready?” He asked, grabbing his keys out of the bowl.  “Let’s go.”  Carrying his bag they left the apartment, him dutifully locking it behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Refusing to show Eugene he put the directions in and they started off.  “Tisn’t too far away.” He murmured; squeezing Eugene’s knee.  He just knew he was going to love it.  He’d been planning it for awhile now; time just for them since their lives had gotten so busy.</p><p> </p><p>After about a half an hour Merriell told Eugene “put ya hands ova’ your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Merriell?” He asked; giggling at his partner’s excitement.  Seeing him slowing down he conceded “fine, fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling them rolling to a stop he kept his hands over his eyes as Merriell requested.  “Can I open them now?” He asked; waiting for Merriell to give him the go ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he answered eagerly.  He wanted an evening for Eugene to relax; just the two of them.  He had everything scheduled.  Now granted Florence had to help him get it ready, but checking in he felt great.  They never got to do things like this.  Getting their room key he opened the door to a beautiful suite.</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell Shelton this is too much,” he knew how expensive a place like this could be and he knew how much Merriell wanted to trade his truck.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his arms around his waist Merriell pulled him back against his chest.  “I wanted to.  We barely get any time togetha’ and I don’ want any interruptions.”</p><p> </p><p>Walking around the room Eugene took in the massive bed; walking into the bathroom he was stunned by the sheer size of the bathtub.  Looking over at a grinning Merriell he said “we’re definitely putting that to use later.”</p><p> </p><p>Excitedly Merriell pulled him in for a kiss.  “I did good?” He asked; blue eyes twinkling.</p><p> </p><p>“You did very good Mer.  I’m a lucky man.”  He kissed him again.  Flopping back onto the giant bed Eugene felt relaxed; even if it was for only one night he was going to enjoy every second.</p><p> </p><p>“No pizza tonight,” Merriell announced.  “We’re orderin’ room service.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head Eugene firmly stated “no, that’s too expensive.”  He couldn’t imagine how much this was costing Merriell and all for just one night.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are because I’m in charge and that’s what we’re doin.”  Walking over he shed his clothes until he was just in his briefs.  “This is the most clothes I’m wearin’ all night” he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what about when room service shows up?” Eugene teased.</p><p> </p><p>Picking up a fluffy white robe off the bed he pointed, that’s what these are for.”  Smiling smugly he knew it was worth the money he spent to see Eugene happy and worry free.</p><p> </p><p>“What do ya want ta do first?”  He asked; already knowing what he wanted to do.  “Lay down on the bed on your stomach” he directed.  Watching him comply Merriell grabbed the oil out of his bag.  Warming it up in his hands he spread it all over Eugene’s back.  Straddling his hips Merriell rubbed at all those muscles feeling Eugene relax beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Mer.” Eugene whimpered.  “This feels so good.”  The slide of his hands up and down his back was tantalizing.  “What about you?” Eugene asked; trying to keep his eyes open, but failing miserably.</p><p> </p><p>“Tisn’t about me Gene,” he replied.  “This is for you.  One night to relax; only me and you.”  Continuing massaging his muscles all the way down his legs and even his toes Merriell smiled.  Eugene looked like he’d melted into the bed.  Placing a brief kiss to the back of his neck he waited to see if he’d fallen asleep.  Seeing him crack an eye open he sleepily stated “I’m not asleep; just incredibly relaxed.  Leaning up for a kiss he wrapped his arms around Merriell’s neck.  “This is so nice, Mer.  I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you.” He returned nibbling down his neck.  “How’s about I fill that giant bathtub up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, that sounds good.”  Hearing him pad into the bathroom Eugene thought about the fact that he was literally the only person that got to see the true Merriell; just him.  To everyone else he was just Snafu.  They’d be stunned to know he had a side like this to him.  That was his and Eugene’s little secret and he knew when they got back tomorrow he’d play it off as no big deal to their friends; even though Eugene knew better.  For Merriell to be this open it had taken a lot of time and effort.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing him call out from the bathroom Eugene eased off the bed.  His body felt like liquid.  Wandering into the room he watched as Merriell pushed a button making the jets start up.  This was going to feel so wonderful.  Seeing Merriell remove his briefs Eugene was surprised he wasn’t hard already.  Seeing him slide into the tub he groaned “you gotta get in here Gene.”</p><p> </p><p>Slipping out of his boxers he slid down into the water.  “This is heavenly,” he moaned.  The temperature was just right, whatever Merriell had sprinkled in the water made his skin feel incredibly soft.  Turning his head he caught Merriell’s eye.  “You know you’re awful sweet to me.”  Reaching out he ran his finger down that chiseled jawline; perfect profile he thought.  He could kiss those lips for hours and still not have enough.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling Merriell ducked his head under the water before replying “ya know I’d only do this for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you put in the water that smells so good?” Eugene asked, running his hand across Merriell’s chest; so soft and smooth.</p><p> </p><p>Giving him a side-eyed glance he said “you promise not ta laugh at me?”  This whole night had been a little out of his element, so he’d taken some advice from Florence; who was their expert on romantic evenings.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I laugh at you Mer?” He whispered.  “You’ve taken such good care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bought these lavenda’ bath salts ta put in the tub.”  Hurrying on he continued.  “The lady at the check-in said it makes it nicer and relaxin.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning on his side facing Merriell he smiled softly.  “It does make things better and it smells wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>Scooting a little closer he wrapped his arm around Merriell’s waist leaning up to give him a kiss.  “You know what would make this even better?”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Merriell pulled Eugene closer “I think I can take a guess.”  Leaning down he caught his chin kissing him deeply.  “That’s why I asked for one o’ these jacuzzi tubs; big enough for two.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect, Mer.”  Smiling, he placed a kiss on his shoulder.  “Now I know why you wanted me to take care of that Burgie issue,” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” he responded. “Twas for my own selfish reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the wet curls, water droplets on the daffodil tattoo he murmured “this wasn’t selfish at all Mer.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling tears prick his eyes he knuckled them away before Merriell saw, but ever observant he caught him in the act.  Immediate concern etched on his face he gripped Eugene by the chin; blue eyes worried.  “What’s the matta?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Placing a light kiss on his mouth Eugene repeated.  “This isn’t selfish at all.  This is you taking care of me again.  I’m not upset in a bad way, just overwhelmed by the things you do for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately hearing him reply “I’d do anythin’ for ya Gene.  All ya have ta do is ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly what I mean,” Eugene responded.  “Do you know how amazed I am at the thoughtful gestures you do for me?  They don’t go unnoticed you know.”  Feeling another tear well up he didn’t even try to stop it from rolling down his cheek.  “It’s you that makes sure there’s coffee in the morning when I get up even though you could sleep in.  It’s you that braved my family for the whole month of December just because of me.  You always take care of me and no one else has ever done that.”  Swiping the tear away he looked him straight in the eyes.  “There’s no one for me but you.”</p><p> </p><p>Merriell wasn’t good with all these feelings, but he was going to try and explain as best he could.  “I like doin’ those things Eugene.  I like takin’ care o’ you.”  Huffing out a sigh he wasn’t sure how to meet Eugene’s heartfelt admission.  </p><p> </p><p>“Those are the ways I can let you know how I feel.  I may not be real great at explaining it, but I can show you.  You know me, I don’ do stuff like this for anyone else and never would; only you.  But that don’ mean ya gotta tell everybody,” he smirked.  “Gotta keep up appearances.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a drink of the wine Merriell had thoughtfully put on the shelf of the tub Eugene kissed him, really kissed him.  Not the hurried peck while they were coming and going, not the kiss good-night, not even the kiss he gave him when they had sex.  This was different; slow, languid.  Clutching his jaw Eugene slid his mouth down his neck.  “You’re so good to me Mer,” he repeated.  “Let me love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Merriell was hard pressed to say no to that request.  Eugene knew that Merriell felt love through touch, closeness and he was going to give him exactly what he craved.</p><p> </p><p>Moving across, straddling Merriell’s waist Eugene continued to kiss him with slow, unhurried kisses.  Sliding down he could feel Merriell hard beneath him.  Touching him lightly he delighted in his quick breath.  Eugene was already hard.  “Let me lead tonight?” He asked; eyes darkened in lust and love.</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s what ya want, sure Gene.”  Leaning his head back he felt Eugene putting feather kisses across his chest.  Closing his eyes he went with pure sensation.  If Eugene wanted to be in charge then that was fine with him.  Stifling a groan as Eugene wrapped his hand around his hard cock he jumped feeling Eugene kissing up his neck as he stroked him.  “We don’t have to be quiet here,” he murmured.  “You be as loud as you want.”  Gripping his jaw he waited for eye contact.  “Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he breathed out.  “Fuck Eugene,” he whispered as Eugene continued; cupping his balls, squeezing lightly.  He didn’t think he’d need any lube so he moved down tracing a finger around Mer’s hole.  Feeling him open his legs wider he took that as an invitation.  Inserting a finger he watched as Merriell took a quick breath.  Slowly moving back and forth he found his spot stroking inside him; making his back arch out of the water; groans leaving his lips.  Adding another he was gentle, loving, nothing hot and fast.  It wasn’t the right time for that.  Feeling him stretch and relax he pulled him into his lap.  Slippping him down over his cock Eugene gasped.  He always felt so tight, so warm. Anchoring an arm around his waist and one up his back he easily slid in and out.  Adjusting Merriell he watched his mouth as a groaned out “fuck” left it.  This was showing Mer love in a way he would understand.  Picking up the pace he kept him anchored against him his hard cock bobbing in the water.  Feeling him rest his forehead against his shoulder Eugene continued nudging that spot inside of him. “M’ close Gene.” He whispered feeling Eugene grinding his cock inside him.  “Touch me,” he begged “please.”  Slipping his hand down he began tightly stroking him hearing his breaths start coming in pants.  “Oh hell,” he stuttered.  Eugene’s hand around his cock, the stroke against his prostate, the warmth of the water, Merriell was almost there.  Feeling him speed up he groaned “I’m gonna cum.”  Eugene could see the sweat trickling down his neck; his body undulating against him wantonly, back arching.  Feeling Merriell’s body starting to run tight he sped up determined to push him over the edge.  “Oh Fuck,” he groaned as he jerked and came; Eugene following not long behind.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his hands firmly around Merriell’s waist he gently lifted him off; kissing him slowly and deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Looking into his spacey eyes he murmured “good?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than,” Merriell finally responded; kissing him squarely on the mouth.  Smiling, he kissed his shoulder.  “We should probably get out,'' Merriell chuckled, nodding towards the cum floating in the water.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up and grabbing a big fluffy towel he handed one to Merriell and took one for himself.  Stretching out on the bed naked he grinned at his blissed out boyfriend, maybe someday husband he randomly thought.  He could see himself married to Merriell, but it was way too early for that conversation.  The fact that he was even thinking about it made his heart pound a little faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s order room service,” he suggested.  Poking at Merriell’s shoulder he said “I want to see you answering the door in nothing but that white robe.”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, Merriell replied “you know I’ll do it Gene.”</p><p> </p><p>Laying together waiting for their food they chatted back and forth, laughing about the situation with Burgie.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta hand it to ya Gene.  You were braver than any of the rest of us.”  Cackling as Eugene rolled his eyes he snuck a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if any of you could approach things as reasonable adults this could have been handled back when you were living there,” Eugene commented; giving Merriell a pointed look.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing a knock at the door Eugene watched Merriell shrug into one of those robes.  Hiding under the covers peeking his eyes out he watched as Merriell pulled the little cart with their food on it into their room; dropping the robe on the floor the minute the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>“See,” he said.  “I tol’ ya I’d do it.”  Smirking he brought their food over setting it on the bed; refilling their wine glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting naked on the luxurious bed eating dinner Eugene felt whole.  Merriell was most assuredly his other half.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Popping a fry in his mouth and downing the rest of his wine Merriell giggled.  “How do you think that conversation is going to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that I don’t know about” Eugene responded.  “That’s a conversation I wouldn’t want to be a part of.  Best of luck to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the stunning man before him currently messing around with his food Eugene felt his stomach flip.  All his he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Catching him staring Merriell asked “what?  Do I got somethin’ on my face?” Wiping at it randomly.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Eugene smiled leaning forward, giving him a kiss.  “I just can’t believe sometimes that this is real.”  Shaking his head he took a drink of his wine.  “When we first met I would have never guessed this was where we would wind up.”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning Merriell nodded his head.  “You’re tellin’  me.  I would have neva’ in a million years seen me like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Curious Eugene wanted to hear him explain it.  “See you like how?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ know.  In a relationship, hopeful, not being such a dick.”  Squeezing Eugene’s hand he continued “being happy.  I never thought that was in the cards for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well somehow the stars aligned for us Merriell Shelton, because here we are.”  Sneaking another kiss they piled the dishes back on the cart.  “I think you're supposed to put it out in the hallway.” Eugene instructed.  “How are you going to do that naked?” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya don’ think I’ll do it do ya,” Merriell smirked.  “When ya gonna learn Gene; there ain’t much I won’t do.”  Pushing the little cart over to the door he ducked his head out looking up and down the hallway.  Opening the door he pushed it out the door without a stitch of clothing on.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Eugene cackled.  “You did not just do that.”  Trying to contain his laughter he couldn’t.  “I should have snapped a picture.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that wouldn’t a been very nice Gene,” Merriell replied.  “Here I’m jus’ doin’ the right thing and you wanna take a picture of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me take a picture of you,” Eugene smiled shyly.  “Just for me, I promise I won’t show anybody else.”  Grabbing his phone he waited to see what Merriell would say.</p><p> </p><p>“You want ta take a naked picture o’ me?”  He chuckled.  “Now that don’ seem fair if I don’ get one of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mulling it over Eugene made him promise “you swear you would never show anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cross my heart,” he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god I cannot believe I’m agreeing to this. How do we do it?”  He had brought it up teasingly not thinking that Merriell might actually do it.  He should have known better.</p><p> </p><p>“Set your phone ova’ there on the dresser and set the timer.  We can take one togetha, but you have ta send it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiding his face, ears tipped pink he mumbled out “fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Eugene set the timer, propping up his phone against a glass.  Merriell stretched across the top of Eugene capturing him in a searing kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“See if it worked,” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Hopping over and grabbing his phone Merriell knew it was a good one when Eugene’s face started to turn pink.  “Let me see,” he demanded; grabbing the phone out of his hand.  “Now that’s a hell of a picture Gene.”  Quickly sending it to himself he grinned.  “Our first nudie pic” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>“The things you get me to do Merriell Shelton,” Eugene hid his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Weaseling his way up his chest he pulled his hands away from his face.  “Tis jus’ cause you love me Gene,” he smirked “and besides it was your idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a mess,” Eugene mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually settling down and reluctantly going to sleep Merriell curled against Eugene’s back, arm anchored securely around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning as they were leaving Eugene glanced back at the beautiful room.  They weren’t able to do this often, but it had been wonderful.  Closing the door behind him he followed Merriell to the truck.  He was seriously tempted to skip class today.</p><p> </p><p>“No ya ain’t.” Merriell looked over, reading Eugene’s mind.  “Ya gotta go ta classes today and I gotta work.”</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling Eugene replied, “I know, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Returning back home they were relieved to find out that their little talk with Burgie had helped and Bill wasn’t having to constantly leave his apartment.  Eugene wondered what exactly Burgie had said to her, but she didn’t seem any different with them, so whatever he said it was tactful.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping back into a routine didn’t leave much time for them to spend together.  At least Bill was doing better.  Eugene lost himself in his classes, studying at the library while Merriell was working; stopping by on occasion on his way home just to see him for a bit since he knew he’d be in bed before Merriell got home.</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks passed before they were both off on the same day again.  Waking up Eugene felt the sheets cool next to him.  Merriell must have been up for a while.  He could smell coffee so he wandered into the kitchen.  Doing a double take he looked over at his bare chested man who currently had cash all over their table.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling Eugene leaned against the counter.  “Did you rob a bank?” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing up Merriell shot him a “ha ha” before resuming his task.  “I think I might have enough for my truck.” He beamed; gesturing at the cash on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Walking over Eugene looked at the haphazard piles of ones, hundreds, twenties.  “We need to take all that to my bank and have them transfer it into larger bills.  You can’t go to someone and pay them in ones.</p><p> </p><p>Scowling Merriell shot him a look.  “Money is money,” he stated a smile peeking through.  He’d found the truck he wanted to get.  It was a for sale by owner, but he’d already been by and checked it out.  The guy even offered to take off some of the price if he traded him his truck.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to cash this in for bigger bills before we go Mer.”  Looking down at the display of cash Eugene thought of all the hours Merriell had put in just to be able to buy it.  He was proud of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine” Merriell relented.  “Is your bank open today?”  He didn’t have a bank account.  He dealt only in cash.  “I really want ta go today.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re open this morning.” Eugene replied.  “Get dressed and we’ll head over there.</p><p> </p><p>Practically jumping out of the chair Merriell went to throw some clothes on.  Eugene was thrilled he was finally able to fulfill this wish.  It was something Merriell had wanted ever since he moved here.</p><p> </p><p>Coming back out he shoved Eugene towards the bedroom.  “Get dressed,” he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to get his cash in some semblance of order they were soon on their way in what Snafu hoped would be one of the last times in his old truck.</p><p> </p><p>“Up here on the corner,” Eugene gestured.  Parking, Merriell followed him inside asking the teller to change out his cash for larger bills.  It took them a little bit to count through it all, but he walked out with the money he needed to buy the truck.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure this is the one?” Eugene teased, as they pulled into the driveway where the red Ford pickup sat.  Leaning over to give Eugene a kiss he quickly got out of the truck; striding up to the door.  Knocking, he waited for someone to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell,” the man smiled; nodding his head at Eugene.  “I’m guessing you’re here to finally take this truck home?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir,” Merriell replied, clutching the envelope of cash as they crossed over to where it was parked.  </p><p> </p><p>Eugene stood back and observed.  He was so pleased that Merriell was finally getting himself a different truck.  Watching as money and titles changed hands he waited as Merriell quickly switched out the license plates.  Gathering up the items from the old truck he placed them in the backseat of the new truck.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s done,” he practically knocked Eugene off his feet, swinging him around.  “Let’s go.”</p><p>Climbing in he could feel Merriell’s excitement, relief, he looked like a little kid with a favorite present.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out of the driveway he reached out holding Eugene’s hand.  “This is the nicest thing I eva’ owned.”  Eugene had tried so many times to get Merriell to let him help him buy the truck but he was adamant he would do it himself.  He’d worked hard and now he could save for other things; maybe more trips for him and Eugene.  Driving along Eugene’s hand in his he felt genuinely happy; like things were actually going to turn out well for him.  He didn’t want to get too confident.  He always felt a little bit of a jump in his stomach; something that made him scared his happiness might be jerked away from him.  Looking over at Eugene; squeezing his hand he turned the truck towards the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?”  Eugene asked; looking around at the scenery; tall trees, underbrush.  He hadn’t been out here before.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna show ya somethin,” Merriell murmured.  “I found it when I first moved down here.”  Turning down the gravel lane he pulled up at the edge of the lake.  The very place he had gone so many months ago thinking he would never be with Eugene.  Getting out of the truck he pulled down the tailgate so they could sit in the bed. “Just a sec,” Merriell called out pulling a backpack out of the backseat.  Pulling a blanket out he threw it down in the bed of the truck.  Laying back he looked at the sky.  Laying down next to him Eugene was taken with how Merriell’s eyes mirrored the sky above; startlingly blue.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not kiddin’ Gene.  I ain’t neva had anythin’ this nice in my whole life.”  Rolling on his side he couldn’t stop smiling.  Giving him a leer he teased “ya think we should break it in right?”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling towards him Eugene laughed.  “I’m pretty sure we can’t fuck out here in a truck bed in a wide open space.  I’m certain we would get arrested.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I know that Gene,” he pouted, “but there’s lots of stuff we could do.  I wanna kiss you senseless right here in the bed of my new truck.  I want my first memory of it to be a special one with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Having a hard time telling him no he let him roll him on his back kisses up and down his neck.  Framing his face he nipped at Eugene’s mouth, swiping his tongue against Eugene’s he sighed.  Leaning a little closer he laid half across his chest; continuing with his needy kisses.  “I jus’ need some kisses, Gene.” He whispered; resting their foreheads together.  Running his hand down Eugene’s body he cupped him through his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about that Mer.  I’m sure it’s more than kisses you want.” Eugene moved his hand away.  “We are literally out in broad daylight.  Anyone could walk up on us.”  Watching as a pout formed across that perfect mouth he prepared for the dramatic complaining.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I’m gonna suck your cock out here.  I just want ta play around.”  Pressing kisses to his neck he slid his hand up under Eugene’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Gene,” he pleaded.  “Tis just somethin’ I want ta do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what were you planning on?” Eugene asked.  He wasn’t surprised in the least that Merriell wanted to make out in his truck.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothin’ that requires your cock out in the open.”  Pushing Eugene’s shirt up he started kissing down the pale expanse of skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what else could you possibly have in mind?”  Eugene asked; a little perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>Taking that as an opportunity Merriell covered Eugene’s body with his own, kissing deeply.  Feeling Eugene squeeze his shirt Merriell did what he planned on doing.  Grinding down against Eugene’s crotch he anchored his arm along his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Eugene with fire in his eyes he ground his hips down against him again; a soft whimper leaving his lips.  “See tis ways to get off without even gettin’ ya dick outta’ your pants.</p><p> </p><p>Patting his cheek Eugene grinned.  “We could just go back to the apartment and do whatever we want.” He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Gene,” he whined.  “Jus’ indulge me, please?”  Looking down, eyes darkened by desire, Eugene thought what the hell.  It wasn’t like he was going to get arrested for public indecency, because he was NOT going to take any clothes off.</p><p> </p><p>Grinding his hips down hard against Eugene’s cock Merriell gasped.  Continuing with his increasingly more passionate kisses Eugene couldn’t help but cant his hips up delighting in Merriell’s growl.  There was no way he was going to be able to make Mer cum; rubbing against him still fully clothed.  He sure seemed to be enjoying it though.  Letting loose he started meeting Merriell’s grinding.  Merriell was definitely hard in his pants.  “I need ya ta go quicker Gene.”  Leaning up he popped the button on his pants unzipping; doing the same to Eugene; settling back down against him he ground down harder, faster, breathless kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene could feel the muscles starting to tense along Merriell’s back “oh fuck” Merriell moaned; slipping a hand under Eugene’s ass he pulled tighter; chasing that friction.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to cum from this?” Eugene questioned; surprised. </p><p> </p><p>“Just keep kissin’ me,” he gasped; writhing against him.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck” he groaned.  Quickly rolling off and onto his back he grasped Eugene’s hand grinding his palm down the ridge of his cock.  “Don’ stop Gene,” he breathed.  Eugene could feel the wet spot on his briefs at the head of his cock.  Burying his face in Eugene’s neck he whined “m’ so close.”  Continuing rubbing him through his briefs he heard the hitching of breath before he clasped Eugene by the neck tightly fusing his mouth to his as his whole body ran taut before he shuddered and cum flooded his briefs.</p><p> </p><p>Nuzzling against Eugene’s neck he whispered “your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good,” Eugene breathed.  “I can wait till we get home.  Looking at his flushed face, heavy breathing Eugene kissed him gently.  “There you go Mer, you officially broke in your truck,” he giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Shooting him a pout he complained “would of been betta if you’d let me get you off too.”</p><p> </p><p>Caressing the side of his face Eugene murmured “I don’t think I could do that out here,” he gestured around “in a public place.”  Grinning he continued “but it doesn’t surprise me that you could.”</p><p> </p><p>Laying in the bed of the truck, looking at the sky Merriell started to laugh.  “Betcha other people get up ta stuff like this out here.”  Rolling on his side he faced Eugene again.  “What if we came out here at night?”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking it over Eugene replied “maybe, but I still wouldn’t have sex.  It would still have to be something like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes Merriell pushed his shoulder.  “Ya gotta relax,” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling back Eugene held his ground.  Placing a kiss to the tip of his nose he murmured “well it’s not going to happen out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya ready ta head back?”  Merriell asked.  Sitting up he leaned over giving him one more lingering kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Eugene scooted down to the end of the truck, hopping down. </p><p> </p><p>“Guess I’m gonna have ta go home with jizz in my pants,” Merriell complained; zipping them back up.  Grabbing the blanket he wadded it up, stashing it in the backseat, sending a wink “for next time.”  He laughed, as Eugene shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Climbing back into the truck Merriell reached out grabbing his hand.  Raising it to his mouth he placed a sweet kiss to his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Starting the engine he backed down the lane until they were on their way back to the apartment.  “How long you think it’s gonna be before Burgie and Florence tie the knot?” He asked, glancing over at Eugene.  Secretly he thought to himself he’d love to be with Eugene permanently; glancing down at his hand he sighed; maybe he’d have a ring there someday?  Was that too much to hope for?  It would be way too soon to talk about something like that, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t think about it.  </p><p> </p><p>Smiling he thought to himself who would have guessed he of all people would be considering a move of that magnitude.  The man that went from no hope at a happy life to living it everyday.  Squeezing his boyfriend’s hand he glanced over.  Catching him looking Eugene asked “what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh nothin’ Gene, jus’ thinkin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that I’ve bought my truck; we need ta start savin’ for your spring break.  We need ta go somewhere special.”  Glancing over he watched for Eugene’s response.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his head Eugene agreed.  “That would be great.  What do you think Burgie and Bill are planning?” He wondered aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ know Gene, but I’ll bet we can come up with somethin’ fun.  Sending him a wink his thoughts were already in motion on how he could pull off a hell of a spring break for Eugene.  Just one more memory he could add to his ever growing list.  He was going to start working on it right away.  They still had a few months, so he’d have time to pull some extra shifts to replenish his cash stash.  Driving along; his hand clasped in Eugene’s he began formulating plans.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Auntie Claire: your dad’s dead.  You need to come back and take care of things.  You’re his only living relative.  I expect you to do what needs to be done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kissing Eugene as he went out the door for classes Merriell had an hour or so before he had to go to work.  Hopping in the shower he didn’t hear the chirp from his phone as he got a message.  Standing under the spray he was still torn on what sort of plans he could come up with for break.  He was thinking about the two of them going along with Bill, Burgie and Florence down to Destin.  The beaches there were beautiful and they’d have plenty of time to spend together; which they desperately needed.  Making a mental note to talk to Burgie he stepped out of the shower.  Toweling off he walked into the bedroom, grabbing jeans and a shirt.  He liked it when Eugene had night classes; then they had the days together.  Picking up his phone getting ready to shoot a text to Eugene he saw he had a missed message.  Opening it to read his heart started pounding; a sick feeling settling in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Auntie Claire: your dad’s dead.  You need to come back and take care of things.  You’re his only living relative.  I expect you to do what needs to be done. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sinking onto the mattress Merriell reread the offensive message.  He could give a shit less if that asshole was dead.  What did she expect him to do?  Go back there and give him some kind of fuckin’ funeral?  Heart pounding he turned off his phone; anxiety spreading through his chest.  He couldn’t do this.  He wouldn’t go back there.  She could just fuck off and take care of it herself, although he doubted she would since it was her sister he pretty much beat to death.  Going into the kitchen he took out the whiskey slowly walking into the living room.  Laying back on the couch, uncapping the bottle he took the first drink.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Classes were going well and Eugene was ready for the upcoming spring break.  He knew Merriell was planning something, but he wouldn’t tell him any details.  Trotting up the steps of the apartment building he unlocked the door.  He knew Merriell wouldn’t be home yet, but he’d wait up for him.  Time was precious and with their busy schedules they got little of it.  Coming into the apartment Eugene took note of the darkened hallway; the glow of the television spilling out from the living room.  Walking down the hall he was surprised to see Merriell stretched out on the couch.  He was usually still at work, so something must be up.</p><p> </p><p>“You get off early?” Eugene asked, switching on the lamp.  Smelling the strong odor of whiskey he took a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over, eyes glassy, Merriell raised the whiskey bottle to his lips taking a long drink.  “Hi ya” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around the living room Eugene was trying to figure out exactly what was taking place.  Merriell never got soused anymore, so something must have happened.  He’d done great about keeping it under control.  Now something had caused that control to break.</p><p> </p><p>Easing down next to him on the couch he pried the bottle out of his hand.  “What’s going on?” He asked; very concerned.  Merriell was wrecked.  Eyes heavy lidded, frown upon his face, laying across the couch he looked like he hadn’t even gone into work today.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Eugene, what’s goin’ on is my auntie tracked me down to give me some news.”  Placing his arm over his eyes he waited for Eugene’s questions.  Why the fuck did this have to happen now?  When things were going so well.  He was always waiting for his happiness to be yanked away from him and it had been with a simple text message.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little lost Eugene asked “I thought you said you don’t have any family?”  All this time and Merriell had never mentioned anyone other than his father.  He was tight lipped about having any other relatives.  Eugene didn’t even know his mother’s name.  He refused to talk about her.  Anytime Eugene brought it up he steered the conversation in a different direction.  Even with all of the things he had told Eugene, there were some things that were still off limits.  He had a feeling that whatever had happened was one of those things.</p><p> </p><p>Glaring he drunkenly responded “I don’t.”  Reaching out to grab the bottle he took another drink.  Why did she fucking text him?  He’d left no address purposefully so none of them could track him down, but he’d forgotten to change his phone number, damnit.  “I don’ want nothin’ ta do with it.” He whispered; looking defeated.  The idea of returning to New Orleans made his stomach pitch.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to make sense of this situation Eugene asked “why would you need to go back?  And go back where?”  Running his hand down his hip he waited.  Leaning over he gave him a kiss; the smell of whiskey strong.</p><p> </p><p>“She sent me a text ta tell me my old man died.” He angrily replied; attempting to sit up, knocking heads with Eugene.  “Ow,” he rubbed at his head before aiming that gaze back at him.  “Why the fuck would she think I’d give a shit?  Did she honestly think I’d care?”  Shaking his head no he felt the liquor catching up with him.  “I ain’t goin’ back there.” He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Mer,” Eugene murmured.  “What exactly did she say?”  He was more than a little confused as to what Merriell was talking about.  He understood his Dad had died, but beyond that Merriell wasn’t making any sense.</p><p> </p><p>Struggling to get up, head spinning a bit he slurred “she said I need ta come back and take care o’ things cause there ain’t nobody else ta do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Shocked Eugene pulled him in for a hug.  “Did you send her a message back?” He asked, holding on tightly.  This was going to go badly for Merriell and he’d been doing so well.  “Let’s go to our bed,” Eugene urged, pulling him to his feet.  Guiding him into the bedroom he watched as he flopped onto the blanket; dressed only in a pair of sweats; no shirt, no socks.  Staring into bloodshot eyes Eugene laid down next to him, running his fingers along the raven; he’d said it stood for death, his mother’s specifically.  “How do you feel about it?”  He hesitantly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ feel nothin’ about it.  I can’t count how many times I wished the fucker’d die.”  Frowning he buried his face in the pillow.  “I don’ want ta go back there, Gene.” He repeated.  “I don’ think I can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his arm Eugene kissed his neck.  “Whatever you have to do I’ll do it with you.  You won’t be alone.”  Watching as Merriell struggled to keep his eyes open he saw them slowly drift shut; lashes dark against his skin.  They could talk about this in the morning, once he was sober.  Placing a blanket over him Eugene set about getting changed and making sure things were locked up.  Easing into bed next to Merriell he cupped his jaw placing a kiss to his mouth.  Hearing a soft snore from his very drunk boyfriend Eugene frowned.  He knew Merriell would have to go take care of this situation and it was going to be extremely hard on him.  Wrapping an arm around his waist he went to sleep, knowing they were going to have quite the conversation in the morning.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Squinting his eyes at the bright morning light shining in through the window shades, Merriell winced at the pounding in his head.  He knew he shouldn’t have grabbed that bottle last night, but Eugene wasn’t home and he didn’t know how to deal with his auntie’s bombshell.  Looking over at the rumpled covers he noticed Eugene was already up.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully wobbling his way into the kitchen, stomach churning, he felt relief at seeing him sitting at the table.  Sliding down in the chair across from him he put his head in his hands.  “Would you get me some coffee?” He asked hopefully.  He had a splitting headache and his stomach was killing him.  His best hope was that he didn’t vomit.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Eugene replied, quickly grabbing a mug and a couple of Advil he handed it over.  He knew Merriell would be hurting this morning; it had been months since he’d drank this much.  Sitting back down he watched as he took the medicine and drank his coffee.  “Are you ready to talk about it?” He asked; seeing the scowl cross his face.</p><p> </p><p>Running his fingers through his hair Merriell grimaced.  “There ain’t much ta tell.  She said I had ta come back and take care o’ stuff cause I’m his only living relative.”  Scowling he uttered “how am I supposed ta do that and why the fuck would I want to?”  Giving Eugene a resigned look he sighed deeply.  “I’m not gonna send her a message back, maybe she’ll think I didn’ get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you called and let your boss know you need the time off?” Eugene asked, fully expecting the answer to be no.</p><p> </p><p>“I said I don’ want ta go back to the city.” He grumbled.  “I swore I’d neva’ do it.”  Sending him a steely glance he shook his head “m’ not gonna go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand why you feel that way Merriell, but you’ll need to get your Dad’s affairs in order, sell the house, things like that.”  Nodding his head Eugene continued.  “No one can hurt you there now and I’ll be with you.  Has your aunt made any of the arrangements?”</p><p> </p><p>Holding his head in his hands he whispered.  “She’s my momma’s sista, she was the only one that had my phone number and I forgot to change it when I moved here.  I really have ta do this?”  Worry evident in his eyes he frowned.  “I don’ want you to see where I lived.”  Just the thought of Eugene seeing the house he’d lived in, the neighborhood he grew up in made anxiety steal his breath.  He never thought he’d have to share that part of his life with him; it was best forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell,” Eugene started. “I don’t care where you lived.  I love you and am going to help you get everything taken care of.”  Thankfully it was the weekend and Eugene didn’t have classes on Monday.  “You’ll need to call your boss and let her know you need the time off.”  Gripping his hand he could sense the nerves radiating off of him in waves.  “I’ll be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Following along behind Eugene into the bedroom Merriell laid back on the bed.  “But I really don’ want ta go.” He insisted; playing with the edge of the blanket.  He had seriously thought there would never be a time he would have to return to New Orleans; especially not for that bastard.  It was terrifying to think about taking Eugene to the city.  He didn’t want him to see where he came from; it might make him think differently about him.  “I’m jus’ goin’ to have him cremated, no funeral, no nothin.  He doesn’t deserve it and I’m not gonna be around all those fuckin’ people I left behind.”  Glancing up he looked to see what Eugene would have to say; fully expecting him to veto his suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“You can do whatever you want, Mer that’s your call.” Packing their suitcase he continued.  “It’s your dad.  I’m not making that decision for you.”  Grabbing a change of clothes and sleep pants he put them in the suitcase, watching Merriell frown as he packed them.</p><p> </p><p>“More like a fuckin’ sperm donor,” he mumbled.  “He ain’t eva been a dad.”  Eugene’s family would be shocked if they knew the shit that had gone down in his house when he lived there.  Their world wouldn’t be able to comprehend what he’d dealt with growing up and he’d prefer it stay that way.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’m not payin’ for nothin’ either.  I’m not spendin’ my savins’ on him.”  He was saving every nickel and dime for something else, something special and he wasn’t wasting it on his deadbeat dad.  Frowning he decided if he never sent her a message back he wouldn’t even have to worry about it.  “The state can fuckin’ do it.  Better yet, I’ll jus’ let them take care o’ the whole thing.”  Glancing up he waited for Eugene’s response.  “Wouldn’t they have ta do somethin’ if I refuse ta do it?”  That seemed like the best solution.  Then he didn’t have to go anywhere.  He could stay right here in what he considered his only home.  Looking around the bedroom at the light blue walls Eugene had insisted they paint he felt secure.  They were busy building positive memories and he didn’t want to upset that balance.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not really sure how that works Mer.”  He wondered.  “I’m guessing if they do they get to take his house and all of his assets.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ give a fuck about that.”  He grumbled.  “They can fuckin’ have it all. Not that they’ll get much.”  He didn’t want anything from that man; fuckin’ dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you at least want to see if there’s anything in the house that belongs to you?”  Eugene asked softly.  “Something you might have left behind?”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of the picture he’d been searching for on his last night there gave him pause for thought.  He had no pictures of his mother, not one and that was something he did want to get.  Would he be able to take Eugene there?  Feeling his heart start pounding he wasn’t sure that he could.  It would be best if he slipped in and out of New Orleans alone.  He could grab what was hers and come back immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s one thing, but I don’ know Gene.  I don’ think I want you to come with me.”  He’d been to Eugene’s house; there was absolutely no comparison.  Merriell had been poor, living in a shack.  No big Christmas memories, or holidays at all for that matter.  He was nervous to let him see that part of his life; the one part he never intended on sharing, preferring to keep it closeted away.</p><p> </p><p>Looking startled, Eugene asked “why on earth not?”  Merriell was bristly and stubborn at times, but they did everything together.  He was confused as to why he would want to go alone, not that he was going to let him.</p><p> </p><p>Refusing to make eye contact he mumbled again “I don’ want you ta see where I lived.”  He’d made a new life for himself here in Gainesville.  A place where at least he didn’t live in a hovel with bad memories around every corner.</p><p> </p><p>Exasperated Eugene replied.  “I don’t care if you want me to go or not.  I’m coming” and with that he zipped their packed suitcase up.  “I’ll make some phone calls to see if you're actually required to take care of his arrangements.  Are you sure you don’t want anything to do with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a thing,” He vehemently replied.  “They can do whatever the hell they want with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Eugene answered.  Walking into the living room he started making phone calls.  He wasn’t sure what the protocol was on unclaimed people in Louisiana, but he was going to find out; anything to make things easier for Merriell.</p><p> </p><p>After multiple conversations he came back into the bedroom.  “Well, I found out that you don’t have to do anything, but you have to write a letter with your intentions.  The house will automatically become theirs to pay for expenses.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the look of determination on his face he knew Merriell wasn’t going to give in on this one.  Sitting down next to him he asked “you’re absolutely certain this is what you want to do?”  Looking into his eyes he waited.  “We’re going to go back and get your things?”</p><p> </p><p>Crossing his arms Merriell replied “I don’ want nothin’ ta do with it.  I jus’ want ta get what’s mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call your boss and we’re leaving.”  Eugene directed.  “You might as well get it over with, so we can get back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he grouched.  “I need ta talk ta Burgie.”  There had to be a way to make Eugene stay here.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to have him come over?”  Eugene murmured.  “I can send him a message if you want; give you two some privacy.”  Watching to see if he agreed he saw a single nod of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene quickly sent him a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: hey, we have a situation over here that I need you for. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie:?? What is it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: Mer’s dad died.  He needs to talk to you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: shit, okay.  I’ll be right there. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go out and smoke,” Merriell heaved himself up off the bed.  Striding over to their tiny balcony he sat down on one of the chairs.  Tapping out a cigarette he lit up.  He thought he’d feel some sense of relief that he was dead; instead he felt nothing, nothing at all.  If it weren’t for the fact that there was a slight possibility of finding that picture he wouldn’t even bother going back to the city.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the sliding door open he glanced up to see Burgie closing it behind him.  Taking a seat he looked his friend over.  He looked a little worse for wear, but that was probably from the copious amounts of alcohol he’d had last night; Eugene had already filled him in on everything, so he had an idea of Snafu’s issue. Twisting the cap off the beer he’d brought with him he handed one over.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you want to tell me what’s going on?” He asked; taking a drink.  He could tell Snafu was struggling with what he wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I neva told ya much, but I’m sure you kinda figured out how things were.”  Blinking sleepily he continued.  “I don’ give a shit that he’s dead; jus means he won’t eva beat on me again.”</p><p> </p><p>And there it was, what Burgie had suspected all along finally brought to light.  “I knew something was up Snaf,” he murmured.  “I just figured if you wanted me to know you would have told me.”  Cocking his head he took a good, long look at his friend.  Something was bothering him and he didn’t think it was his dad’s death.  There was something else.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna take care o’ any of his shit, but I gotta go back cause there’s somethin’ that I want ta get.”  Sliding him a glance he waited for Burgie to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the problem?  Go this weekend, get what you need and come home.”  Burgie really couldn’t see what the hang up was.  There was more to this than what he was telling him.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing deeply he leveled Burgie a glance.  “I don’ want Eugene ta go with me and he refuses ta stay here.”  Staring at his beer bottle despondently he went to light up another cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling confused Burgie gestured for him to continue.  “And why would that be?”  Snafu and Eugene were tied at the hip.  It would only make sense for him to go to New Orleans with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I got my reasons Burgie.  I want you ta talk him outta it.”  Staring at him intently he waited for Burgie’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not talking Sledge out of anything,” Burgie responded.  “What your asking doesn’t make any sense.”  Wracking his brain he was trying to figure out what was going on in Snafu's head; he was at a loss.  Why wouldn’t he want Eugene with him?</p><p> </p><p>Darting him an uneasy glance Merriell sighed, “please Burgie.”  Taking a drink he gave him a desolate look.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you at least explain to me why you don’t want Sledge to go?” He asked; somewhat exasperated.  Snafu could be so evasive at times.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to find a way to get his point across without unloading everything on Burgie he asked him a question.  “Why do you think I neva’ had ya come ta my house?”  Waiting patiently he took a drag off his cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Burgie gave his friend a look.  “I know why Snaf, but this isn’t the same.  Sledge loves you.  He’s going to want to go and I don’t think he’ll take no for an answer.”</p><p> </p><p>Dropping his head in his hands Merriell felt his heart pounding in his chest.  This wasn’t going the way he had planned.  Why couldn’t he just have this, a life he’d carved out himself, something good, not tarnished?</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’ think you can convince him ta stay?” He asked; sorrow in his eyes.  He could not see how this wouldn’t end badly for him.  He had tunnel vision and was unable to picture Eugene actually in his house.  What would he think about him once he’d been there?</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t and you aren’t giving Sledge enough credit.  He’s not going to change his mind about you just because he visits your home town.”  Taking a drink he continued.  “He just wants to go so you don’t have to do it by yourself.”  Leaning forward he patted him on the shoulder.  “You need to take him with you.”  Seeing the frown cross his face Burgie waited.  He’d been friends with Snafu for years and knew when he was upset he didn’t make the best decisions.  Sledge needed to go with him.  He shouldn’t go alone.</p><p> </p><p>Blinking back tears because he’d be damned if he was gonna cry in front of Burgie he took a deep breath.  “But I don’ want him to see how things are there.  What if we run into someone I know?  I did some pretty bad shit.”  Squeezing his eyes shut all he could see were drug exchanges, dark rooms, shady encounters.  All of the things he thought he had left behind were now creeping back into his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Snafu,” Burgie urged.  “Let him go with you.  He’s just as stubborn as you are and he’s not going to have you go by yourself while he stays here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he answered; eyes downcast.  “But this is gonna be the begginin’ of the end.  I jus’ know it.”  His heart was hurting.  This might be the one thing that could screw everything up and once again it was all because of his fuckin’ past.  Could he not just get a break?</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a load of shit and you know it.”  Deciding the tough approach was necessary with Snafu today he continued “suck it up buttercup because he’s going with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he growled.  “I’d have thought that you bein’ my best friend would have taken my side,'' he glared.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling slightly Burgie rose to leave.  “I did take your side Snaf, you just don’t see it yet,” and with that he walked inside through the living room with a wave at Eugene calling out “he’s all yours.”  </p><p> </p><p>Hearing the door snick closed Eugene sat on the couch.  He understood Merriell’s hesitancy.  It was one thing for him to tell Eugene his history; quite another to take him back there to experience it.  Deciding to wait on the couch until Merriell came to him he turned the television on, not really watching.</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of the balcony door opening and shutting he perked up his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Coming into the living room Merriell glanced down at his boyfriend, his lover, the person he considered his partner.  He was going to have to take him with him, sighing he searched up his boss’s number.</p><p> </p><p>Purposefully calling where Eugene could hear him he explained the circumstances and that he would need to be off for the weekend.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he muttered.  “I’m off for the weekend.  There’s not anythin’ I can do to make you stay?” He asked; noticing the determined look cross his boyfriend’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not, Mer.”  Rising from the couch he framed his face in his hands.  Giving him a sweet kiss he looked into those nervous eyes.  “Let’s get on the road.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his head he followed Eugene out carrying their suitcase and locking up behind him.  Here goes nothing, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a bit of a drive from here,” he started, stowing their suitcase in the backseat of his truck.  “About seven hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine,” Eugene responded absently.  “We can take turns driving.”  Climbing into the passenger side he gripped Merriell’s chin making him look at him.  “It’s all going to be fine.  We’ll get what you need and be back home before you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>Settling in he prepared for the long drive ahead.  He doubted Merriell would let him do any driving seeing as how he was so agitated.  Reaching out he grasped his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“It will be okay.” He soothed.  “I promise.”  Fiddling with the radio station he settled on some music, leaning his head back against the seat.  He wasn’t sure how long it was going to take Merriell to see that he wasn’t going anywhere; he couldn’t run him off.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the clenched jaw and tensed muscles he tried to think of a way he could ease his worry.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you’re worrying about nothing if it’s me you're thinking about.  I already know how things were when you lived there; seeing it is not going to make me turn tail and run.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me a good memory.  They can’t all be bad.”  Maybe getting him to focus on something positive would help ease some of his tension.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about your Mom,” he urged; trying to get him to talk about something good, plus he was curious about that part of Merriell’s life.  “What did she look like?” He asked.  It was heartbreaking to think that Merriell didn’t have a single picture of her.  Eugene had pictures of his family all over the apartment; Merriell had none.  The only pictures with him in them were ones that had been taken since he moved to Gainesville.</p><p> </p><p>“She was a tiny lil’ thing,'' Merriell started.  “My auntie says I’m the spittin’ image of her.  She had curly dark hair that fell past her shoulders.”  Smiling slightly he sighed.  “She had big blue eyes like mine too.”  Taking a deep breath he continued.  It was time to share this with Eugene and after today it wouldn’t matter anyway.  One more piece of himself he was unlocking just for him.  The sheer depth of his feelings for Eugene were staggering and each time he told a little bit more he worried.  Eugene was literally the only person that could ever hurt him.  It was hard being so vulnerable, hard but necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“When she was still alive she tried ta make everythin’ fun, some sort o’ little game.  Even when she knew he was comin’ for her she’d send us out on some pointless scavenga’ hunt just ta get us out o’ there.”  It was sickening thinking about the things that had gone on in his house.  The utter helplessness he’d felt.  It was what had made him develop his shield, turned him into Snafu.  No more being hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Running a hand through his curls he glanced over at Eugene.  These were things he hadn’t shared before and hadn’t intended to.  He kept these few moments locked up tight in a corner of his heart.  Even knowing he was just a little boy he still felt like he should have done something, but he was too small, his dad was too big, and then it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>“She’d take us out in the bayou lookin’ for gators, and showin’ us snakes to beware of and flowers she loved.  There was a lil’ spot down the way from the house that she’d take us to and tell us stories; me and my sista.  She did all she could to keep him away from us, but he hurt her anyway, fuckin’ asshole.”  Heart speeding up he remembered the panic, the fear, the hurt.  Memories he didn’t want to think about.</p><p> </p><p>Letting him talk Eugene tucked this new information away in his mind.  He knew there was more to Merriell’s haunted eyes than he let on.  He also knew that he hadn’t told anyone else these memories; he was here with just Merriell, not Snafu.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling his leg start to relax Eugene squeezed his knee.  “See, it’s not all bad.  There was some good, even if it was only for a short while.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I don’t think you’ve ever told me her name.” Eugene looked at him expectantly.  Maybe he’d finally tell him.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name was Isabel,” he murmured; squeezing his hand.  “I jus’ want that picture.  The state can have everythin’ else.  I jus’ want what was hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s what we’re going to get, Merriell Shelton,” he answered matter of factly, “and then we’ll go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Home, Merriell thought.  That house hadn’t been a home since she died; more like hell.  He wanted to slip in and out of there as quickly as possible.  He was taking whatever was hers that he happened to find and then getting out; never going back.</p><p> </p><p>Driving along he felt Eugene’s head on his shoulder.  Smiling he murmured “ya goin’ ta sleep on me Gene?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just resting my eyes,” Eugene murmured, eventually drifting off to sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Coming into New Orleans Merriell felt his heart start to pound.  This was when things were going to get dicey.  Driving through the city he bumped along the road to the poorer neighborhoods; memories flooding through his mind.  These were the places he’d gotten into trouble, done things he shouldn’t; darkened alleys, crumbling buildings.  Passing house after house he turned down a dirt road.  Pulling into the driveway he looked at the small house in front of him.  The house he’d never wanted to see again.  Nothing was different.  It looked as run down as it always had.  </p><p> </p><p>Feeling the truck stop Eugene blinked his eyes open.  “Are we there?” He asked; rubbing at his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Merriell whispered, still looking at the dilapidated house of his childhood in a neighborhood children should never be allowed to play.  Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel he felt his stomach clench.  After today, there wouldn’t be much Eugene didn’t know about him.  Resignedly he got out of the truck; locking it after Eugene hopped out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve still got a key,” he uttered.  “I tol’ ya it was bad Eugene.”  He looked over at him trying to gauge his reaction.  </p><p> </p><p>Realizing he needed it Eugene tugged him along and up to the creaky porch.  “Let’s go in and see if we can find what you’re looking for.”  Waiting for Merriell to unlock the door his heart hurt that this was where Merriell had lived.  It couldn’t be more opposite than his home.  The wood was weather beaten, boards on the porch rotting through, small and dingy.  Following him into the house he stood in the dark waiting for Merriell to turn on a light.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to calm his racing heart, Merriell reached out, switching on the lamp.  The cramped living room held little furniture; just the basics, walls yellowed from smoke, a television in the corner.  Grinding his palms into his eyes Merriell fought to calm his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling his hands away from his face Eugene hugged him tightly.  “I know this is hard, but let’s find her things.”  Trying to stay positive he urged Merriell to get moving.  The sooner he got him in and out the better.</p><p> </p><p>Walking through the kitchen with the cracked linoleum, Merriell led Eugene down to his old room.  Entering he felt like he was going to be sick.  He never thought he’d have to see it again.  It looked exactly the same as it did the day he left, nothing had been touched.  The bed was even still unmade.  He didn’t have much in here.  He’d been able to grab most of his stuff before he fought his way out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Eugene stated.  “What exactly are we looking for?”  Trying to ignore the sparseness of the room he wanted to keep Merriell focused.  “I promise Mer after all this I’ll buy you a bottle of whiskey and even take care of you,” he smiled; giving him a peck on the mouth. “But first we need to find what belonged to your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Wandering through the house Eugene poked around in the living room, opening drawers and not finding anything.  Walking into the kitchen he didn’t see anything that looked personal.  No pictures on the fridge, nothing on the table, a beaten door to the backyard.  Sneaking a glance out the window he saw the backyard led up to the water; a beautiful view.  No wonder Merriell had spent so much time outside.  Every room he went in seemed so small, so barren.  There was only Merriell’s dad’s bedroom left to tackle and he wasn’t going in there by himself.  Sticking his head back through the door to Merriell’s room he informed “I haven’t found anything so far.  The only place left to look would be your Dad’s room.”  Watching as Merriell stuffed some of his belongings in a backpack he waited for him to finish.</p><p> </p><p>“This is all I want outta here,” he mumbled; knowing the next room was going to be rough.  He knew that picture had to be in this house somewhere.  “Okay,” he sighed.  “Let’s check his room.”</p><p> </p><p>Dreadfully walking down the hall he pushed the door open to a room that mirrored his old room.  There weren’t any pictures, no knick knacks; just a bed and a dresser.</p><p> </p><p>Scouting around Eugene didn’t find anything useful.  “What about the closet?” He asked, crossing over.  Opening up the door he pushed the clothes out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” He asked, pointing up on a shelf.  It looked like an old shoe box.  Leaning up and sliding it off the shelf he brought it over to Merriell.  “I ain’t neva’ seen that box before.” He murmured; carefully taking off the lid.  There it was; the one thing he hadn’t been able to grab on his dash out the door.  The only thing he regretted leaving behind.  Rifling through the box he found a few other pictures his mom had kept.  His favorite was of him in her lap by their little Christmas tree.  He was around four years old, before he grew up way too fast.  Closing the lid on the box he looked at Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>“This is all I need,” he stated; clutching the box of memories to him.  “I want ta get the hell outta here.”  Hurriedly he moved through the house switching off lights.  Stepping out onto the front porch he pulled the door locked behind him.  An official good-bye.  He never had to come back.  Grabbing Eugene by the hand he tugged him over to the truck waiting for him to get inside.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting in the driver’s seat he turned to face Eugene fully; eyes uncertain.  “Well, there ya have it Eugene.  My fuckin’ life growin’ up.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching out to pat him on the cheek and giving him a kiss to his mouth he said “see, wasn’t it better I came with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’ think no different o’ me?” He asked hesitantly.  Surely after seeing this poor excuse for a house and the neighborhood around them Eugene might have some doubts.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, Merriell.  I love you.”  Taking the box and setting it in his lap he said “but you have to find a cheap hotel room somewhere because I’m hungry and tired of being in this truck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get outta the city,” Merriell replied.  He wasn’t spending another damn night here.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Stopping at a roadside motel he climbed out of the truck stretching; feeling his back pop.  “Fuck Eugene,” he yawned.  “I’m so damn glad that’s ova’ with.”  </p><p> </p><p>Checking in they easily found their room.  He never had to go back was all Merriell could think.  He was totally free of it; feeling a huge sense of relief rush over him he wrapped Eugene in a big bear hug, nuzzling kisses onto his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Turning, hazel eyes sparkling Eugene smiled.  “Better?” He asked; already noticing his Merriell coming back.  They’d managed to accomplish what they had set out to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he breathed.  “So much better.”  Leading him over to the bed he pulled him down with him.  Searching his face he whispered “so we’re still good?”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes Eugene replied “of course we are.  Why would you ever think otherwise?”  Turning on his side he ran his finger back and forth across Merriell’s hand.  “And come on, you’ve got to admit it; you’re glad I came.”  Grinning he watched the sheepish expression settle across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah” he sighed.  “You were right, of course,” he scowled.  “How come you always gotta do that?”  Actually he was relieved Eugene had made him bring him along.  It really was easier with him by his side.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ordering pizza,” Eugene announced; putting in the call.  “Are you as tired and hungry as I am?  He asked; grabbing some clothes out of his suitcase to get changed.  “I’m ready to eat and relax for a while before that long drive home.</p><p> </p><p>Laying back against the bed Merriell watched as Eugene tugged the sleep pants up his hips.  He loved watching him when he didn’t know he was doing it; all of his movements, facial expressions.  They got him every time.  It had gone better than he hoped.  They hadn’t had to stay long, he was free from that life; so thankful for his new one.</p><p> </p><p>Catching him staring Eugene smiled “what?” He asked; running a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Come ere’ Gene,” he coaxed, patting the side of the bed next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell,” Eugene sighed.  “I am exhausted and I can’t believe you aren’t.”  He knew the look on Merriell’s face; that glint in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What do ya mean?” He cajoled still patting the bed next to him.  “Come lay down with me.”  Sending him the puppy dog eyes he waited; they always worked on Gene.</p><p> </p><p>“Good grief,” Eugene muttered, stretching across the bed on his stomach.  “How are you not completely worn out?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Cause now I don’ have ta worry no more.  It’s all done.”  Grinning he pulled Eugene on top of him.  “I’m free of all that shit.  Give me a big ole’ kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and your kisses, Merriell,” Eugene teased; leaning up to give him a peck to the tip of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing at the pout forming on that delectable mouth he heard the grumbled “that ain’t very nice Gene.”  Raising a hand against his head he attempted to look put out.  “Here I’ve had a tiring evenin’ and you can’t even give me some lovin.”</p><p> </p><p>Peeking his eye out from under his arm he waited to see if Eugene would give him his way.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so now it’s moved on from kisses to loving,” he chuckled.  Pulling his arm off his face he teased “you’re so clingy, Merriell.”</p><p> </p><p>Scowling he grumbled “I’m not clingy,” unable to keep his frown in place.  “I’m what you’d call... high maintenance,” he grinned.  He was so glad he was headed back to normalcy and nothing could get him back quicker than some fun with Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s too much,” Eugene laughed; rolling over onto his back “high maintenance.  Now that describes you perfectly, Mer.”</p><p> </p><p>Curling up next to him Merriell snuck a hand out rubbing Eugene’s hip.  “I gotta get back on track, ya know.”  Leaning up he kissed him softly, fleetingly.  “Give me some lovin,” he grinned wickedly.  Brushing his thumb along Eugene’s cheekbone he kissed him leisurely, feeling everything click back in place.  “Let me suck you off,” he demanded; blue eyes sparking.</p><p> </p><p>“Good God Merriell.”  Eugene uttered, shaking his head.  Pointing down at his crotch he asked “does it look like I’m excited enough for a blow job right now? Besides, the pizza will be here in like half an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you give me time you could be and besides I can make it quicker than that,” he purred.  Rolling them over he slid his hands around his neck slipping his tongue in his mouth.  Breaking away he murmured “come on, Gene.  Let’s play.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Eugene giggled.  “How is it that you always find someway or another to get your way?”  Lifting a hand he ran his fingers through those curls ignoring the look of satisfaction on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Tis cause I’m irresistible,” he muttered, attempting to sneak another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing him off Eugene laughed at his disgruntled expression. “Not this time.” He responded, grinning at Merriell’s grumpy face.  “I’m not doing anything until that pizza has been delivered.”  </p><p> </p><p>Crossing his arms he grumbled “you’re mean ta me, Eugene.  I see how ya are.”  Hopping off the bed he grabbed some sweatpants out of the suitcase.  “Then I’m takin’ a shower.”  He called over his shoulder, walking towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, are you serious Merriell?”  Grabbing him by the arm he turned him around.  “You seriously can’t wait until after the pizza gets here?”</p><p> </p><p>Giving him a brief kiss he answered.  “I ain’t goin’ ta jack off in the shower,” he grinned.  “You ain’t gettin’ out of it that easy.  Besides,” he smirked “gives me more time with ya later.”  Shooting him a wink he walked into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“I see your plans, Merriell,” he called out.  Laying back on the bed he patiently waited for the food to arrive.  Listening to the shower start he took stock of their short trip.  He would never tell Merriell, but seeing where he grew up was heart wrenching.  To think of him living in that house with a Dad that hated him because he looked like his mother was nauseating.  He wanted to see what else was in that box, but didn’t want to push Merriell on it.  He’d show him when he was ready, but in that brief moment he was able to look inside he saw there were more than just one picture.  He wanted to see the others.  He could only imagine what Merriell looked like as a kid.  The times before things got rough, before he had to develop all that armor that so far only Eugene had really chipped through completely.  Hopefully, once they were back home he would show him.  They had pictures of Eugene and his family all over their apartment.  He wanted to add some of Merriell’s to their collection.  Glancing at the time he figured it would be about fifteen minutes before the pizza arrived.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shrugging out of his clothes and stepping into the steaming shower Merriell felt the rest of the tension drain away.  It was done, over.  He never had to go back to the city if he didn’t want to.  He might take Eugene there someday to show him all the fun parts, but not anytime soon.  He wasn’t sure when he was going to be able to go through that box.  As much as he wanted it he still felt nervous about looking through all the pictures that were important enough for his mother to have kept.  He wanted to do it with Eugene, but not until they got back home; his safe place.  Tipping his head back under the stream he thought about the fact that Burgie had been right.  It had been better to have Eugene with him.  It would have been much more difficult alone.  He only needed one more thing to get himself back to rights; Gene.  He knew it was silly to base security on physical acts, but that was the only way he knew for sure everything was okay.  He trusted Eugene when he said his home life didn’t matter to him, but he needed his touch to feel certain.</p><p> </p><p>Turning off the shower he heard Eugene talking to the delivery man.  Toweling off and slipping on some pants he walked out; once again able to just watch him; mine he thought posessively.  Seeing him close the door and bring the pizza to the little table he crossed over giving him a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing I thought of soda when I ordered it, huh?” He grinned; taking in his bare chested man.  Reaching out he placed a kiss to the flower on his shoulder.  It was his personal favorite.  “Let’s eat.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sitting companionably in the cheap motel room Merriell reached out grasping Eugene’s hand.  “I’m glad ya came with me,” he murmured; leaning forward to give him a kiss.  Scooting closer he kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I came with you.  If you think for one second that you could talk me into staying at home you’re delusional.”  Giving him a kiss back, he patted his knee.  “We’re a team.”  Leaning back against the pillows he started clicking through television channels; assuming the conversation was over.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you know how I am Gene,” he mumbled; reaching out and grasping his hand.   Scooting even closer, thigh to thigh he laid his head on Eugene’s shoulder.  Wrapping his arm around his waist he kissed the side of his neck.  He needed this; had to have it.  Eugene knew how important touch was to him.  He craved it; that intimacy that helped him feel loved.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Merriell kissing his neck Eugene knew where he was going.  Turning his head he gripped his chin kissing him slowly.  “Everything is fine, Mer.”  Meeting troubled eyes he kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>Nuzzling his face against Eugene’s neck he repeated “but you know how I am, Gene.”  Slipping his hand up under his shirt he sighed feeling warm skin beneath his palm.  Clutching him tighter he waited to see Eugene’s response.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling him close, Eugene ran his hand up and down his back.  He was tired, but he knew how much Merriell needed this affirmation.  Locking him in a languid kiss he felt the moan leave his lips when he broke away.  Rolling on his side, facing him fully he stroked his jaw.  “What do you need?” He murmured; getting lost in those blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I want ta be close with ya.” He responded, already reaching out; pulling him tighter.  Resting a hand along his hip he kissed him again.  Feeling Eugene slip his hand down his heart started pounding as soon as he touched him.</p><p> </p><p>Tugging at Eugene’s shirt Merriell pulled it off.  He required skin on skin; kissing down his chest he nipped at his hip through his pants.  Glancing up he was caught by the dark eyes looking down at him.  “Good?” He asked; watching as he nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna try somethin’.  He whispered.  “We ain’t done it before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well what is it?” Eugene asked.  Merriell had some odd requests at times, but he was open for suggestions.  Although it did weigh on his mind sometimes about Merriell’s previous sexual escapades; especially when he wanted to try something “new” with him.  Eugene knew it wasn’t really new to Merriell, just to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna suck you off while you do me.” He hungrily stated.  “Please?”  Reaching up he couldn’t help but steal another kiss.  This would do the trick he thought, put everything back to rights.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Merriell.  That’s definitely a new one for me.” He replied self-consciously.  He didn’t want Merriell getting bored with their sex life, but once again it was hard to ignore the fact that he wasn’t new to any of this, just Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Merriell gave him another kiss.  “Trust me?”  He asked, tugging at Eugene’s pants.  Freeing him, he quickly slipped off his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Tis not hard to do,” Merriell murmured, off handedly. </p><p> </p><p>Watching him frown Merriell realized what his comment had done.  Damnit, he thought to himself.  He had definitely stuck his foot in his mouth this time.  With the way his luck went Eugene would refuse him all because of his stupid remark.  He quickly kissed him, trying to fix it.  “None o’ that matters to me, Gene.”  Grabbing him by the chin he made him look at him.  “Only you,” he murmured; soft kisses across his chest.  “Always you,” he continued downward.  “Can we try?” He whispered, eyes ever hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell I’m pretty sure you've had plenty of experiences in this particular area.  I don’t know that I want to be added to your line-up.”  Glancing to the side he tried to get over the idea of Merriell doing things like this with someone else.  Most of the time it didn’t even cross his mind, but this was different.  He didn’t know why, but it bothered him.</p><p> </p><p>Not letting on that Eugene’s statement had struck a nerve he realized he was going to have to make him feel more at ease, special.  Make him forget there were others.  Leaning up and capturing him in a slow kiss he waited.  “Will be our memory, Gene.”  More kisses down his neck.  “You know how much I love you.  None of that otha’ shit even matters to me. I wanna do this with you.”  Settling himself on top of Eugene he ground his hips down.  “We don’ have ta if you don’ wanna.” He murmured, a sweet kiss behind his ear.  Leaning back looking in his eyes he waited for his response.  He wasn’t going to push the issue.  He knew he’d been Gene’s firsts and honestly didn’t know how he’d feel if he were in Eugene’s shoes.  Thinking about it though he knew he’d be jealous.  Even the thought of anyone else touching Gene caused a growl in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Merriell trying to reassure him Eugene tried to remind himself that there wasn’t anything he could do about Merriell’s past lovers.  He couldn’t change that; all he could think about was the future.  He’d given Merriell plenty of blow jobs, so it really wasn’t that different than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Only me, huh?” He questioned as Merriell continued reigning kisses across him.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up, eyes already clouded he replied “toujours toi (always you).”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Eugene whispered.  Watching Merriell switch positions he felt the tentative licks against the head of his cock.  Taking him in hand he focused on giving a good blow job, the other was just secondary.</p><p> </p><p>Swiping his tongue from base to tip Merriell whimpered as Eugene took him in his mouth.  Feeling swamped with love he began to bob his head, sucking lightly.  Pushing down with his tongue he was rewarded with a gasp.  Wrapping one arm around Eugene’s waist he clutched at his back.  Falling into it he began to lose himself in the sensation.  This was what he needed, complete intimacy; oneness.  Continuing to lick and suck he could feel Eugene’s body tightening. </p><p> </p><p>Stuttering on a breath as Eugene started to pick up the pace a shiver crossed his body.  “Fuck,” he groaned.  “Tu te sens si bien” (you feel so good), he whispered; passionately slipping into French.  Struggling to stave off his incoming orgasm his body started to shake.  Determined to make Eugene cum first he popped off and demanded “fuck my mouth.”  Pulling free he scrambled up getting into a better position.  “Do it.”  Holding his face still he whined as Eugene slid his dick in his mouth.  Slipping his hands up he gripped his hips as he started rocking forward.  Closing his eyes he focused on the weight against his tongue, Eugene’s gasps as he thrusted harder, the total loss of control.  Feeling his hips start to stutter he pulled him in deep, instinctively swallowing. </p><p> </p><p>As Merriell’s throat constricted around his cock Eugene’s orgasm tore through him.  Pushing him on his back Eugene breathlessly resumed sucking his cock.  Gripping Merriell’s thigh, feeling it trembling he sped up; spit slicked finger slipping inside.  Hearing him groan Eugene knew he was on the right track.  Settling his weight against him he felt him buck his hips.  Merriell might have done these things before, but he was going to make this time the most memorable.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Probing inside Eugene found just the right spot.  </p><p>“Oh my fuckin’ god,” he cried out; head thrashing to the side, panting hard, hand clenching around Eugene’s hip.  “You gotta make me cum,” he begged.  “Please, please.”  It was too much, the wet heat of Eugene’s mouth, the finger stroking him inside, his weight settled firmly against him.  Thrusting his hips up he whined as Eugene pushed down against him.  He wasn’t going to last much longer, muscles tensing even as he squeezed Eugene’s hip harder.  Feeling his body tightening it started rushing through him.  “Oh my God, Eugene,” he whimpered; powerless to stay still beneath him.  Desperately scrabbling to grab him tighter; he felt it winding through him, heart pounding. “Don’ stop Gene,” he whimpered.  “Am so close,” he panted.  Digging his heel into the sheets he felt the blood pounding in his ears, unable to catch his breath.  Tipping his head back he groaned as his body started to stiffen.  “You make me so fuckin hard,” he gritted out; thrusting up into Eugene’s mouth.  Gasping as Eugene rubbed his tongue against the head he quickly slid his hand up grasping the back of Eugene’s neck holding him still.  “Baise moi” (fuck me), he yelled as it ripped through him, body running tight as he jerked and came.</p><p> </p><p>Chest heaving, feeling spent he reluctantly released Eugene’s hip.  Watching as he rolled over onto his back Merriell couldn’t be bothered to move.  Taking deep breaths, he looked up at Eugene who currently had a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s that Merriell?” He grinned.  “Knock your socks off?”  He knew he’d taken it a step further than Merriell had planned.  Sometimes it was fun to send him for a loop when he thought he had the upper hand.</p><p> </p><p>Crawling up to lay next to him, Merriell curled his sweat drenched body around Eugene, stretching his leg across him.  “You been fuckin’ holdin’ out on me Gene,” he murmured.  “Where the hell did that come from?”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing Eugene kissed him on the mouth.  “I pretty much wanted to obliterate any other memory you had.  How’d I do?”</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his arm around his waist he muttered “no fuckin’ comparison.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning up and grabbing the well worn blanket Eugene pulled it up over the both of them.  “Good,” he replied; “that was my plan.” Feeling Merriell snuggle closer he kissed the top of his head.  “You good?” He asked, waiting for his reply to make sure all was well.</p><p> </p><p>Tightening his grip he mumbled sleepily “am perfect, Gene.  Love you.” He murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes Eugene replied “love you too” before falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Waking in the morning Eugene could feel that he was on the edge of the bed, again.  It was inevitable that as Eugene moved around in his sleep that Merriell moved closer and closer until Eugene was all but falling off the bed; although he wouldn’t because of the arm clenched tightly around his waist.  Nudging him he heard a grumble.  “We can’t sleep all day, Mer.  We need to get back.”  Seeing his grumpy face turn up towards him Eugene patted him on the cheek.  “Up and at em Merriell Shelton.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine.” He grouched, striding towards the bathroom naked.  Searching around Eugene found some clothes to put on; thoughtfully getting some out for Merriell.  Quickly changing he thought about the trip back.  He was just as ready to be home as Merriell; enough with the long truck rides.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you let Burgie know what was going on?” He asked as he watched Merriell get dressed.  “I haven’t heard from him, but thought he might have sent you a message.”  Packing everything up in the suitcase he followed Merriell out to the truck.  “Did you check your phone?”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling it out of his pocket he saw he did have several texts from Burgie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: you guys make it there okay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: send me a message dickhead I’m worried about you two. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu:  am fine.  We’re headed for home.  See you later today. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: be safe. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: will do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Merriell called out to Eugene’s retreating back.  “Gene.”  Waiting for him to turn around he shifted from foot to foot.  Seeing him turn to face him he stated “ya know I love ya, right?”</p><p> </p><p>There it was again; those insecure eyes, searching for confirmation that everything was fine.  “I do.”  Reaching out he brushed his fingers over a stray curl.  “Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Merriell responded, stashing their suitcase in the back.</p><p> </p><p>Riding along Eugene thought about the best way to bring up the box that was sitting next to him on the seat.  As of yet, Merriell hadn’t touched it.  He’d left it locked in the truck overnight.  “Are you going to look in your box when we get home?” He asked; watching as he started tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna,” he replied.  “I jus’ wanted ta wait till we got there.”  Glancing over he saw Eugene patiently watching.  </p><p> </p><p>“I need ta be at home to look through it.”  He knew that box was going to be hard to go through.  He wasn’t capable of looking through it anywhere else but home.  His home, the apartment with Eugene.  He was starting to realize that anywhere he went with Eugene felt like home.</p><p> </p><p>Making the long trip gave him plenty of time to think; still deciding about spring break.  He wanted it to be special, needed it to be.  He had too much riding on it.  Merriell was torn; should they go with their friends or go somewhere on their own?  Eugene’s parents wanted them to come to their house, but he did not want to do that; no thank you.  Plus, for his plan to work he wanted it to be on the beach.  </p><p> </p><p>Seeing the apartment complex parking lot was a sight for sore eyes.  A huge sense of relief washed over him.  Squeezing Eugene’s hand he whispered “hey, we’re home.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling Eugene leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.  “Thank god,” he murmured.  “No more long road trips for me,” he mumbled; climbing out of the truck.  “I’m good to stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing their suitcase they went up the stairs, so thankful to see their little door.  Unlocking it and entering the apartment Merriell felt everything turn right.  Holding the precious box he went into their bedroom, pulling off his shirt and tugging on some sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>Coming into the bedroom Eugene grinned.  Of course he was already half naked.  It never took Merriell long to shed his clothes.  Watching as he flopped back onto the bed Eugene looked to see where the box went.  Seeing it sitting on the dresser he was just dying to ask him to open it, but knew he should let Merriell choose the time.  He couldn’t help but ask “are you going to look in the box?”</p><p> </p><p>Darting his eyes from the box to the television Merriell replied “yeah, I’m gonna.  Bring it here.”</p><p>Watching as Eugene brought it to the bed he sighed.  He didn’t know what was in it other than a few pictures.  Sitting up he felt the bed dip down beside him as Eugene sat down.  Such a small box that made him wary as to what he would find inside.  Lifting the lid he took out the pictures and papers sitting them on the bed.  Noticing a glint from the bottom he picked up a small worn ring; tarnished with age.  Sitting it on the table next to the bed he started sorting through the pictures; Eugene leaning in close next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling Eugene looked down at a shirtless little curly haired boy with bright blue eyes holding a bullfrog, grinning in front of the water.  There were more pictures of him outside, some with a younger girl and only two with his mother.  One was the Christmas picture and the other was a picture of the three of them; Merriell, his sister and his mom taken outside on a sunny day.</p><p> </p><p>Picking that picture up Merriell held it out to Eugene.  “This is what I was lookin’ for when I got caught by my dad the night I left.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at it Eugene smiled.  Merriell wasn’t kidding when he said he was the spitting image of her; the same hair, eyes, mouth.  The sister must have favored Merriell’s dad because she looked nothing like the two of them.  “I think we should put it in a frame and place it along with our other photos.  It belongs there.”  Propping the photo up against the mirror on the dresser the soft little lights glowed around it.  “Now we have family pictures for you too.” Eugene murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little sad Merriell mumbled “yeah, that’d be nice.”  He was completely done with his past.  It would always be there to haunt him, but at least the threat of having to go back was over.  He could now just move forward.  Seeing a letter he quickly slipped it away while Eugene’s back was turned.  He wasn’t ready for that yet.  The weekend had been more than enough.  “Maybe we can go over to Burgie’s tonight?” He asked.  He needed to be around his real family.</p><p> </p><p>Looking surprised Eugene replied, “sure.”  Laughing he looked down at Merriell’s bare chest.  “You’re going to have to put some clothes on though.  I don’t think Bill would appreciate you going shirtless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Leyden don’ give a shit,” he grinned.  “Let me see if they’re home.”  Quickly typing out a text he waited for Burgie’s response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu:  hey, we’re home.  You guys going to be around? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: yeah, Florence is having some of her girlfriends over though, so might be a full house. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu:  me and Eugene are gonna come over.  We’ll bring our own booze. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: sounds good.  Florence is making food.  Her and her friends are making a royal mess in the kitchen.  I’ll tell her you guys are coming.  Come on over whenever. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: k </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He says when can come over whenever.  Florence is ova’ there with a bunch of her girl friends makin’ stuff.”  Getting off the bed he sought out a hoodie, pulling it on.  Moseying into the kitchen he grabbed the half empty bottle of Johnny Walker.  He didn’t crack into this one as often since it was so expensive, but tonight was a night to be celebrated.</p><p> </p><p>Poking his head back into the bedroom, bottle clutched in hand he looked to see if Eugene was ready.  “Good?” He asked, watching him sneak something into the drawer of the table next to his side of the bed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yep, I’m good,” he responded hoping Merriell didn’t notice he’d snuck the picture of him and the frog and put it in his nightstand.  He wanted that one framed and put right next to his side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Following Merriell out the door they walked down the walkway to Burgie and Bill’s apartment.  Things were hopping when they arrived.  Giggling was coming out of the kitchen, Burgie and Bill sitting on the couch watching a movie.  Everything felt right.  It was good to be home.</p><p> </p><p>“Well looky who’s back,” Bill grinned.  He wasn’t going to ask about the trip.  Merriell was still pretty closed-mouthed about things and there was no use in bringing it up.  He looked more carefree though, which Bill decided had been too long overdue.  It was good to see him happy.  “Line us up some shots,” he called while going to grab shot glasses out of the kitchen.  Weaving through the four girls he glanced over to see what they were doing.  Seeing Florence with a mixing bowl and chocolate chips he grinned.  Cookies for later he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You jus’ wanna drink my booze cause it’s the good stuff,” Merriell complained; pouring the shots anyway when Bill returned to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re damn right I do,” Bill laughed.  “Not often we get top shelf.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are we drinking to?” Burgie asked, raising the glass to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Looking over at Merriell, Eugene smiled.  “How about new beginnings?”  </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll drink to that,” Bill replied, downing his shot.  “How about we finish off that bottle for you Shelton?” He grinned, taking hold of the bottle off the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, Bill” he teased.  “Thought you were a beer man.”  They each took another shot.  Sliding one towards Eugene he saw him shake his head at him, grinning.  God it was good to be home.</p><p> </p><p>“Not when there’s good whiskey around,” he laughed.  “Beer doesn’t have anything on that,” he gestured towards the bottle.  Plus it was a side benefit he got to mess with Snafu.</p><p> </p><p>Watching as Merriell laughed and teased with their friends Eugene felt relieved.  They had managed to make it through this crisis and come out stronger on the other side.  It was good to see Merriell so relaxed after such a difficult trip.</p><p> </p><p>“You ever make up your mind about spring break? Burgie asked, glancing between Snafu and Sledge.  “Me and Florence need to know how many rooms to book, or we could get a condo if we all chipped in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hadn’t really been able ta talk ta Eugene about it,” Merriell replied.  “Why don’ you fill him in.”  He’d let Burgie explain and see Eugene’s response.  It wasn’t like he could make up his mind anyway and it would be good to have Burgie around with what he was planning.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Eugene snuggle up next to him on the couch he let Burgie share the details.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going down to Destin,” he started.  “Just me, Florence and Bill.  We’re going to stay for the week and check out on Saturday.”  It would be great if Snafu and Sledge would go.  They’d have a good time and as a plus maybe stay somewhere nicer since they could split the costs up.  Looking into the kitchen, the table covered in flour, Florence caught his eye and blew him a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over Merriell asked, “what do ya think?”  He knew Eugene wasn’t much on the party scene and there would be a lot of that going on there.  Merriell wanted to go, but only if Eugene was comfortable with it.  He thought they could have a lot of fun and they’d be with all their friends.  He and Eugene would still be able to have some alone time.  It seemed just perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching up and kissing Merriell squarely on the mouth Eugene replied.  “Well, it looks like we’re going to Destin.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the relief of being with his real family, home where he belonged, where people loved him just as he was he grinned.  Gripping Eugene by the chin he gave him a sweet kiss.  “Destin it is then Gene.” He whispered.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Listening to his friends chattering, Merriell felt peaceful.  Glancing over at Eugene he took in his beautiful profile, eyes closed.  He could look at him all day and never get enough.  Once again it crossed his mind; mine, all mine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter in the saga! I hope you enjoy! 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You got all your shit packed?” Merriell asked, looking everywhere for a pair of swim trunks.  “Have you seen..”</p><p> </p><p>“Your swim trunks?”  Eugene laughed, tossing them at him.  “And yes I have everything packed.  Mine was ready yesterday.”  He chuckled as he watched Merriell scrambling around the room looking for things to take.  As usual he waited until the last minute to throw his stuff together.  </p><p> </p><p>Looking up giving Eugene a concerned look he asked “what about sunscreen?”  He wasn’t worried about himself at all.  He didn’t even need any, except for his tattoos.  His skin loved the sun, whereas Eugene would definitely have to bring it.  He was so fair Merriell worried he’d get sunburned the first day and then have to stay in the condo all week.</p><p> </p><p>Walking across the bedroom and giving him a peck on the mouth he replied “I packed two.  Tease me all you like, but you’ll need me putting it across your back.”  Smiling he watched as Merriell crammed all of his things into his suitcase.  Struggling to zip it up he finally got it closed.</p><p> </p><p>“How much stuff did you bring?” Eugene asked.  He couldn’t imagine Merriell was bringing enough items to fill his bag.  All they needed basically were shorts and shirts.  Of course, Merriell was already wearing his favorite jeans.  Eugene knew he wouldn’t leave without those.</p><p> </p><p>Looking sheepish Merriell grinned.  “I stuck my pillow in there.”  He knew it was silly, but he was still taking it with him.  He hadn’t stayed at a condo before, so he didn’t trust it would have what he needed, plus he slept best with it.  He could sleep anywhere as long as he had that pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“You know they’ll have all that stuff where we’re staying.”  Eugene stated, laughing at the irritated look on Merriell’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ give a shit, Gene.  I’m takin’ it with me.  It’s mine”  Setting his suitcase next to Eugene’s he tapped his phone checking the time.  He had been counting down the days until they left.  He hadn’t been on many vacations before and was hopeful everything would play out exactly like he wanted.  He had already hidden away what he needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he mumbled.  “I think we’re ready.”  Giving Eugene a kiss he walked out of the bedroom dragging his bag behind him.  Looking over his shoulder he called out “you comin?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right behind you Mer.”  Walking his way swinging a phone charger in his hand he laughed.  “Did you forget something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Goddamnit,” he muttered, snatching it out of his hand.  Unzipping the pocket on the front he shoved it inside.  “Alright, now I’m ready.”  Grinning, he opened the door for the short walk to Bill and Burgie’s apartment, making sure their door was locked.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head as he walked Eugene smiled at Merriell’s excitement.  He had been all of Eugene’s firsts as far as sex went, but he got to be all of Merriell’s firsts when it came to these types of events.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door Merriell lugged their suitcases inside, noting the others lined up by the door.  They were taking his truck, so he’d put the cover on the bed to keep their luggage dry in case it rained.  Hearing Florence talking he followed her voice to Burgie’s bedroom.  “Why do you need two suitcases?  He heard Burgie ask exasperatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m female,” she teased.  “Girls need to bring lots of things for vacations.” She reminded.  Grabbing one more swimsuit she placed it inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Well why do you need a different swimsuit for every day we’re there?”  He complained.  He knew the suitcases would fit in Snafu's truck, but he was bewildered why she would need to bring so much.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking two suitcases Romus Burgin and that’s that.”  She declared, tapping her foot.  “Now are we going to get on the road or not?”</p><p> </p><p>“What cha given’ her a hard time for Burgie,” Merriell grinned.  “Stop complainin’ and let her take em both.”</p><p> </p><p>“See?” Florence gestured, giving Merriell a smacking kiss on the cheek.  “Snaf doesn’t care and it’s his truck.”  Crossing the room and wrapping her arms around Burgie’s neck she gave him a quick kiss.  “Besides, just wait until you see some of the dresses I bought,” she giggled, patting his cheek.  “Now let’s go,” and with that she rolled her suitcase into the living room and lined it up next to the rest.</p><p> </p><p>After listening to the conversation drifting from Burgie’s room Eugene went in search of Bill.  Coming into the kitchen he saw he was packing a cooler full of beer and ice.  “Hey there Sledge,” he greeted.  “You and Snafu all set?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’re ready to go.  Although from the sounds from Burgie’s bedroom there’s a dispute about Florence and her bags.”  Having a seat at the table he watched as Bill fit as many beers in the cooler as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing an unopened case on the floor he asked “are you taking that too?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re damn right I am,” he laughed.  “I’m not driving around looking for a liquor store when we get there.  I’m going straight to the beach.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell has his stashed in his suitcase.  He said the same thing.” He laughed, following Bill into the living room.  Looking at the pile of stuff that needed to fit in the bed of Merriell’s truck he decided it was a good thing they were taking it.  There was no way all of this could fit in any of their cars.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get going,” Bill yelled.  “Do not put anymore shit out here.  It’s going to take us two trips to put it all in the truck already.”  Waiting for the three of them to come out of the bedroom he rolled his eyes as Florence came out with yet another little bag.  “Good grief,” he grouched.  “We aren’t fucking moving out.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no use arguing with her,” Burgie sighed.  “Believe me, I tried.”  Walking up behind her he squeezed her around the waist, kissing her behind the ear.  “But it’s okay, because I’ll carry them.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyeing the multiple bags Bill mumbled “good luck with that.”  Grabbing the cooler and his own suitcase Bill stepped out onto the walkway.  “Hey Snafu,” he yelled.  “Is your truck locked?”</p><p> </p><p>Tossing him the keys Merriell aimed a bright smile Eugene’s way.  “Let’s go.”  Helping Burgie manage Florence’s bags they were able to get everything down in one trip; loading it all into the bed of Merriell’s truck.  “Damn,” he muttered.  “Look at all this shit.”  Slamming the tailgate closed he grabbed the keys back from Bill.  Sliding onto the driver’s seat he waited for everyone to get inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a sec and I’ll pull the directions up.” Eugene said, opening up google maps and putting the address into his phone.  They were staying at a condo called the Gulf Winds East in Miramar Beach.  It was just across the road from the ocean.  It was the perfect size to fit all of them and didn’t cost too much.  “You’re going to start out on Interstate seventy-five.” Eugene commented, setting his phone on the seat next to him.  Feeling the truck pull out of the parking lot he breathed a sigh of relief.  They were finally on their way.  It was only about a four and a half hour drive, so not too bad.  Reaching out he clasped Merriell’s hand.  Feeling a squeeze he smiled.  He’d never been happier in his life since finding Merriell.  Tuning into the conversation behind him he leaned his head back against the seat.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got to go to Crab Island,” Bill demanded.  “It’s the premier party spot.”  He’d read up on all the fun places they could go and that was at the top of his list.  They had to take a short boat ride to get there, but it would be worth it to hang out in the crystal clear water and enjoy time with his friends.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!”  Florence exclaimed.  “I want to stop by that fresh seafood place and get some stuff to cook one night.”  Leaning forward she tapped Snafu on the shoulder.  “You should make gumbo one evening while we’re there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I might do that,” he drawled.  “As long as ya help me.”  He could cook when he wanted to.  It had been learn how to do it or go hungry when he lived in New Orleans, but he didn’t have to worry about that now.</p><p> </p><p>Listening to his friends chattering, Merriell felt peaceful.  Glancing over at Eugene he took in his beautiful profile, eyes closed.  He could look at him all day and never get enough.  Once again it crossed his mind; mine, all mine.  Hearing Bill crack open a beer he complained, “that ain’t no fair Leyden.  I can’t drink nothin’ cause I’m drivin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sucks to be you,” he answered smartly.  “Besides you and I both know if you start drinking now Sledge will have to drag your drunken ass off the beach and tuck you into bed.”  Laughing he saw the frown cross his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Tisn’t funny,” he replied.  “I’m havin’ ta do all the work ta get us there.” Releasing Eugene’s hand he flipped him off.  “You jus’ wait.  I’ll out drink you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“You hearing this Sledge?” Bill cackled.  “Looks like you’ll have your hands full.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing loudly Eugene turned to look at Bill.  “When do I not have my hands full?”  Looking over he saw Merriell struggling not to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not very nice Gene,” he grumbled.  “You ain’t had ta take care o’ me in a long time.”  He wasn’t  counting the time when he found out his dad died.  He deserved to get wasted that night.</p><p> </p><p>Listening to his friends teasing and laughing he felt butterflies in his stomach when he thought about his plans.  Something so far out of his perceived realm of possibilities, but he wanted it so much, more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later he felt a tap to his hand.  “When you get to this stoplight turn left on US-98.”  They were almost there and it would be right at check-in time.  Looking out the window the scenery was beautiful, glimpses of the ocean between buildings, palm trees, people lugging their beach things towards the sand.  Feeling them slow down he saw the sign for the condo.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go check us in,” Burgie said, climbing out of the truck.  Darting into the office he quickly filled out the paperwork and grabbed the keys.  Hopping back in he pointed them to the right parking area.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning forward to get a better look Bill took a drink of his beer.  “Good job Burgie, this looks nice.”  The condo area was set up in little duplexes all centered around a pool.</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s got two bedrooms upstairs.” Burgie smiled as he grabbed Florence’s hand as she got out.  “You get the couch downstairs, though.” He laughed.  “Couples get the bedrooms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” he grumbled.  Helping Snafu get the bags out and all of Florence’s things he followed Burgie inside.  Looking around he took in the layout, furniture, decorations.  The downstairs was set up with a living room and dining room connected, and a kitchen off to the side.  Flopping back onto the couch he bounced up and down.  “Thank god, it’s soft.”  Looking over at the giant television he started unzipping his suitcase looking for his gaming system.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching out to grasp Eugene’s hand Merriell tugged at him to go upstairs.  Grabbing their bags they peeked into the bedrooms, nabbing the one facing the ocean.  Wrapping his arms around Eugene’s waist he pulled him close, tipping his chin up for a kiss.  “We’re officially here,” he uttered.  “I gotta open the window so I can hear it,” he gestured towards the view. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess,” Eugene laughed.  “We’ll be sleeping with the window open at night.”  Merriell struggled to get it open, but it finally slid up.  </p><p> </p><p>Hearing the sound of the waves was relaxing and seeing his boyfriend looking out the window he felt love bubble up in his chest.  Merriell always talked about how much Eugene had changed his life, but he couldn’t possibly know much he had changed Eugene’s.</p><p> </p><p>Always needing everything in its place he grabbed Merriell’s suitcase knowing he’d never put his things away.  “Let me unpack our suitcases and then we can go to the beach.”  Starting to unzip it he was startled when Merriell snatched it away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take care o’ mine,” Merriell stated.  “I’ll put my shit away.”  Laying it on the bed and unzipping it he watched Eugene do the same with his own.  Grabbing shorts and t-shirts he dumped them into the drawers of the dresser; hand closing around what he needed to keep hidden.  Waiting for Eugene to have his back to him he quickly stuffed it down under his clothes.  There, he thought, all taken care of.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Burgie and Florence come upstairs he poked his head out the doorway.  “You’re a little too late Burgie,” he smirked.  “I already grabbed the best room.  You get ta have a great view of the convenience store from your window.”  Chuckling he saw Burgie’s frown.  </p><p> </p><p>“You dick,” he grumbled; dragging his and Florence’s stuff into the other bedroom.  Looking around he was glad he found this place.  It was like an apartment.  In fact it was bigger than his and Bill’s and decked out in a beach theme in every room.  “Fine,” he sighed.  Opening his suitcase he dug around pulling out a fifth of whiskey.  “See if I bring your favorite anymore, jerk.  Looks like we get to drink it without you.”  Feeling vindicated at the frown on Snafu’s face he deliberately uncapped the bottle and took a drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya ain’t got ta be mean ta me,” Merriell complained.  “Besides you been on all kinds of vacations and I haven’t, and I was good enough ta give ya the room with its own bathroom.  Just for Flo.”  Walking forward he tried to grab the bottle; Burgie holding it just out of reach.  “Now give me a drink.”  Trying to take it from a laughing Burgie he glanced over at Florence, who was busily unpacking their suitcases and saw her hold up a bright red bikini.</p><p> </p><p>“Here it is,” she said excitedly.  Putting it on the bed she continued transferring their things to the dresser and bathroom.  “Oh look,” she called out pointing towards the closet she had peeked into.  “There are beach chairs and umbrellas, perfect.”  Giving Burgie a kiss she ruffled his hair.  “Stop messing with Snaf and give him a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Burgie was still stuck on the skimpy red bathing suit she had laid out on the bed; arguing with Snafu long forgotten.  “You’re going to wear that?” He asked, gesturing towards the bed.  She was breathtaking in regular clothes, let alone a bikini.  Feeling Snafu take the bottle from him he heard him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“See, now that’s somethin’ I don’ have ta worry about.”  Deciding to fuck with him a little more he had to throw in “damn, Flo you are gonna be makin’ heads turn in that.”  Feeling an elbow to the ribs he backed out of the room laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing up the suit and a cover up Florence waltzed into the bathroom.  “Yes I am, Rom.  Put your shorts on.”  Quickly changing she came back out with a “ta-da, twirling around.  Crossing over threading her fingers through his hair she asked “what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing him sign, she giggled.  “You look gorgeous.”  Giving her a kiss he went to get changed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Throwing on some swim trunks Merriell called out to Eugene “I’m gonna go downstairs and fuck with Bill if ya need me.”  Bounding down the stairs he found Bill already dressed in beach attire clicking through the channels on an enormous television.  Looking over he saw the PlayStation already hooked up.  “Oh my god,” he laughed, searching around for shot glasses.  Not finding any he grabbed two mugs.  “You had ta bring that with you?” He asked, pointing at the console.  Pouring them both a drink he handed it over, sitting in the chair next to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did,” Bill replied.  “Did you actually think I was going to go a whole week without playing?”  Taking a drink he laughed.  “And guess what?  Burgie snuck his in too.”  Laughing he thought about the roasting he was going to get from Florence when she found out.  She’d been adamant there would be no gaming while they were gone.  “Shit Snafu, I think this might be the first time I’ve seen you without jeans or sweatpants on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Laugh it up ova’ there, fucker.”  Looking down at the shorts that Eugene had bought him he frowned.  At least they were just black, not like Eugene’s colorful ones.  “You pack a cooler yet?” He asked, waiting for a reply.</p><p> </p><p>Pointing over at the door Bill said “it’s ready to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Yelling so the people upstairs could hear him, Merriell called out “let’s get goin’ before it gets dark!”  Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs he saw Burgie trying to manage beach chairs and umbrellas while Eugene carried down a stack of beach towels.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think one of you could help me out?” Burgie asked, dropping one of the umbrellas.</p><p> </p><p>Heaving himself out of the chair, Snafu grabbed a couple of the chairs and one of the umbrellas.  “Hey Eugene,” he called out.  “Dump a couple o’ them water bottles out and put my whiskey in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good grief, Merriell,” Eugene rolled his eyes.  “Can’t you just drink beer like the rest of us?”   Walking into the kitchen he dutifully poured out water and filled them back up with alcohol.  Coming back into the living room after stashing them in his bag he heard a mumbled “no.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally getting out the door they made the short walk to the beach.  Finding a good spot they set up the umbrellas and beach chairs, laying towels across the sand.  Watching as Florence took off her cover up Merriell decided to fuck with Burgie some more.  Letting out a wolf whistle he bumped him with his shoulder.  “Hot damn, Flo.  That’s one hell of a suit.  You gonna be beatin’ guys off with a stick.”  Devilishly smiling he laughed at Burgie’s mumbled “goddamnit Snafu, shut the fuck up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Romie,” she tugged at his hands.  “Let’s go get in the water.  Pulling him to his feet she slipped him a kiss.  “You know I’ve only got eyes for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking over at Eugene slathering on sunscreen he directed “make sure ya put it on your nose and ears.”  He’d never had a sunburn, but knew Eugene would fry in the sun.  Sitting on one of the towels he dug around in Eugene’s bag grabbing his drink.  Looking out over the ocean, feeling the breeze sweep across his skin he was happy.  Who would have thought he’d be here?  Smiling he watched as Florence splashed water at Burgie as he pulled her to him.  His family he thought; his real family.  It was a strange concept for him to feel so connected to people.  He could thank Burgie for that.  If they hadn’t ever met he wouldn’t be here.  Looking behind him he felt arms wrap around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Propping his chin up on Merriell’s shoulder Eugene sighed.  “It’s really beautiful isn’t it?” He murmured, kissing the side of his neck.  Running a hand up and down his arm he felt Merriell lean back against him tipping his face up for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Its fuckin’ stunning, Gene.” Sneaking another kiss he took a drink.  The warm sun on his skin, sand beneath his feet, it all felt divine.  </p><p> </p><p>“Throw me one of those beers,” Bill asked, sitting in one of the chairs under the umbrella.  “I’m going to sit right here and drink.”  Catching it from Eugene he laid back against the chair, stretching out his legs.  It felt good to finally be here.  One whole week of no classes, no work, just partying and hanging around.  Looking over he saw Snafu smiling.  He looked relaxed, which was a rare thing for him.  He was usually strung tight.  They were a good couple together, he absently thought.  </p><p> </p><p>“You want to go get in the water?” Eugene nudged Merriell, slipping on his sunglasses.  “Here, I brought you a pair too.”  Handing over the black pair of sunglasses he laughed at Merriell’s expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I got ta wear those?” He asked.  “I didn’ eva wear those at home and was perfectly fine.  I’m not puttin’ them on.”  Pushing them back at Eugene he got to his feet.  “You already got me wearin’ these stupid shorts.” He gestured down.  “I’m not gonna wear them sunglasses.”</p><p> </p><p>“But they’d look so good, Mer.”  Eugene gave him a hopeful look.  “I bought them just for you.”  He knew Merriell would fuss and complain, but would do what he wanted.  He always did.  Ducking his head to hide a smile he felt Merriell jerk them out of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, damnit.”  He slipped the offending item over his eyes.  “This betta?”</p><p> </p><p>Standing up Eugene gave him a brief kiss.  “Yes, much better.  You know your eyes can get sunburned too.” He informed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s horseshit,” he muttered, “and besides I neva’ get sunburned.”  Grabbing his hand they walked down to the water.  Wading in he felt the waves pulling at his feet, sand swirling.  The water was so clear.  You could see right through to the bottom; tiny fish trying to swim as the tide ebbed and flowed.  Swimming out to Burgie and Florence he felt Eugene’s hesitation.  “You alright?” He asked, looking back when Eugene stopped walking.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay.” Eugene replied while furtively looking around the water.  </p><p> </p><p>“What are ya doin?”  Merriell asked, trying to see what he was looking at.  “Is there a fish or somethin?”  He didn’t see anything, but apparently Eugene had since he was standing stock still in the water even as Merriell tugged at his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m fine.” He replied moving up against Merriell’s chest.  He got nervous in the ocean.  You never knew what might be swimming nearby.  There could be sharks, but he wasn’t going to tell Merriell.  He knew he’d just laugh at him.  He always got used to the water once he was in it for a bit, but that nagging thought was always in the back of his mind.  Sid used to have a hay day teasing him over it.</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging it off Merriell just went with the flow and pulled him snug up against him.  “Ya know I used ta go down and get sand dollars from the bottom, but ya gotta go out where it’s deep ta find em.”  Smiling he thought about his few trips to the beach.  He loved the water, no fear whatsoever.  “Ya want to go with me and see what I can find?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean out there?” Eugene asked pointing towards the darker water where it got deep.  “I’m not going out there,” he firmly replied.  “I’m staying where I can stand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Merriell asked incredulously.  “Ya don’ want ta go searchin’ for stuff?”  He couldn’t wait to get out there and see what he could unearth from the bottom.  There were always things to find, shells, crabs, and anything else that had drifted down.</p><p> </p><p>“No Merriell.  I don’t want to.”  Just the thought of being out where he couldn’t touch made his heart speed up.  He was not going out there and it made him nervous to think of Merriell out there alone.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to wrap his brain around this new development Merriell tried to figure out what was up.  Surely he wasn’t afraid of the water.  Eugene and Sid had practically lived in the lake at his house when they were kids.  Maybe it was the ocean?  He didn’t know, but he was going to find out.</p><p> </p><p>“Eugene, look at me.”  Watching as his eyes connected with his own he point blank asked him.  “Are you afraid of the water?”  Patiently waiting he squeezed him a little closer feeling him tense.  That was it, it had to be.  It was the only thing that made sense.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down Eugene replied “I’m not afraid of the water Merriell.”  Sighing he decided he might as well tell him because Merriell was like a dog with a bone when he wanted to know something.  “It’s what lives in this water.” He continued, pointing out towards the deep.</p><p> </p><p>Mulling this over Merriell tried to figure out how to make him feel more comfortable.  He didn’t want him nervous every time they came out here.  “You think there’s sharks or somethin?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well there could be,” he replied.  “You’d never know until they were right up on you.”  Feeling a little reluctant he waited for Merriell’s teasing to start, but was surprised when he hugged him tight.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let nothin’ get ya.” He whispered in his ear.  “Things like that don’ want ta be next ta ya.  You won’t see more than a couple o’ fish or at the worst get pinched by a crab.”  Looking over at Burgie and Florence splashing and messing around he chuckled “and besides those two would scare anything away.”  Sliding his hand up his neck and leaning their foreheads together he murmured “It’ll be fine, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so sure?”  Eugene asked worriedly.  He felt better so close to Merriell and knew the more he was in the water the more comfortable he’d feel, but that niggling thought was always bouncing around in his brain, impossible to set aside.</p><p> </p><p>“I swam where there was gators.”  Giving him a smooch he laughed.  “Now that’s somethin’ ta be scared of.”  Tightening his arms around his waist he cupped his jaw giving him a deeper kiss.  “I’ll take care o’ ya Gene.  I always do.”</p><p> </p><p>Enjoying the kisses in the water Merriell moved in for another.  Gripping him tightly he slipped his tongue into his mouth.  Clutching his back desire shot through him.  The whiskey, the sun, the water, Eugene pressed up against him sent a jolt of lust through his veins.  Holding him close his kisses became more heated, scalding hot.  </p><p> </p><p>Feeling his partner’s arousal against him Eugene shoved him away.  “Alright Merriell.  You know how I am about stuff like this out in public.”  Seeing the consternated look on his boyfriend’s face he briefly forgot about his fear.  Looking at that annoyed pout he splashed water in his face.  “You need to keep it together Merriell Shelton and save stuff like that for when we’re alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we are alone out here.  Ain’t nobody going to pay us any mind.  I wanna get off in the ocean.”  He whined.  “I ain’t neva done that before.”  Moving closer he attempted to pull Eugene up against him.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing him away Eugene laughed.  “I’m not making you cum out here.  People would know what we’re doing. Someone might see us.”</p><p> </p><p>Lunging forward Merriell grumbled “I don’ give a fuck Gene.  Ain’t nobody knows us here except our friends and they already know how I am.”  Pulling his hips swiftly against his crotch he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s embarrassing enough,” Eugene laughed.  It felt wonderful to feel so wanted.  Every time Merriell had that look in his eyes Eugene felt secure.  Merriell loved him, of that he had no doubt.</p><p> </p><p>“Would ya come out here with me at night?” Merriell asked disappointed that his hard on was going to have to wait.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to come out here at night?  In the dark?”  Was he crazy?  Eugene could barely keep it together during the day, let alone at night when he couldn’t see his feet.  “Why are you such an exhibitionist?”  He asked, wondering where that came from.</p><p> </p><p>“Tis’ cause I don’ give a shit what anyone thinks and besides nobody can see us in the water anyway.”  Looking around he continued.  “Ain’t nobody around us.  We’re ova’ here by ourselves.  I want you ta make me cum in the ocean.  You’re always complainin’ about me havin’ all these sexual encounters.  Well this is one I’ve neva’ had.”  Looking at him expectantly he waited to see if he’d get his way.  Eugene was notorious about catering to Merriell’s whims.  Yes he was a bit drunk from the whiskey, yes there were people around, but that was what made it fun.  It was forbidden, which he loved.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re serious?” Eugene asked exasperated.  Merriell was always getting him into these sticky situations and he inevitably got his way.  All it took was that pouting mouth and Eugene couldn’t resist.  “You seriously want me to jack you off out here in the daylight around a bunch of people.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I do,” Merriell replied.  “That’s what I need.  You don’t even have ta take my dick outta my pants if you don’ want.  You of all people should know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Swimming out a little deeper where the water just touched his neck Merriell waited.  Eugene would either give in or he’d have to wait until later.  Looking over and seeing Burgie and Florence cuddling further away there was no one near them.  “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Good god, the things Merriell wanted him to do were always outlandish, but looking at the sleek black hair wet from the water, startling blue eyes begging for him to come play Eugene couldn’t say no.  Swimming over to him he felt Merriell’s arms reaching out.</p><p> </p><p>“You can make it look like we’re jus’ talkin’ or somethin” he murmured, pulling Eugene’s hand to his aching cock.  “You do it howeva’ ya want,” he insisted.  “Jus’ do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen you cum before Merriell and no one that can see us would believe we’re just talking.  You know you’re not going to be able to keep your hands off me.”  Merriell was clingy and wasn’t quiet during their encounters.  Inevitably he started murmuring in French, lost in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” he begged.  “I’ll be good, no mouthiness.”  Pressing his hand more firmly he struggled to contain a moan.  He hadn’t even started yet and his body was so responsive.  Eugene got him every time.</p><p> </p><p>“Good grief,” Eugene muttered moving closer.  Furtively looking around he saw they really were by themselves, Burgie and Florence locked in a kiss of their own were oblivious to them.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding his hand down and cupping his balls he felt Merriell’s head lean against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it,” he whispered.  “I jus need ya ta touch me.”  Unable to help it he slipped his arms around his neck.  He wanted Eugene to fuck him right here, but knew that wasn’t possible.  He’d settle for a makeshift hand job.  Feeling Eugene’s hand start to slide up and down his cock through his shorts he tried not to make a sound, but it felt so good.  Moving against him he nuzzled against his neck, trying to keep his mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing his shorts down he guided Eugene’s hand to his cock.  “Tis fine,” he murmured. “No one can see us.”  Closing his eyes he felt Eugene grip his cock, and begin stroking him.</p><p> </p><p>“Harder,” he whispered in his ear.  The lap of the waves, the headiness of being so close to Eugene he knew this wouldn’t take long.  Feeling him tighten his grip a stuttered “fuck” left his mouth.  “Like that” he whimpered, kissing Eugene’s neck, sucking lightly so he wouldn’t leave a mark, his chest heaving, hands sliding up into the back of Eugene’s hair.  “You get me so hot,” he panted, grinding against him.  Feeling the sun beat down upon them he felt on fire; his dick getting harder, muscles bunching.  Unable to help it he grabbed Eugene by the chin kissing him frantically.  Digging his toes into the sand he shuddered as Eugene squeezed the head shooting cum into the water.  Breathing heavily he held on tight trying to pull himself together, fingers gripping Eugene’s neck.  Leaning back he gave him a sweet kiss, body still shaking.  “Tu es à moi” (you are mine) he whispered, pulling back.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Mer,” Eugene replied.  “I’m yours.”  Even with his limited French vocabulary there were some phrases he just knew because Merriell said them so often.</p><p> </p><p>“So this do it for you?”  He asked, smiling.  Merriell’s face was flushed, probably from the sun and the rush.  “It take care of you for a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking up at him, blue eyes swimming with love he uttered “yeah Gene.  Am good.”  Helplessly he kissed him again, tucking himself away.  He knew he took Eugene out of his comfort zone with sex a lot, but this Eugene got to keep knowing it was Merriell’s first too.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya think we should go bug Burgie and Flo?”  He asked grinning wickedly.  “Bet they’re up ta no good too.”  He laughed.  “Then we got poor Leyden up on the beach not gettin’ any action.”  Teasingly he pushed at Eugene’s chest.  “We need ta find him a girl ta suck his dick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dear god Merriell, just worry about your own sex life, nosy.”  Following along closely behind him he noticed he wasn’t going over to Burgie.  He was headed towards the shore.  “Are you done swimming?” He called out to his retreating back.</p><p> </p><p>Looking over his shoulder, watching Eugene scurry behind him he waited.  He’d totally forgotten Eugene’s fear in the heat of the moment and crossed back to him taking his hand.  “M’ sorry Gene.  I shouldn’t o’ left ya behind me.”  Giving him a soft kiss he squeezed his hand.  “Won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>Grasping Merriell’s hand Eugene pushed back the fear of being alone in the water.  It was okay, he thought.  Everything was fine and they were getting out for a bit.  “It’s fine, Mer'' he mumbled as they crossed the sand towards Bill.</p><p> </p><p>Stopping and turning towards him he stated “it’s not fine.”  Looking him deep in the eyes he made sure he knew.  “It won’t happen again,” he promised.</p><p> </p><p>Sauntering up to the chairs he plopped down in one in the sun.  Grabbing his bottle he took a long drink.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that’s just going to dehydrate you,” Eugene instructed.  “You need some water.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that shit,” he grumbled.  “Am going to sit here in the sun and drink my booze.  You betta sit in the shade,” he patted the chair next to him.  Leaning back, closing his eyes he basked in the sun’s rays.  He could do this all week.  Feeling Eugene moving around beside him he cracked an eye open.  “What are ya up to?” He asked as he kept digging through his bag.  “This is what you should be drinking,” he admonished, pulling a water bottle out of his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna do it Eugene,” he simply stated.  Lifting his bottle and shaking it he noted it was almost gone.  “You bring me more than one?” He questioned, leaning up on his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he replied, automatically reaching into his bag to grab the other.  He was going to have to keep an eye on his man this afternoon.  He was well on his way to being drunk, but he looked so carefree. Handing it over he took the empty one, stowing it away.  Hearing some girls giggling he looked over to see them ogling his boyfriend.  “I thought Burgie was the only one that was going to have to worry about gawkers,” He muttered; looking over at Merriell.  He did make quite the picture, wet shorts, those damn sunglasses that made him look even more handsome, and ink on full display.</p><p> </p><p>Without even opening his eyes Merriell returned.  “You know I don’t give a flyin’ fuck about none o’ them girls.  You’re all I need.”  Wiggling down on the chair he poked at Eugene with his foot.  Smirking he teased “you jealous, cher?  You want me ta stand up and stretch, give em somethin’ ta really look at?”  Laughing wickedly he tugged at Eugene’s arm as he turned away.  “Aw I’m jus’ fuckin’ with ya.”  Leaning across him he practically purred when he started running his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You are an ass when you're teasing,” he grumbled.  He knew Merriell wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t give a shit about other people checking him out, but it was a little bothersome.  Seeing those same girls strolling by for the second time he whispered “kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling him lean up, smirk firmly in place he whispered.  “I’ll give em a show.”  Grabbing the back of Eugene’s neck he kept the kiss long and slow, sucking at Eugene’s tongue as he retreated.  “That do the trick?” He grinned, looking behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Giggling at him Eugene muttered “yeah I think that sent them packing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could you two contain yourselves over there?” Bill fussed at them.  “I’m sitting here, enjoying the sun, well on my way to a great buzz and you two have to come back up here to make out.”  Lifting his sunglasses up he gave them each a pointed stare.  “Go do that shit out there,” he complained, pointing at the water.</p><p> </p><p>Purposely giving Eugene another kiss Merriell leaned over grinning.  “Don’t worry Leyden.  We’ll find ya someone to hook up with.”  Moving back to his chair he laid down hand still clasped in Eugene’s.  Hearing Burgie and Florence coming back he took another drink.  The liquor was buzzing through him now.  “What are we gonna get up ta tonight?” He asked as Burgie sat down, Florence snuggled up between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go to one of those seafood restaurants,” Florence recommended.  “The whole strip is littered with them.”  Standing up she addressed them all.  “Let’s get all this together, go back to the condo and get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine with me,” Snafu mumbled, pulling Eugene to his feet.  Shaking off towels and finding his shoes he started bitching.  “That’s the only thing I hate about the fuckin’ beach.  Ya get sand stuck everywhere.”  Helping Burgie gather up the chairs and umbrellas he tried to brush the sand off as best he could, but still felt the grittiness on his feet.  Following along behind his friends he kept an eye on Eugene.  It was sweet to see him jealous, but he would never have anything to worry about.  He’d happily left those days behind him and now he had security, a true lover, a best friend.  Why would anyone ever trade that?</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Florence chattering on about restaurants he yawned.  The alcohol was making him sleepy, but knowing her she’d have them all off to some fancy restaurant before the night was through.  Sidling up next to Eugene he leaned over “do we have ta go tonight?”  He asked, blue eyes staring.  “I don’ want ta go out.  My heads startin’ ta hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure there’s no way in hell Florence is going to let us stay back.”  Giving him a look he continued.  “Your head hurts how?  You shouldn’t have drank so much today,” Eugene worried. Merriell’s headaches could become excruciating.  He hadn’t had one in months and he was really surprised the trip to New Orleans hadn’t triggered one.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning Merriell grumbled under his breath “ain’t much of a vacation when ya gotta run around everywhere.”  Sighing, he crossed the street walking next to Eugene.  “I’ll go along with all this nonsense, but ya gotta promise our last night here is for jus’ me and you.”  It was integral they were together that night, just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we can work that out Mer,”  he patted his arm.  “I’d like a night just for us too.”  Finally arriving back at the condo Snafu and Burgie put all the beach stuff in the corner by the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m grabbing a shower,” Florence called out.  “All of you better be getting ready.”  Hopping up the stairs she was already excited.  She had the perfect dress for tonight.  Rom would love it and Snafu would mess with him about it.  Humming happily she started getting things together for their night out.</p><p> </p><p>“Bill, if ya want ta go first to get a shower tis fine with me.”  Crossing over to the sliding door he opened it and stepped outside into a tiny backyard.  Sitting down in a chair he shook out a cigarette flicking his lighter.  Looking up as Eugene came out he finally got it lit.  “You waitin’ on Leyden?” He asked, blowing out smoke.  “I figured I’d sit out here and smoke till the shower’s free.” Noticing Eugene’s lack of response and frown, he asked “why ya being so quiet for?  What’s the matta?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing,” he replied.  “It’s silly.”  It was silly he thought to himself.  He tried not to let it bother him, but it was inevitable anywhere they went someone was staring at his boyfriend.  Eugene didn’t doubt Merriell’s love for him, it just got to him sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Turning towards him fully he took a drink.  “Spit it out.  Ya might as well tell me.”  If Merriell could find a way to fix whatever was wrong he would.  There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Gene, anytime, anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t notice when girls are looking at you?”  He didn’t think he did but he needed that reminder sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hell, Gene.  I don’ pay any attention ta that shit.  I already tole ya that it don’ matta ta me.”  Thinking about it he reached out squeezing his hand.  “It only bothers me if it bothers you.”  Getting up, coming around the table he knelt between his legs, rubbing his face against Eugene’s tummy.  “Tis nothin’ for ya ta eva worry about.”  He replied.  “I love ya, that’s it for me and ya know comin’ from me that’s a big deal.”  Getting up and grabbing Eugene by the hand he gave him a kiss.  “I mean what I say Gene.  I’d neva lie to ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that Merriell.  I’m not worried about that at all.”  Kissing him back he murmured “I know you love me.”  All those other people looking you over will never have what I have, so there.”   Smiling he followed Merriell into the condo with a hurried kiss to the back of his shoulder.  Running into Bill turning on his gaming console he heard him mumble out “the shower’s free,” as he got comfortable on the couch controller clutched in his hand; waiting for a match.  </p><p> </p><p>“Florence is gonna be pissed at ya,” Merriell laughed.  Going upstairs he crossed into their room searching around for something to wear.  “I’m not wearin’ those damn shorts tonight.” He grumbled.  “I’m wearin’ my jeans.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care Mer.  Wear whatever you want.  I’m wearing shorts because I don’t want to be sweating to death while eating dinner.”  Covering a smile at Merriell’s frown he grabbed some clothes and stepped into the shower.  Rinsing the salt off felt wonderful.  Hearing the door open he wasn’t surprised in the least by Merriell’s intrusion.  “I’m not getting it on in the shower Merriell.” He said.  </p><p> </p><p>“Jus’ cause I get in the shower with ya don’ mean we gotta fuck.  I’m just tired of having this salt and sand all ova’ me.”  Tipping his head under the spray he tried to get the sand out of his hair.  How in the hell did he even get sand there?  Finishing up he leaned over and gave Eugene a quick kiss.  “See I can be with ya naked and not have ta get frisky.” He smirked.  “It’s called self-control there Eugene.”</p><p> </p><p>Calling out to him above the sound of the water Eugene laughed.  You’re giving me tips about self-control?  That’s priceless.”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking he’d left the bathroom he squeaked when he opened the shower door.  “You’re lookin at the master here Gene.”  He laughed.  Nothing could be further from the truth. Merriell was impatient, uninhibited and tended to think about consequences after the fact.  Eugene was thoughtful, carefully planned, weighed things out.  Probably for the best since he kept Merriell in line.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping on some briefs he laid back against the bed closing his eyes.  Listening to the shower running he figured he had a little bit of time to snooze.  Maybe it would help with this headache.  Curling on his side he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Coming into the bedroom Eugene glanced over at the bed.  There lay Merriell snuggled up with that damn pillow, completely asleep.  Eugene could tell he was out.  He knew his body so well, every breath, every movement.  Eugene knew them all.  Getting dressed he laid back next to him waiting for someone to yell that it was time to go.  He was going to let Merriell sleep as long as he could.  Turning over he wrapped his arm around his waist putting a kiss upon his neck.  Feeling him wiggle backward he curled around him holding him close.  His hair was still damp, a mess of curls.  Eugene sighed at this opportunity.  He could just lay here wrapped around his boyfriend and enjoy it.  Randomly he thought wouldn’t it be nice if they were more than that?  Maybe get married?  He’d marry Merriell in a heartbeat, but he knew it was still too soon to bring it up.  He’d had so many changes since they had gotten together and had adapted well.  Eugene didn’t want to make him skittish by mentioning such a huge step.  Closing his eyes he took a little nap too.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing tapping on the door Merriell opened his groggy eyes.  Fuck he hated falling asleep in the middle of the day.  It always threw him off.  Feeling Eugene shift beside him he managed to get out “Jus’ a second.  We’re comin.”  Sighing, he turned and gave Eugene a kiss.  “I think we’re being summoned by the queen.”  He smiled, giving Eugene one more kiss.  “We betta get ready ta go.”  Getting up he threw on a shirt and got his hair under control, watching as Eugene did the same.  Grabbing some Advil he took two, hoping his headache would subside.  Walking down the stairs he felt a little nauseous, maybe some food would help.  “What’s up?” He called out, entering the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been waiting for you,”  Bill replied.  Piling into Snafu’s truck they drove to the restaurant Florence had picked out.  “This place betta be good Florence.” Merriell stated.  “I could o’ stayed asleep all night.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s up here on the right,” she pointed out.  She just knew they would all love the place.  It was situated right on the water and was supposed to have great food.  She’d looked up its ranking on tripadvisor.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling into the parking lot Merriell looked at the restaurant called the Back Porch.  He was just along for the ride tonight.  He didn’t think he was gonna drink either.  </p><p> </p><p>Waiting to be seated they sat down at the bar; Merriell declining to order a drink.  He was pretty sure his head couldn’t handle it and was well on its way to being bad.  He should have taken his medicine before he left.</p><p> </p><p>Looking surprised Bill called out “you’re not drinking?  Holy hell, never thought I’d see the day you passed up a shot.”  Although checking his friend out he noticed he was kind of pale.</p><p> </p><p>Now Eugene was worried.  Merriell didn’t pass up liquor except for one thing.  Reaching out and clasping his hand he asked “are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“M’ fine,” he responded.  Sitting on the barstool he hoped eating would help.</p><p> </p><p>Following along behind the hostess they were quickly seated at a table overlooking the beach. Scanning the menu they gave their orders to the waiter.  Looking out over the darkness of the water Merriell sighed.  A walk on the beach at night.  Adding that to his list of things to do he didn’t pay much attention to the conversation around him.  He was relieved when it was time to go.  Pulling into the parking lot he felt better.  He was ready to put on some sweatpants and stretch out across that bed.  Coming into the apartment he called out “I’m goin’ ta bed.  I gotta headache.”</p><p> </p><p>Tromping up the stairs he started stripping the minute he hit their room.  Deciding to just wear his briefs he laid down upon the soft grey blanket, throwing his arms over his head. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling Eugene sit down next to him he reached out.  </p><p> </p><p>“Good first day?” Eugene asked, watching as he nodded his head yes.  </p><p> </p><p>Even with his head aching he could still muster up a teasing grin.  “Having you jack me off in the water was the highlight,” he giggled.  Hearing Eugene’s sigh he rolled over giving him a kiss.  Always clingy when he didn’t feel good he nuzzled up against Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>“My head hurts so fuckin’ bad.  I wasn’t even sure I was goin’ ta be able ta eat.”  Rubbing his hand along the base of his skull he grimaced.  Well used to Merriell’s headaches Eugene gripped him by the neck rubbing it firmly.  Pressure sometimes helped.  “Did you bring your medicine with you?” He asked gently.  Nobody else knew about Merriell’s headaches and it had taken Eugene’s prodding to get him to go to the doctor and get some help.  They didn’t happen very often, but noticing him rubbing hard against his temple he knew one was starting.  Locating it in his suitcase he handed it over.  “We catch it in time?” He asked, genuinely worried.  Once he hadn’t taken his medicine early enough and had wound up in the emergency room getting a toradol shot.  </p><p> </p><p>Swallowing the pill down he grimaced.  “I think so, Gene.” He murmured, eyes squeezed shut.  “Come lay down with me.  You know that always helps.”  Relieved when he eased down next to him he reached out snuggling him close.  Removing his hand Eugene started to rub his temple hoping it would help.  Waiting about a half an hour he asked “it better?”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking at him bleary eyed he responded.  “Yeah, just feel exhausted.  Scooting closer he rubbed his thumb down his cheek.  I love ya mon coeur.”  He whispered.  Laying as close as he could get he felt the migraine medication working its way through his head.  It always knocked him for a bit of a loop, but it was worth it.  “Am going ta go ta sleep, cher.”  He mumbled into his neck.  “Twill be betta’ in the mornin.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Waking up he first took stock of the fact that his head wasn’t aching.  Thank Christ, although he’d be yawning all day.  The leftover dregs of a migraine always triggered that effect.  He was going to go light on the whiskey today too.</p><p> </p><p>Coming down the stairs he saw Eugene was already sitting at the table coffee mug in hand.  “How are you feeling?”  He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over to give him a kiss he mumbled “am better.”  Crossing over to get his own coffee he sat down with him at the table.  Looking over at Burgie and Florence he asked “what’s the plan for today?”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go grocery shopping,” she responded.  “Grab some snacks, water, stuff to make for dinners.  We can’t eat out every night.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his head Merriell agreed.  “When we leavin?” He asked, looking at her expectantly.  She’d be calling the shots he was sure.</p><p> </p><p>“How about a half an hour?” She returned, rising to place her cup in the sink.  “I’ll go get changed.”  </p><p> </p><p>Watching as she went up the stairs, Burgie following closely behind he waited for Eugene’s questions.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure you're fine?” He asked, reaching over to clasp his hand.  ‘Doesn’t hurt anywhere?”  He’d stay home today if Merriell was still hurting.  They could take a day.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.  I promise.”  Gripping his hand and kissing the back of his knuckles his heart thumped.  Where would he be without Eugene?  He knew Eugene would toss all plans to the side if Merriell was still in pain.  Kissing him again he whispered “it’s all okay.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Fussing as he got in the truck to go grocery shopping he drove to the local supermarket.  Seeing his friends wandering around in front of him he decided to mess with them a bit; just to be ornery.  Bill hated it when he spoke French in public because he had no idea what he was saying.  Sauntering along behind them he looked at Eugene and said loudly “he veux te baiser contre ce mur” (I want to fuck you against that wall).   Hearing Bill start to bitch he laughed.  This was so fun.  He had to be careful though because Eugene knew some words.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up Snafu,” Bill muttered.  “You know that shit drives me crazy.”  Tossing cereal into the cart he tried to ignore his friend’s taunting.  “Quit being a dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking right at him Merriell stated “he veux qu'Eugene me suce la bite” (I want Eugene to suck my cock).</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell,” Eugene warned.  He didn’t know what he was saying, but knew his name when he heard it.  So far, Merriell had purposefully avoided any words Eugene might know.</p><p> </p><p>Taking no note of the woman with the cart behind him he tapped Bill on the shoulder wickedly grinning “he veux le manger jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse” (I want to eat him out till he cums).</p><p> </p><p>“Goddamnit Snafu,” Bill grouched.  “Just fucking stop it.  I know whatever your spouting off is pure nastiness.”  Noticing the woman that had been behind them stop next to them they all looked over.</p><p> </p><p>Looking Merriell in the face she replied “tu as la bouche sale” (you have a dirty mouth) and with that she went along with her shopping leaving them behind.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a flush cross his cheeks, Snafu buried his face in Eugene’s neck.  “Oh my fuckin’ god, Gene.”  He hid his face embarrassed.  “You can’t imagine the filth comin’ outta my mouth.”  </p><p> </p><p>Pushing him back Eugene laughed.  “Actually I can, Mer.”  Tipping his face up noticing his red cheeks he snickered.  “That’s what you get for saying dirty things in the middle of a supermarket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, Snafu.”  Bill poked him.  “No more of your French bullshit.  You've been called out, jerk.”  Grabbing what they needed they drove back to the condo dragging it all inside.  Getting ready they walked back to the beach although this time with food Eugene had packed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m jus’ layin’ here on the sand,” Merriell murmured, flopping down on a towel.  Glancing over Eugene saw Merriell had already put sunscreen on his tattoos.  He was stringent on taking care of them.  That was probably why they still looked so crisp.  “You want me to put sunscreen on your tattoo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he mumbled sitting up.  Feeling Eugene move around behind him he felt the cool cream being spread across his back.  “Don’ forget where it curls around.” He instructed, as Eugene’s sure hands followed to make sure every line was covered.</p><p> </p><p>Giving him a kiss to the back of his neck he teased “what would you do without me Merriell Shelton?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking him straight in the eye Merriell responded “I have no fuckin’ idea.”  Refusing to ask Eugene to go into the ocean he was content to stretch out under the sun's rays, feeling it heat his skin.  “Did ya bring me anythin’ ta drink?” He hopefully asked, shooting Eugene those gorgeous blue orbs.</p><p> </p><p>“I did Mer,” he responded, “but do you think it’ll be okay?”  He asked worriedly.  Alcohol didn’t trigger Merriell’s migraines; usually it was stress.  Fishing around in his bag he handed the whiskey filled water bottle over.  Watching his boyfriend (wishful thinking future husband) take a drink of the whiskey he mumbled, “hey.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning up Merriell nipped his lip and said “what?  </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you want to go searching for things on the bottom of the ocean?”  He was not going to have Merriell spend the whole time up on the beach because he didn’t want Eugene to be scared.  “I think you should take those goggles,” he pointed at the chair “and see what you can find.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good Gene,” he muttered.  “I’ll jus’ lay here and get some sun.  Settling back against the towel he put his hands behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing how stubborn his man was Eugene went a different route.  “Yeah, but what if I want you to find me something special?  You’d have to go out there to find it.”  Seeing him crack his eyes open Eugene waited.  “We could go get one of those  blow up boats for you to put what you find in and then I can pick my favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing his interest peaked he pointed over at the store across the street.  “Let’s go buy one.  I’m not going out there with you, but I’ll stand where I can see the bottom.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling Merriell to his feet they quickly made their purchase, blowing it up with the pump provided.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a string,” Eugene pointed out.  “So you don’t lose it while you're out there.”  Following along behind Merriell, nervous as could be he knew this had to be done.  He wanted Merriell to have fun too. “I’ll probably stay up here,” he called out, watching as Merriell tugged the float along with him.  Catching his breath as that dark head turned to look at him, blue eyes blazing he heard “you stay whereva’ you’re comfortable Gene.”</p><p> </p><p>Swimming out to the deeper waters he slipped the goggles on his face.  He hated wearing the damn things, but it was impossible to see without them.  The salt hurt his eyes too much.  He wanted to find the perfect shell for Eugene.  Holding his breath he dove under looking off to his right.  Nothing but darkness, five feet over there was a massive drop off.  Swimming down to the bottom he started sifting through the sand, finding some random shells.  This didn’t get disturbed as much, too deep.  Feeling his lungs gasping he returned to the surface looking around behind him.  There stood Eugene in waist high water watching him.  Waving, as he tossed the shells into the float he took a deep breath and went back down.  Looking over he could see right at the edge of the drop off a beautiful conch shell.  Eugene would love it.  Swimming up he plucked it off the ground taking a moment to look at the utter blackness beneath him.  There was no seeing the bottom here.  Swimming back up he shook the shell to make sure there wasn’t anything living in it.  Seeing it critter free he threw it into the little boat, swimming back towards the shore.  As he cut through the water he could see the concern etched on Eugene’s face.  Shaking water droplets out of his hair as he reached him he grinned.  “Looky what I found for ya.” He beamed, pointing into the float.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over Eugene smiled at the perfect shell.  Of course Merriell would come back with something beautiful.  Picking it up he turned it over in his hands.  Looking at Merriell lounging back against the float he grabbed at his hand.  “How was it down there?”  He pointed towards the darker waters.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it, but there’s a hell of a drop off.”  Watching a frown stretch across Eugene’s face he moved up close settling a kiss upon his lips.  “See, I tole ya I’d be safe and now I’ll stay up here with ya.  I got what I wanted.  You okay if I run this boat up there ta Bill?” He asked, ever conscious of Eugene’s worry.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine here,” he murmured, watching as Merriell ran up to their towels hiding the shell in Eugene’s bag.  Jogging back down he grinned.  Giving him a kiss he couldn’t help but ask “did I do good?”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing his excitement Eugene laid his lips upon his.  “You did perfect Mer.” </p><p> </p><p>“You think this is pretty much what we’re gonna do everyday?” Merriell asked, waiting for Eugene’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>Looking out over the water he replied.  “Probably, what else is there to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want time with jus’ you Gene,” he requested.  I want a whole night with jus’ the two o’ us.”  Feeling nerves settling in he took a deep breath.  He could do this.  It was the right time and Eugene loved him.</p><p> </p><p>“What about tomorrow night,” Eugene asked.  “I think I heard Florence and Burgie talking about going out for a night alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorra?” Merriell asked nervously.  That moved his timeline up considerably.  Deciding what the hell he decided to just go with it.  “Fine with me.”  Leaning in to give him a sweet kiss he tried to calm his pounding heart.</p><p> </p><p>Spending the rest of the day laying in the sun and lazing around Florence came back demanding that they go get fresh seafood.  “Me and Snaf can go,” she informed.  “We’re the only two that know what we need.</p><p> </p><p>Trudging back to the condo they quickly put things away as Merriell and Florence went to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Merriell murmured, giving him a kiss to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Watching as Merriell and Florence left for their excursion Eugene wandered out to the patio, bringing a beer with him.  Merriell seemed a little edgy about tomorrow.  There was no telling what his issue was, but Eugene was going to watch out for it.  Closing his eyes he sat and listened to the wind blowing through the trees.  It was so peaceful.  It was odd how much he missed Merriell when he wasn’t around.  It felt like a piece of himself was missing.  Deciding to just hang out there drinking his beer he overheard Burgie and Bill setting up a game so they could play while Florence was gone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Driving along per Florence’s directions they pulled up in front of a store called Blalock Seafood and Specialty Market.  Following her inside he took in the bustle of activity around him.  The place was packed full of people.  Apparently it was a popular spot. </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of stuff do we need?” Florence asked, looking at him expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Looking over the iced counters he pointed out “shrimp, oysters, crabs and some seasonings.”  Taking out his phone he typed out a quick message to Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell: I love you, ya know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Putting it back into his pocket he followed along behind Florence.</p><p> </p><p>Picking out the seafood Merriell thought he’d ask her a question.  “Was you surprised when Burgie asked ya ta marry him?”  Taking the bags of seafood from the man behind the counter he crossed over to the cashier to pay for their purchases.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah I guess so.”  She replied, shrugging her shoulders.  “I mean I figured it would happen sooner or later, but it was sweet how he did it.”  Waiting while he paid she asked “how come you're asking?”  Usually, as she was well aware, Snafu started with a general question to lead up to what he really wanted to talk about.</p><p> </p><p>“No reason,” he said.  “I was jus’ curious.  It didn’ make ya nervous or anythin?”  Sliding a glance over he saw her give him a funny look.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she responded.  “It didn’t make me nervous.  I was ecstatic that he asked me.”  Walking out into the parking lot she asked “why, are you thinking about asking Eugene?”  She would just die of excitement if he did. Everyone could see how well they fit together.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he quickly uttered.  “I was jus’ wondering.”  That was the last thing he needed was for someone to figure things out before he was ready.  Stowing their items in the truck they drove back to the condo.</p><p> </p><p>Florence’s mind was scrambling.  She had a funny suspicion that Snafu was up to something.  She’d keep it to herself for now.  If he was planning something she wasn’t going to mess it up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sitting out on the patio Eugene felt his phone vibrate.  Opening up his messages he saw one from Merriell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell: I love ya, you know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Smiling Eugene quickly typed in his standard reply:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know you do and I love you too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Things were going perfect with them.  He couldn’t be more happy.  Not paying attention to the time he heard Merriell and Florence come into the kitchen and begin making dinner.  Being able to watch him without him knowing was precious.  His teasing with Florence, his hand deftly chopping ingredients, the pure smile on his face made Eugene’s heart pitch.  As much as Merriell was always telling him “you’re mine” Eugene was thankful that was the truth.  He was all his, unequivocally.</p><p> </p><p>Going into the kitchen he snuck a quick kiss.  Perfect mouth, perfect body, Eugene felt an overwhelming desire to drag him upstairs and make love to him.  Stifling that feeling down he leaned back against the counter watching them work.  Whatever they were doing smelled fantastic.  Waiting while they diced and chopped adding things to a pot he saw Merriell start making rice.  He’d had his gumbo before.  It was delicious.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright ya’ll” Merriell yellled.  “Tis done.”  Bringing the food over to the table he waited as his friends filled their bowls.  Sitting down next to Eugene he gripped his hand.  Giving him a kiss he smiled.  “You alright?” He asked, ever observant.</p><p> </p><p>I’m okay, Mer.” He whispered.  Eating companionably with his friends he laughed at their conversations, listening with only half an ear.  What if he said something to Merriell?  The worst he could do was say no.  Granted it would break his heart, but this was constantly on his mind.  Maybe tomorrow he could bring it up.</p><p> </p><p>Following Merriell upstairs Eugene slipped out of his clothes and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt.  Laying back on the bed he watched as Merriell changed too.  Trim waist, bronze skin, stark black ink lines, all Eugene could think was he’s exquisite.  Watching him walk into the bathroom to brush  his teeth Eugene snuggled under the covers.  Feeling him slide in next to him Eugene smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like there’s a bit of a change of plans for tomorra,” Merriell started.  “Bill says we all gotta go ta crab island.”  Thank god he thought, an extra day to work things out.</p><p> </p><p>“So it’ll be just me and you the next day?”  He was ready for a just him and Merriell kind of day.  He loved his friends, but needed some time with his partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he replied.  “I already made dinna’ reservations for that night.  Twill be great.”  Looking at him intently he suggested.  “Maybe we could take a walk along the beach?”  It would be perfect, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds nice.”  Feeling him wrap his arm around his waist he immediately popped up looking over towards the window.  “Damnit,” he muttered.  Getting out of bed he went and reopened the window.  Climbing back in next to Eugene he closed his eyes listening to the crashing waves.  He’d love to live near the beach.  The bayou had been on the water, but didn’t compare to the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mer,” Eugene mumbled sleepily.  “I need to talk to you about something, don’t let me forget.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Well what is it Eugene?” He asked, leaning back with his arm beneath his head, eyes staring at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“We can talk about it when we’re out together.”  He yawned.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning Merriell replied “now ya jus’ gonna have me worryin’ till then.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning and giving him a kiss he murmured “there’s nothing for you to worry about, babe.”  Laying his head upon Merriell’s chest he sighed.  There wasn’t a better feeling than being tangled up with Merriell.  “What’s Crab Island?” He asked, struggling to keep his eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s some kind o’ sandbar with real clear water.”  Reaching his hand out and grabbing his pack of cigarettes off the table he went to get up.  “Bill wants ta take some water taxi down the road from here and go out there.”  Lighting his cigarette he blew smoke out the window.  “It don’ make me no difference what we do.  It’s the same whereva’ we’re at.”  Although thinking about it he did have the passing thought that Eugene might not like it because it was all in the water.  “You sure ya want ta go?” He asked, flicking an ash in the cup sitting on the windowsill. “It’s surrounded by the ocean.  We could do somethin’ else if ya want.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling over onto his back he glanced over “I’ll be fine with you there with me.” He replied.  Watching as Merriell dropped the butt in a glass of water he waited as he got back into bed.  “Besides, you and I both know you’ll love it.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the covers back and getting into bed he considered “it would prolly’ be fun, but it really don’ make no difference ta me.”  Reaching up, giving him a kiss he murmured “why don’ ya think about it and decide in the mornin.”  Laying his head against his pillow he stretched an arm across Eugene’s chest.  “Night,” he whispered, feeling his lover’s breathing even out in sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Feeling the breeze brushing across his face Merriell blinked his eyes open.  Automatically sliding his hand over he noticed Eugene’s side of the bed was cool.  He always wound up waking before Merriell.  Sleepily rubbing his eyes he threw on some sweats going downstairs.   Looking over at the door, he groaned.  “Do we honestly gotta take all that shit with us?”  Staring at the other four he waited for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop griping Snafu,” Florence smiled.  “You’ll get to spend all day in the water and Rom’s paying for the boat ride.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pushing a brochure across the table Bill pointed at the pictures.  “See, we’ll pack some coolers and spend the day.  It’ll be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes connecting Merriell murmured “what do ya think, Gene?”  All he had to do was say the word and they wouldn’t go.  They would stay right here.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all good, Mer.”  Nodding his head he continued “We’ll enjoy it.”  Just knowing Merriell would stay back if it wasn’t okay made Eugene feel special.  He was so conscientious of whatever he needed.  “Go on up and change.”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing a mug of coffee and jogging up the stairs he pulled out the dark blue shorts he’d been made to buy.  Changing clothes he grabbed up a shirt and a backpack.</p><p> </p><p>Practically knocking Eugene over as he came around the corner he landed solidly against him.  “Shit,” he laughed.  “I about sent ya sprawlin.”  Going over to help Bill he saw Eugene and Florence were packing snacks and food while apparently he and Bill were in charge of the alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long to arrive at the water taxi.  They came and went every hour, so if some of them wanted to stay longer they could or leave early if they wanted.  Arriving at the sandbar Merriell felt relieved.  It wasn’t deep at all; chest high at most.  Grabbing Florence’s float while helping her off the boat Merriell waited in the water for Eugene to get out.  Feeling him hop down next to him he asked “this alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, really.”  Giving him a sweet kiss he followed along behind Florence to a more shallow area.  This wasn’t bad.  It was a little concerning that it was once an island so there was water on all sides, but he could handle it.  Feeling Merriell’s hand firmly grip his, he smiled.  </p><p> </p><p>I’m going up here,” Bill pointed.  “I can sit and the cooler won’t float away.  Flopping down, water lapping at his legs he leaned back on his elbows.  Feeling Eugene drop down next to him he gave him a bump.  “You had a nice time so far?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I have.” He agreed.  “I think me and Mer may leave early though.   We haven’t gone exploring with just the two of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright,” Bill replied.  “Whatever you guys want to do if fine by me.  I’ll be sitting right here all day.”  Slipping his sunglasses on he took a drink of his beer.</p><p> </p><p>Searching his face Bill saw Eugene’s eyes stray towards Merriell who was coming over with the second cooler.</p><p> </p><p>“You got ta come see this Eugene,” he becokened.  “Come ere.”  Pulling him to his feet they walked across to the other side of the sand bar, not too close to the edge.  “Watch,” he whispered in his ear, pointing out to sea.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping his arms around his waist he felt Eugene’s inhale when they resurfaced.  “See, there’s beautiful things out there too.”  Kissing his temple he squeezed.  “I’m already thinkin’ we need to skip out early.  Tis pretty and all, but I’m ready ta be alone with ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Kissing the bottom of his chin Eugene murmured “I’d like that too.”  </p><p> </p><p>Wading back over to their friends they sat down listening to them talk.  Sitting there in the cool water next to Eugene he felt the insane urge to haul him up and get the hell outta there.  It had been too long.  This vacation had been much needed, but he had other things on his mind.  Things that were eating at his brain and had to be taken care of, the sooner the better.  Taking a long drink he decided some liquid courage couldn’t hurt.  Lazing around he heard Florence shriek from where she was in the water.  Watching her make a beeline back towards them she sputtered out “there was a little shark over there.”  Swiping her hair out of her face her eyes sparkled.  “You should have seen it Snaf.”</p><p> </p><p>“Must o’ been a guppy if it let ya get away,” he teased.  Rubbing Eugene’s arm he pulled him back between his legs.  Placing a kiss to his shoulder he whispered “you about ready ta go?”</p><p>Looking at his phone through the plastic covering he noted the time.  “Should be able to leave in about 15 minutes.”  </p><p> </p><p>Feeling him nod his head Merriell called out, “hey we’re goin’ back ta the condo on the next boat.”  Listening to the grumbling start he held up a hand.  “I don’ want ta hear no bitchin.  We done what ya’ll want every day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on back, Snaf” Burgie stated.  “We’ll probably be out here for a bit.”  Rubbing sunscreen onto Florence’s shoulder he happened to notice Snafu’s expression.  He knew him too well.  He was nervous about something.  What he would have to be nervous about while they were away Burgie couldn’t fathom.  Raising a hand up to block the sun from his eyes he gave him a look.  “Do you need to tell me anything?”  He asked, eyes looking up.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning at Burgie’s question Merriell muttered “nah, y’all have fun.”  Grabbing Eugene by the hand they got onto the boat.  Taking the short ride back to the shore Merriell took a deep breath.  Stepping off he and Eugene started walking towards the condo.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you  think they’ll be out there for a while?” Eugene asked, reaching out to grab his hand.  He hadn’t wanted to spend the whole day there.  It was okay for a bit, but he was ready to wander around with just Merriell.</p><p> </p><p>Walking down the sidewalk they turned towards the condo.  Noticing Merriell’s fidgeting Eugene squeezed his hand.  “Are you okay?”  He had those sunglasses on and he couldn’t see his eyes.  They had the whole rest of the day ahead of them and Eugene planned to have some quality time.</p><p> </p><p>“M’fine,” he replied, kissing his knuckles.  “What do ya wanna do?”  Merriell had this smooth plan all worked out and it was rapidly falling apart.  He wasn’t going to be able to wait until the end of their trip.  He needed it to be now, today, as soon as possible.  He didn’t think he could quit being on edge until it was finished.  “We can take a walk if ya like?”  He asked as they went into the condo.  Hurrying into the kitchen he knocked back two shots before heading upstairs.  Hearing Eugene in the bathroom he riffled through his drawer hand clutching at what he needed.  Slipping them into his pocket he felt better.</p><p> </p><p>Looking in the mirror he gave himself a stern talking to “you can do this,” he muttered, running his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Let’s go grab lunch, wander around, or we can lay here and watch television,” Eugene laughed.  “We’re finally alone,” he smiled.  Giving him a kiss he waited to see what Merriell wanted to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Look,” he muttered.  “Could we jus’ walk down on the beach?”  Bouncing from foot to foot he waited for Eugene’s response.  If he could just sit on the beach with him, away from anyone else it would be fine.  It was ridiculous he was so nervous.  Grabbing them each a drink they wandered down to the beach, walking along the shore.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a nice trip,” Eugene murmured.  Reaching out to hold Merriell’s hand; he looked out over the ocean.  So beautiful, emerald water sparkling beneath the sun.  “We could grab dinner somewhere later if you want,” he tried to keep the conversation going.  Stopping he waited for Merriell to turn.  “Tell me what’s wrong.” He demanded.  “I know something is bothering you.  Just tell me so we can make it right.”  </p><p> </p><p>Leading him over to sit down beneath a pier Merriell stared out over the water.  “Tis pretty here, ain’t it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is and,” he joked “I’m out of the sun.”  Leaning back against the sand he waited for Merriell to spill whatever was bothering him.  Knowing him it would be in his own time, but at least he was sitting still.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath he reached out and grasped Eugene’s hand.  “Ya know I love ya,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Reflexively responding with an “I know you do and I love you too” he waited for Merriell to quit beating around the bush.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I wanted ta change our relationship?” He asked, eyes downcast, heart thumping madly.</p><p> </p><p>“Change it how?” Eugene wondered aloud.  Sliding his fingers through the sand his mind was running through things they could still do today.  He was well used to Merriell’s way of getting around to things.</p><p> </p><p>“Like make it more permanent,” he whispered; hoping Eugene would look at him.  “What would ya think about that?”  Brushing a piece of sand off his shorts he held his breath waiting for Eugene’s response.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought maybe we could move things along,” Eugene murmured, looking at his partner’s face.  Surely they hadn’t been thinking about the same thing this whole trip.  “What did you have in mind?”  He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping his hand in his pocket Merriell clutched what was inside.  Slipping it out in his fist he locked eyes with Eugene.  “I thought maybe we could get married?” He breathed, heart beating in his chest.  “Would ya wanna do that?  Would ya wanna marry me?”  Seeing surprise register on his face and then laughter explode out of him, Merriell felt a little confused.  “Gene?” He asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing him by the knee Eugene wiped at his eyes.  “I’ve been thinking about the same thing this whole trip and didn’t want to bring it up because I was afraid it would spook you.”  Giving him a kiss he whispered “of course, I’d like to marry you.  I can’t think of anything I’d love more.”</p><p> </p><p>Exhaling a breath he felt relief rush through his system.  Giggling he leaned over kissing Eugene on the neck.  Opening his palm were two matching bands of gold.  “Looks like I beat ya to it,” he laughed.  “This one’s for you,” he whispered.  “Wear it on your right hand till we get married.  Slipping it on his finger he sighed.  A permanent bond, in his mind unbreakable.  “And I’ll wear mine too.”  Threading their fingers together he felt elated with the shimmering sun bouncing off their rings.  Rolling him back against the sand, hands clasped together he gave him a kiss, a real kiss.  “Think we’re gonna surprise everyone?” He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think they’ll be surprised at all,” Eugene laughed.  “I’m sure they’ve seen it coming.”  Having no choice but to lay back against the sand as Merriell leaned over the top of him he felt safe.  He of all people had tamed Snafu Shelton and now he’d be all his, always.  Holding their hands up in the light he smiled at what the rings represented.  </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not tell them and see if they notice,” Eugene grinned.  “How long do you think it would take?” It would be fun to see who noticed first.  “You think today, before we go home or do you think they won’t even catch on?”</p><p> </p><p>Kissing him again Merriell mumbled “Flo will notice,” another kiss “she’ll spot it right away.”  Gripping Eugene a little tighter he kissed him softly.  “I’m thinkin’ we should seal this deal with more kisses.” He mumbled, mouthing down his neck.  Settling his weight across him he leaned down again dipping his tongue inside, sliding a hand up to grasp his neck.  He could lay here all day long kissing Eugene, but as usual his body wanted more.  Pushing down against him he rolled them over so Eugene was on top.</p><p> </p><p>“Mer,” Eugene nudged him.  “Merriell,” he waited as he looked up at him, eyes cloudy with desire.  “We need to go back to the condo to take care of that,” he pointedly looked down at Merriell’s shorts.  “Let’s go back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Merriell breathed.  Unable to help it he grasped Eugene’s hand as they walked back.  </p><p> </p><p>Yelling “hello” as he came through the door Eugene welcomed the silence.  Feeling Merriell tugging him up the stairs he heard the door kicked shut as Merriell trapped him against the wall. </p><p> </p><p> “I need ta be with ya,” he uttered, pulling his shirt over his head.  “Take this off,” he demanded, pulling at his shirt.  Crowding back into Eugene’s space the second it was gone he clutched him close.  Kisses turning heated he grabbed Eugene’s ass grinding up against him.  Switching positions he walked Eugene backward to the bed falling down across him, kisses never stopping.  Breaking away he nipped at his ear lobe.  “You’ll be all mine,” he whispered, tugging his shorts off.  Easing Eugene’s down his hips he settled himself against him fully, chest to chest, hip to hip.  “I get ta be with ya forever, mon coeur.”  Drowning in love he lost himself in Eugene.  The taste of his mouth, his rapid breaths, the band now circling his finger he felt the overwhelming urge to be one.  He needed to be inside, had to be, roughly yanking his briefs off he could barely choke out “need ta be inside ya.”  Watching as Eugene slid his boxers off he rolled over pulling Eugene snug against him.  “Let me,” he begged.  “I need to.”  Reaching over to the table he grabbed the lube out of the drawer slicking up his fingers.  Continuing with his kisses he wrapped one arm around Eugene’s waist as he pulled his thigh across him.  Slipping a finger inside he felt a gasp against his neck.  He was fastly losing control, trying to be gentle, his body fighting against him.  Hungrily kissing him he added a second finger feeling his body loosening up.  “I want ya to ride me,” he whispered against his neck.  “I want ta see ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Sliding him down onto his cock he groaned.  Hands gripping his waist he felt Eugene’s hands firmly planted against his chest; breaths coming quickly as he started to move.  “Oh hell,” he moaned tossing his head to the side.  The slide and drag against his cock was making him shiver.  Thrusting up he pulled Eugene down against him.  Wrapping his arms around his waist, one sneaking up across his back he held him close.  Panting at the sheer tightness of Eugene around him he let loose of all inhibitions.  “Mm,” he moaned, thrusting his hips faster.  He wanted to be deeper, closer, feeling precum on his stomach he ground up harder pulling a gasp from his partner’s mouth.  Feeling Eugene’s muscles tightening he sped up, stomach rubbing against Eugene’s cock.  “Shit,” he  groaned, trying so hard not to cum.  He wanted Eugene there first.  “Gene,” he whined, “you got ta cum.  I can’ last much longer.”  Hips undulating he was holding on by a thread.  Slipping a hand between them he quickly started jerking Eugene off, hand slick.  Hearing a moan as he shuddered and came Merriell held on tightly fucking into him as fast and hard as he could.  “Oh god,” he groaned as he started to unravel.  </p><p> </p><p>Leaning up Eugene looked at his lover.  He’d never get used to how breathtaking he looked as it started to move through him.  Slowing him down he rocked against him feeling his chest panting beneath his palms.  He was almost there.  “Merriell,” he whispered.  “Look at me.”  Seeing his eyes connect as he bit his lip Eugene continued his lazy movements.  As much as Merriell liked it hard and rough Eugene knew how to drive him crazy.  Feeling his body start to shake he moved kisses down his neck, teeth scraping against his collar bone.  “I can feel how close you are.”  He murmured against his skin, barely rocking his hips. He knew exactly what dirty talk did to Merriell.  He’d learned from the best.  Gripping him by the chin he turned his head back to face him.  Seeing him blink his eyes open, breaths coming quicker he murmured.  “Your cock’s so hard inside me.”  Hearing a “fuck me” he kissed his neck.  Feeling the trembling, sweat upon his golden skin he asked “what do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he panted out letting Eugene guide his movements.  “You know exactly what I want,” he whimpered, struggling to pull him closer.  Heat burning through him he felt Eugene start to speed up.  “Yes,” he managed to gasp out.  His body was starting to stiffen.  “I need ya ta go faster.”  He demanded, thrusting up inside.  The warmth around his cock, the stickiness on his stomach, the smell of sex in the air had him gasping for breath.  Panting he pulled him down flush against his chest rolling his hips one more time.  “I’m gonna cum so fuckin’ hard,” he whined as he held Eugene close against him, body stilling, breath held before it whipped through him.  Cumming in two hot bursts, body rigid, a muttered “I love you” shot out of his mouth.  Riding the high he thrusted his hips again holding Eugene still before rolling him onto his back.  Placing sweet kisses to the side of his neck he murmured “sorry” as he pulled out.  Stretched out next to him he kicked the covers down to the end of the bed.  He was blazing hot, sweat trickling.  “Fuck me Eugene,” escaped his lips as he stretched his arms over his head.  “I didn’ hurt cha did I?  He asked every time without fail.  Watching as his dark eyes met his own he saw the smile slide across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m great Merriell.”  He whispered.  “You’d never hurt me.”  Pulling him into a kiss he breathed a sigh of happiness.  “But I feel like a big mess,” he chuckled.  “I’m going to hit the shower.”  Giving him a quick kiss he attempted to get out of bed feeling a tug to his arm.  Looking over the sunlight danced across Merriell’s face, blue eyes questioning.  “You’re serious, right?”  He asked, waiting for his reply.  He’d made some huge changes in his life since meeting Eugene; all of them for the better, but still a little nerve wracking.</p><p> </p><p>Gripping him by the chin Eugene looked right back.  “Of course l’m serious,” he smiled.  “I can’t wait to marry you.”  Sliding off the bed he got some clothes making his way to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his cigarettes Merriell threw on some shorts and went downstairs, grabbing a drink before stepping out onto the patio.  He wondered what Eugene was going to tell his parents.  Would they be happy for them?  Would things become incredibly weird?  Would they want them to have a wedding?  Were they going to have to get married at the courthouse?  So many different scenarios.  They had a lot to talk about, but it was for sure a go.  Eugene had said yes, so it was positively going to happen.  Merriell didn’t think he’d ever felt this happy.  Someone to call his own, someone to tell his thoughts to, someone to take care of him when he fell down, someone he could take care of.  Once again hope spurted through his chest at the thought of a bright future, all because of a quiet red-haired man that had creeped through his defenses, capturing his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the door to the condo open he grinned.  Time for the fun to begin.  It was truly going to be interesting to see how long it took for someone to notice.  He knew he wouldn’t be able to drag it out long though.  He was too excited.  Looking up as Burgie came out settling into a chair and taking a drink of his beer he asked “how was the rest of Crab Island?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was good, although it’s probably best you got Sledge out of there when you did.”  Nodding his head he took another drink.  “Right after you left a hammerhead shark came cruising through.  I’m pretty sure he would have lost his mind.”  </p><p> </p><p>Leaning his head back against the chair he felt the sun and the day catching up with him.  “She wants to go out again tonight.” He complained, catching Snafu's eye across the table.  “I’m going to need a vacation from this vacation when I get back.” He muttered.  “At least you and Sledge got to come back early.”  Seeing the look of satisfaction across his friend's face he teased.  “I’m assuming you were up to no good.”</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling on his cigarette Merriell laughed.  “Wouldn’t you like ta know.” He smirked.  “We walked down ta the beach and hung out for a bit, mostly stayed here.”  Glancing up as the door opened and the other three came outside he smiled as Florence sat down in Burgie’s lap.  </p><p> </p><p>Reaching out and grabbing Eugene’s hand as he sat down he gave him a wink.  “How’d ya like it today, Leyden?”  Crossing his feet in front of him he listened to Bill talk about a guy that got so piss drunk he lost his swim trunks when diving off a boat unable to find them.  </p><p> </p><p>“You should have seen him trying to get back on that boat, no shorts in sight.” He chortled, lighting up his own cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>Lifting Eugene’s hand up to play with his fingers he waited to see if anyone would notice, purposefully keeping Eugene’s ring visible.  “We going out tonight?” He asked, all eyes on him.  Very deliberately he placed a kiss to Eugene’s finger.  Seeing Florence lean closer he knew she’d be the first to figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute,” he watched as she elbowed Burgie.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ow,” he grumbled.  “What was that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see it,” she demanded.  Reaching across the table, she grabbed Eugene’s hand.  “This is why you left early!” She squealed.  “Oh my god, congratulations!”</p><p> </p><p>“Florence, what the hell are you talking about?” Bill asked, not really paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>Shoving him in the shoulder she gestured towards them.  “Look closer.”</p><p> </p><p>A little drunk from the beer he’d been chugging all day he did take a closer look.  “What the hell?” He asked, leaning forward.  “Is that what I think it is?”  Reaching out he pulled Eugene’s hand, tugging it towards him.  “Oh my fucking god,” he stated.  “It is, isn't it?”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking and pulling Eugene’s hand back to him Merriell replied “sure is” and that’s when the questions started in full force.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you told anyone else?”</p><p> </p><p>“When’s the big date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who asked who?”</p><p> </p><p>Gleefully answering their questions he felt a squeeze to his hand, smiling as Eugene slipped their fingers together.  It had been an amazing trip and couldn’t have gone better.  Seeing the easy smile on his partner’s face he enjoyed being with his friends, his family that were so happy for them.  Catching Eugene’s eye he grinned as the conversation went on around them.  “Guess we’ve got some plannin’ ta do, huh?”  He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over to sneak him a kiss he murmured, “yep, we sure do.”  Basking in the warmth of his friends’ love thoughts started running through his mind about all the possibilities.  It had to be beautiful, special and he was going to need some help.  Calling out across the table he said “hey, Florence.”  Gaining her full attention he stated “guess I’m going to need some help with the planning.  Are you in?”</p><p> </p><p>Sending him a wink she replied “I’ve got you, Eugene.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was like an itch that couldn’t be scratched all this waiting, bubbling under his skin.  Glancing out the balcony door he sighed.  He’d do whatever Eugene wanted, but damn could they please  just make a fucking decision.  He realized Eugene had an idea in his head of how he wanted things to turn out, but Merriell was ready now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the last chapter.  I have enjoyed writing this fic so much and thank you for reading it.  I hope you enjoy how it ends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying back against the bed, tossing a pillow in the air Merriell watched as Eugene folded clothes and put them away.  Merriell was awful about it.  He’d just as easily pick his jeans up off the floor and slip them back on, but not Eugene.  And who was he to complain?  It made Eugene happy and as a bonus he didn’t have to mess with it.  Since coming home it was back to their regular routines.  He had to work tonight and Eugene was going over to Bill and Burgie’s.</p><p> </p><p>“When you gonna tell your parents?” He asked.  That was going to be a difficult topic for him to handle.  Sure his parents had welcomed him into their home at Christmas, but this was permanent.  He had a feeling his momma’s views were going to change when she realized what they had planned.  “How are ya gonna do it?”  He asked, throwing the pillow down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s the thing,” Eugene started.  He already knew how this conversation was going to go, but there really wasn’t any other way to speak with his parents about it.  They didn’t even know he and Merriell were living together.  He thought his Dad would be fine with it.  His Mom on the other hand could pose a problem.  “I’m going home this weekend.  Waiting for the complaining to start he eyed his man.</p><p> </p><p>Looking surprised he replied “you know I can’t take off this weekend.  What, are ya plannin’ on goin’ without me?  Absolutely no way was he sending Eugene off to handle this alone and he wasn’t staying here by himself.  He would do nothing but worry.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting down on the edge of the bed he sighed.  “Yeah, Mer.  That’s exactly what I plan on doing.”  Running a thumb up his hip he waited for the barrage of questions coming his way.   Instead it was plain obstinance.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not.” Merriell matter of factly stated.  “Ya ain’t goin’ off by yourself and leavin’ me here.  You’ll jus’ wait till I have the time off.”  Deciding that was settled he clicked on the television, surfing through the channels.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to figure out a way not to hurt his feelings Eugene felt unsure.  “You can’t go with me,” he answered.  “It would be better if I go alone.”  His mother could be a force to be reckoned with; she had her own ideas about Eugene’s future.  Maybe she’ll be happy for them he thought, but on the off chance she wasn’t he didn’t want Merriell to be there to witness her response.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning up on an elbow Merriell gave him a determined look.  “I ain’t sendin’ ya into the lion’s den without any backup.  Now I’m goin’ with ya, end of story.  That would be like me makin’ you stay here when I went ta New Orleans.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, hoping Merriell would understand he firmly replied “it’s not the same and you can’t go.”  Watching as he rolled on his side away from him he sighed.  Leaning over to kiss the back of his neck he waited for him to respond, nothing.  “It will go more smoothly if I go alone, babe.  I won’t be gone too long and you’ll be working anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’ have no problems bringin’ me home with ya over Christmas,” he mumbled.  “Somethin’ changed since then?  You embarrassed to tell em we’re gettin’ married?”</p><p> </p><p>Forcefully turning him over he pulled his head against his chest.  “That’s silly, you know that’s not true.”  Deciding he should lay it all out he blurted “my Mom may not be happy for us.  She didn’t care when she thought we were just dating.  She might balk at us actually getting married.  I don’t expect them to put on some big wedding to celebrate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean they’re gonna be ashamed that they’re well ta do son is marryin’ some poor kid.”  Feeling tears fill his eyes he blinked rapidly to keep them at bay.  Crossing his arms he muttered “you go on and do whateva’ ya have ta do.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling downhearted Eugene reached out to give him a kiss feeling him pull away.  “It’s not me, Mer.  I can’t wait to marry you.  I just have to get this taken care of first.  It’ll help me know how we need to plan and it has nothing to do with your background.”</p><p> </p><p>“So this ain’t gonna change yer mind?” He asked, staring at the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Gripping his chin he slipped a kiss to his forehead.  “Nothing could ever do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaving him laying on the bed sulking Eugene sent a text to Burgie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: hey, I’ve got an issue and I’m going to need some help with Merriell.  I don’t want him doing something stupid while I’m gone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Burgie:  where are you going?  He’s not going with you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene:  I have to go home to tell my parents and he can’t come with me.  I don’t know if it’s going to go well and don’t want him there to see it.  He’s totally taking it to heart. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: gotcha.  He can come stay with me if you like?  Then he won’t be over there by himself while you're away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: If I can talk him into it.  We both know how stubborn he can be. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie:  well, just keep me posted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: will do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Next came the phone call.  He knew his mother would be ecstatic he was coming home, but he was nervous about how she was going to react when he gave her the news.</p><p> </p><p>Listening to the phone ring on the other side of the line he heard his Mom pick up.  “Sledge residence,” she answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mom.” Eugene started.  “How are things?”  Waiting patiently as she gave him the rundown on what was going on at home he eventually was able to get a word in.  “I think I’m going to come home for a couple days this weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that would be lovely,” she exclaimed.  “Will Merriell be coming with you?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he replied. “I’ll be coming alone.  There’s some things we need to talk about and I’d rather do it in person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay?” She asked.  “You're not sick, having problems with your heart?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” he reassured.  “It’s something else, but I can talk to you about it when I get there.  I’ll be in Friday evening.”  Thinking about the two days he’d be gone without Merriell he sighed.  He just wanted to get this over with so they could get married as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, okay Eugene.” She responded.  “I’ve got to get off the phone now.  I’ve got to leave for lunch with the book club.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's fine Mom,” he replied.  “I’ll see you this weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>Getting off the phone he glanced into the bedroom seeing his frowning boyfriend still laying across the bed.  He knew how Merriell dealt with things that upset him and it made him nervous what he would get up to while he was away.  At least he’d be busy with work.  That would be a plus.  Seeing as how it was already Thursday night he hadn’t given Merriell much time to prepare for his absence.  Seeing him stalk through the room, throwing his clothes on for work he waited for him to come out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m goin’ ta work,” he announced; grabbing his keys.  “It’ll be late cause I’m closin.”</p><p> </p><p>Crossing the room before he could slip out the door Eugene grabbed him by the arm.  “No kisses goodbye, huh?” He asked, hazel eyes worried.  This was what Merriell did when he couldn’t handle things.  He started locking himself up, defenses slipping in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure Gene,” he responded despondently.  Giving him a peck on the mouth he turned and left.</p><p> </p><p>Driving along to the bar he tried to calm the racing thoughts shooting through his mind.  This wasn’t going to change anything.  They couldn’t forbid him to do it and surely Eugene wouldn’t let them talk him out of it.  His parents had genuinely seemed to like him when they went to their house in December.  Gripping the steering wheel he tried to stave off the panic that was seeping through his chest.  It would be okay, he told himself.  Eugene wouldn’t have said yes if he didn’t mean it.  He was ready to get this wedding over with.  He was tired of worrying about every damn thing and he was floored Eugene was going without him.  He knew how much he hated being alone.  If he were going by himself it meant that Eugene thought there was going to be problems; that maybe things weren’t going to be okay.  What if things went off course?  What if Eugene lost his relationship with his parents?  Merriell did not want to be the cause of a rift between them.  Family was important to Eugene.  He wouldn’t want to be without them; which left Merriell where?  Where did he fit into this situation?  His brain hurt from thinking about all these what if’s.  He needed a break from it all.  He could feel his Snafu armor sneaking out of the closet.  He was worn out emotionally.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell didn’t have to worry about family approval.  He had no one to tell.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling into the parking lot he took a deep breath.  He’d get through his shift, same as always.  Feeling a ball of anxiety settle in his stomach; he needed a drink.</p><p> </p><p>Packing a bag for his short trip he knew Merriell was going to avoid him and anything that had to do with him being left behind.  Eugene hated it that they couldn’t just enjoy being engaged and not have to worry about a possible upset, but this was the last potential problem.  Merriell was hurt that Eugene was leaving him at home.  They had been inseparable since they had gotten together and the reason he was leaving would cause Merriell to retreat into his shell.  Eugene knew him so well.  Deciding to wait up he puttered around the apartment, picking things up, washing a couple of glasses.  Hearing the key turn in the lock he saw his tired boyfriend slip out of his coat; kicking his shoes off at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he called out.  Waiting for him to look at him; he refused.  “Work go okay?”  Following him into the bedroom he watched as he quickly undressed, slipping beneath the covers.   “It was fine,” he replied.  “Same as usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look Merriell Shelton.  I’m not going to let you just shut me out until I get back.”  Sitting down on the bed next to him he tried to be understanding.  “You know that doesn’t work with me.  I know you and I realize how upset you are.”  Hearing him huff out a sigh he waited.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna talk about it Gene.”  Switching the light off he laid on his side.  “You jus’ do what ya’ gotta do and come home,” he repeated.  “Go on and visit yer parents.”  Turning his head he was finished with this conversation.  Work had been long, his stomach was still hurting, he was tired of feeling out of sorts; everything was becoming overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing he wasn’t going to listen to him he scooted up behind him wrapping an arm around his waist.  Feeling him tense Eugene refused to let go.  “Why are you worried?” He asked; kissing his shoulder.  “There’s nothing for you to worry about.  I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling angry that he wasn’t going to be able to avoid this situation he fired back “there’s plenty o’ things for me ta worry about and I can’t talk about it.”  Feeling panic he reiterated “I jus’ can’t.  I’ll be fine till you get back, but I can’t think about what could go wrong while yer gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can’t deal with stuff like this,” he continued.  “I have to put it away and not have anything to do with it.  Do you not remember when Sid came?”  Rubbing his face against the pillow he repeated “I jus’ can’t deal with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Curling tightly against him Eugene murmured against his neck “everything is going to be fine.  I promise.  Me going back to take care of this has nothing to do with our relationship.  It’s just something I have to do so we can plan for our wedding.  My parents are not going to change my mind and Sid will be ecstatic for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling him relax a little he breathed a sigh of relief.  The last thing he needed on top of dealing with his parents was thinking of Merriell alone drowning his feelings in whiskey.  He didn’t do well by himself.  He needed people to be with him.  He wasn’t kidding when he called himself high maintenance, more like high strung.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” he murmured, tugging him to turn over.  Pulling him close he kissed the top of his head.  “I’ll be back on Sunday, everything will be fine.  Burgie said you can even stay over there with him and Bill if you want.  Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Mumbling against his neck, hands clutching his shirt he whispered “yeah, Gene.”  He hated the feeling of being at odds with Eugene.  It hurt his heart, but that was exactly what he was trying to avoid.  He knew how Eugene’s Mom was, domineering.  If she decided this was a no go she could make things very difficult for Eugene; therefore, ruining their happy occasion.</p><p> </p><p>“We should jus’ be able ta be happy ya know?” He whimpered.  Easing his leg over Eugene’s he wiggled as close as he could get.  He’d be sleeping alone for two days he glumly thought.</p><p> </p><p>“It will all be fine, Mer.” He repeated.   “You have nothing to worry about.  Who knows, maybe it will go better than I think.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling sleepy he held onto Merriell closing his eyes as he drifted off.</p><p> </p><p>Waking in the morning he could feel that Merriell was already out of bed.  Shuffling into the kitchen he saw him fixing a cup of coffee, just how Eugene liked it.  Sitting down at the table he took the warm mug gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>“M’ sorry,” Merriell mumbled, staring at the table.  “I’m bein’ selfish jus’ thinkin’ about me.  I know ya don’ want ta do it either.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching out and gripping his hand Eugene gave it a squeeze.   “You’re right.  I don’t, but make no mistake that we are getting married.”</p><p> </p><p>Making eye contact, gaze unblinking Merriell put his heart on his sleeve.  “You promise me you ain’t gonna let them change yer mind?”  He asked again, mind refusing to believe that wasn’t a possibility.</p><p> </p><p>Looking him dead in the eye he promised “nothing is going to change at all.  You have my word.”  Leaning across the table he laid a kiss on that frowning mouth.  “Trust me?” He asked, waiting for his reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do,” he muttered. “When ya leavin?”  Tapping his foot he was seriously considering staying at Burgie’s while Eugene was gone.  If anyone could keep him in line it was him.  He hadn’t gotten into a fight since before Eugene, but when he felt like this the top of his list was booze and kicking someone’s ass.  If he stayed here by himself that was for sure going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Here shortly,” he responded.  “Do not go looking for trouble just because I’m not here, got it?”  Seeing the evasive eyes Eugene worried.  “I mean it.  Go stay with Burgie, drink as much as you like, but do not go bar hopping.  You and I both know how that will turn out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah” he answered noncommittally.  “I might stay over there.”</p><p> </p><p>Great, Eugene thought.  As if it wasn’t bad enough he had to deal with his parents; he knew that look in Merriell’s eyes when he wasn’t exactly telling the truth.  There were going to be problems.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to get ready to go,” he murmured, rising to go to the bedroom to retrieve his things.  Coming back through the kitchen he felt reluctant to leave.  Something didn’t feel quite right.  He didn’t like leaving without Merriell.  He’d send Burgie a message to keep an eye on him.  “You work tomorrow night?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, am off” he responded.  What the hell was he going to do on a Saturday night with Eugene gone?</p><p> </p><p>Even better, Eugene sighed.  He’d have all day to get soused and stir things up.  “You call or text me if you feel things are starting to fall apart.” He demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries, Gene” he answered.  Giving him a steely glance he replied “I’m more than capable of takin’ care o’ myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over to give him a goodbye kiss Eugene murmured “that’s what I’m afraid of.”</p><p> </p><p>Letting himself out the door he stopped briefly at Burgie’s apartment.  Walking in he saw Bill on the couch, beer in hand.  “Where’s Burgie?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Pointing over his shoulder he muttered “in his bedroom.”  Noticing Eugene’s bag he asked “where the hell are you going?  Do not tell me you’re leaving Snafu here with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to go home to take care of a few things, and yes I am.  That’s why I’m here.”  Striding over to Burgie’s bedroom he stood in the open doorway.  “Hey I’m getting ready to go to my parents, but Merriell isn’t taking it very well.  Will you keep tabs on him while I’m gone?  I’ve got a feeling he’s going to go out wreaking havoc if you know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Slipping a shirt on over his bare chest Burgie replied “I’ll do as best I can, but you know how damn obstinate he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just check on him if he doesn’t stay here?  He’s got tomorrow night off; which means he has all day and night by himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure Sledge,  I’ll do my best.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Eugene replied.  “I’m leaving now.  He has to work tonight, so he should be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” he returned.  “Have a safe trip.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaving Bill and Burgie’s apartment he looked at his own door longingly.  He’d much rather be staying here.  Sighing, he walked to his car; throwing his suitcase in the back.  He hated this drive, especially when Merriell wasn’t with him.  Rubbing his finger over the band on his finger he felt some comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Laying back on the bed Merriell could feel the agitation moving through him.  Looking at the clock he knew he couldn’t start drinking because he was working tonight.  Watching television to pass the time he felt those old feelings starting to surface. He needed to be Snafu, just for one night.  Fully planning to fight out his anxiety this weekend he bided his time.</p><p> </p><p>Driving along Eugene mentally prepared himself for what was about to take place.  He was going to stop by Sid’s first.  It would be good to give the news to someone that would be happy for them.  It was stifling at his parents’ home.  He felt like he couldn’t breathe.  Different scenarios running through his head caused his heart to speed up.  He really hoped it would go smoothly, but had a sneaking suspicion that it might not.  Stopping to get gas he sent Merriell a message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: I love you and can’t wait to be home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leaving his phone in the seat, he paid and got back on the road; not paying any mind to the fact that he hadn’t gotten a message back yet.  Hours later he pulled into Sid and Mary’s driveway.  This was where he could be excited.  Friends that would join in on his happiness.  Knocking on the door it opened to a smiling Mary.  “Eugene,” she called out, enveloping him in a hug.  “What are you doing here?  Does Sid know?”</p><p> </p><p>Following her into the house he stated “no, Sid doesn’t know.  It’s a bit of a surprise.”  Glancing around he took in the cheerful living room, wedding pictures on the walls; a place you could feel comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Well come on in and get cozy,” she invited.  “Let me grab him.”  Walking into the bedroom she poked him.  “Hey, you’re never going to believe this, but Eugene is here.”</p><p> </p><p>Raising up off the bed he replied “huh?”  Running a hand through his hair to straighten it up he grabbed a shirt pulling it on.  “Did he say if everything was okay?”  He asked, getting off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t say anything to me.  Go see him, he’s in the living room.”  Waiting for her husband to leave the bedroom she followed him out.</p><p> </p><p>Crossing over and giving him a hug Sid smiled.  “What are you doing here?  I mean it’s great to see you, but usually you don’t just pop in.”  Sitting down in the chair across from him he sent him an inquisitive look.</p><p> </p><p>“Does anyone want something to drink?”  Mary called out, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.  “I’ve got sweet tea.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his head Eugene replied “that would be great.”  Waiting for her to return he couldn’t keep from smiling.  Accepting the offered glass he sat down on the couch.  Smiling shyly he stared at them both.  “Well I have some news and wanted to come see you two first, before I go to my parents.  I think you’ll be excited for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what is it?”  Sid asked, giving him his full attention.  Eugene looked elated, happy.  Something good must have happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell and I are engaged.” He smiled excitedly, holding out his hand.  He would never get tired of showing people that ring.  It meant everything to him and he couldn’t wait for them to make it official.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fabulous!” Mary laughed, taking a look at his ring.  “Does he have one too?” She asked, sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he does.”  Eugene replied.  “We have matching ones.”  God he missed him already.  The next two days were going to be torture, but it had to be done.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy for you Gene,” Sid started “but I would not be looking forward to why you’re here.  Did you come to tell your Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes dropping, he muttered “yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, not to rain on your parade or anything, but how do you think she’s going to take it?  She was just asking Mary last week if she knew of any available girls.”  Taking a drink of the tea Mary handed him he waited for his response.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the problem,” he murmured.  “I have to just get it over with, so we can start planning.  I want to get married as soon as possible.”  Kicking his legs out in front of him he asked “got any tips?”</p><p> </p><p>Mulling it over Sid replied.  “You’ll just have to do it quickly; like ripping off a bandaid.”  Nodding his head he continued “and the sooner you do it the better.”</p><p> </p><p>Spending some time catching up with Sid the hours whittled away and he knew it was time to face the firing squad.  “I’m going to tell them tomorrow,” Eugene uttered.  Giving Sid a hug he said his goodbyes and got into his car.  Taking a deep breath he started the engine.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hearing his phone chirp Merriell looked at his messages.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly responding to Eugene’s he noticed another.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jason: Can we switch shifts?  Me work tonight and you tomorrow? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thinking it over Merriell thought why the hell not.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: yeah, no problem </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No work tonight; time to play.  Putting his phone onto charge he threw some clothes on, settling back on the couch.  Taking a shot he closed his eyes, welcoming the burn down his throat.  Flipping through the channels he paid no mind to his phone going off in the other room.  Sidling in there, feeling relaxed from the whiskey he checked his messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene:  I’m here, are you getting ready to go into work? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell: nope, got the night off.  Switched with Jason. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: you at Burgie’s? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell: nah, am at home.  Might go over there later.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so Merriell was off tonight instead of tomorrow.  He’d be checking in with him and Burgie frequently.  He was starting to rethink leaving him at home.  It might have been better if he had brought him along and had him hang out in his room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: no trouble.  I mean it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell: I’ll try. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t technically lying, he thought to himself.  He just said he’d try, never said he wouldn’t.  Grabbing the bottle and walking down to Burgie’s Merriell walked through the door.  Flopping down on one of the chairs he took the cap off taking a drink straight from the bottle.  He was not going to deal with the fact that Eugene left him here to go tell his parents.  He was by himself; anxiety in full force.  Everything could get all fucked up and he didn’t want to think about it.  He was tired of thinking about it.  He hadn’t felt like this in a long time; too many changes, too fast.  He was going to do what he wanted and damn the consequences.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, Snaf?” Bill asked, nodding towards the bottle.  Noticing it a quarter of the way gone he took a closer look.  “You drunk?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m jus’ peachy,” he grinned.  “I  wanna go out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Out where, to the bars?” Bill asked.  He was well aware of what Eugene had told Burgie, but surely bar hopping couldn’t hurt.  He would keep an eye on him.  He’d been out with Snafu before and he’d been fine.  Granted he got pretty drunk, but he hadn’t ever seen him be aggressive with anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the bars.  Let’s go runnin’ around.”  Taking another drink he was feeling pretty fine.  Bill was the perfect person to go out with.  He didn’t really police Snafu much; sometimes egged him on.  “you wanna go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go change,” he called, walking over to his room.  Hearing Burgie walk through the door swiftly behind him he received a heated “what the hell are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going out with Snaf,” shrugging his shoulders he switched out his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you insane?” He asked, incredulously.  “You don’t know him like I do and it’s not a good idea.  It doesn’t take long for things to get out of hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing, Bill grabbed his wallet.  “I’m pretty sure I can handle a drunk Snafu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you think so do you? Think you’ve got him all figured out?  Well let me tell you what’s going to go down tonight if you two go out.”</p><p> </p><p>Waiting for his full attention he continued.  “The last time we went out when Snafu was in one of his moods he got into a fist fight and knocked the other guy’s tooth out.”  Gesturing behind him at the man lazing in the chair he continued “just look at him, he’s drunk and still on edge.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s upset Sledge left and he’s begging for trouble.  If you go out with him it’s all on you and I’ll let you explain to Sledge what happened.”  Crossing his arms he waited for Bill to come to his senses.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a grown man Burgie.  If he wants to go out he’s going.”  Grabbing his wallet he looked back over at him.  “Now do you want him to go by himself or would you rather I go with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want either one of you going anywhere.”  Storming out of the bedroom he decided to pull the best friend card.  “Snafu,” he snapped his fingers.  “You aren’t going out tonight.  You're staying here.”</p><p> </p><p>Giving him a glare Merriell replied “you ain’t my momma Burgie.  I’ll do whateva the hell I want and tonight I want ta go drinkin.”  Smirking, he took another drink.  “Me and Leyden gonna go have some fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think Eugene’s going to think about this?  Irritated he gave him a shove.  “You and I both know where tonight’s headed.  I know your idea of fun when you get in these moods, or did you forget who’s always there to drag your ass up off the floor?”  Picking up his phone he typed a text to Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: Just thought I’d let you know he’s going out tonight and has already been drinking.  You better call him.  This could go incredibly bad, believe me I know.  He’ll be looking for a fight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is this seriously because Sledge left you here for a weekend?”  He asked.  “Are you really that immature?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.  It’s not cause o’ that,” he grumpily replied.  Seeing his phone light up Merriell scowled.  He was not going to answer Eugene’s call.  Looking up at Burgie, eyes burning he said “I ain’t been out in a long time.  Me and Leyden are jus’ gonna go have some drinks.”  Swiping his phone to end the call he stared at Burgie.</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe I’ll come with you,” Burgie replied; tapping his foot.  He knew there was no way in hell Snafu would agree to it if he was planning on fucking someone up.  He wouldn’t want Burgie to go.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit,” Merriell returned.  “Ya don’ need ta come.  I don’t need a goddamn babysitter.  Go out with Florence or somethin.”  Whiskey running through his veins he yelled out “come the fuck on.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing his phone light up again he frowned.  He was not going to talk to Eugene.  That would mess up his plans and he wouldn’t get to do what he needed; which was fight it out and get rid of this anxiety.  He felt like he was suffocating with nerves.  He had to get rid of it somehow and he knew a fight would do it, always worked before.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer it,” Burgie demanded, pointing at his phone.  “Do it or I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he fired back.  “I’m not doin’ it.”  Picking it up and powering it off he waited for Bill.  He’d put all of his feelings out there and felt like he was choking on them.  He needed to be Snafu, just for one night.  One night of not caring about emotions, worrying about Eugene’s parents, dealing with being alone.  One night to live up to that nickname; forget all the stressors of being Merriell.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Bill come back into the room he threw him his keys.  “You're drivin.” He stated.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little panicked himself Burgie quickly called Eugene listening to it ring.  Hearing Eugene’s “hello” was like music to his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is Merriell’s phone going straight to voicemail?  Did he turn it off?”  He frantically asked.  “Is he still there with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Giving Snafu a hard look he replied “he did turn it off and is getting ready to go bar hopping with Bill.”</p><p> </p><p>Opening the window to get some air Eugene replied “put him on the phone.”</p><p> </p><p>Holding it out to Snafu he said “here Sledge wants to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” Merriell spat out, getting out of the chair.  “I’m gonna go smoke.”  Crossing over to the balcony he sat down.  How did he stop feeling like this?  It was exhausting trying to maintain some semblance of control.  He was fastly losing it and welcomed a reprieve.  One night wouldn’t hurt.  Yeah, so maybe he’d wind up with a black eye or a split lip.  It would hurt outside, not inside and he couldn’t take anymore of this inner turmoil.  It was killing him.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting down on the couch Burgie asked, “what the hell is going on with him?  I haven’t seen him like this in awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Eugene replied.  “I didn’t think it would upset him this much for me to be gone for a couple of days.”  Sitting down on his bed he laid back against the pillow.  “I think he’s nervous about my parents and just everything in general.  He doesn’t like change and there’s been a lot of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sledge, you have no idea how far he’s come.  He’s done a total 180 since meeting you.  I mean, really.  He’d never let anyone close to him.  I was about the closest he let anyone ever get and even then some topics were off limits.”  Trying to explain the best he knew how he continued.   “He doesn’t know how to deal with feeling scared or worried.  He avoids it; shuts it out.  That’s why he always got into fights.  It’s a rarity for him to be open with me, but he told me; he’d rather hurt outside than in.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the door open he saw Snafu resignedly sit down in the chair beside him gesturing for the phone.  Putting it up to his ear he muttered “yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell,” he started.  “What exactly do you think you’re doing?  You told me no trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well now technically I said I’d try.”  He mumbled.  “Neva’ said I wouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“And just what do you think you’re going to accomplish while you're out and about?” Eugene asked, trying to keep him on the phone.  He hadn’t ever witnessed Snafu’s brawls.  It hadn’t ever come up since they started dating, but he’d heard plenty of stories and that was more than enough.</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t gonna get into no trouble, Gene.  I don’ want ta stay home by myself.  I don’ like ta be alone.” Kicking his feet up on the table he took another drink.  “I’m not sittin’ ova there in that apartment all fuckin’ night doin’ nothin’ but worryin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then stay there with Burgie and Bill.”  Pacing his bedroom Eugene ran his fingers through his hair.  He’d gotten to his parents about a half hour ago and that was about the time Burgie had started blowing up his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t gonna get into any trouble,” he insisted.  Besides you’re all the way in Alabama an I’m all alone.”  Scowling he thought about the fact that Eugene didn’t want him to go with him.  He couldn’t see past the fact that maybe it was a better idea for Eugene to break the news to his parents by himself.  Instead all he felt was hurt, and he was sick of feeling this way.  “Bill’s goin’ with me.  I ain’t gonna be alone.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Merriell Shelton,” he started.  “If you love me do NOT go out tonight.  Stay with Burgie, please.”  Eugene was scrambling.  He should have brought Merriell with him.  He knew he didn’t deal well with change and he kind of threw it at him at the last moment.  “Please Merriell,” he reiterated.  “I love you and I don’t want you to go out.  Think about us, all we have, what we have to look forward to.  Is that a good reason to get the shit beat out of you?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’ have got the shit beat out o’ me Gene.  I’m meaner than that.”  Clenching his fists he continued.  “The fact that I love ya is the whole damn problem,” he mumbled, eyes getting a little glassy.  “I don’ like openin’ up and I don’ do it,” he bared; eyes downcast.  “Tis why I’m so upset.”  He drunkenly shared.  “I don’ want ta think about all of this stuff anymore.”  Putting it all out on the line with a little liquid courage he whispered. “I’m scared cause you can hurt me.  I can’ handle that.  I’ll break.”  Moving to the couch he kicked his shoes off laying back against the cushions.  For the moment going out, long forgotten.  “You need ta hurry up and come home.  I’m lonely and don’ like sleepin’ by myself.  I’m tired of worryin’ about what could go wrong “</p><p> </p><p>“I know that Merriell,” Eugene sighed.  Heartsick he thought about the words “I’ll break.”  He was still so unsure.  It devastated Eugene to think that Merriell still thought they weren’t forever; that they weren’t a sure thing.  Merriell was still worried that this was all just a passing phase.  “You never, ever have any reason to think I would ever hurt you.  I love you, forever.  I’m not going anywhere.”  Merriell had such a tough exterior, but lived with such insecurity beneath.  A direct result of not having anything secure in his whole life until now.  “How about you stay at Burgie’s tonight and I will be home before you get off work tomorrow?  Just one night apart.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling sleepy he asked “you promise?”  Dropping the bottle down on the floor he didn’t notice Burgie pick it up and put it away.  “I need ya to be home,” he whispered.  “I don’ like feelin’ like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the deal?” Bill asked.  “Are we going out or not?”</p><p> </p><p>“No you’re damn well not,” Burgie bitched.  Looking at his friend exasperated he stated “do not take Snafu out once he’s been drinking and especially not if Sledge isn’t around.  I mean it.” He gave him a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine,” Bill held up his hands.  “I won’t do it.  Besides look at him,” he pointed.  “He's almost asleep anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Both turning his way he looked like he’d all but melted into the couch, the blanket from the back pulled against him.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief Burgie muttered “thank Christ.”  Slipping the phone out of his hand he heard Eugene calling for him.  “It’s me,” Burgie answered.  “We’re good, he’s out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God, I’m so glad,” Eugene replied.  Crisis averted, hopefully.  “I’ll see you guys when I get back tomorrow and thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, talk to you later and don’t worry about him.  He’ll be fine now.  He’s passed out cold.”  Disconnecting he set Snafu’s phone on the table.  All was well, he thought, seeing Snafu’s eyes closed in sleep.  Locking up the door he switched the light out going to his bedroom to call Florence.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on his bed Eugene looked at the picture of the two of them smiling brightly into the camera, ocean in the background.  Merriell’s eyes were so blue.  He was going to do this whether his parents were on board or not.  Sending off a text so he’d see it first thing in the morning he typed it out.  He was going to make sure Merriell was absolutely certain that he wasn’t ever going to leave him.  Eugene would be his one constant; always.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: I hope your head doesn’t hurt too bad and I’m glad you didn’t go out.  I love you and will see you tonight. Everything will be fine.  I promise.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He’d briefly met with his parents when he came in claiming to be tired from the trip.  Deciding to go get some food he walked into the kitchen finding his Dad pouring a cup of coffee.  </p><p> </p><p>Fidgeting nervously he stood across the kitchen fiddling with his ring.  He hadn’t taken it off and wasn’t going to.  It was part of him now.  Merriell had put it on him and it would stay there until it was transferred to the other hand.  Might as well feel his Dad out first.  “Hey Dad,” he called out; waiting for him to turn.  “Can I talk to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking surprised Edward replied, “of course you can.  Do you want me to get your mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no” he quickly cut in “just you.”  Following him along to his study he had a seat.  This was it.  He was going to tell his Dad and let the cards fall where they may.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you need to talk about?” He asked, setting his coffee cup on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to tell you something before I tell Mom because it might make her upset,” he started.  “You know how we all went to the beach last week?”</p><p> </p><p>Watching his Dad nod his head he barreled on.  Tapping his fingers on the desk he shot out “Merriell asked me to marry him and I said yes.”  Looking for judgement he saw none.  One hurdle crossed he thought; waiting for his Dad’s response.</p><p> </p><p>“And this is something you want?  He makes you happy?” He considered, waiting for Eugene’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>“More than anything ever has, Dad” he said sincerely.  “I honestly love him and want to stay with him.  Do you think Mom is going to be angry?”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back in his chair Edward tried to come up with a tactful response.  Eugene had blossomed since meeting Merriell.  He’d lost all that unsureness; seemed more carefree.  Whatever this man had done for Eugene it was working.  He’d never seen his son so happy.  “I personally have no problem with it Eugene.”  Composing his thoughts he attempted to prepare Eugene for Mary Frank’s response.  “I don’t want to upset you, but I’m not totally certain how your mother is going to react.”</p><p> </p><p>Ducking his head he murmured “I know.”  Looking across the desk he asked “do you think she’ll get used to it?  She seemed to really like Merriell when we were home over Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very true,” he nodded his head. “It might be better if you let me tell her this evening so she has overnight to think about it before you talk tomorrow.”  Here was a way he could break the news and give her time to think it over; no rash responses.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you?” Eugene asked hopefully.  “I’d really appreciate it.”  She would already know when he talked to her he thought with relief.  Maybe she would bring it up and he wouldn’t have to.</p><p> </p><p>“Consider it done,” Edward replied.  “I’ll tell her you’ve gone on up to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Slipping him a hug Eugene murmured “thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the room, grabbing some food and going upstairs he locked the door behind him.  Laying back against the bed he missed Merriell.  What he wouldn’t give to have him snuggled up next to him right now.  Checking his messages and seeing none he felt relieved.  He was still asleep.  He was trying to think of the perfect place to have a ceremony.  They wouldn’t want something outrageous, something small, intimate.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: Could you start thinking of places we could maybe have the wedding?  I think if we put our heads together we can plan something memorable. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Florence: Absolutely!  Are we having it here or are you having it in Alabama? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Making up his mind he sent her another message back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene: there </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Florence:  I’m on it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Smiling he laid back against the bed.  That felt right, where they met, where their friends were; it was ideal.  Sighing he thought about tomorrow morning.  It would go one of two ways.  She’d either refuse to accept it or be happy for him.  There was no middle ground with his mother.  It was all or nothing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Cracking open his eyes Merriell took a look around.  Automatically reaching out for his phone he read Eugene’s text.  Wandering into the kitchen he grabbed a coke out of the refrigerator.  Popping the tab he took a drink.  Glancing over as Burgie came into the kitchen he murmured “hey,” waiting for him to look at him he apologized.  “I’m sorry I was bein’ a dick last night.  It’s good ya didn’ let me go out.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Snaf.” He replied.  “I’ve seen you much worse off.  That was like a walk in the park compared to other times.”  Sitting down across from him he looked at his unhappy friend.  “What’s wrong really?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ know Burgie,” he ran his fingers through his hair.  “I’m always worried somethin’ is gonna get messed up.  Sometimes it’s jus’ too hard ta deal with.”  Blue eyes staring they held pain.   In a rare show of emotions he dropped his head in his hands, squeezing them behind his head.  “What am I gonna do if somethin’ goes wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Burgie knew this conversation had been coming for awhile.  They hadn’t really had the opportunity to just sit and talk.  “Snafu,” he scooted over closer.  “You can’t think about what if’s all the time.  You’ll drive yourself crazy.”  Putting his arm around him he gave him a squeeze.  “You and Sledge are going to get married and spend the rest of your lives together.  I am absolutely certain.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning into his friend he tried to shake off his dark thoughts.  It was going to be okay.  He was just ready for Eugene to be home.  Then he’d know everything was alright. “I gotta work this afternoon,” he muttered.  “Eugene promised he’d be home by the time I get off.”</p><p> </p><p>Bumping him in the shoulder a “thanks” left his mouth.  “I’m gonna go back to our apartment for a bit before work.”  Standing up he slid his phone into his pocket walking towards the door.  “I’ll see ya soon.” He called out, shutting the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Coming into the apartment he grimaced at the random liquor bottle sitting on the counter.  There would be none of that today.  Burning time before his shift started he looked to see if he had any missed messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene:  my dad’s fine, no worries.  I haven’t talked to my mom yet.  I love you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merriell:  I love you too. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tired of hiding in his room Eugene snuck downstairs.  Going into the kitchen he grabbed a cup of coffee, walking past the living room.  “Eugene,” he heard his Mom call out.  Heart pounding he turned and entered the room.  “Yes Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>Patting the sofa she asked “can you come sit down?”  Waiting for him to take a seat she reached out grasping his hand.  “You’re Dad told me what’s going on.  I wish you would have talked to me about it.”  Watching him twirling his ring she squeezed his hand.  “Look at me Eugene” she whispered, tipping his head up.  She may not understand the dynamics of his and Merriell’s relationship, but his happiness mattered more.  “It doesn’t bother me that you want to be with Merriell.  I like Merriell, he’s good for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now I hope you realize that your Dad and I will be there.  We’re not going to have it here though.” She broke the news.  “Our friends and acquaintances are not as accepting, but we’re happy to help in any way.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling relief shoot through his body Eugene reached out hugging her tightly.  It was fine.  It was over with and everything was going to be okay.  “I love you,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Giving him a squeeze she replied “I love you too.  Now I’m betting that you and Merriell have been worrying yourselves sick over this and he’s probably waiting to hear from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Eugene agreed.  “We have.”  He couldn’t believe it had gone so easily.  He should have brought Merriell with him, but he just had been so unsure of the outcome.</p><p> </p><p>“Go call him, send him a message, whatever it is you two do.  I’m assuming you're going back today?” She asked, straightening a pillow on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I am,” Eugene tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  “If it’s okay, right away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be off with you then,” she shooed.  “Stop and say goodbye before you leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Excitedly running up the stairs he couldn’t get to his phone fast enough.  Immediately dialing it went to voicemail.  Damnit it he was already at work.  Quickly gathering his things he got ready to go home, back to their cozy apartment, back to their life, most importantly back to Merriell.  He quickly sent him a message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eugene:  Everything’s good!  I’m on my way home and can’t wait to see you.  I love you so much. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bidding his parents farewell he happily got on the road driving home.  He should get in pretty close to when Merriell got off work.  Feeling a huge weight lift off his shoulders he felt giddy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kicking the door closed behind him Merriell threw his keys in the bowl.  It was still dark and quiet in the apartment.  Eugene must not have made it back yet.  Coming around the corner and through the kitchen he saw light spilling out of the bedroom.  Walking a little quicker he pushed open the door.  There he was, eyes closed, even breathing, soundly asleep.  Trying to be quiet he got undressed easing into bed next to him.  Sliding a hand across his chest he felt all the pent up tension release.  He’d read Eugene’s message.  The biggest hurdles were behind them.  Feeling him move in his sleep he kissed him sweetly on the mouth.  “I missed you mon coeur,” he whispered, moving as close as he could without waking him up.  Now they could start getting things together.  Merriell didn’t want to wait.  He’d get married tomorrow if he could.  He didn’t care as much about whether they had some fancy ceremony or anything.  He just wanted whatever made them permanent fastest, but he knew Eugene would want the romance of a wedding and Merriell would do whatever he wanted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay Eugene,” Florence muttered, staring at her phone.  We’ve got loads of potentials.  It just depends on what you want.  Sitting out on Burgie’s balcony they were searching through different possible venues.  “Who all is coming?  Is it going to be a big wedding?  Just us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want it to be just us, plus Sid and Mary and my parents; maybe some of my parents’ friends.”  Scrolling through his phone he hadn’t seen anyplace yet that seemed right.  He really wanted it to be outside.  Warmer weather was starting to set in and it wouldn’t be too cold.  “What do you want?” He asked, looking over at Merriell.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t give a shit Gene,” he replied; lighting a cigarette.  “Whateva ya want is fine with me.”  Wedding planning he had quickly found out was not his thing.  He didn’t care where they had it.  All he cared about was when.  “How’s about whereva’ can get us in the soonest?”  He laughed, nudging Eugene in the arm.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his head at Florence’s phone, cigarette dangling out of his mouth he leaned over “get to it Flo,” he winked.</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny Snaf,” she replied.  “Nice of you to leave all of this to me and Eugene.”  </p><p> </p><p>Shrugging his shoulders he replied “you all are betta’ at that stuff than I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well are you going to at least go look at places with us?” She asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“Depends on when ya go,” he replied.  “If I ain’t workin.”  Kicking Eugene’s foot under the table he grinned.  “It’s all up ta him anyway.  I tole ya it don’t matta’ to me where, jus’ when.”</p><p> </p><p>Stubbing out his cigarette he went back into the apartment.  “Oh my god, Burgie,” he flopped down next to him on the couch.  “This shit is makin’ me nuts.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing Burgie looked at his exasperated friend.  “What’s the matter?  Snafu was sitting on the couch scowling, looking quite put out.  “You’re so impatient, Snaf.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not impatient,” he grumbled.  “But what the fuck difference does it make if it’s at a bed and breakfast, outside, inside?  It’s takin’ foreva.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d jus’ as soon get married at the goddamn courthouse,” he grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, here’s a positive for you,” Burgie teased.  “At least you don’t have to worry about a bachelor party.”</p><p> </p><p>It was like an itch that couldn’t be scratched all this waiting, bubbling under his skin.  Glancing out the balcony door he sighed.  He’d do whatever Eugene wanted, but damn could they please just make a fucking decision.  Eugene’s parents were footing the bill, so that wasn’t an issue and he realized Eugene had an idea in his head of how he wanted things to turn out, but Merriell was ready now.</p><p> </p><p>“Bachelor party,” he laughed.  “We can go out drinkin’ wheneva’ we want.  I don’ need no special occasion for that.  Now you on the other hand will get ta deal with it.”  Smirking he took in Burgie’s frown.  “Who knows what them girls will get up to when Flo has hers.” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Burgie grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“They might take her out partyin, maybe to a strip club.  You jus’ neva know.”  Grinning, he waited for Burgie’s reaction.  He loved pushing his buttons.  “I don’ have ta worry about that particular event.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not going to do that,” Burgie replied, glancing out the door.  “Now you’ve got me thinking about something stupid, jerk.”</p><p> </p><p>Busting out laughing he choked out “you’re so easy to get Burgie.”  Stifling his laughter he aimed a genuine smile his way.  “You know I’m jus’ fuckin’ with ya.”  Waving his hand dismissively he continued.  “You ain’t got ta worry about nothin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get ta suffer through yet another nerve wracking event.  As if there hasn’t been enough of em since me and Eugene got togetha.”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t really nervous are you?” Burgie asked seriously.  “You’re fine?”</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t nervous about gettin’ married at all.” He responded.  “It’s havin’ ta get up there in front of everybody that I don’ like.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the balcony door open and shut he glanced up at a beaming Eugene.  “I think we’ve got it!” He exclaimed, crossing over to sit next to Merriell.  Holding his phone out he tapped at a picture.  “Isn’t this perfect?” He asked; eyes searching Merriell’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Eugene’s phone all he could see was just a pretty outside area.  It didn’t look all that special to him.  “Where the hell is that?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the Kanapaha Botanical Gardens, here in Gainesville.”  He answered excitedly.  “Look at the pictures.”  Pushing his phone over into Merriell’s hand he watched as he scrolled through the pictures.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice,” he replied.  He really wasn’t sure what else to say.  Eugene was obviously taken with it, so fine with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Would it be okay?”  Eugene asked; patiently waiting for a reply.  He knew Merriell wouldn’t tell him what he really thought.  He knew he’d just go along with it so it could be done.</p><p> </p><p>“Tis fine with me,” he replied.  “Whateva’ ya want.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Eugene squeezed his knee.  He could not get Merriell to give him any thoughts on the wedding.  His standard reply to everything was “whateva’ ya want.”  He wanted him to be excited too.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what if I wanted to have a circus themed wedding and handed out popcorn?”  Eugene asked just to see if he was listening.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Burgie’s strangled laugh he watched Merriell flip through the pictures on his phone waiting for his reply and sure enough he heard “whateva’ ya want.”</p><p> </p><p>Putting his head in his hands and screaming he looked over to see Merriell’s startled face.  “You okay, Gene?” He asked, having completely missed what Eugene had said.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not want to hear the words whatever you want come out of your mouth again,” he demanded.  “It’s making me crazy that you won’t tell me anything.  Don’t you have any opinions on how things are going to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Burgie clap him on the shoulder he looked over at his friend.  “God, Snafu.”  He wheezed.  “You’re oblivious.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking puzzled he asked “what are ya laughin’ at?”  He’d told Eugene it was fine, maybe they could finally get things moving along.</p><p> </p><p>“What difference does it matta’ what I want?  As long as it gets done is all I’m worried about.”  Looking at Eugene quizzically he waited for his reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Eugene tugged him up.  “Let’s go for a drive.”  If he was going to get Merriell to invest his thoughts in this wedding he was going to have to see things first hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Where we goin?” He asked, getting up from the couch.  Following along behind him he waved goodbye to his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait here,” Eugene instructed.  Walking quickly back to their apartment he grabbed Merriell’s truck keys.  Swiftly returning he took him by the hand.  “We’re getting past your “whatever you want” phase and I’m getting your honest opinion.”  Giving him directions they started out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well can ya at least tell me where we’re goin?” He asked, driving along.</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to the Botanical Gardens and we are going to pick a spot and you are going to actually tell me what you think.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking uncomfortable Merriell replied “what difference does it make?”  </p><p> </p><p>“It matters to me, Merriell.” Eugene replied, reaching out to grab his hand.  “I want this to be special for both of us.  It’s something we’re both going to remember.”  Watching his brows furrow he waited for his response.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that I don’ care, Gene.”  He began.  “It’s jus’ whereva’ we do it I’ll be happy.”  Glancing over he tried to explain.  “If your happy I am too.”  Turning at the stoplight he said “It will be special ta me anywhere we get married.  I jus’ want ta do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at their destination Eugene looked around.  Everything looked absolutely perfect he thought. “What type of spot do you want?  </p><p> </p><p>“Is there anywhere that I don’ have ta stand out in the open in front of everybody?”  He asked, pulling into a parking space.</p><p> </p><p>Hopping out of the car Eugene held him by the hand.  “We can walk around all over out here.  I’m sure we can find something”</p><p> </p><p>Wandering around they saw large, sweeping trees, a babbling brook, a gazebo and a reception hall building.  “Did you see anything you like?” Eugene asked, searching his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I liked that gazebo area.” He muttered.  “It was nice and I don’ have ta stand in front of anybody.  It’s covered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Finally,” Eugene exclaimed.  “A real response!”  Walking back towards that spot Eugene thought it would work just fine.  “We won’t need much to set things up here.”  He said, nodding his head.  “Some flowers and chairs and it will be all set.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean we can get married soon?”  Merriell asked, hoping that was the case.  He was ready for that to happen; permanency, a bond that was unshakeable.  “What else has ta happen to get this goin?” </p><p> </p><p>Gripping his chin and giving him a kiss he whispered “not much.  Come on.”  Leading him into the gazebo he sat down on the floor.  “Can we talk about the other night?”</p><p> </p><p>Shifting down next to him Merriell mumbled “yeah, what do ya want ta know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you so upset I had to leave?”  Merriell was pretty much back to normal, but there was still something not quite right.  Feeling the breeze sweep through he sighed.  “I need to know what’s wrong.  I know you’re still not okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching out and placing his hand atop of Eugene’s he muttered.  “I don’ know.  I feel like I been worryin’ all the time and I’m tired of it.”  Looking down at the ground he murmured “that’s why I want ta get this finished.  Then I don’ have ta worry no more.  It’ll be a done deal.”  Looking over he saw Eugene playing with a stray pebble on the floor.  “It’s not so much that I don’ care where all this takes place.  I jus’ need it ta be soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you want to go fight the other night?”  He’d seen several sides of Merriell, but never that one.  It concerned him that something had driven him to that point.</p><p> </p><p>“Everythin’ was jus’ too much.  I couldn’ breathe.  That’s what used ta make me feel better.  It’s a rush that takes my mind off anythin’ else.”  Sighing deeply he leaned back against the wall.  “I jus’ can’t deal with anymore possibilities that somethin’ can go wrong.  It’s eatin’ me up.”</p><p> </p><p>Scooting closer Eugene laid his head on his shoulder.  “I promise nothing bad is going to happen,” he swore.  “Everything is going to be great.”  Leaning up and giving  him a kiss he felt Merriell turn towards him.  Breaking away he breathed “I know it’s hard for you to talk about certain things, but you can tell me anything.  If you’re worried then I’m worried because I can tell when you’re upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’ understand, Gene.  I ain’t neva had somethin good like this in my life and didn’ ever expect it.  Twas a lot of changes for me.  I don’ like feelin’ like things are gonna fall apart and I neva had ta worry about that before you.”  Staring off into the distance he continued.   “I didn’ eva’ let nobody close ta me.  Tis been scary for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Moving in for another kiss Merriell slipped his hand up his side; leaning across his chest.  Slow kisses, heartfelt kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling him moving them back against the ground he broke away staring at the face above him.  For someone that always said he wasn’t a touchy, feely kind of guy Merriell definitely required touch.  </p><p> </p><p>“I know that, Mer.” He murmured.  “There’s been a lot for you to handle.”</p><p> </p><p>Kissing him back he felt Merriell starting to get more ardent; forceful kisses, hands clutching his shirt.  “We can’t do anything out here Merriell,” he whispered, watching as he leaned up to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, Gene.” He kissed him again.  “Tis a special place and I want special memories.  I don’ expect ya ta do anythin’ out here.  I jus’ wanted kisses.  You know how I am.”  Running his fingers through his hair he gave him one more kiss.  “I like this place,” he whispered.  “Tis right.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning up for one last kiss Eugene replied “then this is where we are going to do it.  I’ll get everything taken care of as soon as possible.  I don’t want you to be nervous anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing up and pulling Eugene up he laid one more sweet kiss across his mouth, arms wrapped around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we betta’ head back,” he murmured; kissing Eugene’s neck.  “I gotta work tonight and am hopin’ your finally goin’ ta pick a date?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling brightly, holding hands they walked back to the truck.  “The first date they have available, Mer.”</p><p> </p><p>Getting things together was easier than he thought.  With Florence’s help they were able to book the Gardens.  The venue had everything they needed, except for flowers; which Eugene was an expert with.  He’d decided after much consideration and thankfully some input from Merriell that they would use daffodils.  It seemed fitting considering it was his favorite and Merriell had it tattooed for Eugene on his shoulder.  Eugene’s parents and Sid and Mary were coming in the night before; Eugene’s parents staying at a hotel nearby and Sid and Mary staying with them.  Eugene’s brother was unable to make it.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell didn’t have anyone to invite.</p><p> </p><p>Coming into the kitchen seeing Merriell sitting at the table he leaned over and gave him a kiss.  “Good morning,” he mumbled, taking a seat.  “Are you ready for today?” He asked.  Everyone was coming in and they were going out for dinner for the evening.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright,” Merriell responded; somewhat distracted.  “I gotta run somewhere with Burgie today.”  He started.  “Somethin’ we need ta take care of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay?”  Eugene asked, taking a sip of his coffee.  “You’re not going to bug out on me today are you?  To avoid everybody that’s going to be here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” he replied.  “That ain’t it.  I’ve made it this far.  I can make it through two more days.”  Thank god it would be over after that.  Things could finally get back to normal; well, except for one small thing and he was getting ready to make that change.  It was a surprise.  Something Eugene had fussed about and would be the perfect wedding present.  He’d already checked with the manager to make sure it would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>“How long are you going to be gone?”  Eugene questioned.  He really didn’t want to greet everyone by himself.  Their apartment was small, and Burgie hadn’t offered for them to use his, so everyone was going to have to cram into theirs.</p><p> </p><p>“What time are yer parents coming in?”  He was more nervous about them than Sid and Mary.  </p><p> </p><p>“They're supposed to be here around 5:00pm.”  Eugene started.  “Dinner is at 6:00pm at Embers.”</p><p> </p><p>“When are you leaving?”  He asked.  He wasn’t sure where in the world Merriell and Burgie would need to go today of all days, but he knew Merriell wouldn’t tell him; stubborn as a mule.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re leavin’ around 10:00am.  Won’t be gone long.”  Getting up he walked over to the balcony.  “I gotta smoke.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Shooting Burgie a text he waited for a reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu:  you going to be ready to go? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: yeah.  Give me a half an hour. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu:  okay </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This he was sure about.  Eugene would be ecstatic and he would like it too.  It had to be just the right one and he’d already picked it.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the door open he perked up his ears.  Maybe Burgie got over here a little earlier.  He’d already talked to the lady they were going to see.  She was available all day.  Looking up as the balcony door opened he grinned when he saw Burgie come through.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re early,” he commented.  “Thanks for goin’ with me and helpin’ ta keep it a surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitting down in the chair he looked over at his friend.  “It’s all good Snaf; although I feel a little bad because I think Sledge wanted to have everyone over at our apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fine,” he flicked an ash into a cup.  “He’ll forget all about that when he sees it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you about ready to go?  Florence was dying to come with us you know, but she’s getting her nails done with some of her girlfriends.”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Merriell replied “she’ll see it soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing up he beckoned Burgie to follow him.  “Let’s get this show on the road.”</p><p> </p><p>Walking back through the kitchen he sought Eugene out, finding him in the bedroom.  “I’ll be back in a bit.”  He gave him a peck on the mouth.  “Won’t be gone too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Starting to feel a little nervous himself Eugene asked “why do you have to do whatever it is today?  Couldn’t it wait until all of this is over?”  Making their bed he looked over his shoulder.  “You know I get nervous too.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has ta be today, Gene.  Tis a surprise.”  Grinning, he pulled him in for another kiss.  “You’re gonna love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s a surprise for me?” He asked, eyes twinkling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, and that’s all I’m gonna tell ya.  We’ll be back in a bit.”  Grabbing his keys he and Burgie loaded up into his truck.</p><p> </p><p>“You know he’s going to flip his lid when he sees this.”  Burgie started.  “He’s totally going to freak out.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’m plannin’ on.”  Merriell laughed.  Driving along he eventually pulled down a short driveway, parking in front of a little blue house.</p><p> </p><p>“You brought the money, right?”  Burgie asked, walking up to the door with him.</p><p> </p><p>Patting his pocket he responded.  “Got it right here and I already gave ya everythin’ ta keep it at your place until tommorra’ night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got it.  I think Bill’s as excited as you are.  I’m just waiting for him to ask me to get one.”</p><p> </p><p>Waiting on the steps outside the house a woman came to the door a warm smile on her face.  “You must be Merriell,” she greeted.  “I’ve held back the one you requested, follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>Leading him into a spacious kitchen she pointed at the corner.  He’s in that box over there,” she gestured.</p><p> </p><p>Walking over he peeked into the box a smile lighting across his face.  There it was.  The one he’d asked for.  As soon as he’d seen the advertisement he knew they had to have him.  Reaching down he picked it up, holding it in front of his face.  “Hi ya,” he murmured, feeling it squirming.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see it,” Burgie demanded, reaching his arms out.  “Eugene is going to cry.”  He stated, rubbing it against his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s had all of his first rounds of shots and papers guaranteeing he’s healthy.  “Did you bring a carrier?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” he responded.  Pointing over at the enamored Burgie he said “he’s gonna hold him.”</p><p> </p><p>Digging the money out of his pocket he paid the woman, reaching out to scratch it on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” he poked Burgie.  “Let’s go and get him situated at your place.  Eugene’s a ball of nerves today and I need ta be home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine with me Snaf,” he replied, cuddling it’s little body.  </p><p> </p><p>Climbing into the truck it curled up on his lap and went to sleep.  Running his fingers across the silky fur he murmured.  “You picked the perfect one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya think he’ll love it?”  He asked, traveling back to the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to absolutely adore it!” He exclaimed.  “I wish I could be there when you give it to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not givin’ it to him till everybody goes home.  I want it to be jus’ me and him.”  They weren’t going anywhere special the night of the wedding.  They hadn’t been back from Florida for too long and it seemed silly to spend money on a hotel room.  Plus, Merriell was ready to relax, in their apartment, with Eugene.  He’d be sending people packing as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling into the apartment parking lot he encouraged.  “Hide it in yer coat.”  Watching as Burgie held it beneath they got out of the car quickly making it into his apartment.  As soon as they came through the door Bill was waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get it?”  He asked excitedly.  “I want to see it.”  Automatically reaching out he took the sweet little bundle from Burgie.  “Oh my God, he’s so little.”</p><p> </p><p>“She let me take him a little early cause of what I needed him for.”  Merriell replied.  “You guys gonna be okay if I go back over ta Eugene?”</p><p> </p><p>Waving him off Bill absently replied “absolutely.”  Looking up at Burgie he randomly suggested “we’ve got to get one.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes at Snafu Burgie grumbled “see what you started and it’s only going to get worse once Florence sees him.  Do you have a name picked out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” he replied.  “Tis for Eugene.  He gets ta name it.  Alright I’m goin’ back over there before he pitches a fit.  Make sure you don’t let him in if he tries ta come ova’ here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Burgie nodded, sitting down in the chair.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling pretty pleased with himself he made the short walk to their apartment.  Opening the door he heard chattering coming from the living room.  Turning the corner he saw Sid, Mary and Eugene sitting around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he called out sitting down in a chair.  “Ya’ll made good time.”  Glancing over at Eugene he could see the gears working in his mind.  “Where’d you go?”  He asked, just on the off chance Merriell would tell him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not for ya ta know right now,” he smirked.  “But good try.”  Watching him frown he giggled.  He was going to have a hard time keeping this quiet, but he was damn well going to do it.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you two all ready for tomorrow?”  Sid asked, reaching out to hold Mary’s hand.  He was so happy for Eugene.  He radiated excitement and seemed so joyful.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I am,” Merriell drawled.  “I want ta get it ova’ with so I can relax.”  He felt like he hadn’t relaxed since he asked Eugene to marry him.  He was completely ready for all these nerves to make an exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys going early to decorate tomorrow?” Sid wondered, waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“We can get there two hours before the wedding to set everything up.”  Eugene responded.  “Florence is going to help me with the flowers and decorations.”  He had a whole closet full of stuff to take and by god Merriell was going to go and help him.  “Oh and my mom commissioned a photographer, so we’ll have to do that as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Scowling Merriell grumbled.  “We gotta do special pictures out there?”  The things he was doing just to make sure Eugene’s day was perfect.  “Fine, fine,” he waved his hand as Eugene started to get onto him.  “I’ll smile in the damn pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>Although he did like the suit Eugene had made him buy.  He wouldn’t admit it, but the black tux and yellow bow tie were going to look pretty good.  Eugene’s was a deep grey, perfectly off setting Merriell’s black.  </p><p> </p><p>Wandering into the kitchen he yelled out “anybody want a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Sid call out “I’ll take a beer” he grabbed one for him out of the refrigerator, along with one for Eugene.  Figuring Mary was a wine girl he had bought a bottle just for her.  Uncorking it he poured it into a glass, returning to the living room passing them out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank you, Merriell.” Mary smiled.  “I’m not much of a beer drinker.”</p><p> </p><p>Sending her a wink he trotted back to the kitchen calling over his shoulder “I figured as much.”</p><p> </p><p>Pouring himself a glass of whiskey he went back into the living room listening to the conversation around him.  </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow, was all he could think.  By 10:00pm everything would be finished.  They’d officially be married and no more worries.  They weren’t really having a reception since the gathering was so small.  That was why they were going out to dinner with everyone tonight; kind of a pre-reception.  The hall at the Gardens was really too big for their small group.  Eugene’s parents were planning to go back to Alabama after the wedding was over and Burgie was having a party for them at his place afterwards.  He was going to sneak the surprise over after Merriell and Eugene left to get things ready.  Florence was riding over with them.</p><p> </p><p>Watching the time whittle away Merriell felt some butterflies settling in.  Looking at Eugene, so relaxed talking to his friends he wondered how did he do it?  How did he stay so calm about everything?  Probably had to do with all those events he went to growing up.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a hand on his leg he glanced over.  “We better get changed for dinner,” Eugene said.  </p><p> </p><p>Leaving Sid and Mary to get ready in the living room they retreated to their bedroom.  Merriell had flat out refused to wear dress pants.  He was wearing his jeans damnit and he couldn’t be persuaded otherwise.  “I’ll wear one o’ them nice shirts ya bought me, but I’m not wearin’ that,” he pointed over to the black pants laid across the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning and sneaking him a kiss Eugene laughed.  “I don’t care Merriell.  It’s fine.”  Looking over as he struggled to get the tiny buttons through the holes he frowned.  “Why these holes got ta be so little.  Do the buttons even fit through here?”  Turning to Eugene he impatiently waited.  “You do the damn things.”</p><p> </p><p>Smoothing down the collar Eugene began sliding the buttons through the holes.  “You still have to wear a belt and your nice shoes though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I know.”  He grumbled.  “And these stupid ass socks.”</p><p> </p><p>Struggling to contain a grin he watched as Merriell yanked the socks on scowling down at his feet.  “Why can’t they jus’ be black or somethin?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not going to kill you to wear dress socks.”  Eugene returned.  “It’s two days.  I think you can handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he flopped down onto the bed, eying Eugene as he got ready.  “Are yer parents meetin’ us at the restaurant?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they are” he replied, buttoning his pants.  “Don’t worry you won’t have to make a bunch of small talk.  Me, Sid and Mary can handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish Burgie was coming,” he grouched.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked you if you wanted to invite him and you said no.”  Eugene sat down on the bed exasperated.  “Do you want me to call him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he quickly fired back.  “He’s busy tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then there’s nothing to complain about.” He continued.  “He can’t come anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling he thought about the reason Burgie couldn’t come.  It was worth it to sit through a stressful dinner to keep the surprise hidden and it was just for a couple of hours.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to go?”  Eugene asked, turning around to look him over.  He looked great, as always.  Although he’d slicked his curls back.  Eugene made a mental note to tell him not to do that tomorrow.  He loved his curls.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone ready to go?”  Eugene called out.  Hearing confirmation from the other room.  They left the apartment.  Just as they were walking past Burgie’s Eugene stopped.  “I forgot I need to tell Bill something, just a sec.”  Reaching out to grasp the door handle he was startled when Merriell grabbed him.</p><p> </p><p>“He ain’t home,” he quickly lied.  “He’s with Burgie.  Just send him a text or somethin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, okay.”  Eugene was curious what was going on now, especially when they got to the parking lot and Burgie’s car was still there.  Something was happening and Merriell didn’t want him to know about it.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the restaurant they were seated and waited for Eugene’s parents to arrive.  Merriell was still stuck on tomorrow night.  He’d had Florence pick up a yellow bow to put around its neck.  He was so excited.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up he saw Eugene’s parents making their way towards the table.  Eugene automatically standing up for hugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell,” Mary Frank demanded.  “You better give me a hug too.”  Standing up he was enveloped in a hug; her squeezing him tight.  Leaning back she gripped the sides of his face.  “I’m so happy for you both.”  She bubbled.</p><p> </p><p>Surprised Merriell managed to get out “thank you, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Mary,” she responded.  “We’re going to be family.”  Sitting down in the chair next to Eugene she began talking with Sid and Mary.  Giving Edward a handshake Merriell sat back down.  Well that had gone better than he thought it would.  Waiting for the waiter to bring over the menus he fidgeted in his seat.  Eugene said no drinking at dinner, but god he desperately needed one.  Making a decision he nudged Eugene.  “I’ve gotta run to the bathroom.”  Waiting for Eugene to move out of the way he walked in that direction, veering off to the left to the bar.  Grabbing some cash out of his wallet he quickly ordered a double shot.  Downing it quickly he ordered one more.  This should loosen him up a bit.  The warmth seeping through him.  Taking his time going back to the table he immediately took a drink of his coke, hoping to mask the smell.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Eugene asked, cocking his head.  “Everything fine?”</p><p> </p><p>Flashing a smile he replied “I’m jus’ great, Gene.”  He was definitely starting to feel more relaxed; getting into a conversation with Sid about drink mixing.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene wasn’t as unaware as Merriell thought he was, but he decided to just go with it.  If Merriell felt a little more comfortable that was fine with him; although he was insistent there be no drinking before the wedding tomorrow.  Listening to him explaining what went into the different drinks with half an ear he was sucked into a conversation with his mom; his Dad always content to sit and listen.</p><p> </p><p>“So you have everything ready for tomorrow?”  She asked excitedly.  “The photographer is supposed to be there at 2:00pm.  That should give him plenty of time before the wedding starts.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine, Florence and I are going out around 1:00pm to get everything set up.  It’s a pretty small place, so it shouldn’t take too long.”  Reaching out and laying his hand upon Merriell’s bouncing thigh he felt him calm.</p><p> </p><p>“This is what you really want, isn’t it?” She murmured.  “A life with Merriell.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t be more sure of anything,” Eugene replied.  “He’s all I need.”</p><p> </p><p>Gripping his hand she replied “good.”  Eugene was and would forever be her baby.  She wanted him to be happy and if that meant he was with Merriell, so be it.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night passed by quickly and time to say goodnight to Eugene’s parents was upon them.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Mary leaned over giving Eugene a kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to go?”  Eugene asked, turning towards Merriell.  Seeing him nod his head they paid the bill and made the drive back to the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Getting Sid and Mary set up in the living room Eugene started getting undressed noticing Merriell had already changed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know if you thought you were fooling me at dinner, you are sorely mistaken.  Giving him a pointed look he continued.  “I’ve been around you long enough to know when you’ve been drinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Having the decency to look embarrassed he pulled Eugene onto the bed with him.  “I knew you’d figure it out.”  He laughed.  “Twasn’t much though.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, exasperated he reminded “you promised me no drinking tomorrow and I really mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear ta god Gene I won’ drink nothin’ tomorra’ until after the weddin.”  </p><p> </p><p>Laying back on the bed in nothing but sweatpants he tugged on Eugene’s hand.  “Come ere,” he cajoled.  “Give me some kisses.  I deserve some with all the shit I’m doin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you know that’s all it’s going to be, because Sid and Mary are right there in the other room.”  Laying down next to him he tipped his face up waiting for a kiss. “And,” he continued.  “It’s never just kisses with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that damnit,” he grumbled.  Rolling over and pinning Eugene beneath him he took his time, licking into his mouth.  Raising a hand to the side of his face he felt himself getting lost.  Lost in the kisses, lost in Eugene.  Pressing his hips down Eugene broke away.  </p><p> </p><p>“No, Merriell,”. He firmly instructed.  “I’m not doing anything sexual while they are sleeping in there; he pointed towards the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Looking pained Merriell rolled off, staring at the ceiling.  “This fuckin’ sucks” he griped.  Adjusting himself in his briefs.  “I ain’t had no lovin’ in days,” he pouted.  “What do ya expect me ta do about this?” He questioned, sliding his hand down his sweats.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not doing anything,” Eugene adamantly replied.  “You can wait until tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not waitin’ till tomorra.  I’ll take care o’ it myself.”  He complained.  Getting up off the bed he shed his clothes purposefully hoping if Eugene saw him naked he’d change his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes Eugene said “you can take care of it however you please.  I’m not doing it tonight.”  Slipping under the covers he attempted to hide a smile at Merriell’s face.  He was so used to Eugene doing whatever he wanted.  He looked adorable, buck naked, arms crossed, pout evident.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re serious?” He asked; waiting for him to give in.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing he answered “yes, I’m serious.”  Watching him yank his sweatpants on his hard clock clearly evident he heard him announce “then I’m goin’ ta take a shower.”  That usually did the trick.  Eugene wouldn’t let him go jack off.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoying Merriell’s tantrum he responded “by all means, go right ahead.”  Watching his mouth drop open in shock almost made him lose it right there, struggling to contain his laughter.  “I’ll be here watching television when you get back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he yelled, storming off to the bathroom.  He never got told no, ever.  Eugene always gave him his way and now he was stuck beating off in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Giving it one more try he poked his head back into the bedroom.  “I’m gonna take a bath instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over at the doorway Eugene responded “thanks for the update.”  He was enjoying this way too much but the look on Merriell’s face was priceless.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he replied, striding off.  He’d be damned if he wasn’t going to do it just to prove a point.  Swiftly locking the door behind him he did run a bath, slipping down into the warm water.  Ducking his head underwater he laid there.  He couldn’t believe this shit.  Now he was gonna have to use his imagination and do it himself.  Slipping a hand down he grasped the head, rubbing his finger along the ridge beneath.  Thrusting his hips up into his hand he continued; soft rubs, light squeezes, scratches across the slit.  Feeling his body responding he left out a pent up breath.  Reaching down again he slid his hand around his cock stroking it lightly.  Knowing that wasn’t going to be enough he thrusted his hips up into his hand, water rippling in the tub.  He was going to have to keep it quiet or Mary and Sid would hear the water sloshing around and how embarrassing would that be?  Hitting the drain he stood up turning the shower on full blast.  Placing one hand against the wall he reached down stroking himself just how he liked it; tight and slow.  Closing his eyes he thought about Gene.  All the sounds he made when they were having sex, his eyes as he looked up at him.  Sliding his hand a little quicker he groaned.  Leaning his head against his arm he focused on all those things, hand moving faster, twisting on the upstroke, pressing down on the head.  All he could see were Gene’s eyes and couldn’t help but wish he was in here with him.  Squeezing his balls a moan escaped him.   Slamming  his eyes shut, water streaming down his shoulders he sped up.  Lost in thoughts of Gene he held a little tighter, went a little faster.  A strangled “yes” leaving his mouth.  Planting his feet firmly on the floor he moaned into his arm as it started to move through him.  “Fuck,” he gasped holding tighter, hand punishingly fast.  Muscles tightening, blood roaring, he was almost there.  Thinking about Gene sucking his cock did it.  Tensing he sprayed cum across the shower wall.  Shuddering he leaned against it, gasping for breath.  Shakily rinsing his tummy off and swiping at the shower wall he dried off and put his sweats back on leaving the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Sauntering back into the bedroom he smirked.  “Well, I’m feelin’ betta.”  </p><p> </p><p>Laughing at him Eugene managed to choke out “how was that?  As good as when I do it?”  Effectively wiping that smirk right off his face.  “Did you think about me while you were in there taking care of your business?”</p><p> </p><p>Scowling he got into bed.  “Well if ya wasn’t bein’ mean ta me I wouldn’ of had ta do that,” he huffed.  “Jus thinkin’ of yerself there Gene.”  He nodded his head.  “You could o’ taken care of me, but you brushed me ta the side.”</p><p> </p><p>Scooting over next to him Eugene kissed the tip of his nose. “You’re just used to getting your way, Mer.”  He laughed.  “Where’s that self control you were spouting off about back in Florida.”</p><p> </p><p>Struggling not to laugh a grin broke out over his face.  “Now ya jus’ throwin’ my words back at me.”  Turning on his side he whispered “twasn’t much fun without you and took longer too.”</p><p> </p><p>Giving him a sweet kiss he murmured “I’d always ratha’ have you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kissing him back Eugene scratched his nails up and down his back.  “One more night and we’ll be all alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Laying on his back he felt Merriell settle comfortably against his chest, Eugene running his fingers through those curls. Hearing an “I love you, ya know.”  He whispered back “I know you do and I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Rousing Merriell from his sleep was always easier said than done.  Running his fingers lightly up his back he heard the grumbled curse leave his mouth.  “Goddamnit I’m not gettin’ up yet.  Stuffing a pillow over his head he tried to ignore Eugene’s persistence.  “You know I don’ like gettin’ up early.”  He mumbled into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the pillow off his face Eugene leaned over and gave him a kiss.  “You have to get up, Mer.  We’re getting married today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that Eugene, but not at the crack ass of dawn.”  Rolling over on his stomach he buried his face in the pillow.  “Why we gotta get up so early?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because we have guests and it’s an important day.”  Shoving him in the shoulder he demanded “get up and out of that bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, damnnit.”  He growled, throwing back the covers.  Grabbing a shirt he pulled it over his head going towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Stopping him mid stride Eugene leaned over and gave him a kiss.  “You’re so grouchy in the morning.”  He teased.  </p><p> </p><p>Yawning he shook his head.  “M’ not grouchy,” he ground out.  “I jus’ don’ like gettin’ outta bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Following Merriell out of the bedroom he heard Sid and Mary talking in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“We helped ourselves, Eugene.”  Sid called out as Eugene came into the room.  Gesturing towards the coffee pot he asked “do you want a cup?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love one,” Eugene replied.  Sitting down in one of the chairs at the table he gladly took the offered mug.  </p><p> </p><p>“So what time are you leaving today?”  Sid asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, the ceremony starts at 3:00pm and the photographer will be there at 2:00pm, so probably around 1:00pm.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good,” Mary smiled.  Looking up as Merriell came into the room she greeted “hey.  Are you ready for today?”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling he sat down in a chair.  “As ready as I’ll eva be.”  Watching Eugene smiling and laughing with his friends he felt fortunate.  All of the worry, all of the unsureness, all of the fear was well worth getting to be with the man sitting next to him his whole life.  Finally something good that was his and his alone.  He’d do whatever it took to make sure Eugene’s day was perfect.  Nudging him in the shoulder he asked “are we goin’ out there already dressed up? Or are we changin’ after ya get things ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Sliding a hand across the table Eugene gripped Merriell’s.  “We’ll probably change before the pictures,” he murmured; checking the clock.  They still had a bit of time before they had to go.  “You want to take a shower first?” He asked, looking to him for confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>Waggling his eyebrows Merriell leaned over, whispering in his ear “ya know, ya could take one with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good god, Merriell” he chuckled.  “I figured you’d be good until at least tonight,” laughing at his frown he continued.  “I mean given your shower festivities last night surely you can wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Placing a kiss to his neck he murmured “I take every opportunity I can get, but I see how ya are.”  Smirking he got to his feet.  “I’m gonna rememba’ this Gene for next time.”  Chuckling he walked to the bedroom to grab his well worn jeans and a t shirt.  Quickly taking a shower and changing he lounged against their bed firing off a text to Burgie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: all go okay last night. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: yep, except now Florence is in love and you damn well know how hard it is for me to tell her no. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Smiling Merriell could just imagine the fuss Florence was putting up about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snafu: looks like your going to have to put your foot down and tell her no. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling he thought about the fact that Burgie never told her no.  Best of luck with that he thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Burgie: ha ha, fuck off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grinning Merriell watched as Eugene drug things out of their closet to take to the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>“How much shit did ya buy?” He asked; watching as Eugene stacked boxes.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that much and besides it’s not like you're going to help me.”  He knew Merriell would wander off during the decorating and show back up just in time to get changed.  There were going to be a few more people than they had originally thought.  Some of his parents’ friends were coming, a few friends from college.  It was going to be a nice gathering.</p><p> </p><p>Packing things into Merriell’s truck; Burgie, Florence and Bill followed them out to the Gardens.  Helping Eugene unpack things Merriell mumbled out “am gonna go smoke.”  Leaving Eugene to his preparations he walked down a trail.  Finding a stump to sit on he lit up a cigarette.  Sometimes it was disheartening to think that he didn’t have anyone out there for him; no family, only friends.  Taking a drag he tried to shake off this somber feeling.  Worrying over the letter in his pocket he thought maybe it was time to read it.  Pulling it out he saw her familiar writing and felt homesick.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My dearest bébé,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Should you find this letter it means I’ve already passed.  You’ve had a hard lot in this life, but I tried as hard as I could ta give ya all my love.  Always remember I’m proud of you being my boy.  You’re sweet smile and lovin’ nature made my heart shine with pride.  I hope you’ve found what you wanted and needed in this life, but always know you were loved unconditionally mon coeur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always, Maman</em>
</p><p>What he would give to have his momma there, to have her see him so happy, to know things had turned out well for him.  But that was an impossibility and it saddened him thinking about it.  Gingerly folding the letter back up he slipped it in his pocket.  Sitting there listening to the brook swishing along he felt calm.  He was going to marry Eugene today and he was going to make sure it was perfect; nothing less would do.  Tapping his phone he saw he’d been sitting out there for a half an hour.  He was surprised Eugene hadn’t come looking for him yet.  Stubbing out his cigarette he turned to walk back to the wedding area.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene and Florence were having fun affixing twinkling lights to the gazebo, vines and flowers fastened up the sides.  Bright yellow daffodils graced the rows of chairs and everything looked exactly how he had pictured it.  Looking around Eugene still didn’t see Merriell.  Checking his phone he frowned.  It was almost time to get dressed.  He hoped Merriell hadn’t wandered off too far.  Seeing him walk out of the trees Eugene could feel something was off.  Swiftly walking to him he grabbed him around the waist.  “Hey,” he murmured.  “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“M’ fine,” he returned.  “We need ta get changed yet?”  Laying his head on Eugene’s shoulder he held him tight.  It was all okay whether he had anyone out there or not.  He had his friends and he was determined things would go off without a hitch.</p><p> </p><p>Squeezing him back Eugene kissed his temple.  “You’re not upset about anything?  Something bothering you?”  He asked, ever observant of Merriell’s moods.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, tis nothin’ that can be helped.”  Kissing Eugene firmly on the lips he sighed.  Shaking it off he gave Eugene a genuine smile.  “Guess we betta go get ready, huh?”  He asked, leading Eugene by the hand.  The Gardens had allowed them to use one of the smaller rooms to keep their things.</p><p> </p><p>Getting dressed Merriell felt his heart lighten.  This was it, after today it was all permanent.  He’d have someone to call his own, someone to make memories with, someone to have always.  He’d never have to worry about being alone again.  Seeing Eugene fastening his pants he smiled.  “Ya ready for this, Gene?  This is your last chance ta bail out,” he teased.  Sliding his arms through the black jacket he laughed as Eugene rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Good grief, Merriell” he laughed.  “As if I would even want to.”  Grasping his hand and pulling him in front of the mirror he smiled.  “We look great!” He exclaimed, hugging him close.  “You promise you’re going to smile in these pictures, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he smirked.  “I know I got ta behave till afta’ the weddin.”</p><p> </p><p>Being silly Eugene leaned over and gave him a sniff.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are ya doin?” Merriell asked, leaning back; surprise registering across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Just seeing if I smell any whiskey.” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a drop,” Merriell shook his head.  “I promised ya I wouldn’t and I don’ make promises I don’ keep.”  Sipping his hands around the back of his neck he sweetly kissed him.  “Ya ready for this?” He asked, leading him towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh absolutely,” Eugene beamed.  Following the photographers instructions they took picture after picture.  “Dear god,” Merriell grumbled.  “Are we almost done yet?  I want ta change back into my regular clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>Requesting a picture of the five friends together they all grinned into the camera.  “Okay, fine.  Can we please do this now?”  Merriell begged.  He could feel nerves settling in about standing up there in front of everyone and was ready to get things going.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Eugene smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Merriell grabbed his arm.  “Take yer ring off or how else am I supposed ta give it to ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Extending his hand Eugene murmured “you put it on there.  You take it off.”  He wasn’t about to remove it, even for the wedding.  He wanted Merriell to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Twisting it around Merriell finally got it off, putting it in his pocket.  “Here’s mine” he handed it over.  Feeling butterflies jumping in his stomach an excited Florence poked her head into the room.  “You guys ready?” She asked brightly.</p><p> </p><p>They’d decided to just walk together to the gazebo.  Merriell felt his heart start to pound as he walked past the people seated.  Feeling Eugene give his hand a squeeze he took a deep breath.  Stepping up inside he felt a little better.  At least he was partially hidden, but there was no way he was looking out there.  He had to hand it to Eugene and Florence.  Everything looked beautiful and special.  Feeling Eugene grip his other hand he turned to face him fully, eyes connecting.  Watching him mouth the words “it’s okay,” he sighed.  He could do this.  He’d memorized what he was supposed to say.  Eugene had written their vows, eloquent as always.  Taking a deep breath it began.  Listening to the officiator talk, but only able to focus on Eugene he nervously waited for his turn to speak.  After that he didn’t have to worry anymore.  It would all be finished.  Listening to Eugene recite his vows he slipped on Merriell’s ring.  Oh God, he thought.  It’s my turn.  What if he got half way through and forgot?  What if he dropped the ring?  Feeling his heart start to beat rapidly in his chest he felt a gentle squeeze to his hand.  Stuttering on a breath, he got ready to recite his.  He’d worked so hard to memorize them so things would go perfectly.  He could do this.  Knowing he was going to say these words as fast as possible he began.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I take you to be my partner for life, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I promise above all else to live in truth with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And to communicate fully and fearlessly, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I give you my hand and my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As a sanctuary of warmth and peace </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As I join my life to yours." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Slipping the ring on Eugene’s finger he felt a wave of relief wash over him; giving him a kiss it was finished.  Walking out to their loving friends Merriell had never been happier.</p><p> </p><p>After changing back into his regular clothes, helping Eugene take down all the decorations and pack them into the truck Merriell wrapped his arms around Eugene’s waist.  “Now Eugene,” he started.  “I been good all day, but Burgie ova’ there brought me somethin’ he thought I might need afta’ this was all ova.”  Giggling he pulled the whiskey bottle out from behind his back.  “Come on,” he cajoled.  “Let’s take a shot.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing Eugene grabbed the bottle.  “Just one and then you can have as many as you want once we get to Burgie’s”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” Merriell replied.  Wiping his mouth after taking a drink it was time to bid people goodbye.  The last to leave were Eugene’s parents and Sid and Mary.</p><p> </p><p>Giving hugs and waving at people as they departed it was finally time for them to go.  Burgie, Florence and Bill had already left since they had to take care of the surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“How come they left so fast?” Eugene wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Burgie said he had ta stop somewhere ta pick somethin’ up on the way home.”  Climbing into the truck he reached out holding Eugene’s hand.  Now that it was final he felt immense relief and was getting really excited about the surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at their parking lot Eugene went to start unloading things out of the truck.  “No, no,” Merriell exclaimed.  “We’ll get it later.  Let’s jus’ go on up ta Burgie’s.”  He could not have Eugene wandering into their apartment.  It would mess everything up.  “We don’ have ta stay long.”</p><p> </p><p>Walking through the door Merriell felt at peace.  Everything had gone perfectly and now they were married.  He had someone of his own now and forever.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s kick back some shots” Bill called out, lining them up on the counter.  Gathering around the table the five of them grinned at one another and with a cheery “congratulations” thrown out by Florence they took a drink.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning against the counter Merriell watched Eugene laughing with Florence.  It still felt surreal that it was done.  He, the man called Snafu had a real family.  People he could rely on to always be there.  Thinking about how much his world had changed he was surprised when Burgie walked over.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you all good?”  He asked, taking a drink of his beer.  “Do you feel better?”  He looked more relaxed Burgie thought; probably the most he’d ever seen him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m perfect,” Merriell replied.  “Although we ain’t gonna stay long.  I’m dyin’ ta give Eugene the surprise.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Me and Florence got it all set up at your place.  It’s in your bedroom in the crate.”  It was such a sweet gift for Snafu to give Sledge.  “Although I’m having a hard time talking the other two out of getting one.  Thanks a lot for that.”  He grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Clapping him on the shoulder Merriell laughed.  “You’re gonna have ta learn how ta tell her no sometime, Burgie.”  Draining his whiskey he murmured.  “I think we’re gonna go.  I can’t wait any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Saying their goodbyes Merriell and Eugene walked back to their apartment, hand in hand.  “Alright,” Merriell began.  “I been keepin’ ya outta our apartment cause I have a surprise for ya.  Put ya hands ova’ yer eyes.” He demanded, leading him over to the couch. “Okay, sit down but no peekin.”  Waving a hand in front of his face he was satisfied he wasn’t looking.  Walking quickly into the bedroom he opened the crate and took the little bundle of fur out, cradling it in his arms.  Coming back into the living room he said once again “no peekin.”  Sitting down on the couch next to him he grabbed Eugene’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing Merriell Shelton?” Eugene laughed.  “Should I be worried?”  Feeling him pull his hand over he placed it on something warm, something soft.  Unable to help it his eyes flew open.  Looking down his eyes filled with tears.  Laying curled in Merriell’s lap was a black, curly ball of fur: yellow bow and all.  Hearing it whine he took it from Merriell.  “Hello there,” he whispered to the tiny puppy.  Already in love as it opened its sleepy eyes his breath caught; of course they were blue.</p><p> </p><p>“He don’ have a name yet.” Merriell murmured, gesturing towards the pup.  “The lady said he’s a labradoodle, tis why his hair’s so curly.”  Waiting for Eugene he prodded him in the leg.  “Well, whatcha gonna name him?”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking back over all the months they’d spent together, from their first fateful meeting, through the ups and downs, memories they had already made and the thought of their future together he gave Merriell a heartfelt kiss.  “I’m going to name him Lucky.”  Kissing him again he murmured “because that’s exactly what we are, Mer.  We’re so lucky to have found each other.”  Cuddled together on the couch, the small pup curled in Eugene’s lap, Merriell whispered “I love you, ya know.”  Squeezing his hand through tear filled eyes Eugene replied, “I know you do and I love you too.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>